


The Vampire Diaries: The Full Story

by Lizzy100



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hybrids, L.J. Smith, Suspense, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolves, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 170
Words: 144,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of TVD fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The War

Characters: Katherine, Damon, Damon’s comrades, Damon’s Sargent

Summary: Just a one-shot. Damon is in the war. Will he be one of the survivors, or will he be one of the many fallen heroes of war? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Damon/Katherine

A/N: A fan of mine on wattpad suggested for me to do a story on Damon when he was in the war, so I changed it around a bit. Damon is the first one who meets Katherine after she saves his life.   
It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore crouched down in a ditch with his comrades, explosives and bombs going off, men shouting out, following orders of their Sargent. Then, following their lieutenant’s orders, he and his comrades ran between enemy lines.   
As Damon ran, he saw his comrades go down one by one. Then, in the next second, he fell to the ground shot but alive. As everything started to go black, he felt someone dragging him. Probably to safety; then everything went black and he didn’t hear, feel, or see anything more. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but when he awoke he was no longer in the field of war. Instead, he was in a house somewhere. Not just any house. A cabin. He was in bed in a cabin room.   
He sat up.   
He knew he had been shot and should’ve felt pain or should’ve died, but there was no pain and he was alive. He also didn’t see any wounds on himself, which he thought as strange.   
A female walked in just then.   
“I thought I heard you wake,” she commented.   
“Where am I?” he asked her.   
“You’re at my place. My name is Katherine Pierce, by the way. And who may you be?”  
“Damon Salvatore.”  
“Nice to meet you, Damon,” she greeted.   
“What am I doing here?” he asked.   
“I brought you here. I saved your life,” she replied to him.   
“Thank you,” he said.   
“You’re very welcome.”


	2. The Skirmish (Damon’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Damon are in New Orleans, but when they separate, Damon runs into Niklaus for the very first time in 1864, not very long after Stefan became a vampire. Will he be rescued? Read to find out what happens.

It’s a dark night, as I walk the streets of New Orleans. The year is 1864 in the cold month of October. I have just left my brother, for I could not stand to watch him kill anymore humans. Stefan says it’s just because I’m weak from not feeding. I choose not to feed, because I still have my humanity. I don’t want to kill. I won’t. It’s wrong. Stefan doesn’t see how wrong a path he’s on. He’s too blood crazed. He’s like...what did I once hear? A Ripper? Yes. I think my brother is turning into the Ripper; a vampire that is too blood crazed to care about anything but blood. And I don’t know how to stop or help him. So I’m on my own.  
As I walk, the thirst wants to overpower me. Something inside me is telling me to feed to become a vampire, but I’m too stubborn. I’d rather die. Dying is better than being a monster and killing.   
I’m not sure how long I walk, my mind spinning with thoughts, but I suddenly find myself in a desolate area of the city, not far from a dark alley. And from that alley, a man steps in front of me. I can guess that he’s a vampire.   
“Can I help you?” I ask him.   
“You can by telling me where Katerina Petrova is. I’m Niklaus by the way, but you can call me Klaus.”  
“I’m sorry. Who?”  
“Maybe you don’t know her as Katerina. Let’s try this again. Where’s Katherine?”  
“Sorry to bare bad news, but she died back in Mystic Falls in a church with all the other vampires. She was burned alive.”  
“I checked and she somehow escaped.”  
My spirit rises. She’s alive? Now I’m thrilled. When Klaus leaves, I can go find her. Then she’ll be at my side until the end of our existence, once I feed and transition.  
“I don’t know where she is,” I inform him.   
“You better second guess yourself. I’m not someone you want to have on your bad side.”  
“I’m telling the truth.”  
He pins me to a wall of a building, hand around my throat. Then I feel pain, as he stabs me in the gut with a dagger. I realize suddenly, somehow, that he’s only half vampire, as his eyes flash the color and shape of werewolf eyes. Until now, I thought werewolves were just folklore. As I feel the pain, I groan and then everything goes black. 

 

I don’t know how long I’m out, but when I come to I’m chained to a wall in a basement. I’m not alone. Klaus is leaning against a wall across from me, a table at his left, examining a knife; probably the one he stabbed me with.   
“Good. You’re awake. That’ll make things more fun.”  
“I told you. I don’t know where she is.”  
“True. But if I torture you, she’ll come. She’ll feel it since you have her blood in your system. She’ll feel your pain. That’s the gift of siring someone.”  
That never occurred to either me or Stefan.   
“Why do you want her so badly?” I have to ask in curiosity.   
“She’s important to me. She escaped me back in Bulgaria before I could perform the ritual to awaken the werewolf in me. She was my doppelganger. I had to kill her, but she was turned by Rose before I could find her. So I killed her family to get back at her for escaping me. Now I’m going to get what I want. I’m going to kill her. After she’s dead, I’ll look for her doppelganger.”  
“Revenge then.”  
“Something like that.”  
He goes to stand in front of me and then says, “This will be so much fun.”  
He stabs me in the side. 

 

I don’t know how long it goes on for with him torturing me, but when I’m weak and about to black out again, Katherine walks in. And as darkness starts to cloud my vision, I see him drop the knife and start towards her.   
“Glad you could make it,” he tells her.   
They rush at each other at vampire speed. Then everything goes black for me. 

 

When I wake up, I’m on the floor on my back with the chains off me, Kat kneeling at my side.   
“You came,” I say softly, still feeling weak, though my wounds are healed. She probably gave me some of her blood while I was out.   
“Of course I came. You’re my only family I have left.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Staked; But he’s an Original. He won’t be dead for long.”  
I then see him on the floor on his back with a stake in the middle of his chest.   
She puts an arm around me, helping me to my feet. Then together, we leave to find Stefan and get a place to stay.


	3. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Damon and Elena first meet.

It was a dark night, as I Damon Salvatore layed in the middle of one of the many roads in Mystic Falls, waiting for his food, humans, to come.  
A few minutes later, he heard what he thought was Katherine’s voice.  
She looked up after putting her cell phone away and saw him standing in front of her; a stranger.  
“Katherine,” he greeted, though she smelled human. Not only that, but she also looked identical to his Sire, Katherine Pierce.  
“No, I’m Elena.”  
“I’m Damon.”  
He started to walk off, but then he went to stand in front of her at a human pace.  
“I’m sorry. You just really remind me of someone,” he added.  
“I get that a lot.”  
“What are you doing out here all alone?” He asked her.  
“Why? Nothing bad ever happens here.”  
He waited for her to continue on and she realized that.  
“Ex-boyfriend; I’m waiting on my parents. He thinks he has it all planned out.”  
“And you don’t want it?”  
“I don’t know what I want.”  
“Well, that’s not true.”  
“Okay, Damon; the mysterious stranger who has all the answers. What do I want?”  
“You want what everyone else wants. You want adventure, mystery, and maybe a little danger.”  
They saw a car coming and she said, “That’s my parents.”  
“I want you to get what you want, but right now, I want you to forget this ever happened. Can’t have anyone knowing I’m in town yet.”  
At vamp speed, he’s gone from her sight, when she looks back.


	4. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1-4 ish. What if Damon had never compelled Elena to forget that she had met him first? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Damon lay in the middle of a road waiting for someone to come along. It was how he got his food. And that’s when he heard a voice; her voice.

 

After Elena Gilbert hung up and put her cell phone away, she looked up to see a guy; a stranger.  
“Katherine,” Damon greeted, though she smelled human.  
“No. I’m Elena.”  
“I’m sorry. I must be mistaken. You just really remind me of someone.”  
“I get that a lot.”  
“So what are you doing out here alone?”  
“Ex-boyfriend problems. I’m waiting for my parents.”  
“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”  
“Why? Nothing bad ever happens here.”  
“By the way, I’m Damon.”  
“So Damon, what are you doing out here alone?”  
“The usual.”  
“Like?”  
“Looking for what I want.”  
“Well, I wish I knew what I wanted. My parents have it all planned out.”  
“You want what everyone else wants.”  
“So Damon, the mysterious stranger who has all the answers, what do I want?”  
“You want adventure, mystery, and maybe a little danger. I want you to get everything you want. But now, I can’t have people knowing I’m in town yet.”  
“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
He was surprised that Elena wouldn’t tell anyone. The humans he had met in the past had been talkative. And they always told one another everything. But not this girl. He felt that she was telling the truth. He didn’t have to compel her to forget that they had met.  
“Good night, Elena.”  
“Good night, Damon.”  
As Damon walked away, he felt drawn to her and didn’t know why. But he kept walking until he reached the shadows of the darkness. And from that darkness, he watched as Elena got into the car with her parents. Then he watched as her father drove away in the car towards the Whickery Bridge. There was silence from them until her parents asked her how the party had gone. She went into talking about her fight with her ex-boyfriend, Matt. But he didn’t hear her mention him. And that’s when he knew that he could trust her.

 

It was a beautiful day as Elena Gilbert headed home. She felt alone these days. Her parents were dead, but Damon Salvatore had saved her life. Now her and Jeremy’s guardian was their Aunt Jenna.

 

When Elena got home, it was early evening. Her Aunt Jenna was home as usual.  
“How was school?” Aunt Jenna called from the kitchen when she heard the front door close.  
“Good,” Elena called back, before heading up the stairs to her room.

 

Once in her room, Elena put her bag on the floor by her desk, before going to check on her younger and only brother, Jeremy. He was having a hard time with their parents’ deaths. It had been last summer, but it was hard. Now her brother mostly got home late and stayed in his room. She didn’t know what he did all that time. She and Aunt Jenna didn’t know what was wrong.  
She knocked on her brother’s closed door, which was right next to her own bedroom.  
“Jeremy?” she called through the closed door.  
“Go away, Elena.”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Go away.”  
“Jeremy, you know we can talk about this is you need to. Right?”  
“I know, Elena.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”  
With that, she went back to her room to do her homework.

 

After they had dinner, Jeremy stayed in his room for the rest of the evening as usual. Elena stayed downstairs with Aunt Jenna for a little bit, though. They both knew Jeremy needed help. They just didn’t know what to do.

 

Later, Elena went to her room and closed her door for privacy. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair, before she got a pen from her pen holder on her desk. Then she opened her right top drawer of her desk and took out her journal. She closed the drawer and opened her diary on her desk. Then she started to write, as thoughts came to her. She did this every night. It was her own personal therapy. She had done this since last summer.

Dear Journal,  
Jeremy is acting strange. He doesn’t come out of his room except for class and to eat, and he skips class and if failing his classes. He has developed an attitude towards everyone and he’s withdrawn. All I know is this. He needs some kind of help. If he doesn’t stop this, I don’t know what will happen. I think he’s still grieving for mom and dad. This might be his way of calling out for help and dealing with it. But it’s not the way to go. I’m still grieving too, but I’m not acting like a stranger. Instead, I’m coping by writing all of this down. Speaking of stranger, I wonder where Damon is...I haven’t seen him since last summer when he saved my life. If it wasn’t for Damon, I’d be dead. Where is he? I miss him.  
She put her pen and journal away before getting to her feet. She was tired. She looked at her clock that sat on her nightstand. It read ten-thirty.

 

The next day passed quickly. Before she knew it, school was over and her best friends were walking at either side of her. Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff’s daughter, was on her right. She had blond hair and blue eyes, while Bonnie Bennett whom lived with her grandmother, had hazel eyes and black hair.

 

Soon, they departed from her to go home, as did Elena. And as she headed home, thoughts spun through her mind. She wanted to help her brother. She had to find a solution. Should she set him up with a counselor and make him talk, or should she make him talk to her or Aunt Jenna?

 

It was still dark, as Elena headed home. And that’s when she stopped in a desolate area on a sidewalk, not sure why she felt like she was being watched. She was alone. Then the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and someone in black clothes was instantly not far from her. He looked normal until she saw his face.  
Vampire, she thought.  
She started to run, but he was instantly in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away to get free of him, but she couldn’t.  
“You’re a feisty one,” he commented.  
“Let go of me!” she yelled.

 

Damon was taking a walk when he suddenly heard her not far off and smelled the scent of another vampire. And that’s when he followed the scents.

 

She continued to try and get free of him. And then that’s when Damon came to her rescue. He threw him off her. Then she watched as they both fought until the vampire fled.  
Damon walked up to and faced her.  
She silently looked up at him with a million questions in her mind.  
“Let’s go to my place,” he suggested, guessing that he should probably tell her.

 

Soon after, Elena Gilbert was seated on his couch with him standing not far from her.  
“Did I really see a vampire?” she had to ask immediately.  
“Yes. You saw a vampire. Vampires are a little different from the movies, though. They can compel you if you aren’t wearing an herb called Vervain. Vervain weakens vampires. Some vampires compel, but others don’t.”  
“How do you know all of this?”  
“Because I’m a vampire too. But I won’t hurt you.”  
“Do you burn in the sun?”  
“Yes. But only if we’re not wearing a Lapis Lazuli Daylight ring. It helps us walk in the sun, which helps us blend in better. As long as we don’t show our true selves to the public, we stay blended in. If we’re new, we’re reckless and leave behind bodies. If we’re not, we know how to cover our tracks.”  
“How about crosses and stakes?”  
“Crosses to affect us and stakes kill us. We don’t turn to dust, though. We turn into a corpse.”  
“Holy water?”  
“That doesn’t affect us, either.”  
“What about you?” she had to ask.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah. What’s your history?” she wanted to know.  
“My brother and I were turned here in Mystic Falls in 1864. We grew up here. Katherine Pierce turned us, but she died during the 1864 vampire raid. The Founding Families of Mystic Falls went in search of vampires. All one hundred and sixty vampires were captured and burned alive in St. Paul’s Church. We couldn’t stop it. Before we could rescue Katherine from the carriage, our father shot us in the middle of the street. It was too late when we woke up in transition. Stefan killed our father and turned first. He made me turn against my will. After that, we both left Mystic Falls and went our separate ways. And in the beginning, I made his life miserable. But after a while, I changed.”  
“So when you called me Katherine the other night...”  
“I thought you were Katherine. You look and sound like her. You have almost every trait of her. You probably have more traits of her, but I just met you.”  
“You said you have a brother. Where is he?”  
“Out hunting animals. My little brother can’t control human blood, so he eats Peter the rabbit and Bambi.”  
“So he’s your little brother.”  
“Yeah. But we don’t get along.”  
She looked grim and sighed.  
“Damon, can I ask you something?”  
He sat beside her on the couch.  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“I know we don’t have the same complicated little brothers, but do you think you could help me with Jeremy? He hasn’t been the same since mom and dad. I think he’s taking it harder than I am. Aunt Jenna and I don’t know what to do. All he does is stay in his room or out late and do whatever he does up in his room. He’s withdrawn. I try to get him to talk to me, but he just shuts me out.”  
“I don’t do bonding with little brothers, Elena. But I’ll do what I can.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“I should go home.”  
“I’ll walk you there.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And Elena?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you want me inside, you have to invite me in.”  
She got to her feet and he did likewise.  
As they headed for the door, someone walked in.  
“Who’s this?” the newcomer questioned.  
“Stefan, this is Elena. Elena, this is Stefan. Now I need to walk her home.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Elena greeted.  
“You, too,” Stefan replied.  
As they left the Salvatore boarding house, Damon felt his brother watching them.

 

Once they were on Elena’s porch, he held out a necklace to her.  
“Here. Take it. It’ll protect you.”  
“What is it?”  
“A Vervain necklace. As long as you wear it, vampires can’t compel you.”  
She took it from him and put it around her neck.  
“Thank you, Damon.”  
“You’re very welcome, Elena.”  
He gave her a smirk.  
She smiled back at him.  
He watched as she went inside, before he walked away to head home.

 

Elena headed silently up the stairs towards her room so she wouldn’t wake anyone up. She knew her Aunt Jenna would ask her tomorrow where she had been.

 

The next day, she headed for home alone again, but not for long. Damon was at her side.  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
“Walking you home safely. If that’s not a problem. Decides, I’d like to meet your family and get to know you better.”  
She smiled.  
“Not a problem at all.”

 

When they got there she invited him in, he got to know her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, and got to knowing Elena better. And as the months passed, he did his best to help Elena with her brother.

 

A year later, Jeremy was himself again and Elena knew more about Stefan. And then she came. Katherine Pierce.  
Elena stood in the middle of the living room, looking straight at a mirror.  
“How do we look exactly alike?” Elena questioned.  
“Hello, Elena.”  
Elena stared at her in silence.  
Katherine smelled her fear.  
“You know me. You’ve been filled in,” Katherine guessed. “Yeah. You’re Katherine.”  
“The Salvatore brothers don’t know everything, Elena. And as for your question well, you’re a part of my family. I looked into your past to find out why we’re so alike. You’re adopted. Your mother has to be the daughter my father tore from my arms. He said I had disgraced my family by having an illegitimate daughter. Children like those weren’t welcome back in the sixteenth century. You’re a Petrova doppelganger like I once was.”  
Katherine looked at the front door, as the Salvatore brothers walked in.  
Damon instantly stood at Elena’s side.  
“Don’t listen to her. Everything she says is a lie.”  
“I’m telling the truth. I came back for Stefan.”  
She looked at Stefan.  
Stefan looked back at Katherine, standing between the love birds and Katherine.  
“I’m sorry for what I did. I wish you tow could look past everything I’ve done. I wish you could forgive me for faking my own death, but I had to run. I couldn’t let him kill me.”  
“Who?” Stefan asked.  
“Niklaus. Most call him Klaus. He’s a vampire werewolf hybrid.”  
Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone.  
“Katherine’s been invited in. What do we do?” Elena wanted to know.  
“Move,” Damon replied.  
“Other than that,” Elena said.  
“Be cautious and when we can, kill her,” Damon answered her.  
“What if she’s telling the truth? We may not know the whole story,” Stefan said.  
“I thought we had established that Katherine’s a liar.”  
“Damon,” Stefan said.  
“Whatever. You do what you want. I’ll be here keeping Elena safe,” Damon said.  
Stefan left with that.  
They watched him go.

 

A couple years later Katherine and Stefan had left town together, Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie found out that she was a witch, Tyler Lockwood became a hybrid thanks to Klaus, and Klaus and his family were in town. In the meantime, Elena and Damon were dating and everyone in Elena’s circle was trying to figure out why Klaus was still in town.


	5. The Night of the Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E2 "The Night of the Comet." What if Damon had also did a rememberance of the people they had lost? Whom would he choose to remember? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S1 has been too long for me, so I don't remember who all died in S1 so it might be mixed up on accident.

It was a dark night as Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes gathered around by a bench with candles and little parachute things to remember the ones they had lost.  
Matt let his parachute thing fly up into the sky and said, “This is for Vicki.”  
Bonnie let hers float up as well, as she said, “This is for Grams.”  
Stefan did the same as he said, “This is for our father,” surprising Damon for saying that.  
Caroline did likewise and said, “This is for Vicki, too.”  
Elena followed afterward and said, “This is for mom and dad.”  
Damon went to stand at Elena’s side.  
“This is stupid,” he commented, before letting his go, too. Then he added, “This is for Katherine.”  
It didn’t surprise Elena and Stefan, since they knew he still loved her. It left Elena and Stefan’s friends confused as to whom she was, though. But that was something they wouldn’t ask, and Stefan and Elena wouldn’t tell their friends.  
They all watched silently, as the parachute things floated up into the sky.


	6. Lost Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Elena had come to see how Vicki was doing in the S1E6 "Lost Girls" episode scene, when Vicki attacked and no one was home? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house, closing the door behind herself.  
Suddenly, before she could call to Vicki to see how she was holding up, Vicki pinned her against a wall in the hallway and bit into the side of her neck.  
“Vicki. Vicki,” she said, as she tried to push her off. But it was no use, as she felt Matt’s sister and her friend continue to drink her blood in a time of blood craziness. And then everything was blurry and dim, ten minutes before everything went black for her.  
Vicki was so blood crazed that she didn’t comprehend that she was drinking from Elena. All she was concentrated on was the blood.

 

When Damon Salvatore smelled blood and shallow, slow breathing on his way up the walkway, he briskly walked to the door and inside. He closed the door behind himself and saw the scene. Elena was being drained of blood from Vicki. Elena would die if he didn’t do something, so he didn’t hesitate. Instead, he acted quickly. At vamp speed he rushed towards the scene and grabbed Vicki’s arm and used it to throw her off, not caring if he hurt Vicki. All he cared about was Elena Gilbert.  
Vicki landed hard on the floor and looked to see Damon knelt by an unconscious Elena. She was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes closed, blood heavily flowing from a wound on the side of her neck.  
“What have I done?” she said in both horror and shock.  
Damon pulled her gently into his arms, bit his wrist, and then put it to her lips. He made his blood go down her throat before looking at Vicki.  
“Go clean yourself up and calm down. You didn’t kill her, so no damage done.”  
She reluctantly obliged.  
Soon after, Elena was healed, Damon had her on the couch, and he stood by, as he looked down at her.  
As he stood there, he was relieved as she slowly started to come to. He now knew that she was okay.


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E7 "Haunted." What if they hadn't arrived as early to stop Vicki from hurting Elena, or rather, biting her on the shoulder? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark, Halloween night, in Mystic Falls as Vicki got ready to bite Jeremy, vamped out. When Elena saw that, she ran towards her with a piece of wood in her hands.  
“No!” she said to Vicki.  
Vicki turned to face her and through the wood away, before Elena could hit her with it.  
Elena ran for the door, but before she could get close enough to open it, Vicki bit into the side of her neck hungrily, too blood crazed to know whom she was feeding from. Elena cried out in pain, as she bit her.  
Suddenly, twenty minutes later, Katherine through her off Elena after arriving. Family was everything to her and Elena was her family. Then Damon arrived, a moment after Vicki drank from Elena, after she through Katherine into a corner that had lumber wood. Damon grabbed her from behind, pulling her off as Jeremy yelled, “Vicki, stop!”  
Vicki tried to get him off her.  
Damon pinned her against a wall with a hand around her throat.  
“I’m sorry. You could’ve turned out okay. But you hurt Elena,” he apologized, before he staked her with a piece of wood.  
“Vicki!” Jeremy yelled.  
“Elena will explain tomorrow,” Damon told him, as he let go of her.  
Elena put a hand on the wall by the door to keep from falling. She felt light headed and everything seemed so far away, as she watched everything.  
Damon stood in front of her.  
“Elena, do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”  
“You need to heal. You need my blood,” he informed her calmly.  
“Damon?” she said.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance. He kept her on her feet, as he bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
She knew he was right, so she put her lips to his wrist and drank, trusting him.  
After he knew she had had enough, he took his wrist away and told her brother, as he faced him, “Get Elena home. Don’t let her leave until tomorrow. And watch her. I need to help Katherine.”  
Jeremy obliged.  
Damon knelt in front of the pile of wood where his Sire lay. She was half buried in the pile and he could smell fresh blood. He tossed the wood off her and picked her up, before gently laying her down on the pavement. He pulled the piece of wood out of her left side and tossed it away.  
He looked down at her, as her wound began to heal. He had to do something with Vicki’s body, but he couldn’t leave Kat alone. He had to be with her when she woke up. He didn’t know how fast she healed from a broken neck.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he whispered in her right ear.  
He got to his feet to go dispose of Vicki’s body.  
Half an hour later, he came back after dumping Vicki’s body into the river.  
He knelt down and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and carrying her in his arms, heading home.

 

Kat came to to see Damon seated on her bedside. Her head hurt and she felt a little delirious.  
“Where am I?” she had to ask.  
“Home; you’re in my room.”  
“Does it always feel like this?”  
“It depends. Have you ever gotten a broken neck before?”  
“No.”  
“Then, I guess it’s a first time for everything.”  
She rested the palm of her right hand in the middle of her forehead lightly.  
He watched her.  
She groaned.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her.  
“My head hurts.”  
She put her head down to rest at her side.  
“What else?”  
“I feel delirious.”  
“Sit up,” he said. “Slowly.”  
He watched her, as she obeyed. Then he bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
“You probably just need blood and then rest.”  
She drank.  
A few minutes later, he took it away and it instantly healed.  
She layed back down slowly.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll get you some human blood later; just rest.”  
He kissed her forehead lightly and then got to his feet.  
She watched him leave the room, before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

 

The next day, everyone got better that was attacked the previous night. So they all lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, this was Mystic Falls. Anything was bound to happen sooner or later.


	8. Liberater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post S1E "Let The Right One In," when Stefan was tortured by the tomb trapped vampires. What if Katherine had come to Mystic Falls in that episode and had helped? What if when Elena had given Stefan her wrist, Stefan couldn't stop? Will Elena die? Who will live? Read to find out.

It was a dark, rainy night, as Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore headed towards a house in the middle of nowhere in Mystic Falls, Virginia.  
Ric knocked.  
One of the male vampires from the tomb answered.  
Damon was hidden.  
“Can I help you?” the vamp asked.  
“My car broke down a mile up the road. This is the first house I saw. Can I use your phone?”  
“Sure.”  
Ric walked in.  
The vamp led him to the kitchen.  
“There’s the phone,” the human woman said.  
Ric grabbed one of his weapons and killed the vamp. He then turned the blender and water on.  
Soon, the vamps in the living room went into the kitchen and were killed by Ric.  
“What have you done?” the woman asked him.  
He opened the back door where Damon stood.  
“Invite him in.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t.”  
“Get her out here,” Damon told him.  
He obliged and Damon killed her.  
They soon went in search of both the other vamps and Stefan.

 

Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan were in the woods.  
Stefan lay on his back, weak, getting stronger by drinking from Elena’s wrist. It had been Elena’s idea, knowing he needed blood. But unknown to Elena, if he drinks human blood, he won’t be able to stop. And now he couldn’t stop.

 

Ric was fighting a couple bad ass vamps, while another bad ass had Damon on the floor on his back and was on top of him. He was trying to stake Damon.  
Suddenly, the vamp was thrown off of Damon and he looked up to see what had happened. And behold, there she was. Katherine Pierce. Then the boss vamp came out to see the commotion the one that had kicked Damon’s ass earlier.  
After several attempts, Damon finally staked him.  
As he got to his feet, he saw Katherine losing against the vamp she was still fighting. In the next instance, he yelled out her name as he ran towards them, as the vamp she was fighting, staked her in the stomach and then daggered her in the chest.  
Ric finished up with the vamps he had been fighting and then killed the last one; the one that had hurt her.  
Damon held a firm grip on her arm to try and keep her on her feet. He didn’t love her like he used to, but he still deeply cared for her, even though he never showed it; until now.  
“Easy. Easy,” he said, as he kept her on her feet and she started to lose her balance. He then pulled the stake out with his free hand and tossed it to the floor.  
“Damon,” she greeted.  
She gave him a smile before everything went black for her.  
“Kat,” he said, catching her from hitting the floor.  
He pulled the dagger out, which smelled of Vervain and tossed it to the floor.  
“Upsie dasie,” he said, as he picked her up in his arms and headed back into the rain towards the car.  
Soon afterward, he was back inside with Ric.  
Pearl and Anna walked in.  
“What’s this?” Pearl asked.  
“Your nest of tomb trapped vampires just spent the day torturing my brother.”  
“I’m so sorry. I promise it’ll never happen again.”  
“You have a nest of vengeful vampires. What do you think was going to happen?”  
Damon and Ric left the house to go back to the car.

 

Elena tried to pull away, but he held on tighter.  
“Stefan. Stefan, stop. Stefan!” she said, trying to make him stop, but he didn’t hear her through the pounding of the blood.

 

They arrived at the car.  
“Ric, get in. Stay here,” Damon said.  
In a flash, he was gone, following the scent of blood.

 

Once he was knelt down beside them, Damon pried her wrist out of his mouth. She slumped against him, as he did.  
Holding her against him, he bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
Once he knew she had had enough, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked in the direction to the car.  
Once there, he gently layed her down in the back seat.  
“What happened?” Ric questioned.  
“Stefan. What do you think? Get her home. I’ll get Stefan.”  
He headed back towards the direction he had come.

 

Soon, Stefan was resting in his room, while Damon carried an unconscious Katherine into the boarding house and layed her down on the couch. When he layed her down, though, he saw a bit of a wound, when a little bit of her jacket gave way from hiding a little bit of her left shoulder. And he could smell the blood. Gently, he took her jacket off to see the damage. And that’s when he saw that she had been bitten by something.  
Just then, she slowly started to come to and looked at him with eyes half open.  
“Damon,” she breathed.  
“Katherine, what happened?” he questioned as calmly as he could.  
“A hybrid…bit me…I was…trying to…keep away…but it seems…Klaus has…hybrids now…doing his…dirty work…” she whispered. “I’m…dying…”  
“No. I’m not going to let you die. What the cure, Kat?”  
“Klaus’…blood…I’m…doomed…I don’t know…where…he…is…”  
“I’ll find him. For now, let’s just do what we can.”  
Gently, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room.  
Once there, he layed her down in his bed.  
As he looked down at her, he could see that she was sweating now and warm; very warm. And even weak. He didn’t know how long it had been since the hybrid had bitten her, but he figured somewhere around an hour before she had turned up to help them with the vampires.

 

Elena Gilbert woke up on her couch with Ric standing by the fireplace.  
“You’re awake,” he commented. “Are you okay?”  
“I feel fine.”  
“I thought you should know something. Damon saved your life. Stefan’s at home with Damon and probably so is Katherine. She turned up earlier and helped us with the vampires until she got vervained by one of them.”  
“I should go,” she told him and headed out the door.

 

She walked into the boarding house.  
“Damon?”  
At vamp speed, he was instantly down the stairs.  
“Can’t talk, Elena; Katherine’s dying. I have to go find this hybrid called Klaus. One of his hybrids bit her. His hybrids are all half werewolf. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire.”  
“I’ll stay with her.”  
“Be careful.”  
“You too.”  
And with that, he was out the door.  
As Elena headed up the stairs, there was a scream of excruciating pain.  
Elena hurried up the stairs to help her in any way she could.  
A few minutes later, cool wash cloth in hand, Elena walked into Damon’s room.  
Stefan was out of the house by this time.  
She sat on her bedside.  
Kat screamed in pain, as pain surged through her, back arching.  
“Katherine, it’s me. Elena. It’s going to be okay.”  
The pain ceased and now she just lay there and looked at her the best she could in her state.  
Elena damped the wet wash cloth on her face to try and keep her cool, even though she figured it wouldn’t work.  
“I’m…sorry…for…everything…I…hurt…him…I…never…wanted…to…hurt…Damon…or…Stefan…Especially…Damon,” she apologized.  
“It’s okay,” Elena said. “I’m sure he forgives you.”  
She started to close her eyes.  
Hurry; we’re running out of time, Elena thought, willing him to show up at the door with the cure anytime now. Katherine was her only Petrova bloodline and she didn’t want her dead dead. She cared about her. But not like she cared about Damon and loved Stefan.

 

An hour later, Damon walked in with a vial of blood; the cure; Klaus’ blood.  
Elena got to her feet and set the wash cloth on the end table. She then walked to the doorway and stood there to watch while being out of the way.  
He sat on her bedside.  
She lay there so still-like, weak, and pale.  
“I’m here with the cure, Kat. Can you hear me?”  
She didn’t move and this worried him that he might be too late.  
Gently, he pulled her into his arms and positioned her head gently back, putting the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat. Then he set the half full vial on the end table and gently layed her back down. He then waited at her side, his hand in hers, for her to wake up.  
Elena headed down the stairs.

 

Half an hour later, she stirred.  
“Kat?” he called.  
“Damon,” she said, as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
He smiled back a little.  
“Now that you’re not dying, why did you come back?”  
“Because I knew I was dying and wanted to spend my last moments with family; as much as some of my family hates me.”  
“Very brave of you.”  
“I’m very brave.”  
He smirked at her.


	9. Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E10 "Turning Point," when Elena rolled her car. Who will find her? Will she be okay? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena drove her SUV down the road, her destination being the Salvatore boarding house.  
Suddenly, there was a man dressed in black in the middle of the road. She tried to avoid hitting him which worked, but she rolled her car when she lost control of it. She hit her head on the dashboard. As she rolled it, the glass windows and windshield shattered, sprinkling all over her.  
The guy started slowly walking towards her, game face on. He was ready for the kill. As he came towards the car, everything went black for her.  
Damon pushed him to the ground, protecting her. They fought but Damon promptly killed him.  
As soon as it was dead, he ran towards the upside down car and knelt down, reaching in to put his arms under hers to drag her out. As he did, she began to come to and groaned.  
As he held her in his arms, he spoke.  
“Elena.”  
She looked at him.  
He got to his feet as he helped her up. He looked into her eyes, checking to make sure she was going to be okay. He gently tilted her chin up.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Damon, I’m okay.”  
He continued to look her over.  
“I look like crap.”  
He caught her in his arms as she collapsed, a hand resting between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground.  
He looked at her. He knew she was alive. He could hear her heart being, see blood pulsing through her veins.


	10. Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Elena hadn’t been there when that vampire guy that was turned by Lexi was going to kill Damon for killing Lexi? What will happen? Will Damon be saved? Will he be okay? Elena wrecks her car. Will she be okay? Will someone come find her and help her? Katherine shows up in Mystic Falls. What is her plan? Does she know about Elena? Will she help Elena? Will she help Damon? Why is she back in town? Is she back to cause mayhem? Alaric sees Damon in the bar and has a flash back of seeing Damon feeding off from his wife from a long time ago when he was younger. What action will Alaric take? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena drove her car down the road. She was heading home, no longer upset by the fact that she was related to Katherine.  
Suddenly, a man was in the road and she tried to avoid him, but hit him and her car rolled. It landed on the side of the road upside down. She lay inside the car, her focus going in and out as the man stood up and started walking towards her car. She panicked and tried to unseat belt herself. Her seatbelt was stuck though. As she tried to get free from the seatbelt, the guy got closer. There was another vampire. A female. Then everything went black for her.  
Katherine Pierce through the vampire away from where the car with Elena in it was. Family was everything to her, whether she had shown it or not over the centuries, and Elena Gilbert was her descendant. She had been watching for a while now, just like Damon and Stefan had been.  
After a few minutes of a fight, Kat staked the male vampire and let him lay on the ground with a stake in the heart, but she didn’t watch him die. Right now, Elena was only human and her family. This time, she would actually be there for her family. Her human family.  
She knelt down in front of the car and reached in, snapping the seatbelt to free her. Then she put her arms under hers and pulled her carefully out.  
As she layed her gently on the ground, Elena slowly came to. She expected to be attacked by that guy, or maybe even be saved by Stefan or Damon. But who she saw wasn’t any of the above.  
“Katherine?” she said.  
“Hey. Elena, are you okay?” she asked.  
Elena didn’t understand why Katherine would care, as she answered her.  
“Yeah. I think I’ll be okay.”  
“Come on. Let’s get you somewhere safe,” Katherine suggested before helping Elena to her feet.  
Elena swayed.  
“Hey, Elena. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I look like crap,” Elena commented before blacking out.  
Katherine Pierce caught her, as she passed out. She then picked her up and carried her, heading towards the Salvatore boarding house. It wasn’t like she could exactly go to Elena’s. She had never been invited in before.

 

Meanwhile, in Georgia, Damon walked out of a bar and not far from a sewer plant where it was abandoned-looking. He was heading back home to Mystic Falls after a little break, when he was suddenly attacked. Some vampire slammed him to the ground and beat him repeatedly with a bat. Damon Salvatore fell to the ground in pain and agony in his leg and side.  
“You killed my girlfriend. Now you’re going to pay,” the vampire told him, as he leaked gasoline all over him and lit a match.  
“Your girlfriend?”  
“Oh. So you don’t remember. Lexi,” he clarified for Damon.  
“Oh. Yeah. Her. She was delicious, by the way,” he commented through the searing pain, knowing he was going to die tonight.  
The vampire through him against a wall of a building and then through the match onto the gasoline trail, which would soon lead to Damon. Hopefully, he had hurt him enough that he wouldn’t heal before he was scorched. And as the fire ignited, the vampire walked away to leave a helpless Damon there.  
Katherine walked into the Salvatore house and up the stairs into the first bedroom with Elena in her arms. Damon’s room. The guy that she had hurt so many times for choosing Stefan over him in the beginning.  
The vampiress gently layed her down on his bed and looked down at her.  
“What are you doing here, Katherine? What happened? Is she okay?” Stefan asked from the doorway.  
“Of course she’s okay. I wouldn’t kill my family, Stefan.”  
Katherine turned around and walked up to him.  
“I came home to get away from everything, but I guess things haven’t changed. Not really. You and Damon are here and my family has settled back here again.”  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“She rolled her car. A vampire almost got to her. I saved her life. You should thank me.”  
“What do you want, Katherine? You always want something in return.”  
“Now why would I want something in return? It’s family. I do what’s best for my family, Stefan. I don’t turn my back on the ones I love. You shouldn’t, either.”  
Before Stefan could say another word, Kat was out of sight at vampire speed.  
As Damon lay there, he groaned in pain, taking it in as much silence as possible. He wasn’t going to let anyone hear his cries of pain. If he was going to die tonight, it would be in silence. He just layed there in pain as fire started to ignite on his clothes and around him. It was painful, but Damon knew that he just wanted to hear Damon’s pleas of pain. And then everything blurred, as the fire kept going and he no longer felt the pain.  
Elena woke up to Stefan standing over her.  
“Where’s Katherine?” she asked.  
“I don’t know. She left.”  
“I’m going to go find her.”  
“You were just in a wreck, Elena.”  
“I know that. You don’t have to babysit me.”  
Stefan watched as the love of his life left as fast as she could to go find her only blood related family.  
Elena was driving Stefan’s car, looking for Katherine, when she suddenly found herself in Georgia. She hadn’t realized how long she had been driving. Then she smelled smoke and saw HIM there.  
“Damon? Oh God.”  
She parked the car and got out, running towards where he lay.  
She looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and used it to put out the fire before dropping it and kneeling down beside him, looking at him.  
“Damon?” she called. “Damon, can you hear me?”  
Nothing happened, which scared her. She loved Stefan, but she didn’t want Damon to die.  
She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.  
What was she going to do? What could she do? She thought. Then it came to her. She had Stefan’s car and Damon was hurt and possibly dying. She had to get him home to safety.

 

By the time Elena Gilbert parked in the driveway of the Salvatore estate, Stefan was nowhere around, but Katherine was inside waiting for someone to arrive.  
As Elena opened the passenger door to get an unconscious Damon out of the car, Katherine came outside and went to stand beside her.  
“Elena, what happened? He smells like smoke.”  
“I don’t know. I found him. He had fire on him and was unconscious when I got there. I thought if I brought him here, someone would be able to help and maybe he’ll be safe here from whatever or whoever did this to him.”  
“Good thinking. I’ll help you get him inside.”  
As Katherine and Elena stood by him in Damon’s room, he slowly came to, his wounds finally healed, but he felt a little weak.  
“Welcome back to the somewhat living,” Katherine greeted him.  
“How are you feeling?” Elena asked him.  
“Better,” he answered, sitting up on the side of the bed.  
“You need blood, though,” Katherine commented to him, going to sit beside him.  
“No thanks,” he replied to her before she could sit down.  
“I’ll do it,” Elena said, sitting down beside him and holding out her arm to him.  
He looked at her before putting her wrist to his lips and drinking some of her blood.  
After he finished, he let go and Katherine gave her some of her blood to restore what Damon had taken from her. So everybody lived happily ever after with Damon getting better.


	11. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E10 "Turning Point." What if Katherine had been the one to almost get burnt by a vampire, instead of Damon? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV down the road near the Whickery Bridge. She was heading home after an argument with Stefan at the Salvatore boarding house.  
Suddenly, she saw a man in black standing in the middle of the road. She tried to swerve away from him, but hit him and her car rolled. As it rolled and stopped on the side of the road, her head hit the seat.  
As she started to black out, the guy got to his feet and started walking towards her. Then everything went black.  
Before the guy could get to the car, he was pushed away by Katherine Pierce. Then it was on. He growled at her as they fought and mockingly said to her, “Who would’ve thought Katherine would stoop so low as to protect a human?” She hissed at him then. “She’s family.”  
A few minutes later, he had her on the ground with his foot on her throat, her soaked in gasoline, him holding a lit match, her in pain.  
“Any last words?” he asked.  
“Go to hell,” she replied.  
He gave her a wicked smile before throwing the match down and letting her throat lose. He then left the scene at vampire speed.  
Kat was helpless as fire spread and she started to close her eyes, as her life flashed before her eyes and she saw her past. How much she loved and will always love the Salvatore brothers. How she had played with them like a cat with two mice.

Half an hour later, Elena woke up and crawled out of her car. As she did, she saw Kat lying there on fire. No matter how much Kat had done to Damon and Stefan over the centuries, she had to help her. Kat was her only family excluding her brother Jeremy.  
She got to her feet and used her own jacket to put out the fire.  
Once it was out, she knelt beside her. She looked paler than she should be so she cut her wrist on a twig and put it to her lips, as she held her in her arms.  
“Come on, Katherine. Drink,” she said.  
The vampiress started to drink from her after a few minutes, at first slowly and then as it gave her strength back, frequently but gently.  
Afterward, she stopped and let go. She then looked at the doppelganger.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’ll be fine,” Elena answered her. “Are you?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” She stood up. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Elena got to her feet and together they walked home to Elena’s place.


	12. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E10 "Turning Point." What if Elena had been so upset that she had forgotten to put her seat belt on? Will she live after hitting the vampire and rolling her car? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert drove her car through Mystic Falls in tears. She was upset that she looked exactly like the girl in the picture she had seen on Stefan’s table in his room.  
Why do I look like her? How do I look like her? Does Stefan love me because of her? She thought.  
She had mixed emotions. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, she didn’t even realize there was a guy waiting there, standing in the middle of the road in black with black eyes until she was almost on him. As she tried to swerve away from him, her mind screamed that he was a vampire. He was doing this on purpose. He was probably hungry. And then the moment came that she hit him and her car rolled. Stupidly, she had been too upset to remember her seatbelt. She hit the windshield. Then everything went black.  
The vampire got to his feet and walked toward the car that was upside down on the side of the road. The tail and headlights were blinking and windshield, passenger’s side window, and the driver’s side window were all shattered. The human girl was inside in the midst of the glass.

 

Damon had been walking across the Whickery bridge, when he had heard sounds of glass and noises of a car. Then it was silent, but he could hear a heartbeat and smell the scent of human blood. Along with that came the scent he knew all too well; the scent of a vampire.  
At vamp speed, Damon ran towards the smells, knowing whom was hurt. The girl he loved. Elena Gilbert.

 

Before the vampire could walk the rest of the way towards the car, he was thrown by another vampire. He landed on his back in the middle of the road, before the vampire staked him with a stake.  
Damon was instantly in front of the driver’s side where Elena was, after he killed that vampire that had caused this. He knelt down and gently pulled her out of the wreckage, his arms under hers. Then he gently layed her down and looked down at her to assess her condition. As he looked down at her he saw she had scratches on her face, a cut on her forehead, glass all over her, and a gash on her left hand and right side.  
He pulled her gently into his arms and took the shard of glass out of her side and then the shard of glass out of her hand, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. Then her wounds began to also heal. And as they did, he gently picked her up in his arms and started walking away.

 

When Elena came to, she was on her back on her bed in her room. Damon was seated on her bedside.  
“Damon?”  
“I saved your life.”  
Elena slowly sat up in bed.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re very welcome, Elena.”  
He got to his feet.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
She watched, as he jumped out of her window and out of sight.


	13. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E11 "Bloodlines." Revised from when that vampire attacked Damon after he kidnapped Elena for bait. What if the vampire had bitten Elena? Will she die? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Georgia, as the vampire through Damon to the ground and beat him repeatedly with a bat. Then he stopped and lit a match.  
“This is for Lexi.”  
He through it to the ground and turned around to walk up to Elena.  
“Now for a midnight snack.”  
He went to stand behind her.  
“No,” Damon said, but was in too much pain to do anything to stop him.  
He bit into the side of her neck and she gasped in pain. Then he bit deeper and started to drink her blood.  
Suddenly, as Elena went limp and pale in his arms, he was thrown against a wall from behind not far from Damon. Then, as the vampire waited to heal, he saw Katherine with Elena in her arms, feeding the human her blood. He then saw her carry her to the car and lay her gently down in the backseat. Then the guy stood up and Katherine was instantly in front of him. She grabbed him by the throat with a hand and an angry face. Then she plunged a stake into his chest.  
“That’s for nearly killing my family.”  
She watched him fall dead, before using her jacket to put out the fire before he could get burnt.  
She knelt at his left side.  
“Damon, it’s me. Can you hear me?” she called.  
He slowly opened his eyes and weakly looked up at her.  
“Katherine,” he whispered.  
“I’m taking you and Elena home,” she informed him.  
He closed his eyes, as everything went black.  
A few minutes later, Katherine pierce was driving to Mystic Falls in his Impala, Damon unconscious in the passenger’s seat.

 

An hour later, she parked on the curb in front of the Gilbert residence. She got out, closing the driver’s side door, before going around and opening the back seat door and gently picking her up in her arms. She closed the door and walked up to the front door.  
Once there, she opened the front door and walked in, closing the door behind herself.  
“Elena?” she heard Alaric call from the kitchen.  
“It’s me. I saved Elena and Damon’s lives. Make sure she doesn’t die. I had to give her some of my blood. A vampire bit her,” Kat explained to him, as he walked into the hall. “I’m leaving her in her room,” she added, before going upstairs.  
Ric watched her go.

 

Kat gently layed her on her bed; then she left the house and drove Damon home.  
Half an hour later, the car was parked in the driveway and Damon lay on his own bed on his back, Katherine seated at his bedside. She bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down his throat. Then, a few moments later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed.

 

An hour later, he came to see Kat seated at his bedside.  
“Katherine.”  
“I saved your life and Elena’s,” she informed him.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He sat up in bed.  
“I’ll be back, Damon. Restore your strength. I’m going to go check on Elena.”  
He watched, as she vanished out of his window.

 

Elena came to and sat up in bed to see Katherine seated by her window.  
“Hello, Elena.”  
“Katherine?”  
“It’s me. I saved you and Damon’s lives.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Kat gave her a friendly smile.


	14. Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's car goes off the Whickery bridge when she loses control of it. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late to save her? Read to find out.

It was a dark, cold night as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV. She was heading home.  
Suddenly, she hit a sheet of unexpected glass and spun out of control. She tried to get back in control, but couldn’t. And that’s when her car went off the bridge, plummeting into the ice-cold water, the bridge giving way too.  
Elena desperately tried to get out of the car as water filled the interior of it and her lungs, but it was useless. She couldn’t breathe and passed out.

 

Katherine was on her way to the Salvatore mansion, when she saw the roof of the car and half the bridge collapsed into the water.

 

Katherine jumped in as a little bit more of the bridge fell into the ice-cold water.  
She dove under the water and swam to where Elena lay still in the SUV.

 

Once there, she opened the door and ripped the seatbelt in two. She then grabbed Elena, taking her in her arms gently and carefully.

 

The vampiress layed her down on solid ground. Then she coughed before looking over and shivered from the cold night and cold water.

 

Once she had water out of her own lungs, she crawled over and knelt by her descendant. Her only blood bound related family.  
Not hearing her breathing, she did heart compressions on her, but not too hard. Elena was only human. She could easily hurt or kill her.  
A moment later, Elena coughed and she stopped.  
Elena looked up at her, surprised that Katherine Pierce would save her life.  
Elena sat up.  
“You saved me. Why?”  
“You’re family. Family is everything whether you’re a human, vampire, werewolf, witch, or hybrid.”  
Kat helped her to her feet.  
“Let’s go home. Get to Damon’s. We need warm, dry clothes before we go into shock or something.”  
So everybody lived happily ever after.


	15. The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1. Elena gets captured by Anna. Can Stefan save her? Elena tells Damon what happened between Anna and Stefan. Can he help him? What will Damon do? An old enemy comes to town and goes after Damon. Will he be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Stelena  
Delena

A/N: I wrote this ages ago off from the preview for the episode where Elena gets taken by Anna. 

Previously On The Vampire Diaries

 

“It’s her or the book,” Damon said, biting his wrist and putting it to Elena’s lips, making it go down her throat, making her drink his blood. “What’s it going to be?”  
“Okay, Damon. Here,” Stefan said, tossing the book to his brother.  
He let Elena go and she ran to Stefan.  
They went upstairs to her room.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Elena replied. “My head just hurts.”  
“I’ll get you Tylenol.”  
He left her in her room and went to the kitchen.  
Jenna and her brother Jeremy were talking about a guest.  
“A guest?” Stefan interjected.  
“Yeah. Jeremy has a friend over. Anna,” Elena’s Aunt Jenna explained.  
“Anna?”  
Stefan raced upstairs to find Elena gone.  
He quickly realized that Anna had taken Elena.

 

 

Present Day

Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house and stood in front of the couch where Damon was seated, looking through a book.  
“Yes?” Damon asked.  
“I need your help. Anna took Elena. Will you help me?”  
“No can do.”  
“Damon, come on.”  
“No.”  
“Just tell me where Anna is.”  
Damon was silent.  
“Damon, it’s Elena.”  
He stood in front of Stefan.  
“Here’s the truth.” He paused. “I hope Elena dies. I really do.”  
Stefan glared and then pinned Damon to a wall.  
“Tell me where Anna is,” he growled. “Now.”  
“No.”  
“Now, Damon. You know where she is, Damon. Tell me.”  
He pushed Stefan away.  
“I’m not telling you anything,” Damon said.  
“Fine,” he growled at his brother and then walked out.  
He walked down sidewalks and allies, looking for Elena and Anna. He even listened to try and hear them if he was close enough to hear. He wasn’t giving up. She was the love of his life. She was better than Katherine and Elizabeth. Katherine was a vampire that Sired the brothers, and both brothers loved her. Elizabeth was a vampire that Stefan had loved. They were is past, though.  
Just then, he caught Elena’s scent. It was faint, but it was a start.  
He followed the scent of his human soul mate.  
It stopped in front of an old house. It was constructed of all wood. It kind of looked like a cabin.  
He heard voices.  
“What should I do with you now that I have you?” Anna said, as if she was pondering on it.  
“What do you want? Who are you?”  
“It’s Anna. I’m surprised the Salvatore brothers haven’t told you about me. I was once their lover.”  
“Let me go.”  
“I think not. Damon has what I want.”  
“What is it?”  
“The book and the ring.”  
“I’m not Damon’s girlfriend, though.”  
“I know that. It’s all part of the plan.”  
Stefan rushed in and pinned her to a wall.  
“Leave her alone,” he growled at her.  
“I think not.”  
He grabbed her and through her into a bookshelf. It collapsed on her. He took the chance and untied her from the chair.  
“Elena, listen to me. You have to get to Damon. Tell him where we are. Go Elena. Hurry.”  
She ran out the door as fast as she could go.  
Anna unburied herself and grabbed Stefan. She pinned him to a wall and growled, baring her teeth.  
Elena got there half an hour later.  
“Damon.”  
“Elena?”  
He looked at her. He sensed her fear.  
“What is it, Elena?”  
He stood up and strode towards her.  
“Stefan sent me. You have to help. Anna says you have a ring and book she wants. Stefan is fighting Anna.”  
“I’ll help.”  
He had to help. He wasn’t going to stand by while Stefan got beaten up by Anna. Stefan was his little brother. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.  
He grabbed the ring and book.  
“Let’s go. You have to trust me for tonight. Get on my back.”  
She obeyed.  
He ran at full speed to the place.  
When they got there, he stopped and let her off.  
“Stay out here unless we need you.”  
She nodded and watched him walk in.  
“Anna, I have what you want. Leave him be.”  
He nodded to the female vampire.  
She let him go and turned to him.  
“Damon.”  
“Anna.”  
“We meet again.”  
“It’s been centuries.”  
“Come, Damon. Give me what I want. Where are they?”  
He took the book and ring out.  
“Right here.”  
She started towards the book and ring.  
When she started towards the objects, he pinned her to a wall.  
“I’m sorry Anna, but I have to do this.”  
He pulled out a stake and staked her.  
He walked away and picked the ring and book up.  
Elena ran to and hugged Stefan, then turned to look at Damon.  
“Thanks for helping, Damon.”  
“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for my brother. It’s still my job to protect him.”  
“Well, thank anyway,” she said, and Stefan and Elena walked to her house.  
Damon started for home, too.  
Suddenly, he was attacked.  
The vampire shot Damon with a hand gun.  
“Bernardo.”  
He looked at the vampire. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. He had brown short hair and dark eyes.  
“Damon.”  
“I outta kill you, Bernardo.”  
“I don’t think you’re in the position for threats or killing.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing. I’m doing as I promised I would.”  
Damon suddenly remembered him telling him he would kill him.  
“That was centuries ago.”  
Bernardo shrugged and then shot him several more time before walking away.  
Damon fell to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. I Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon encounters an old enemy that wants him dead. Will he survive, or will it be too late? Will someone have to rescue him? Read to find out.

Previously On The Vampire Diaries

The vampire shot Damon with a hand gun.   
“Bernardo.”  
He looked at the vampire. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. He had brown short hair and dark eyes.   
“Damon.”  
“I outta kill you, Bernardo.”  
“I don’t think you’re in the position for threats or killing.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing. I’m doing as I promised I would.”  
Damon suddenly remembered him telling him he would kill him.   
“That was centuries ago.”  
Bernardo shrugged and then got him several more times before walking away.   
Damon fell to the ground.

 

Present

It was a dark night. Damon lay on the ground wounded. He lay there in excruciating pain and agony, waiting for help. He knew he needed help. He knew he was bleeding heavily and needed to replace it when he had the chance.  
He slowly took out his blue flip phone and dialed a number.   
“Hello?” she answered.  
“Elena,” he said softly.  
“Damon?”  
“I need help.”  
“What happened?”  
“Vampire.”  
“I’ll get you some help. Hang in there.”  
“I’ll try. Hurry.”  
Elena hung up and then dialed a number.  
“Stefan, Damon just called me. He needs help. A vampire. It sounded like her was in pain and trying to hang on.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He hung up.  
Stefan ran at full speed, following his brother’s scent, ready to help him if needed. Ready to save him even. They were brothers. They relied on each other. They protected each other. Damon, Stefan’s elder brother, was always getting hurt by another vampire.   
He soon found his elder brother.  
He knelt by him.  
“Damon.”  
“Stefan,” he said softly.  
Stefan soon had him on the couch in their house and wounds taken care of.   
He grabbed some blood and gave it to him.

 

A month later, Damon was better. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	17. Always There When She Needs Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in that episode where Elena is trapped in the car that is on fire. The different is that Stefan's not in the back to open the back and Alaric's somewhere else. Anyway, Elena is trapped and there without any escape. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late to save her this time? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena tried desperately to get out of the car and get someone’s help by yelling out, but it was no use. No one was anywhere near at the moment. Smoke filled her lungs and she was having a hard time breathing, as she desperately tried with all her might to get out. And then, after several long moments, if not longer, she passed out inside the car.

 

Half an hour later, Damon was walking when he smelled fire. That’s when he followed it, only to find someone inside a car that was on fire.  
In an instant, he was at the passenger’s side door. Ignoring, the pain, he opened the door. That’s when he knew who was in there; the love of his life. He gently picked her up in his arms and at vamp speed, got as far away from the car as possible.  
He layed her gently down on the grass.  
He couldn’t hear anything coming from her.  
Elena. No. You can’t be. I can’t lose you. Come back to me, he thought to himself.  
After a few minutes of trying to bring her back, she awoke, gasping and coughing. He helped her sit up, as he sighed in relief that she was okay.  
After she was done, he helped her to her feet.


	18. The Reclamater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2 with that burning car. What if Damon hadn't been there to save Elena from that burning car? What will happen? Will Elena live? Read to find out.

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce headed into Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was heading towards the school where there was a dance being held for the students.  
Once in the parking lot, she spotted Elena Gilbert in a car that was on fire. Since Elena was her family, she made the decision to go help her. Family meant everything to her. She would be there for her family this time. She wouldn’t let her human family die, nor her vampire family. Not if she could help it.  
At vamp speed, avoiding the fiery parking lot, she was instantly at the passenger’s door. She hissed when she broke the glass, but ignored the pain, as she gently pulled Elena Gilbert out of the car.  
Once she had her out of the car, she picked her up in her arms and carried her towards the trees, and gently layed her down on the grass there.  
Once she had her layed down, she knelt by her and assessed the condition she was in.  
She sighed in relief when she knew that Elena would be okay.  
She pulled her gently into her arms and got ready to pick her up and head over to Elena’s, when Elena started to come to.  
“Elena?” she called.  
Elena expected it to be Damon that had saved her, but it wasn’t, as she looked up at her.  
“Katherine?”  
“It’s me. I was just heading to the party when I saw you there,” Katherine said.  
She helped Elena to her feet.  
“You should go home and rest,” Katherine suggested to her.  
“I’m fine.”  
“I know you are. I just want to make sure you really are okay. You are my family and I do what’s best for my family.”  
“And what if I said I don’t want to lay down and rest?”  
“Then I would say I’m not going to stop you from doing what you want, so if that’s what you really want, go have fun. And I’ll be there if you need anything.”  
With that, Katherine and Elena went inside to enjoy the rest of the party for the night, hoping not to run into either of the Salvatore brothers for the moment. They didn’t want a million questions on why she was back and what happened.


	19. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. What if Rose hadn't been there to stop Jules, that silver werewolf, from attacking Damon? Will he escape? Will someone save him? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Damon stood in the middle of the living room facing a silver werewolf. He has pissed she and Mason off earlier. Not the smartest idea since tonight was a full moon.  
Jules, the werewolf, stood a foot away, teeth bared, snarling and growling. Then she leapt at him.  
Damon Salvatore was instantly away from her, avoiding her. He didn’t know how long he would be able to do so, though. She was a pissed off werewolf. He was a vampire. They were natural born enemies.  
Elena walked in for a visit, closing the door behind herself.  
When she walked into the living room, she saw the scene. Damon was in a corner by the fireplace, a werewolf stalking towards him.  
“Stop!” she said to it. “Don’t hurt him!”  
It stopped and looked at her.  
“Please!” she begged.  
Jules finally realized Elena wouldn’t let her do what she wanted to do, so she fled through the window she had broken.  
Damon relaxed and walked up to Elena.  
“Elena. So glad to see you,” he commented with a smirk.  
“I bet. I just saved your life.”  
“I know,” he replied with a smirk.


	20. In The NIck of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires are all captured and in the basement of a small building. John Gilbert goes to stake Anna. Will someone stop him? The building is on fire. Will Elena and them find where they are and save them in time? Read to find out.

It was a dark night as John Gilbert, Elena’s uncle, stood over Anna whom had awoken. The basement was on fire and wood started falling.  
“Anna,” John greeted before taking out a stake.  
“No,” she whispered weakly, vervain still in her system.  
John raised the stake.  
Just then, Elena Gilbert came rushing down the stairs.  
He stopped when he saw Elena.  
“Uncle John, no!” she yelled.  
“Elena, I have to.”  
“No, you don’t,” she replied, standing just inches from him.  
“It’s our family duty,” he reminded her.  
“No,” Elena said firmly.  
He put the stake away.  
Elena knelt by Anna and helped her slowly to her feet, as she got to her own feet.  
“Get out of here. Go find your mother and get home.”  
Anna slowly left to do as Elena said.  
Elena looked at her uncle.  
“We’re the good guys. We don’t kill good people. Anna, Pearl, Damon, and the others have done nothing wrong. You should just go home.”  
Elena ran to Damon and knelt at his side.  
“Damon. Damon, can you hear me?” she said urgently to the unconscious Salvatore brother.  
John left the building.  
Once John emerged, he saw Caroline and Alaric head towards the building.  
“She’s in there,” John informed them, as he walked past them.  
“I’ll help her,” Caroline said. “Stay here.”  
As Caroline headed in, she knew whom John had meant. Elena. Elena was in there. And as she headed down the stairs, she saw Elena at Damon’s side.  
Caroline Forbes came over.  
Elena looked around and saw her vampiress best friend.  
“Get him out of here. I have to help Katherine,” Elena told her BFF, before getting to her feet and heading over to Katherine.  
As Elena knelt at her side, Caroline did as she was told. She knew better than to argue with Elena. After all, Elena could be stubborn at times; more so than herself.  
“Katherine, can you hear me?” Elena called.  
Nothing.  
“If you can hear me, I’m going to get you out of here.”  
With that, the human look-alike put an arm around her, put Katherine’s arm around her shoulders, and got to her feet, using her own body weight to hold her up. Then she headed towards the stairs as another pillar that held up the ceiling, fell and the fire got even worst. As it did, she started to cough.  
Ric helped Caroline with Damon when she appeared. They gently got him a distance away from the building, on his back, on some grass.  
“We should be fine now. Find Tyler and get home,” Ric said.  
She obeyed.  
He walked into the flaming building to help Elena out, when he saw her with Katherine. He gently carried the vampiress when he saw them, Elena at his side.  
Once by Damon, Alaric knelt down at his left and gently layed her down on her back.  
“I’ll help Katherine,” Elena said, going to kneel at her side.  
The Vampire Hunter knew what she meant, so he got to his feet and took out his pocket knife, handing it to her.  
“Not too deep. It’s sharp,” he warned her.  
Elena took it and he knelt by his vampire friend.  
Elena cut her wrist, pulled Katherine gently into her arms, and put her wrist to the vampiress’ lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
Alaric didn’t know what to do for Damon, so he just looked down at his friend. He’d give him his blood, but the Vampire Hunter had issues with giving vampires his blood.  
A few minutes later, Katherine started to drink. But a few moments later, she stopped and looked up at Elena. She then sat up and held out her wrist after biting it.  
“You need to heal.”  
Elena knew she had to, so she drank, ignoring the taste.  
A few moments later, Elena stopped and both of their wrists healed.  
Elena and Katherine got to their feet and went to stand by Ric and Damon.  
“You should make sure the others are okay,” Elena told him. “I’ll be alright. They won’t hurt me.”  
Ric got to his feet.  
“I’ll see you later then.”  
He left, as the girls knelt at his right side.  
Kat bit her wrist and put it to her childe’s lips, making her blood go down his throat to help him.  
Not long afterward, he drank before letting go and looking up at them. Then he got to his feet and together, the three of them left.


	21. The Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2 when Katherine went inside her residential house and got attacked by some supernatural guy in her own home. Revised from that scene. Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine Pierce walked into her residential home. And that’s when she sensed someone else. She was standing by the threshold to the living room, when she turned around.  
“Hello, Katherine. Klaus sends his regards,” he said, as he stabbed her in the middle of her chest.  
“James,” she said in shock. And then, as a scent wafted over her and she heard Damon yell, “Katherine!”, she was barely able to say, “Come in,” inviting him inside.  
As Damon through James away from her, she staggered back once before losing her balance. And then, as she lay on her back, she knew the dagger had vervain on it.  
Damon through the werewolf against a wall, ripped his heart out, and dropped it before racing over to his Sire.  
He knelt down beside her and pulled the dagger out, tossing it to the floor, and looked down at her.  
As her wound healed, he helped her up as he got to his own feet.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Like I just got vervained.”  
He saw that she didn’t look good.  
“Katherine, look at me.”  
She tried to do as he said.  
“Focus, Kat,” he said, for once in a long time, using his nickname for her.  
“Damon,” she said.  
As she collapsed, he caught her from hitting the floor with a hand between her shoulder blades, an arm holding her up. Then he left the house to go home with her in his arms, knowing she would be okay once the vervain was out of her system. Blood would help, but not his. It would give her more vervain, since he mixed a little of vervain with alcohol every day and night. She needed someone else’s. Maybe Elena would be willing.

 

Later, she awoke after Elena had given her some of her blood. Katherine could see that she was on the couch at the boarding house with Elena and Damon by the couch with worried faces.  
“I’ll be fine,” she assured them, as she slowly sat up.


	22. Contiguous (Near) Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2 before they knew what body Klaus was going to be in. Klaus hurts Katherine. Will she be okay? Will she live? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus and Katherine stood not far from where the sun stream in through a window. Klaus wanted her to tell him the truth of what had been going on, while he had been out of the house.  
“Tell me the truth,” he growled at her.  
“I’d rather die.”  
“Then die,” he said, being impatient.  
He tied her to a wooden chair in the sun and left the house. And as she sat there tied to the chair in the sun, she screamed in pain, as she burned.

 

An hour and a half later, Damon Salvatore stood outside Alaric’s apartment and knocked. When nobody opened it and he heard a groan from inside, he opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind himself.  
Upon seeing her, he raced towards and knelt in front of her. As he worked with the ropes to untie her, she was still burning. He head was down, eyes closed. He couldn’t hear anything from her, which worried him.  
Once the ropes were off her, he got to his feet and gently picked her up in his arms. He then layed her gently picked her up in his arms. He then layed her gently down in the middle of the floor, out of the sunlight. He raced to the bar where her jacket was and grabbed it, racing back. He then knelt at her side and listened for breathing.  
She was breathing, but it was so shallow and faint, he could barely hear it; even with his vampire hearing.  
As he gently lifted her, her head went back. He pulled her into his arms and covered her skin with both her jacket and his. Then he got to his feet with her, walked out, closed the door behind himself, and raced towards the boarding house.

 

Once home, he closed the front door and raced to his couch. He gently layed her down on his couch and took the jackets off her. He sets hers on the recliner in front of the fireplace, and put his own back on.  
He positioned her head gently back, bit wrist, and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
While he was feeding her his blood, Elena opened the door and walked in, closing it behind herself.  
“You found her,” she said.  
“Yeah. At Ric’s. That means he’s in Ric’s body. He nearly killed her. He must really want her dead,” Damon explained.  
Elena stood not far from the couch.  
“Will she be okay?”  
“She’ll have to wake up for me to know,” he informed the doppelganger.  
Elena was silent, unsure of what to say.

 

An hour later, Katherine awoke, coughing and gasping. Damon helped her sit up, seated on the couch by her. He rested gentle hands on either side of her head, careful of her burnt skin. He looked into her face for any signs that she might not make it.  
“Katherine,” he greeted, once she had her breath.  
He took his hands away.  
“Damon. Thanks. You saved my life.”  
“Yes. And don’t make me regret it. What happened?”  
She explained to him what happened.  
“I probably said the wrong thing to Klaus,” she commented.  
“Yeah. You think?” he said sarcastically. He then added, “You nearly died.”  
“Yeah, well, I can be stupid sometimes. I’ll be more careful next time,” she said. She added that last part when she saw his worried look.


	23. Danger (Kat and Klaus’ POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine gets hurt. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late? Read to find out.

Kat’s POV  
I run through the forest at vampire speed and agility through Mystic Falls, Virginia. I’m running for my life from a vampire. Trevor. He hates me so much, he wants to kill me. I’m scared for my life, as I’m running through the dark night through the forest. I can’t let him catch me, or I know he’ll kill me for sure. I used him back when I had been a new vampiress. Now he wants me dead. I know this and I can’t let that happen. My first rule of survival; never die; my second rule of survival; always stay one step ahead of the enemy.   
Suddenly, I get thrown and I land on my back on the ground. Then he pins me against a tree, one hand around my throat tightly, the other with a stake.  
“Any last words?” he asks.  
“Go to fucking Hell!” I say.  
“Nice choice of words,” he comments.  
He raises it and plunges it into my chest and everything goes black.

 

Klaus’ POV  
I’m going for a walk through the woods on my way home, when I smell blood. Not just any blood. Her blood. I head towards the smell of her blood.

A few minutes later, when I arrive, I see Trevor walking away and I instantly know that it was him that did that to her.  
We fight and I soon kill him.  
I go and kneel beside her.  
“I’m so sorry, Katerina,” I say before pulling out the stake.  
I gently pull her into my arms and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.

Kat’s POV

I stand on a grassy plane, as I look down at my village. I don’t remember there being a hill by my human village, but things have probably changed over there since I was human. I sense someone that I never would’ve thought I would ever see ever again after she was killed so many centuries ago.

I turn around and I’m right as always. I’m Katherine. I’m always right. There she is; my mother. I know I’m dreaming, but I can’t help it. Humanity is a vampire’s worst weakness. Like a human that has been separated from its mother for too long, I run towards her. I may be a vampire, but I still miss her. When I reach her, we both hug.  
I slowly come to.  
“Katerina,” he says.  
I know that voice. It surprises me. Why would he of all creatures save me?  
“Klaus,” I say back and look up at him.  
He helps me to my feet as he gets to his own feet.


	24. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E "Rose." Starts with the bedroom scene when Damon gave Elena her necklace back and then goes on to my own delena scenes I made up and then them having to save Katherine's life when she gets bitten. Will Katherine live? What else will happen? Read to find out.

Damon Salvatore in all his knight in shining, dark armor approached Elena Gilbert in her room, as she came out of the bathroom in her nighties.  
“Nice p-j’s,” he commented.  
She looked at him.  
“Damon, I’m tired.”  
He stood just inches in front of her.  
“I brought you something.”  
He held her Vervain necklace up so she could see it.  
“My necklace.”  
She reached up to take it from him, but he pulled it back.  
“Please give it back.”  
“I have to tell you something.”  
“Why do you have to say it with my necklace?”  
“Because what I’m about to say is probably the most selfless thing I’ve ever said in my life.”  
“Damon, don’t go there.”  
“You only have to hear it this once.”  
They looked at each other.  
He began.  
“Elena, I love you. And it’s because I love you that I can’t be selfish with you. I don’t deserve you, but my brother does.”  
He set the necklace down on top of her dresser and bent down towards her, his left hand caressing the side of her face. With a gentleness she didn’t know he could possess, he kissed her on the lips; once; then twice. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, whether it be politeness or something telling her this was supposed to happen, she wasn’t sure. She only knew that the second time his lips touched hers, she kissed back.  
They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes.  
Now she knew. She loved both Salvatore brothers. She had been stubborn, telling Damon ‘It will always be Stefan.’ Why had it taken her so long to finally see it? To finally admit to herself that, like Katherine, she loved them both? And like Katherine, she had chosen Stefan in the beginning. But unlike Katherine, she saw her mistake and wanted to fix it. She wished she could. But she couldn’t without hurting one of them. She had already hurt Damon by choosing Stefan like Katherine had.  
“God, I wish you didn’t have to forget this,” he said, but before he could compel her, his brother came in at vampire speed and through him.  
Both realized he had seen what had happened, as the brawl went on.  
Amazingly, even at the rate they were going, they managed not to hurt or break anything.  
“Stefan, stop! Damon! Both of you!” she yelled at them from where she stood.  
They ended it with Stefan jumping out of her window the same way he had come.  
Damon strode up to her.  
“Now where were we?”  
“Damon, don’t. I love you. You don’t need to make me forget.”  
By now, she had her necklace on.  
“Very well, then,” he replied, sensing she was telling the truth.  
He leaned in and they shared yet another kiss.

 

Elena Gilbert woke up to sunlight shining through her window. She sat on the side of her bed to wake up and recalled last night; everything. She walked over to her dresser to pull out clothes to wear for the day.  
When she headed to the bathroom, she saw the door was closed, so she opened it and saw Him there. He was just putting on his shirt, also getting ready for the day.  
“Damon, what are you doing here?”  
“Clearly, you don’t remember last night.”  
“I thought you would’ve left by now,” she replied, remembering that she had gone to bed with Damon beside her.  
“It must be shocking to you then, me still being here after our little sleepover, then.”  
“I wouldn’t call it a sleepover, and unless you want me to have to get ready in the guest bathroom, you should probably leave.”  
“What? You don’t trust me to behave enough?”  
“Trust is putting it mildly considering you.”  
“Well, if your housekeeper is still away, I’m going to fix you some breakfast with a little taste of wine.”  
He gave her a smile and then walked up and kissed her forehead.  
“See you downstairs.”  
She closed the door behind herself.  
“Weird,” she commented to herself before starting the shower.

 

A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen and saw Damon putting some French toast on a plate, which he set down on the bar. There was already a glass of wine ready for her.  
“You know you don’t have to do this just for me, right?”  
“I know, but let’s just say this is my gift to you for the day.”  
She sat down at the bar and began to eat, while he turned the stove off and set the pan in the sink.  
“I didn’t know we were cooking today,” Alaric commented, as he entered the kitchen a few moments later, when Elena had finished her toast and was sipping wine.  
“It’s my gift to her for today. Something I think she enjoyed very much.”  
“Yes. Thank you, Damon.”  
“You are very welcome, Elena.”  
“Wine first thing in the morning?” Alaric commented, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, it’s not like you’ve never done that before, Ric. And besides, it’s not a crime,” Damon replied to him.  
Elena stood up and set her dishes in the sink.  
She looked at Damon.  
“So what are we doing today?”  
“Let’s go to my place. A guy has to eat or he dies from hunger.”  
“I hope that wasn’t a joke, because that wasn’t funny.”  
“Let’s go. See you later, Ric.”  
“Keep her safe, Damon.”  
Alaric watched as he and Elena left him alone in the empty Gilbert house.

 

It was a dark, cold night as Elena walked through the woods on her way home.  
Suddenly, as she got closer to the heart of the woods, she heard the sound of a werewolf, as if it was attacking something. It was growling and snarling. So she decided to follow the sound to investigate. She just hoped it wasn’t someone that she cared about.

 

When she arrived, she saw who and what it was attacking. Katherine Pierce. She needed help. It looked like it had already bitten her more than once. And right now it was tearing into her arm.  
With as much as she could muster, Katherine dislocated its shoulder with her free hand and through it off herself. It howled in pain and then limped off, as she got to her feet and grabbed for a tree to lean against, once she was on her feet. She rested her head on the bark of a tree and closed her eyes.  
Elena rushed over to her.  
A scent wafted over the vampiress.  
“Elena,” she whispered before collapsing, the last of her strength evaporating from her.  
Elena caught her as she collapsed.  
Without hesitation, Elena took her cell phone out with her free hand and called Damon up for help. She couldn’t exactly carry her all the way back to the Salvatore boarding house. She wasn’t a vampire, hybrid, or even a werewolf. She was only a human. Just a human. Nothing else. Nothing attached.

 

Damon walked quickly into the mansion and went upstairs to his bedroom, Elena following behind him.  
Once inside the bedroom, he layed Katherine down on his bed. He kissed her forehead and then turned around to look at Elena.  
“Get a wet wash cloth and stay with her. I’ll be back.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Go find my brother and tell him what happened. He may be over the edge, but he still cares. A sire’s bond is strong. When you’re sired, you’ll always care about your sire and it’ll hurt when your sire is gone for good. We need a cure. Fast. Just one werewolf bite is deadly to vampires. I’ve never dealt with this before. I don’t know the cure. And Katherine’s been bitten more than once. I’m estimating three or more bites she has had,” he told her.  
“Be careful, Damon.”  
“Aren’t I always?”  
He walked over to her and kissed her before vanishing.

 

Stefan Salvatore walked the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was hurt. Mentally. He couldn’t believe it. After all he and Elena had been through, how could they do that to him? He was angered and hurt all at the same time. He had mixed feelings about what he had seen. Now he truly realized that he and Elena were over. Done for. His brother had won. Like always. He had always taken from Stefan what he wanted for himself. How selfish of his brother. He thought that he had changed. But he was wrong. He seemed to always be wrong about one thing or another these days.  
Just then, he stopped. There stood Damon.  
“If you’ve come to apologize, you don’t need to. You won. It’s over.”  
“Actually, it’s about Katherine. She’s dying, Stefan. A werewolf bit her. Elena found her and she told me what happened.”  
“Where is she?”  
“The house. Elena’s with her.”  
Stefan decided that his feud he had with Damon should wait until after Katherine was okay. He wanted Katherine to live. She was his sire and she had chosen him in the very beginning. And now that he thought of it, he still loved Katherine.  
“We need Klaus,” Stefan told him.  
“Why?”  
“His blood is the cure.”  
“So what’s the plan?”  
“You’re going to go get Klaus to give you his blood so she’ll live and I’ll watch Katherine.”  
“You better behave.”  
“Oh, I think I can manage it better than you ever could.”  
Damon watched as his brother left at vampire speed to go watch over Katherine.  
He sighed. Nothing ever would really change when it came to Stefan and Katherine. Those two would always love each other. No matter how many centuries you put between them. Or better yet, no matter what obstacles they had to cross to meet. But he was way over being jealous about their love. He loved Elena and she loved him.  
With that, he started to make his way towards where Klaus lived with his sister Rebekah.

 

Klaus was at home sitting on his couch drinking a glass of blood, when Damon walked in.  
“What a surprise. What do I owe of this special visit of yours today? Is this about Elena? Is she well?” Klaus greeted him.  
“I wouldn’t be here unless I had to. I need your blood. Katherine was bitten by a werewolf.”  
“Now why would I just hand you over my blood?”  
“Because it’s for Stefan and Katherine.”  
“You know I don’t do favors. But since this is a family matter, I’ll oblige.”  
Klaus stood up and set his glass down on the end table beside his couch.

 

Elena was damping a wet wash cloth on the vampiress’ face, when she slowly came to.  
She stopped, setting the cloth on the end table.  
“Elena?” she said weakly.  
She looked down at her vampire descendant.  
“Hey.”  
“I’m dying,” she informed her.  
“I know. Damon filled me in.”  
“Where are they?”  
“I don’t know where Stefan is, but Damon went to go tell him what happened and find the cure.”  
There was a second voice that answered Katherine, as he walked in.  
“I’m right here, Kat. And I’m not leaving.”  
Elena looked up to see Stefan in the room, walking towards them, looking at Katherine with so much worry and love. Damon had been right. But of course, Damon was always right. He knew things that most vampires as young or old as him, would never have known; probably not until it was too late. But him loving Katherine only now was a betrayal all on its own. He had betrayed her yet again. First for doing the most horrid things he could ever do and say to her; and now, this. It broke her heart.  
He strode over to Katherine, as Elena left the room to leave them alone. She couldn’t stand to see them together like this, even if Katherine was dying. She knew this, so she simply left the room. She didn’t want to argue with him or anything about her decision a few nights ago; the decision that she loved Damon more than she loved Stefan. But in truth, she truly would always care for Stefan. But she loved both of the Salvatore brothers. At least, she thought she did. She wasn’t so sure if she should keep fighting for Stefan to come back or not. He didn’t need her like he used to need her. And she had Damon. She didn’t need Stefan anymore. She hoped that he would see it sooner or later. She just hoped.

 

Stefan walked up to Kat and sat at her bedside. He stroked her hair.  
“You’re going to get out of this, Kat. I promise you. You’re not going to die if we can help it. Damon went to get the cure. I won’t let you die; never. I love you,” he confessed to her.  
She smiled weakly.  
“I love you too.”  
He bent down and kissed her.  
She kissed back softly, very weak and helpless now.  
“You’re not going to die; not yet, Kat.”  
“That’s what you say,” she whispered.  
He looked down at her.  
He didn’t want to lose her. He loved her. She was his sire. He would always care and love her. He had in the beginning the moment he set eyes on her when he had been human. And he still loved her. He would love her forever.  
“It’s like fate all over again,” she whispered.  
He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
“No it’s not. As I said, you’re not going to die tonight. I’m not ready to say good-bye, Kat. Maybe someday I will have to, but not tonight. Not when we have just began to get back to normal the way it used to be between us.”  
He looked into her eyes.  
She closed her eyes.  
“Stefan, sometimes it’s hard, but you have to,” she whispered.  
She rested her free hand softly on the side of his face.  
“Kat, you can’t leave me. I don’t want you to.”  
“Maybe someday I’ll come back,” she susurrated. “But for now, I’m dying.”  
“Please, Kat. You have to stay with me just a little bit longer.”  
He kissed her again and she kissed back in susurration.

 

A few minutes later, Damon walked into the room.  
“Got it,” he announced.  
He walked up to them quickly.  
Stefan took the bottle.  
“Kat, it’s here. You’re going to be fine.”  
Stefan pulled her into his arms and had her drink it.  
Once finished, he layed her gently back down.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“You’re welcome,” Stefan replied.  
Damon left the room and came down the stairs to leave the two love birds alone.

 

It was a dark night, as Stefan and Katherine walked alongside each other, hand in hand. They were now together as one. And now, they would move on with their lives, as much as they could. They would never leave each other. They loved one another too much to hurt the other. They were happy. So were Damon and Elena. So they all lived happily ever after in the end.


	25. The House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from watching a YouTube video where Katherine calls out to Damon from, I'm guessing the living room and he come rushing in from the kitchen or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one before I ever saw the actual ep.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon Salvatore was just coming down the stairs.  
“Katherine,” he greeted her.  
“Damon,” she greeted back.  
There wasn’t much to say between the two. Not after everything that happened between the two over the centuries.  
“What are you doing here?” he questioned her.  
“Can’t I be here without a reason?” she contradicted him.  
“No. Because you always want something,” he replied back.  
“Not this time around,” she told him.  
“I find that very hard to believe. What is it that you want?”  
“I told you; nothing.”  
She sat down on his couch.  
He left the living room to go into the kitchen to get away from her. He wasn’t a big fan of Katherine. Not since she had played games with him and Stefan.

 

Damon was in the kitchen, when Alaric, at vamp speed, was instantly at Katherine’s side where she was on the couch.  
“Damon!” Kat yelled, just as Alaric plunged the stake into her and said, “Good-bye, Katherine.”  
Alaric gave a smirk.

 

Damon rushed in when he heard her, just as Alaric ran out of the house, which Damon saw. Even though he didn’t love Katherine, she was still his Sire. A Sire’s bond was the strongest of all. He cared about her, even though he never showed it; until now.  
He was instantly at her side.  
He pulled the stake out and gently took her in his arms, positioning her head back. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. He hoped she would be okay.

 

An hour later, she slowly started to come to, which meant she would be okay.


	26. The House Guest (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E "The House Guest" when Katherine goes down to get a bag of blood in the basement. She gets hurt in the cell, trying to stop the dagger from coming out of Elijah. Will someone come and rescue her in time, or will it be too late? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce came down the stairs to get a bag of blood from the cooler in the basement. She set the bag back down when she sensed something. She sensed that it was in the cell where Elijah was, so she went over and opened the door to the cell. She left the door wide open and walked into the cell. And that’s when she saw the dagger slowly coming out of the Original. She was alone in the house and didn’t know what to do, so she did the one thing that would get the invisible force’s attention. She knew something might happen to her if she did, but it was better than awakening Elijah.  
“Hey!” she yelled.  
The invisible force stopped, which was a relief to her. And then it happened. A stake came towards her in mid-air. It hovered in the air just inches from her, sharp and aimed towards her. She put flat hands on either side of the stake, trying to stop it from staking her.  
When she heard the front door upstairs close and a heartbeat, as well as his familiar scent, she knew it was Alaric Saltzman returning from dinner at the Grille.  
“Katherine?” she heard him call, obviously wondering if she was still at the boarding house.  
“Alaric!” she yelled, knowing she needed help.  
When the Vampire Hunter heard her yell his name, he rushed down the stairs to see what was wrong.  
Seeing the cell door open, he rushed towards it, only to find the scene. A hovering stake was trying to kill her. It was just an inch away from piercing her skin. It looked like a witch. He figured it was probably Luka or his father that was doing it. All he knew was that Katherine had been helping them, so he had to help her in return. And he couldn’t waste time.  
He hurried into the hall outside the cell to fetch his fire machine. It was the only thing he could think of that would stop the witch.  
When he returned with it, the stake had drove itself in the middle of her chest. And it was killing her. But even though it was killing her, she still held on. She used all she had left of strength to stay on her feet, back against the rock wall, hands on the wall.  
Ric turned the machine on and fire came out, as he stepped slowly towards the scene.  
“Get out of here and leave her alone,” he told the witch.  
When he stepped closer, the stake stopped hovering and stayed in her chest.  
“It’s gone,” she said softly.  
He turned it off and set it down, before walking briskly towards her. Then he pulled the stake out and tossed it to the ground. She gasped in pain, as he pulled it out.  
“Thanks,” she said to him.  
“You’re welcome.”  
He watched her wound heal.  
“I’ll get you some food,” he told her, as he put a hand on her upper left arm to help her upstairs.  
As they passed the cooler, he snagged a bag for her.

 

Once on the couch, she took the bag from Alaric, opened it up, and drank. And as she did, she started to feel much better.  
Ric turned his back to her when she began to drink.  
Later, she got better and Elijah stayed daggered with the cell door locked.


	27. Nearly Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the episode when Damon saved Elena after Klaus bit her. What if Katherine had saved her, instead? How would Klaus react? What would happen? Read to find out.

It was a dark night. Elena was in the woods taking a walk home after a late night.  
Suddenly, an arm was around her and a male voice spoke.  
“Hello, Elena. I hope you don’t mind. On second thought, I really don’t care what you think.”  
He let go of her.  
She wanted to move or scream, but she was too scared.  
After letting go of her, he moved her hair to expose her neck. Then he vamped out and bit, drinking her blood.

 

Ten minutes later, Elena landed on her side on the ground when Klaus was pushed off her by Katherine.  
Elena watched from the ground as the hybrid and vampiress fought, hand pressed to her bite. She knew Katherine wouldn’t win against Klaus for long. A hybrid was stronger and more skilled than a vampire; especially, Klaus.

 

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her throat, pinning her to the ground. Kat tried to plunge a medium sized tree branch into him that she had seen on the forest floor, but he twisted her wrist and plunged it into her chest, instead.  
Seeing this, Elena took an abandoned bow and arrow and aimed it at Klaus. She then let the arrow fly and it got him in the side. He growled in pain and then pulled it out. Seeing it had been Elena, he left at vamp speed.

 

Elena hurried over, bow and arrow out of hand, and knelt down beside her.  
“Katherine, can you hear me? I’m going to pull it out,” Elena said.

 

A few minutes later, it was out and Katherine’s wound healed. She was weak, so Elena gave her some of her blood. So everybody lived happily ever after with Kat and Elena surviving.


	28. The Sun Also Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Set in S2 “The Sun Also Rises.” Elena has a death wish and Damon doesn’t like it. Elena invites Elijah over. What happens when Katherine comes by and everyone finds out her past? Why is Katherine there in the first place? Does she want to help, or does she have other plans? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day as Stefan and Damon stood downstairs in the living room, and Elijah and Elena stood upstairs.  
“You invited him in?” Damon questioned, figuring Elena wasn’t thinking correctly.  
“Yes. He promised to forget the past and help us, as long as we apologize to him,” Elena replied.  
“I’m sorry we killed you,” Stefan said, knowing that they needed all the help they could get.  
Everyone looked at Damon.  
“What? I’m not apologizing to him.”  
Elena looked at Elijah.  
“He’ll come around.”  
“I doubt it,” Elijah responded.  
Elijah followed Elena downstairs to stand beside her not far from the eldest Salvatore brothers. Then he went to stand at the entrance to the living room.  
“Elijah has something that will help. An elixir,” Elena explained.  
“We need something better,” Damon replied.  
Stefan was silent from where he stood by the couch.  
Just then, everyone looked at Katherine Pierce as she walked in. She stopped by Elijah and said, “Nice to see you again. I’m sorry for what I did. I was just trying to survive.”  
“I understand, Katerina.”  
Katherine walked up to stand by Damon and Elena.  
“Katerina?” Damon questioned.  
“It was my human name. Elijah fell in love with me when he met me. I was Klaus’ doppelganger and so I ran. Rose wanted to take me to Klaus, so he and Rose argued after Rose stopped me from killing myself. I hung myself but woke up in transition. When Rose tried to stake me, I shielded myself by using the owner of the cabin. Rose staked the owner and I fed. I apologized before I left, though. When I returned home, my villagers were all dead. Klaus slaughtered my people, including my family. I changed my name when I came to America from Bulgaria. But I didn’t come here to tell you my tragic life of heartbreak and loneliness.”  
“Why are you here?” Stefan asked calmly.  
“Yes. Why did you come?” Damon said in his usual voice he reserved only for Katherine.  
“I came to help in any way I can. I won’t let another family member died from Klaus.”  
“She won’t stay dead for long. I have an elixir,” Elijah informed her.  
“Will it work?”  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t know that,” Damon said. “There’s only one way to know that she’ll come back.”  
“Don’t even think about it,” Kat said, glaring at him.  
“What do you propose we do then?” Damon asked.  
“I’m thinking,” she answered, no longer glaring.  
Suddenly, arrows started flying. One got Damon in the back. Stefan and Elijah left to find the shooter. At the same time, Kat got in the way of an arrow that would’ve gotten Elena and got her down, before Kat rolled onto her right side in pain and agony.  
“Elena, pull it out,” Damon instructed.  
Elena went over and pulled the arrow out of his back, as the arrows stopped.  
Once it was out, Damon went over and quickly pulled Kat’s out of her back.  
“Elena, get some blood from the basement and a shot glass from the table,” he instructed, as he gently rolled Kat onto her back and pulled her into his arms.  
Elena obeyed.  
“Hang in there, Kat,” he said calmly.  
Elena came back with a shot glass of blood.  
Damon gently lifted Kat’s head and put the glass to her lips.  
“Drink.”  
Though she was in pain and weak, she obeyed him and slowly began to drink.  
“What’s wrong?” Elena asked.  
“There was vervain on the arrows. She doesn’t sip vervain everyday like I do, so it affects her in the wrong way. Blood helps.”  
Elena understood now.  
Kat felt better after finishing the glass, so he helped her up and led her over to the couch. He then helped her sit down on the couch.  
Stefan and Elijah came back.  
“We got rid of them,” Elijah announced.  
“Good,” Damon replied.  
“Thanks, Damon,” Kat said.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Is she okay?” Elijah asked.  
“She’ll be fine. I gave her some blood. No big deal,” Damon answered.


	29. The Sun Also Rises (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E21 "The Sun Also Rises." What if Kat had been the one to find out what the cure for a werewolf bite is? What if she stayed with Damon and never left his side while he was dying? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena and Elijah walked inside the boarding house. Damon and Stefan were in the living room. Katherine was missing and Elena was willing to give her life to save everyone else.  
“You invited him in?” Damon questioned, figuring Elena wasn’t thinking correctly.  
“Yes. Elijah has promised to forgive us for killing him if we apologize. He's going to help us,” Elena replied.  
“I'm not apologizing for killing him,” Damon said, when Stefan apologized but Damon didn't, and when everyone just looked at him.  
Elena looked at Elijah and said, “He'll come around.”  
“I doubt it,” Elijah replied to her.  
Elijah explained to them all about the Moon curse that was cast upon Klaus, before he pulled out an elixir and a dagger. He told them that the dagger will be used to kill Klaus, which Elijah will do, and the elixir would bring Elena back to life after Klaus kills her in the ritual. Damon didn't like it, though.  
After Elijah left, Damon force-feed Elena his blood to be sure that she will come back to life. He didn't apologize to her for doing so, but he was sorry for doing it. He didn't like taking away Elena's free will to do what she wanted. He cared for her too much to lose her, though.  
Later, Andie and Damon went to Ric's apartment and knocked, guessing where Katherine was at.  
When Katherine opened the door, Damon knew that he had been right.  
“What are you doing?” she asked Damon.  
Andie walked inside the apartment and gave her a bottle of vervain, before she walked outside and went to stand beside Damon again.  
“Seeing if you're worthy of our help,” Damon replied, before walking away.  
Later that afternoon, Damon found out that Tyler and Caroline were captured and were being held in a cellar. Damon then went to the rescue, only to see Matt Donovan come towards him in the woods with his rifle raised to him.  
“Where's Caroline?” Matt asked him.  
“Easy,” Damon said, before he knocked him out with is own rifle at vamp speed. He then went to go in search of Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. He didn't care about Tyler, but he did care about Caroline. Caroline and Damon had a thing once upon a time and she was Elena's best friend.  
When he found them, he unchained Caroline.  
“Let's go,” Damon said to her.  
“I'm not leaving without him,” she said to him.  
Damon sighed in irritation that he had to rescue a werewolf too, but Caroline could be very stubborn, so he had to do what she wanted or they'd never get out of there. So he unchained Tyler and they headed for the Lockwood cellar since it wouldn't be long before Tyler would start to phase werewolf. And he didn't feel like getting into a fight with a fully phased werewolf. Not if he didn't have to, anyway.  
Matt, Caroline, Damon, and Tyler stopped walking when Tyler started phasing and said, “I can't hold it off. It's happening too quickly. You have to leave me. Go.”  
“No. We're almost there,” Caroline urged him.  
It was to no avail though, because a few minutes later, he was a phasing werewolf and lunged towards Caroline. Damon knew he had to protect Elena's best friend, so at vamp speed, he went to stand between him and Caroline. And then, when he lunged towards her, Damon pushed him away from her and he lunged for Damon. Then Damon was on the ground on his back with Tyler on top of him, hands on his shoulders to try and keep him from biting him. Damon didn't feel like dying anytime soon.  
Finally, Damon pushed him off and they ran for their lives. And as they did, Matt used his rifle to shoot at Tyler.  
Later on, Damon went to Ric's place again and opened the door. Klaus was there and so was. Katherine. She was in a corner, as she watched them, when Damon walked in since there was no longer an invisible shield blocking his way.  
“I wasn't expecting you,” Klaus greeted, though it wasn't really a greeting.  
“I have come to be part of the ritual tonight.”  
“Be a good vampire and don't screw this up,” Klaus answered him, before he rushed towards him at super speed and then everything went black for him.

 

When Damon woke up, Katherine was knelt at his side and Klaus was gone. Damon was on his back on the floor.  
“Why didn't you do anything?” he asked her, as he started to his feet and she did likewise.  
“If I had, Klaus would know that I'm on Vervain. He can't know,” she replied.  
“I gave you Vervain so you can have your own choice,” he answered her.  
He made it to his feet and she noticed something on his arm that he didn't notice before.  
“What's that?” she asked him.  
He looked at his arm and then at her.  
“A werewolf bite,” he answered her.  
He sat at the table and looked at it again.  
“So...no good bye?” she asked me.  
“For you?” he asked, looking at her. “You don't deserve a good bye.”

 

That night, he arrived in the woods after the ritual. He went to Elena where she lay dead, and gently picked her up in his arms, before he stopped by Stefan whom told him to take her home.  
“What about you?” he asked him.  
“I'll be fine,” he replied.  
He walked towards the Gilbert house with her in his arms.

 

Once there, he gently layed her down on her couch in her living room and knelt in front of her. He gently brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
“I swear, if you wake up a vampire, I'll kill you myself,” He vowed.  
He waited for her to wake up.  
When she awakened, she put a hand to the side of her head like it hurt her.  
“How do you feel?” He asked her.  
“I feel...fine,” she answered him.  
He sighed in relief.


	30. The End (Elena’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. What if Elena hadn’t become a vampire? What if Elena had died when Klaus bit her in season 2? Read to find out what happens.

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am dead; a ghost that no one can see. I remember everything in my life, and I remember how I died. When I died, things changed for everyone. How did I die? I was killed by a vampire-werewolf hybrid that I despised, and still despise. I was killed by an Original by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. He bit me on a full moon night and I died.   
As a ghost I watch everything at once and understand it better than ever. Stefan tried to save me, but couldn’t. He loved me so much, so he did what he could. He kept Aunt Jenna alive, but Stefan was killed by Klaus.  
When Damon found out, he was enraged for a very long time. He was so upset that I thought he would become self-destructive. Instead, he did what he could to help Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Liz, and others that missed and still miss me. On the side, he started to drink more than usual.   
As I watch over everyone, I see something I never saw before. Damon loved and still loves me. I wish I could wrap my arms around him, and let him know that I’m here and everything will be okay. Every time I see how hurt he is, I long to comfort him in a way only I can. Nobody else can comfort him, because they don’t care about him like I always will.


	31. As I Lay Dying (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own version of S2E22 finale, since I only saw a part of it on you tube.

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked along by himself.  
Suddenly, he was thrown into a nearby warehouse  
He got to his feet to see Klaus standing in the threshold.  
“What do you want?” Damon asked.  
“Where’s Elena?”  
“I don’t know; probably with Stefan. I don’t keep track of their ware bouts.”  
“Well, you should do better than that.”  
“You’ll never get Elena. We won’t let you lay a hand on her.”  
“Too bad.”  
Before he knew it, Klaus pulled out a hand gun and shot him several times in the stomach and chest.  
He fell to the ground in pain.  
As Klaus left the building, he set the entire place on fire with a lit match.  
Once he was out, he closed the doors and left the neighborhood.

 

Elena Gilbert was on her way to the Salvatore place, when she saw a house extremely on fire. She pulled the car over, cut the engine, and then got out to investigate.  
She strode up to the door and opened it. When she did, she saw a horrible scene. Damon Salvatore right in the middle of the floor, eyes closed, blood on his shirt and the floor.  
She rushed over to him, knowing he needed severe help.  
She knelt beside him and put a gentle hand on the left side of his face.  
“Damon?”  
“Elena?” he half whispered.  
“It’s me.”  
“Get out of here,” he half whispered.  
“No. I’m going to get you out of here.”  
“Now you suddenly want to save me after everything I’ve done to hurt you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m dying. I can’t.”  
“I’ll drag you if I have to; but not far. My car is right outside.”  
“You win.”  
“It’s not about winning, Damon.”  
She stood up and bent down to put her arms under his. Then, with much effort, she drug him out and to her car.  
Once she was by her car, she layed him gently down and opened the passenger’s side. With as much as she could muster, she put his arm around her shoulders; her other arm wrapped around his waist. She used her body weight to support him, keeping him upright. She moved to the seat and sat him down. She then turned him around, hand supporting his head. Once she had him situated, she removed her hand. She seat belted him in and shut the door.  
She rushed to her side and closed her door. She started the engine, put her seatbelt on, and then drove slowly, as to not hurt him. She didn’t want him hurt more than he already was. She looked over at him a few times, as she drove. She saw that he truly was dying.  
Ten minutes later, she was parked with her keys in her pocket and unbuckled. She closed her door and rushed to the other side. She opened it and unbuckled him. She put his arm around her shoulders, one arm around him, and then walked him slowly towards the Salvatore house.  
Twenty minutes later, she had him in his bed, blankets on him, wounds taken care of, jacket off, new white t-shirt on.  
She was seated on his bedside with a damp wash cloth, damping it on his face. He opened his eyes to slits to look at her.  
“You did it.”  
“I did,” she said, smiling down at him.  
He smiled and then closed his eyes.  
“I’m sorry for hurting you, Elena.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“Me, too.”  
He smiled.  
She put the cloth on the stand and layed beside him.  
Meanwhile, Stefan was in a house with Klaus.  
“I’ll let you have me. Take me,” he said.  
“Good.”

 

Lying beside him, both loving each other, she kissed him once; gently.  
A moment later, Katherine walked in with a vial of blood.  
“Thank you,” he whispered to Elena.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Katherine smiled at them.  
“Katherine,” he whispered.  
Elena immediately stood and looked at her.  
“It’s me you should be thanking. I have the cure,” Katherine said, holding the vial up.  
Elena walked five cm away from her, as Katherine approached the bed. She uncorked it and poured a few drops into his mouth, which he swallowed. She then walked off. She paused at the doorway when he spoke, after he had sat up in bed.  
“You got out.”  
“I did.”  
“You came back.”  
“I came back to help.”  
Now it was Elena’s turn to speak to the vampiress.  
“Where’s Stefan?”  
“He gave himself up to Klaus.”  
“What do you mean ‘he gave himself up’?”  
“He sacrificed everything, including you, to save his brother.”  
Both looked at the vampiress.  
She looked back at Elena.  
“Oh. And don’t be afraid to love them both. I did.”  
They continued to look at her until she disappeared out of the bedroom out of sight.  
The looked at each other in surprise.


	32. As I Lay Dying (Damon’s POV/2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E22. A little different and more in depth.

It’s a dark night, as I walk the dark streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. My younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, is also a vampire. We were both Sired by the same vampiress in 1864. Katherine Pierce. We both loved her before we were turned. I like to think that I loved her the most. But I have moved on. I am madly in love with my brother’s girl. Elena Gilbert.  
I stop by an abandoned warehouse, senses alert. I thought I heard something. Everything is quiet tonight. I wait, listening, but there’s nothing so I start walking again.  
Suddenly, a werewolf hybrid gets the jump on me. It must’ve been hiding in the woods among some bushes close by. We roll into the warehouse as we fight in a ball of enemies. It’s kill or be killed. And I’m not about to die. Not while my brother needs me to protect Elena, while he’s out being all bad ass.  
There’s a jug of gasoline and some candles. We bump into them, which makes the warehouse ignite in flames. Wood starts falling and crumbling down and around and in the fire, as we continue to fight.  
It pins me to the floor, teeth bared, growling and snarling. As it bends its head down towards me, I shield my face with an arm. It bites me on the arm and holds on, biting into flesh and bone. I scream in agony. I know I’m in danger. Even if I get out of this alive, I may not survive. I don’t know what the cure is. I may die from the bite. Werewolf bites are poisonous and deadly to vampires.  
I try to throw it off me, but I’m weakened. I can’t. I just lay there on my back, pain surging through me, knowing I’m dying. Then a couple scents come to me. Elena and Stefan. Here it comes. The moment that my baby brother saves my life yet again.  
I blurrily see him grab the mutt and throw it. Then the fight is on. Hopefully, he won’t get bitten. When the teeth come out of my arm, I lay it down at my side.  
I hear running footsteps and then Elena’s at my side, kneeling beside me.  
She helps me as I get to my feet, an arm around me. We then walk slowly out. I’m so weak by the time we get where a pole is.  
I get her up against a pole and lean in, my memories mixing together between Katherine and Elena.  
“Damon, no. No. Stop, Damon. Don’t!”  
As I bend down to bite her, remembering Katherine as she cut her collarbone and I drank from her, Elena tries to get me to stop.  
“I choose you, Katherine,” I say right before biting Elena.  
I stop, suddenly realizing that I’m biting Elena and not Katherine. I try to step back but stumble. With a hand on her bite, she goes to me when I fall on my back.  
She kneels down and puts my head in her lap on her leg.

 

The next day, as the sun starts to stream in through the window, I take my ring off, setting it on my drinking table, and stand in front of the window. I’m going to die anyway, so why not commit my own death? Suicide by sunlight sounds much better than slowly dying from a werewolf bite.  
Suddenly, a few minutes after I start burning, Stefan rushes in and pushes me away. I land on the floor. He then locks me in a cell in our basement.  
I’m on the floor on my back. I look at him.  
“What’s the plan little brother? Lock me up and let me die?”  
“You’re not going to die. We’ll find a cure.”  
I roll over onto my side and cough up blood on my hand. I then look at him.  
“Lie still. Preserve your strength,” he says before leaving.  
Great. He’s going to leave me here until he finds a cure. If he does. Leave it to him to care about me enough to save my life, but not care about Elena. Even in his darkest place, he still can’t let me die.

 

That night, I lay in my bed upstairs, Elena wetting my face with a wet washcloth. My eyes are closed and I’m sweating and weak.  
“You should leave. I could hurt you,” I tell her.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you until the end.”  
I give her a small smile. Then the apologies come in my darkest hour, as I lay on my death bed.  
“I’m sorry, Elena. I’m sorry for hurting you. You would’ve liked me in 1864.”  
“I like you who you are now.”  
Then I say something that I’ve told her twice before. Once when I found her necklace and came to her room to give it back. The second time after kissing her on her front porch.  
“I love you, Elena.”  
I feel the bed move, as she lays down beside me and kisses me.  
“Thank…you,” I say softly.  
Then a very familiar scent comes to me, but I don’t say anything until the newcomer speaks.  
“It’s me you should be thanking. I have the cure.”  
I open my eyes and Elena gets out of the bed.  
Katherine walks over and gives me the cure. Klaus’ blood.  
“You escaped,” I say, sitting up in bed, as she stands in the middle of the room.  
“I had to come back and help.”  
She goes to leave, but stops at the entrance to look over her shoulder at Elena.  
“Oh. And don’t be afraid to love them both. I did.”  
We watch as she disappears and then look at each other.


	33. As I Lay Dying (3rd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E22 “As I Lay Dying.” Damon tells Ric what happened and Ric is there to help him.

It was a beautiful day, as Ric walked into the Salvatore boarding house and headed down the hall. He stopped when he saw Damon.  
“Good afternoon,” Ric greeted him.  
“You, too,” he greeted back before stumbling.  
Damon put a hand on the wall to balance himself.  
“Are you okay?” Alaric asked.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? You don't look it.”  
Alaric walked over, as Damon looked at him.  
Damon put his hand on the end table.  
“You want to know? I was standing too close to Tyler Lockwood started to phase. I got bitten when I through him away from Caroline.”  
“You’re dying,” Ric realized.  
“Yeah. And we don’t know the cure.”  
“We’ll find the cure,” Ric promised.

 

A few nights later, Elena and Ric watched Katherine give him the cure; Klaus’ blood.


	34. As I Lay Dying (4th revised version; Damon, Ric, and Kat’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another revised version of the S2E22 finale. Takes place after Klaus knocked Damon out and left. What if Kat had trouble waking him up? Read to find out what happens.

Katherine Pierce

I kneel down beside Damon Salvatore and force fed him some blood.  
“Come on, Damon. Wake up,” I say, pleading with him, wondering what’s wrong.  
I toss the empty blood bag onto the floor and look him over, remembering Klaus saying he’s unclean. And that’s when I see it; the werewolf bite.  
“No,” I say. “No. Damon.”  
I take his phone out and call my doppelganger.  
“Elena, it’s me. We have a problem. Did Damon tell you if he was bitten by a werewolf or not? He has a werewolf bite on his arm. And I can’t get him up. Can you come over?” I say, before she can say anything.  
“I didn’t know. I’ll be right over.”  
She hangs up and I put his phone back.  
“Please wake up, Damon,” I beg.  
I gently slap his cheek to see if that’ll work.  
I wait.  
Nothing.  
I take his hand in mine.  
I can’t lose you, Damon. Please wake up, I think to him.

 

Elena soon arrives and kneels down on the left side of him. The opposite side I’m on.  
“We need to get him home,” I inform her.  
She sees that my ring is off I guess, because she had to ask me, “Where’s your ring?”  
“I don’t know. Klaus must’ve taken it. And we don’t have time to waste. We’ll have to manage. Even if I burn alive helping him. It’s worth it. I owe him one and he’s my family. Family is everything to me.”

 

By the time we get him in bed, I’m burnt terribly. I lean against the wall by his bedroom door, back against the wall, my vision blurry, my focus going in and out, as I watch Elena standing at his bedside with a wet wash cloth.  
“We need Klaus’ blood. That’s the cure,” I say as normal as I can.  
She hears my wavering voice, because she puts the cloth on his forehead and turns around to look at me.  
“Katherine,” she says.  
I can smell her fear scent and concern for me.  
“Take care of Damon. He’s more important,” I tell her.  
“No. You’re both important. What’s happening to you?”  
“You really want to know the cold, hard truth? I got burnt too much. I’m dying.”  
“I won’t let you die, Katherine. What can I do?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Alaric Saltzman walks in.  
“How’s Damon doing?”  
“He needs the cure; Klaus’ blood. And Katherine’s dying, too. She got burnt helping me.”  
“I’ll take care of Katherine. You do what you have to,” Alaric says.  
I feel myself slide down the wall, as weakness starts to come.

Alaric Saltzman

I go to Katherine Pierce and catch her, as she starts to slide down the wall. I see she’s weak, burnt badly, and fighting to stay awake. But how much longer can she fight? Even a vampire has to give up someday. And Katherine’s been fighting constantly for 500 years. I have to try and help her, though; for Elena’s sake.  
“Katherine,” I say. “Stay awake.”  
Careful not to touch her burnt skin, I gently pick her up in my arms.  
“I’m going home,” I tell Elena, before leaving with Katherine.

 

Not long afterward, I enter my apartment, closing the door behind myself. I then set her on her feet. I came here so Elena wouldn’t know what’s going to happen. I should probably kill Katherine now. Put her out of her misery with a stake through her heart. But for some reason, I can’t find the will to do that to her.  
“How are you feeling?” I ask, looking at her.  
“Weak. I’m dying. Please. Kill me now.”  
“No. I’m not going to kill you. Look at me.”  
She looks at me, but is unsteady now.  
I catch her from hitting the floor, as she collapses to the floor.  
I gently lay her down on the floor and take my jacket off. I use my jacket to put under her head and see her skin start turning purple.  
“No. You’re not dying. Not today,” I say.  
I check to see if she’s breathing. Obviously, she’s not. So, even though she’s a vampire, I give her some breath before pulling her into my arms gently. She’s breathing again, which is a good sign. I use a knife to cut my wrist, and I gently position her head back, putting my wrist to her lips, making it go down her throat.  
Damon Salvatore

I don’t know how long I was out, but when I come to I’m feeling better. I look down at my arm and my bite mark is gone. That means I’ve been cured.  
I sit up in bed and look at Elena Gilbert. She’s sitting on my bedside.  
“Thanks,” I say.  
“You should think, Katherine too. She was nearly burnt alive getting you here. Ric’s at home helping her. She told me the cure before she nearly blacked out on us,” she explains.  
Katherine. She almost died. But she’ll be okay. I feel it, I think to myself.  
“Then I’ll think her when I see her again.”  
Elena soon goes home and I go downstairs.  
I stand by my drinking table and pour myself a shot glass of liquor, slowly sipping it.

Katherine Pierce

I feel the familiar liquid once I awaken, and start drinking. But once I have my strength back, my senses come alert. I can hear someone’s heart beating and hear breathing. And the blood is warm…so warm and fresh. And then I smell Alaric’s scent. Everything comes flooding back and I realize I’m drinking from Alaric. He gave me his blood to save my life. He probably did it for Elena. I stop drinking and open my eyes.  
I look up at him and know I nearly died. And that means I took a lot. He’s very pale. I nearly killed Elena’s guardian.  
I got to my feet, as does he.  
“Thanks,” I say.  
He leans against the counter with a hand on it.  
“I’m sorry. I took too much,” I apologize.  
“It’s my fault. I should’ve known how much a dying vampire would need.”  
He struggles to stay on his feet and breathe right.  
“You need blood, Alaric.”  
“No,” he argues.  
“Alaric, you’re going to die.”  
“Then I’ll die.”  
I hear his heart and breathing slow.  
“I don’t want you to.”  
I look at his hand and his ring is off.  
No, I think to myself.  
I look back up at his face to see him grow paler and then collapse to the floor.  
At vamp speed, I’m instantly kneeling at his side. He’s still breathing. Barely. This is all my fault. I’ve been so stupid today.  
I bite my wrist and put it to his lips, making my blood go down his throat to heal him. I listen, as it helps him get stronger, and watch as his color comes back to his skin. I know he didn’t want this, but I’d rather him be angry at me, than for him to die.

Alaric Saltzman

I come to to see myself on myself on my back on my floor. Katherine is knelt at my side.  
I sit up.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re angry with me, but I’d rather you not be dead.”  
“Well, at least you’re not being a selfish bitch.”  
“And those are strong words. I never thought I’d hear you call someone a selfish bitch.”  
She helps me to my feet.  
We soon go back to the Salvatore boarding house, where we find that Damon's okay. I then go home.


	35. A Life Hanging In the Balance (Kat and Damon's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Katherine had been attacked by a werewolf as well as Damon? Set in S2 “As I Lay Dying”, but different. What if Katherine and Damon truly both loved each other? What will happen? Will someone get bitten? Will someone die? Will they survive? Read to find out.

Katherine Pierce

It’s a dark night as I walk through the woods, when I stop to listen further to the noise only I can hear with my vampire hearing. It’s a werewolf. It sounds like it’s attacking someone or something. Ignoring my instincts to run off, I head towards the sound. Werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies, after all.  
When I see the scene, I freeze. It’s after Damon Salvatore. The guy I love but he never knew I love or loved him. He always thought I chose Stefan over him, when I truly loved both of them. I watch as they fight.  
When it throws him, I charge at it at vampire speed, but then it pins me to the ground and growls. It lowers its head and bites into my shoulder, tearing into it, which is deadly to vampires. As it does, I gasp in pain and try to get it off, but I can’t.

Damon Salvatore

“Katherine!” I yell as I see it bite her.  
I get to my feet and at vamp speed, throw it off her. I love her. I’ll always love her. I’ll always care for her. I wouldn’t want her to die. A sire’s bond is strong. So strong that it hurts the childe or childes when the sire is dead.  
I gently pick her up and at vamp speed, carrying her to my mansion before the werewolf, whoever it is, can go after either or both of us again.

 

I lay her down on my bed, knowing she’s dying slowly. Kat is counting on me. Her life in hanging in the balance by a thread. It’s my duty to save her life, I feel. She did for me a few times in the past. It’s only fair. It’s justice. Plus, I love her and she’s my sire.  
“Hang in there. You’re going to be okay, Kat,” I tell her.  
I rush downstairs to the fridge where I keep blood, and take out the rest of the tube of what’s left of Klaus’ blood. I close the fridge.

Once it’s warm, I race back up the stairs.

 

 

Katherine Pierce

I lay in his bed, eyes closed, too weak to hold my own. I guess this is somewhat how a slow death feels like. But it’s worth it. I’ll gladly die in Damon’s place.  
A moment later, I feel an arm under my head gently lifting my head. Then I feel the familiar liquid and hear him say, “Drink.” And so I do.  
Half an hour later, I feel much better.


	36. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Katherine gets bitten by a werewolf. Will someone come and rescue her in time? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Katherine ran at top speed through the Mystic Falls forest. The creature after her was gaining on her, as she ran into a warehouse.  
Just as she arrived inside the warehouse, the four-legged black creature lunged at her and pinned her to the floor. It growled and snarled, baring its teeth at her. She kicked it off of her and it slammed against a shelf that had some lit candles and can of gasoline on it. When it slammed against it, the candles and can fell to the ground, the gasoline pouring onto the ground and the candles igniting with it. Within minutes, the warehouse was a disaster with fire.  
The black werewolf lunged at and tore into her, snarling as it bit into her and clawed at her. She screamed in pain and tried to get it off of her, but it had bitten, and was still biting her. She was dying slowly.

 

Damon was taking a walk through the forest, when he heard Katherine’s screams of excruciating pain and agony, and knew it wasn’t a trick, considering the Sire bond. He ran at vamp speed, following her scent.

 

The black werewolf continued to tear into her, as she quit fighting all together, just as Damon entered the ablazed warehouse and her head rolled to the right, eyes closed.  
Damon through the wolf at vamp speed off of her, making it slam hard into a wall. Before it could recover, he picked her up and gently carried her out at vamp speed.

 

Once safely in the heart of the woods, he layed her gently down.  
He knelt beside her, as her head rolled to the left.  
“Katherine, can you hear me?” he called to her.  
Kat. He thought to her.  
She lay there as still and pale as a corpse. There wasn’t any sign of life left in her.  
He gently pulled her into his arms, crook of arm holding up her head. With his free hand, he pulled out a vial of Niklaus’ blood and took off the cap. He put it to her lips and made it go down her throat, as her skin began to look cracked, which meant she was just seconds from death; Being dead as a doornail.  
Once it was finished, he tossed it to the ground and gently picked her up in his arms, at vamp speed, carrying her to the safety of the Salvatore boarding house.

 

A few minutes later, he layed her gently down in his bed and sat on her bedside. He lifted her upper body, arm under her shoulder blades, hand under her neck. He bit his free wrist and put it to her lips, making his own blood go down her throat, hoping he wasn’t too late.  
After twenty minutes, he took his wrist away and layed her gently back down.  
He trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.  
“Come back, Katherine. Please, Kat,” he begged her.  
He looked down at her, waiting. He needed her. He had waited centuries for her. Now she was back home. But she was nearly dead. He loved her and didn’t want her to ever die on him. They were connected with the Sire bond. If she died, he would feel it as if it were his own pain.  
Half an hour later, she gasped, now awake and okay. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	37. Trouble (Rebecca and Damon’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca gets into a life and death situation. Will she live? Will she die? Will someone find her in time to rescue her before it’s too late?

Rebecca  
It’s a dark night, as I walk through the forest of Mystic Falls, VA. My name is Rebekkah Mikaelson and I am a vampire hybrid. I’m half vampire and half werewolf, but there’s a family curse. We won’t be able to break it until Klaus, my older brother, drinks and kills Elena Gilbert. She’s the present doppelganger. In fact, I hate her with all of my existence. I want her dead. I want revenge. She literally stabbed me in the back with a dagger. Yet, my brother I can forgive. He’s the one that killed mother.   
I stop in the heart of the woods. I thought I heard something move.   
Suddenly, a werewolf attacks me. It’s massive and black. It pins me to the ground and growls, showing its teeth as it snarls at me. I throw it off me. It hits a tree and I run for my life. I may be a hybrid vampire, but I still have to run. If a werewolf bites a vampire, the vampire slowly dies from just one bite. But I don’t know what would happen if a vampire was bitten by a werewolf more than once. I only know that I don’t want to die. I can’t. I have family and Damon that care about and love me. And I care about and love them too. I can’t let myself die. I just can’t. So I run at vampire speed for my life.   
Before I can get very far, the black werewolf attacks me. Literally. Now I have to fight back. It attacks me, biting into me and clawing. We both growl at each other, as I try to flee. But it’s a werewolf. And a big one. And I’m alone. Nobody knows where I am. And it’s biting me. I won’t be able to fight it for long. I know this. But I keep on. Then it pins me to the ground, tearing into me. 

 

As my vision blurs and it continues to attack, I sense something very familiar. More like someone. Damon. Then everything goes black. 

 

Damon

It’s a dark night, as I’m walking through the forest when I smell blood mixed with the scent of werewolf. Not just anyone’s blood. Rebecca. I know she’s the enemy, but I have slept with her and I do kind of care about her. It was just a moment of weakness. I was mentally hurt and quite drunk at the time and she was very convenient. Then we left the bar and went to my place and slept together. So yes. I care about her. Klaus though, I will never care about.   
I go to investigate when I smell her blood and werewolf scent. And that’s when I hear her agonized pain.  
At vamp speed, I follow the scent to go to her rescue. Even if it does mean I might almost die from a werewolf bite again. I don’t really care. I just want to get Rebekkah to safety.   
I stop in the heart of the woods, seeing the scene. It’s chowing down on her like she’s just nothing, tearing into her. Just one werewolf bite slowly kills a vampire, but Rebecca was bitten more than once, I can easily see.   
At vamp speed, I rush at it and throw it off of her, making it land with a whine and yelp against some trees.   
I kneel down beside her, as I hear it get to its paws and run off yelping in pain. I gently pick her up in my arms and carry her, at vamp speed, towards my place. She’s unconscious and pale about now. I hope she’ll be okay. I wouldn’t want her to die, even though she is Klaus’ only sister. I’m not doing this for him. I’m doing this for her and myself. 

 

Half an hour later, I gently lay her down on my bed. Then, at vamp speed, I run down to my storage of blood and grab the leftover of Klaus’ blood.   
A moment later, I return and give her the blood and then gently lay her back down.   
I set the vial down on the end table and sit down on her bed side watching her, waiting for her to get better. I had only been bitten once a couple years ago, so I don’t know how long it would take for her to get better, considering how much she has been through with that werewolf. 

Rebecca

I don’t know how long I was out, but when I finally do awake, I feel much better and Damon’s seated at my bed side looking down at me. I realize I’m at his place and conclude that he saved my life.   
“Welcome back,” he greets me.   
“Thanks,” I answer him.   
I slowly sit up and we smile at each other.


	38. Hybrid Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finds a hurt Katherine. Will she be okay? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena walked home. When she was on the Whickery Bridge, she saw Katherine Pierce. The vampiress lay in the water.

After she pulled her out and layed her down, she saw that she was badly beaten up and had a lot of claw marks and a bite to the side of her neck.  
As Elena held her in her arms, she cut her wrist with a pocket knife she always carried and put it to her lips. When she didn’t respond, she positioned her head back so the blood would go down her throat. While she did that, she called someone.  
“Hello?” he answered.  
“Damon, Katherine’s in trouble. I’m on the Whickery Bridge.” She then explained to him the shape she was in.  
“I’m on my way,” he said. “Katherine, if you can hear me, you’re going to be okay, “ he added before hanging up. 

 

A few minutes later, he was knelt down beside them. He took her from Elena.  
Kat, please give me a sign that you’re still with me, he thought as he looked down at her.  
A few minutes passed before a weak answer came.  
Help me, Damon. I’m dying.  
He looked at Elena.  
“Let’s get the cure, shall we?” he said before picking his sire up in his arms and carefully carrying her.

 

Once there, he layed her gently down on the couch and went to the deep freezer where the leftover of Klaus’ blood was at. He then got it out and went to stand by his sire.  
He lifted her head and poured some down her throat.  
Afterward, he layed her head gently back down.

 

She soon got better and everybody lived happily ever after.


	39. The Hybrid Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Tyler bit Caroline? What if Tyler had never left Caroline, no matter how much she yelled and pleaded for him to? What if he had gone to Damon’s to get Klaus’ blood for the cure, knowing that there was still blood left over from when Damon had nearly died by Tyler’s bite when he had been phased a werewolf and had bitten Damon? Will Tyler get her the blood in time to save her life, or will she die? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes stood in the deepest of the woods, kissing.  
Suddenly, without even wanting to, he accidentally bit Caroline. He stopped and stepped back, hand over his mouth.  
"Oh no," he said.  
"What happened? Did you just…bite me?" she said, raising her voice.  
"Caroline, I'm so sorry," he apologized.  
She stumbled back, the bite taking effect. Because of the bite, and without Klaus' blood, she would die.  
"Get away from me!" she yelled.  
"Caroline…" he tried.  
"Tyler, please, just get away from me. Don't come near me," she said, trying to be nicer, know-ing yelling wouldn't work and that she wouldn't be able to yell much longer.  
He stood there, not leaving. He just stood there and watched as it took effect, being in his own horror state. Klaus had now put Caroline into the mess and that just didn't fly with him. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Caroline. She was his love and he was hers. They were in love and he didn't want to lose her.  
She suddenly felt really weak and fell, but Tyler, at hybrid speed, was beside her and caught her from hitting the ground. Then he picked her up in his arms, heading for the Salvatore mansion. As he did, she rested her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck weakly.  
"Tyler…" she said weakly and softly.  
"I'm so sorry, Caroline. Hang in there. Please just hang in there for me," he told her.  
She closed her eyes feeling sleepy.  
A few minutes later, he came in and layed her down on the couch.  
"What happened?" Damon asked, standing by his drinking table.  
"I bit her. It was an accident. Klaus. He told me to and I told him no, but it happened anyway. Please. Damon, I need the rest of whatever you have of Klaus' blood from last time."  
"It's in the freezer where the rest of the blood is. It's in a tube bottle," he replied.  
Tyler got it from the freezer and then gently lifted her head and uncapped the tube, putting it to her lips.  
"Come on, Caroline. Drink."  
And she did.  
An hour later, she was fine.


	40. Liberated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3 when Kat first woke up Mikael. Set in the last part of that one episode when he grabbed her, because he didn’t eat anything she gave him. Instead, he bit her. Will she be okay? Will someone find her in time? Will she live? Read to find out.

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce dangled a dead mouse over Mikael by the tail. With her free hand, she held her phone as she spoke.   
“I’ve tried everything. I don’t know what else to try. He won’t wake up, Damon.”  
“Keep trying. Maybe there’s a way that you haven’t thought of yet,” he suggested.   
Just then, Mikael woke up.  
“Here. Eat,” she said.   
“I don’t eat those,” Mikael told her.   
As she unchained him she asked, “Then what do you eat?”  
“You,” he said with a growl.  
He grabbed her and bit into the side of her neck. The phone dropped to the floor.   
“Katherine!” Damon said, hearing everything. Then he hung up and sped out of his house to save her annoying ass. 

 

Once he saw the scene, he through Mikael off her and caught her, as she collapsed. He gently layed her down and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips and making his blood go down her throat.   
Soon after, he took his wrist away and gently picked her up in his arms, knowing she would be okay.  
He looked at the Original.   
“Come to my place when you’re ready. Don’t eat, or try to eat any more vampires.”  
Damon then vanished.


	41. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when Elena is still human and Katherine is still in Mystic Falls. What if Katherine actually cared about Elena and Jeremy? What if Elena cared about Katherine? The Gilbert house is on fire. Can Katherine save Elena and Jeremy Gilbert? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked down the sidewalk in the Gilberts' neighborhood.  
When she smelled smoke, she followed the smell. When she saw that Elena's place was on fire, she rushed inside to save them.  
“Elena! Jeremy!” she yelled.  
Fire was everywhere, as she coughed from the smoke. As she did so, she rushed upstairs towards Jeremy's room. She knew Elena would want Jeremy out first.

 

Once inside his room, she saw him coughing. She grabbed his arm and escorted him out of his room.  
“Get to safety! I'll help Elena!” she said over the crackling of the flames.  
She watched as he left the house, before she went in search of her descendant.

 

When she checked her room, she wasn't there, so she checked downstairs and saw Elena on the kitchen floor. So, at vampire speed, Katherine was at her side.  
“Elena? Elena,” she called to wake her.  
After a few minutes, Elena slowly came to and then coughed and sat up.  
“Get out of here. Your brother is safe,” she told Elena.  
They both got to their feet, as things began crashing down.  
“Go!” Katherine yelled over the noise, trying to get Elena out before it got worst.  
“What about you!?” Elena said over the noise to the vampiress.  
Suddenly, a piece of the house fell and Katherine saw it was going to land right where Elena was. So, she pushed Elena out of the way, protecting the last of her Petrova family. Katherine was too late to help her own self though, and everything went black.

 

Elena Gilbert got to her feet after landing on the floor when Katherine had pushed her, to see that the piece of wood and some debris had fallen on top of her. So she went over to her descendant to help her. She did her very best to remove the heavy piece that had come from the ceiling, and finally succeeded after what felt like several moments. She then removed the debris and pulled her out of that area of the kitchen.  
She knelt at her side.  
“Katherine, can you hear me? Katherine,” she called to her to wake her up.  
She knew she had to get out while she still could, because it was getting worst. Katherine was a part of her family, though. Katherine had gotten Jeremy out and had saved Elena. Elena had to do the same for Katherine. So, Elena got to her feet and put her arms under hers, before she drug Katherine out, getting both of them out of the house and out of danger.

 

When Katherine awoke, she was outside of the Gilbert house with Elena at her side.  
“Elena,” she greeted.  
She sat up and Elena helped her, before they both got to their feet.  
“Thanks,” Katherine said.  
“You too,” Elena said.  
They then left to go find where Jeremy had gone off to. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	42. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the ep where Damon gets Elena out of the hospital. Read to find out what happens.

Elena woke up in the hospital just as a nurse came in to check on her. She was hooked up to a machine with tubes sticking out from her. She didn’t know where she was or what was going on. She seriously didn’t know. She just hoped she wasn’t in danger. Damon didn’t know where she was or that she was in the hospital. But she knew he would find her sooner or later when he realized she was missing. He always did. He was her protector and had told her that he loved her. But did she love him back? She wasn’t sure. And at this moment, this wasn’t the time to ponder on her questioned love. She was supposed to be in love with Stefan, but he had changed. He was a monster. He had killed people. People that were innocent. In the past, he would never had done that. If only Klaus had never come to town. She wished Klaus had never come and destroyed everything that she had had. He took Stefan away and put her brother Jeremy in danger. He had even turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid of his own. The boyfriend of her best friend who was a vampire now. Caroline Forbes.   
She looked at the nurse.  
"Where am I?” she asked weakly.  
"At the hospital. You suffered quite an ordeal."  
She went to sit up.  
“I have to get out of here.”  
“Not an option. You’ve lost a lot of blood. You need to rest.”  
She saw a bag of blood by her.  
“Wait. You’re taking my blood?”  
“Of course. It’s very important for your friend, Klaus.”  
Klaus. Of course. I should’ve known. She thought. She hated the guy. Klaus was always in the way. In HER way. Couldn’t he just disappear like she wanted him to? Like she wished him to do? She guessed that wishing that would never work. He was in town until he was finished with whatever business he had to finish up.   
Elena tried to stop the nurse from putting the surege in her, but was unsuccessful. It was an anesthetic. Elena then fell back in bed and went back to sleep, feeling tired.  
As she slept, the nurse took some more of her blood.  
The nurse finished up and then left.

Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house. She saw that he was sleeping on the couch, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor.  
Typical Damon. He never changes. Something I’ll always love about him. She thought.  
She strode over and knelt in front of the couch, looking at him.  
"Damon, get up. We have a rescue mission to accomplish."  
He woke up and looked up at her.  
"What?"  
"Elena was put in a hospital. Klaus has her being drained of her blood for his hybrids."  
He got to his feet and she did likewise.  
He grabbed her arm.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Time to save Elena."  
With vampire speed they sped through Mystic Falls, Katherine leading him to where She was.

 

They walked into the hospital and down the hallway in search of Elena's room. Both secretly hoped she would be okay. But they didn’t think or tell that to each other. They were both always secret. They always kept some sort of secret from each other. That’s why they both got along just fine.   
He hoped she was okay. If she wasn’t, he was going to kill Klaus once and for all, no matter what the consequences. He knew that once Klaus was dead, his hybrids would come after him to kill him. But he didn’t care about any of that as long as Elena was alive and safe. He would die in her place if he had to. He was her protector and he loved her for who she was. Not because she was just like Katherine. It was Elena he loved. Not Katherine. And Elena understood that. But he wasn’t sure if Katherine understood that. And why had she popped up at the mansion to tell him that Elena was in trouble? Did she suddenly get the ambition to help? Did she actually care? He would never know until he asked, but this wasn’t the right time. Elena was in trouble and he was her dark knight.  
They walked into Elena's room.  
Damon came to stand at her bedside and looked down at her. There were tubes all over and an ivy in her arm. Thank God she was okay. He didn’t have to kill him just yet.   
She weakly looked up at him.  
"Damon..." she whispered.  
"I'm here,” he said. “We’re here,” he then added.  
He gently removed everything and picked her up in his arms. As he did, she saw that Katherine was there too. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
What’s Katherine doing here? I thought she hated me. Does she suddenly care about me? She thought before closing her eyes, feeling weak and tired.   
With that, he carried her out and down the hallway, Katherine beside him, keeping pace with him, as Elena fell asleep in his arms.

 

Elena Gilbert awoke in her own bed and in her own house the next day with light streaming in through her window. She remembered everything from the previous night. How she had been rescued by Damon and Katherine. She understood Damon coming to her rescue. But Katherine? Why her of all vampires? Was it guilt or something? Why did Katherine care if she lived or died? Was it just to make Damon happy, or was it something more? She wanted to know why the vampiress look alike would ever help or save her. She had never shown care or compassion towards her before. So why start now? She wanted answers. There had to be a reason that Katherine had done it. There was always a reason behind everything. Even if she didn't understand or know that reason. 

 

When she came out of her bathroom all dressed for the day, there she stood. Just the vampiress she wanted to talk to. If it had been a few years back, she wouldn't be wanting to talk to, or even to see her face.  
"Hey," Elena greeted her.  
"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine."  
"I guess you're wondering why I was there last night with Damon. I knew what had happened so I told him and brought him to you. I know he loves you. I also know you love him, too. I only helped because I care about Damon. It breaks me to see him upset. I want to make it up to everyone for how i've acted towards everyone. Especially you. I was rotten. I don't want to do that anymore. I'm done playing games with you. I just thought you should know that. I don't hate you. I also know that you don't exactly hate me anymore, either. I'm sorry for everything i've done to all of you. I wish I could take it back. But I can't. You know that. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."  
Elena watched as the vampiress sped towards and out of her window, jumping out of it like it was nothing. It probably was nothing, considering she was a vampire and all. Nothing much phased her or was hard for her.

 

Elena came down the stairs and came into the kitchen to see Alaric seated at the bar drinking a shot glass of wine.  
“Afternoon,” he greeted.  
“Afternoon,” she greeted back.  
“You slept late today. I thought about waking you, but I figured I should let you sleep considering what you went through last night. Damon told me everything last night before he went home.”  
“Was he alone?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Katherine was with him when he rescued me from the hospital.”  
“Katherine? Why would she be there?”  
“I don’t know. I’m about to find out.”

 

Damon came down the stairs to see Katherine walk in.  
“Just the girl I wanted to see,” he greeted her.  
“Well that’s new considering the circumstances.”  
“Speaking of circumstances, why did you do it? You don’t care about her. You don’t even love her.”  
She came to stand in front of him where he stood in front of the fireplace.   
“This may come to you as a shock, but I do love and care about her. She’s my descendant.”  
“That explains a lot.”  
“I know.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I feel like telling you the truth. I don’t want to hide anything anymore.”  
“That’s new.”  
“Let’s just say this is the new me.”  
“I like the new you. It fits you perfectly.”  
“You really think so?”  
“I do.”  
“Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I won’t be like this forever. Decides, this could be the last time you see me. Klaus wants me dead, after all.”  
“That doesn’t really matter. You’re here now, Kat. Right now, that’s all that matters.”  
And it was the truth. He may not love her, but he did still care about her. She was his sire. A sire’s bond is stronger than any other bond out there. He cared about her so much, he didn’t want her dead. If Klaus killed her, it would be on. There would be a brutal fight. And hopefully, when and if it came to a fight, he would be able to kill Klaus. 

 

Elena Gilbert walked in.  
Both vampires looked at her, as she came up to them.  
“Elena,” Damon greeted and smiled at her.  
“Damon,” she greeted back.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Good. I’ll survive. I somehow always do.”  
“Katherine was just in the middle of telling me why she helped rescue you last night. Apparently, you’re family.”  
“We are?” Elena asked.  
“Yeah,” Katherine confirmed.   
“So what are we? Cousins or something?”  
“No. Isobel was my daughter. You were her daughter. So I guess that makes me your grandmother. I know this is weird and strange to find out that we’re related.”  
“Actually, it’s not that strange. I mean, we are pretty much alike.”  
“Yeah. We are.”  
Katherine started for the front door.  
“I better go. See you two around.”  
They watched, as she closed the door behind herself and then looked at each other.  
“Damon, do you really love me?” she asked, looking up at him.  
“Of course. I don’t lie about something like that.”  
“Well, you know I don’t know whether you’re telling the truth or not sometimes.”  
“Well, I give you my word that I do love you.”  
“Katherine visited me this afternoon. And she is right. I love you, too. I was stubborn to say that it would always be Stefan. I love you. Only you,” she confessed, a gentle hand on the side of his face.  
He looked down at her.   
“I love you, too.”  
A moment later, they shared a kiss. It was romantic, filled with everything they felt for each other. Compassion, lust, love, and protection. They both knew they loved each other now, and nothing would ever change that. No one could stand in the way of their love. Even Katherine of all vampires agreed to their love.


	43. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season three episode when Damon got Elena out of the hospital. What if Katherine knew what Klaus had done to Elena? Will she risk her own life and maybe Damon's to save Elena from fully being drained of her blood? Will she drag Damon into it? Does she care or does she not care about Elena? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce watched from afar as Klaus carried an unconscious Elena through the doors of the hospital. She automatically knew that something was up, so she ran at vamp speed towards the Salvatore mansion. She had to tell Damon and they had to go rescue her.

Katherine walked into the mansion and closed the door behind herself. Damon was nowhere to be seen, but she could smell his scent as it wafted over her. He was upstairs.

"Damon, I need your help. Elena's in trouble," she called to him at a normal tone. They were vampires. They didn't need to yell to be heard from afar.

Damon was instantly in front of her.

"What's wrong? Where's Elena?"

She explained to him what she had seen and without further do, they raced at vamp speed towards the hospital to save Elena from Klaus' clutches.

A few minutes later, they walked into the deserted hospital. Lights were on but there wasn't any nurses or other people around. As they walked through the halls, they used their senses to find her. They could smell her scent and it was getting closer.

Suddenly, without warning, Klaus and Rebekkah through them from behind. Katherine hit a surgical table and a syringe filled with something stuck into her right shoulder. When she landed on her side on the floor, she stayed there and didn't move.

Damon got to his feet and grabbed Klaus. He luckily had a stake with him and staked him in the chest and watched him fall to the ground before rushing over and kneeling down by his Sire. As he was rushing over, Rebekkah knelt down beside her brother.

"Katherine, can you hear me?"

He gently rolled her onto her back and then pulled the syringe out, setting it down. He saw it was only anesthetic and would only make her fall asleep for a bit.

As her vision blurred she tried to stay awake. She wanted to answer him, but couldn't. Not verbally nor telepathically. As he moved his hand between her shoulder blades and moved his arm under her legs, everything went black for her. As he picked her up, she went limp in his arms as she passed out.

Damon ran back home at vamp speed and gently layed his Sire down onto the couch and then kissed her forehead before running back.

He walked into Elena's room and stood beside her. He looked at her before taking all the tubes off her and unhooking her from everything. Then he picked her up in his arms and ran at vamp speed to get home and to his room. He then layed her carefully down in his bed and kissed her before looking down at her again. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, as he positioned her head back in his free arm, as to let his blood go down her throat.

After a few minutes, he gently layed her head back down on the pillow, his wrist away from her lips and at his side. Soon after his wrist had healed, she came to slowly and saw him and where she was.

"Thanks," she said, guessing who it was that had saved her from getting all her blood drained. She had somehow survived yet again. She was a survivor.

He looked down at her.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"You can come down when you feel like it," he told her before vanishing from the room.

He knelt down by the couch on the floor at his Sire's side. He cared about her deeply, but loved Elena. If either of them died, a piece of him would die, too.

He held her hand.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

Silence. It was all darkness and cold inside her head. The only things he saw were her true feelings she felt for both of the brothers and all of her past. For the first time, he realized this wasn't the first time Klaus had been in Mystic Falls or had even met Katherine. He saw her human self running for her life. Then her vampiress self-keeping as far from him as she could until he came back in the present year. He ignored all the rest, since he knew everything else about her. He then came out of her head and sensed Elena walk up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Klaus."

Just then, his Sire stirred and groggily looked at him.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No need, Kat. You're my Sire. I'll always know when and if you need me. I'll always be there for you."

They smiled at each other. Then Elena joined in, smiling at the both of them with love.


	44. Extricater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine gets attacked by a werewolf. Will someone come and save her in time, or will it be too late?

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce ran through the woods for her life. A massive, brown, werewolf chased after her at full speed of light. Katherine knew by the smell that this werewolf was Niklaus.   
Suddenly, the werewolf lunged and pinned her to the ground on her back. Now she looked into the eyes of the massive werewolf before it tore into her. And as it bit and scratched her, she screamed and gasped in pain. 

 

A black, massive werewolf was strolling along in the woods, when it heard her screams of pain.   
Katherine! It thought.  
Then the wolf followed her scent to go rescue her, not caring about what trouble she had caused in the past. She had helped Damon before and Elena and the others. He wouldn’t let her die. He had to save her.

 

Twenty minutes later, the black wolf saw the scene. He raced forwards. He lunged at and tackled the brown werewolf off of her. After several minutes of fighting, the brown wolf gave up and left.   
The black creature went to stand at her side.   
He looked down at her and whined. She was in bad shape.  
He stepped backwards a ways and then phased human with clothes on.  
Tyler Lockwood knelt down beside her.  
“I’m gonna get you out of here and get you help,” he said, before gently picking her up in his arms and briskly heading out of the woods towards the Salvatore boarding house.

 

A few minutes later, an unconscious Katherine lay on Damon’s couch, pale and sweaty.  
Tyler, with a vial of the leftover of Klaus’ blood, gently lifted her head, positioning it back, and put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat.

 

Half an hour later, as Tyler stood at her side, she came to.


	45. All My Children (revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised from the part when Rebecca went after Elena. What if Elijah hadn’t shown up? What if she had succeeded in biting Elena? Will someone come to the rescue, or will she die? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena got into her SUV and buckled herself in. She started the engine and began to drive through the parking lot. Then she heard a bang like something or someone had hit the back of her car. She got out and closed the door, looking around, not seeing anything.  
The she turned around to see Rebecca.  
“Drive much?”  
Elena Gilbert gasped in fright. She wanted to run, but knew it would be useless. She was an Original vampire. Elena was only human. Decides, it wasn’t just vampire against human. She had stabbed Rebecca in the back. Rebecca wanted revenge against Elena. She wanted to kill Elena.  
She grabbed Elena by the throat tightly and slammed her against the side of her car, pinning her there. Then she vamped out.  
Rebecca bent her head down and sunk her teeth into the side of Elena’s neck, feeding on her, which refreshed the vampiress as the human girl started to go limp.  
Suddenly, a few minutes after her eyes closed, Katherine, at vamp speed, through the Original vampiress off of her and then, as she sagged to the ground, Katherine, at inhuman agility, caught her from hitting her head on the pavement.  
Katherine, with inhuman strength, picked her up and set her down gently in the passenger’s seat. She closed the door and then turned to face Rebecca. With one quick reflex of her hand, she through Rebecca hard enough for a building wall to fall on her.  
She opened the car door.  
“I’m so sorry, Elena. I got here as soon as I realized what was going on.”  
She gently picked her up and at vamp speed, ran half way to the Salvatore boarding house, an unconscious Elena in her arms.  
Elena groaned and opened her eyes to see Katherine carrying her to safety. She looked up at her weakly.  
“Katherine?”  
She stopped and looked down at her.  
“You’re awake. Good. That means you’ll be okay.”  
She put her down and held onto her arm to make sure she was at least a little balanced.  
Suddenly, Rebecca, at vamp speed, ran up to Katherine from behind and through her. Elena fell to the ground on her back, since her hand hadn’t left Elena’s arm, when Rebecca had arrived.  
Before Katherine could get up and Elena could react, Rebecca grabbed Elena’s throat tightly.  
“Why do they always bend over backwards to save you, Elena?”  
She couldn’t breathe. She began to pass out.  
A moment later, Katherine through her away, hoping it would hurt her enough she would leave.  
“Katherine!” Elena yelled in warning, as Rebecca came up behind her and stabbed her in the side between the ribs with a rebar.  
As the pain came, she gasped.  
The Original through her to the ground and stepped towards the doppelganger.  
“Let’s finish where we left off. Shall we?”  
Before she could grab her, Katherine through the rebar into the Original’s abdomen.  
“Stay away from, Elena.”  
Kat limped over and helped her up, only to catch her, as she passed out.

 

Katherine limped towards the boarding house, feeling like she was going to pass out, carrying Elena, her guts spilling out every second.

 

A few minutes later, she stumbled into the mansion and half stood, half limped into the threshold.  
When he smelled blood and a mixture of Elena and Katherine, Damon turned around to see them. At vamp speed, he was in front of them.  
“Rebecca bit her. She’ll be okay,” Kat panted.  
He took Elena in his arms.

 

As he layed Elena down, Kat said, “I saved her. Rebecca put a rebar in me.”  
“Thanks.”  
A moment after he replied, her vision went black and she collapsed to the floor.  
When he heard the thud and silence, he turned to see his Sire on the floor. He ran to her at vamp speed.  
He knelt beside her and rolled her onto her back.  
“Katherine?”  
She was still. Out cold.  
He applied pressure to her gut wound.  
“Kat, can you hear me?”  
He tried telepathically to communicate with her.  
Kat, can you hear me? Please, Kat. Answer me.  
Silence. All he got in return was darkness.  
Kat, come back to me. Don’t do this. Please. Don’t die on me. Not now, Kat. Please! Kat! He pleaded.  
Still silence.  
He bent down and gave her lips a kiss. Something that showed no matter what, a kiss would break the spell. But not this time. She wasn’t asleep, because when he had given her a kiss, he hadn’t felt that she was breathing. And she was pale; so pale. Probably from a lot of blood loss.

 

Elena groaned, coming to. Then she saw the scene. Katherine lay still, limp, and pale on her back, eyes closed, wound still bleeding. Damon was knelt beside her, a hand pressed to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Trying to save her, as he held her in his arms in grief and desperation.

 

Elena knelt beside him, a bandage in hand.  
“Let me help.”  
He took his hand from her and Elena dressed it.  
Blood stopped flowing, as she finished. She even began breathing again.

 

Damon gently picked his Sire up and carried her upstairs, a hand on her hands to put them around his neck, and then put a hand gently on the side of her head, extending his fingers behind to support her head on his left shoulder.

 

Once beside the bed, he gently layed her down and tucked her in.

 

Katherine woke up slowly, too weak to hold her own.  
“Damon,” she breathed.  
She wasn’t focused. She felt like she was dying slowly from too much blood loss, which she could blame Rebecca for.  
Damon bit his wrist.  
“I’m here. Drink.”  
He put it to her lips and she drank as much needed.  
Elena watched from the doorway silently.  
He pulled it away and then got to his feet. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her.  
“Rest. Restore your strength.”  
“I will. Thanks.”


	46. Near Death Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 3 somewhere. What if Katherine had come back sometime after “All My Children”, when Elena said something she didn’t mean to Damon, which had hurt him and he had gone to the bar to get drunk? What if Katherine went to the Mystic Grille and saw him drinking? Will she be of comfort, or will she use it as an advantage? What if they get into danger? Will they live? Will they die? Read to find out.

Previously On The Vampire Diaries  
(Klaus’ mansion/Damon and Elena are having an argument)  
Elena: So now you’re mad at me?  
Damon: I’m mad at you because I love you.  
Elena: Well, maybe that’s the problem.  
(Damon looks hurt)  
Elena: No. That’s not what I meant. I…  
Damon: No. I get it, Elena.  
(Elena watches as he disappears through the crowd, feeling horrible about what she had just said to Damon.)  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore sat at the bar at the Mystic Grille, shot glass of Tequila in hand. He was on his third refill. To him, drinking was the best way to get rid of the pain. He would have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but it would be worth it. That was how he thought.   
When Katherine Pierce walked in and saw him, she walked up to him and sat down on a stool beside him.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked her.  
“Caring enough to come over to you and keep you company.”  
“I don’t think so. If there’s anything I learned about you over the years, it’s that you always want something.”  
“Not this time. I’m here for you. I want nothing in return.”   
Later that night, Damon and Katherine were still there when everyone else had gone home. They were the only ones there.   
Suddenly, Katherine sensed danger. As soon as she did, she pushed Damon, making him land behind the counter, making sure he wasn’t in danger.   
As she turned to see the enemy, a shot rang out. She was shot in the arm but obviously healed. She saw who it was. Trevor; one of Klaus’ brothers. The one who had helped her escape, because he had loved her. But in the end, she had used his love for her to escape. Now she realized that he hated her. He hated her so much he wanted to hurt her. Maybe kill her. Maybe this was what it was; a slow, painful death.  
Trevor aimed again and shot her several times, which caused her pain and she stumbled. Then he shot her several more times, once again, and she fell onto the floor on her back.  
Damon watched all of this from where he was behind the counter. As soon as she had fallen, he ran at him at vampire speed and grabbed his arm, twisting it, making him drop the gun. Then he pinned him against a wall, hand tightly around his throat.  
Katherine saw this before closing her eyes, feeling weak and drained.   
Damon, at vampire speed, through Trevor and then broke a chair leg. Before Trevor could recover, he staked Trevor with the wooden leg.

 

Damon knelt down beside his Sire. He felt from the sire bond that she was dying.  
“Katherine. Kat, can you hear me?” he asked gently, trailing a gentle hand down the side of her face.  
As he looked down at her she looked so pale, fragile, and weak. Her eyes were closed and her head rolled to the left side. And there were so many wounds. She had been shot in the arm, stomach, chest, left side of her neck, and her left shoulder.  
He gently slid his arm under her neck and lifted her head. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back so his blood would go down her throat.  
After thirty minutes, she started to drink freely and grabbed hold of his arm gently, for she was still weak.  
After the feeding was done, he picked her up carefully and carried her out, heading home, her head resting on his shoulder with her arms gently around his neck.


	47. Saved By Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3 “All My Children” when Rebecca bit Elena. What if Elijah had arrived a tad late to save Elena? Who will save Elena? Will Elena be okay? Will she live? What if Rebecca had gotten her ass kicked for biting Elena? What if Elijah had to help Katherine? Will he do it? Does he still care about her? Will Katherine be okay? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Katherine Pierce walked the route to the Salvatore boarding house. She stopped when she smelled the smell of heavily flowing blood. She knew whom it belonged to, so she followed her scent.   
She stopped a distance away in a deserted parking lot.   
As soon as she saw Rebecca Mikaelson feeding from the present Doppelgangers neck, she through her across the parking lot at vampire speed and, as Rebecca was thrown, she caught an unconscious Elena Gilbert from hitting the ground. Then, vamped out, she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat, as she knelt on the ground and held her in her arms.   
Rebecca got to her feet and saw the scene. As she started to walk towards them, Katherine looked at her and growled menacingly in warning.   
Rebecca stopped a distance away when she got growled at.   
“Well, well, look who’s so protective,” the Original commented.   
The former doppelganger gently took her wrist away and layed her gently on the ground on her back, before she got to her feet.   
“Why wouldn’t I be?” the vampiress growled at her.   
“I thought you despised her is all.”  
“I don’t despise her. She’s my family and you nearly killed her.”  
At vampire speed, the vampiress pinned Rebecca to a tree with a hand tightly around her throat, letting her anger loose.   
“You can’t kill me. I’m older than you,” Rebecca said through the pain.   
“No. But I sure as hell can hurt you. You should learn a few things about family before you start killing, or, in this case, almost killing someone else’s family,” she growled at the blond vampiress. Then she through her to the ground and twisted her arm behind her back.   
Rebecca gasped in pain.   
“Stay the hell away from my family, or I will dagger you myself,” the ex-doppelganger growled at her, as she did so, warning her for future reference.   
With her arm still behind her back, the former doppelganger got her to her feet before she through her. This time she let go of her, as she through her.   
Elijah Mikaelson arrived and stopped between the distance of his only sister and Katherine. As he did, his sister began to painfully get to her feet. Then he went to stand in front of Katherine.   
“What’s going on, Katerina?”   
“Keep your bitch of a sister away from my family,” she answered in anger. She then added more calmly, “Keep her in line.”  
“What happened?” he asked calmly.  
“Your sister nearly killed Elena.”  
“I promise that she will be punished.”  
“Thank you, Elijah.”  
“You are welcome, Katerina.”  
Elijah looked over his shoulder at his sister and calmly, but with a hint of anger in his voice said, “Rebecca, go straight home. There will be consequences.”  
He watched her vanish, before he looked at the vampiress again.   
“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he asked calmly with worry, figuring that she and Rebecca had most likely had a fight.   
When she had been human, he and Trevor had both loved her. To this day, he cared deeply for her, even though he wasn’t madly in love with her anymore. He cared for Elena as well. Elena was supposed to be under his protection. He felt like he had failed in his duty, knowing that Rebecca had almost killed the doppelganger.   
The vampiress looked back at him and tried to hide what she felt now. She was in pain. In the fight with Rebecca, she hadn’t felt any pain. She had been too filled with rage at her to notice.   
“I don’t know,” she replied truthfully.   
Like her human family, she knew she could trust Elijah with what life she had left. She didn’t have to lie to him.   
“Katerina, what…?” he started to ask, but stopped when he smelled blood; her blood.   
She saw him start to look at her for where she was hurt at. As she saw that, she realized she couldn’t hide her pain. Then she felt herself quickly weaken.   
Elijah put gentle hands on her waist to try and keep her on her feet, as he saw her weaken and start to lose her balance.   
“Katerina,” he said calmly, though inside, he was scared for her. He wanted to help her in any way that he could.   
“Elijah,” she said, as everything blurred. She then put gentle hand on his shoulders to do what she could to stay on her feet. It was to no avail though, as everything went black.   
As she collapsed, Elijah caught her with a hand between her shoulder blades, an arm holding her up.   
“Hang on, Katerina.”  
He knelt down and pulled her gently into his arms. That’s when he felt it. He pulled the small dagger out of her lower back and tossed it to the ground. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her heal faster.   
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. As he held her close, she slowly started to come to.   
When she came to, she saw that she was in Elijah’s arms and he was looking down at her in worry. That’s when she knew that Elijah had saved her.  
When she was awake, he helped her to her feet.   
“Thank you, Elijah.”  
“You’re welcome any time, Katerina.”  
Elijah watched her as she went over to Elena to get her home, before he went to his own home to deal with his sister and punish her for what she had done and almost done.   
Later, everybody lived happily ever after as they could with Elena and Kat fully recovering.


	48. Enemies Befriended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca gets hurts because of a hybrid. Who will save her life? Elena gets hurt. Will she be okay? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked through the Mystic Falls, Virginia woods. She was going for a walk.   
Suddenly, when she was in the heart of the forest, she saw someone on the forest floor on her back. Not just anyone. Rebecca Mikaelson.  
As she ran towards her, she hoped it wasn’t a trick. After all, Rebecca wanted her dead for stabbing her in the back; literally.   
She knelt at her side.   
“Rebecca, it’s me. Can you hear me?” she called.  
As she looked down at her, Elena could see she was just barely conscious. And she was a little pale.   
Rebecca tried to answer her, but it came out a gurgle and felt blood on her neck. And her visions was blurry. Then everything went black and her head rolled to the left.   
Elena wasn’t sure what to do. She normally would’ve given her her blood if she hadn’t had a cut on her neck. She saw that her stomach was bleeding heavily, too. She knew there was only one thing she could do. So she did it. She took the blonde’s jacket off and applied pressure to her neck wound with it. She then pulled her gently into her arms and looked around for something to cut her wrist with. She soon found a shard of glass on the forest floor and cut her wrist with it. Then she positioned her head back and put her wrist to her lips, making her blood go down her throat, the jacket still pressed to her neck wound.   
As Elena did so, she hoped it would work. Her plan was to see if her doppelganger blood would help her heal.   
A few minutes later, it worked. Both wounds healed. She set the jacket on the ground and kept feeding her her blood.   
As Rebecca came to, eyes still closed, she felt the familiar liquid. Then she bit, starting to drink freely.  
A few minutes later, as she opened her eyes, she saw that she was drinking from Elena. And that’s when she let go and slowly sat up. Then both girls got to their feet.   
The Original turned around to face her.   
“Thank you. You saved my life.”  
“You’re welcome,” she replied.   
“I think I owe you one.”  
The Original got a good look at her and was instantly in front of her.   
“Elena, are you okay?”  
Elena wasn’t sure why she asked her that, until she started to feel unsteady and have blurry vision.   
The blond put gentle hands on her arms.   
“Elena, look at me.”  
She gently tilted her chin up.  
“Focus, Elena.”  
She looked into her eyes, but not to compel her. She wanted to be sure she was okay.  
The blond caught her, as the doppelganger blacked out, arm holding her up, hand between her shoulder blades. She then layed her gently down and pulled her into her arms, biting her wrist and putting it to her lips, positioning her head back so her blood would go down her throat. She knew her blood would heal Elena. And right now, she needed it. Elena had cut her wrist too deep. She needed healed or she would die.   
Once both of their wrists were healed after she had taken her wrist away from her lips, she gently picked her up and headed for Elena’s. She hadn’t been invited in in the past, but surely someone would be there to take over Elena Duty, as everyone around here called it.


	49. Unexpected Saver (Alaric and Katherine’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric gets into some vampire trouble with an enemy. Will he be saved? Will he be okay? Read to find out.

Alaric Saltzman

It’s a dark night. I’m walking through Mystic Falls in search of vampires to kill. As usual. After all, my name isn’t Alaric Saltzman the Vampire Hunter for nothing. I do this every night when I’m not busy helping my friend Damon, or taking care of Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert. To top it off, I’m also the Mystic High History teacher.   
I’m in an abandoned part of town, when an old vampire enemy of mine comes out of an alley.  
“Alaric,” the vampire greets.   
“Judas,” I greet back, but it’s not really a greeting. Judas the Bloody is my vampire enemy.   
He’s instantly in front of me and grabs hold of my throat. Then he has me up against an alley wall.  
I gasp from the tight hold and try to get his hand off my throat. But he’s a vampire. He’s too strong. He wants me dead, as I do him. And as he vamps out, I know he’s going to kill me tonight.  
“Good-bye, Alaric Saltzman,” he says, before lowering his head and biting into the side of my neck.   
As he continues to feed on me for what feels like twenty minutes, I feel weak and I start to lose my vision. And a few minutes later, I feel myself start to sag to the ground. Then everything goes black. 

Katherine Pierce

I’m taking a walk when I smell blood a mile away. So I follow the scent trail.   
It isn’t long before I find whom it belongs to. Alaric Saltzman. From a distance away, I see a vampire feeding on him. And from where I stand, I can hear the slow rhythm of his heart and shallow breathing. As he lies on his back, eyes closed, having pale skin, looking limp, head rolled to the left, I know he’s dying.  
I know I have to do something. I don’t know if he has his ring on or not. I can’t tell. The vampire is in the way. I can’t let him die. Plus, like Elena and Damon, I care about him. So I do the one thing I can do. At vampire speed, I throw him off of Alaric, making him hit a wall. I don’t have a stake with me, so I kneel down by Alaric and search for a stake. I find one in his jacket and pin the vamp to the wall with a hand around his throat. In the next instant, I stake him in the heart and he fall to the ground with cracked skin, as he dies.   
I rush over and kneel at his side. As I do, I can hear that his breathing has stopped. I look down at his hand where his ring should be. It’s not there. It must’ve fallen off.   
“Don’t die. Don’t you dare die, Alaric.”  
I put my lips to his a few times, breathing in to him, trying to get him breathing again. It works after ten minutes.   
I see his ring by a wall and pick it up, going to kneel at his side again. I take his hand and lift it, putting his ring on where it usually is. Then I set it gently back down at his side.  
I gently pull him into my arms and position his head back, biting my wrist and putting it to his lips, making it go down his throat to heal him.   
When his bite is healed, I take my wrist away and it instantly heals. I gently lay him back down and rest a gentle hand on the side of his face. His heart and breathing are normal again, as well as the color of his skin.   
I wait for him to come to.   
A few minutes later, he does and sees me.  
“I saved your life,” I inform him. “And killed that vampire.”  
I gently help him to his feet, as he gets up. He’s still eternally healing. I have to help him get to Elena’s before I can leave him.   
With an arm around him, I help him get home to the Gilbert home. 

 

Once he’s on the couch, he looks at me.   
“Thanks. I might owe you in the future.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
I walk out the door, closing it behind me. Now I’m heading to the boarding house to get some rest.


	50. Almost Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus comes after Katherine. Will she live? Will she die? Will she be able to call upon Damon before anything tragic happens to her? Read to find out.

It was a dark, cold night. Katherine Pierce was in the woods in Mystic Falls, running from Klaus, as to not die. Klaus wanted her, but she wasn’t going to give herself up to him. She sure as hell wasn’t going to die without a good fight.   
Suddenly, she was grabbed by the throat. He slammed her against a tree at vampire speed, pinning her there.  
“You think you can run from me, Katerina?”  
She tried to get free.  
“I can hope.”  
“There’s no hope of running from me now.”  
“I know that.”  
“Now Katerina, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I’ll let you decide.”  
“Go to hell!”  
She through him off her at vampire speed and then, once again, started running for her life.  
He growled and then started after her.   
“It’s the hard way then, huh? You’re choice. Not mine. Now you’re really asking for it.”  
Suddenly, before she knew it, he was on her again. He through her roughly with vampire agility and strength. She rolled and the back of her head hit a tree hard enough that her vision blurred.  
He knelt beside her.  
Before she could react, pain surged through her, as he drove white ash wood into her side between her left rib cage.  
“A message to Damon for trying to kill me.”  
As her vision faded, she watched Klaus walk away, leaving her to slowly die.  
Damon, she thought before everything went black.  
Damon was on his way home, when he got sent a telepathic message from Kat, calling to him once. The way it sounded, she was badly injured.  
At vampire speed, he ran, following his Sire’s faint scent. 

 

“Katherine!” he said, running to and then kneeling down beside her.  
He took her in his arms, holding her there.  
“Kat, can you hear me?”  
He saw the ash wood and pulled it out, tossing it away.  
“Kat, don’t do this to me. Please.”  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making it go down her throat.  
“Come on, Kat. Come on. Don’t die on me now.”  
Just then, she gently took hold of his arm and bit, taking in the sweet taste of her childe’s blood. As she did, her wound began to heal and her strength began to get restored.


	51. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus goes after Katherine. Will she be okay? Will Damon and Elena get to her in time to save her, or will it be too late? Read to find out.

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was on her way towards the Salvatore mansion.  
Suddenly, she sensed something and stopped in her tracks in an abandoned part of town. More like someone. She knew the scent. Klaus; the enemy. The ancient breed of half vampire half werewolf; she did her very best not to let him sense her fear of him.   
He stepped out of the shadows to face her.   
“Klaus,” she said.   
“Katerina; how pleasant to see you again.”  
“I wish I could say the same thing.”  
“Yes. So you know exactly what I’m after. Where is it?”  
“You mean the necklace; somewhere safe where you’ll never find it.”  
She started walking backwards as he stepped towards her. 

 

Meanwhile, Damon and Elena were at the Salvatore boarding house. They had just walked in and he had just grabbed himself a shot glass of liquor, when something came to him; Katherine’s thoughts. They were consumed in panic. She was in trouble and was using her telepathy to reach out to him.   
Damon! I need help! Klaus!  
I’m coming. Elena’s coming with me. Hang on, Katherine.   
Hurry! Please!  
He looked at Elena who stood in front of him.   
“Elena, we have to go.”  
He set his glass down.   
“What’s wrong?” she asked.   
“Katherine’s in danger. Klaus; and I’m not leaving you alone.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
“Do you trust me?” he asked, looking at her.   
She was silent, as she looked back at him.  
He repeated the question.  
“Elena, do you trust me?”  
She finally spoke.   
“I guess.”  
That was good enough for him.  
“Get on my back. It’ll be faster. I think I know where she is.”  
She obeyed.

 

Klaus slammed her into a tree, pinning her there, and stabbed her in the side with a piece of wood. She was in pain and screamed, hoping to be heard, which she was.  
Damon and Elena arrived.  
Damon through Klaus off her with a piece of White Oak in his hand.   
Elena ran to her as the vamp and hybrid fought.   
Katherine slid down the trunk of the tree and sat, hand on the wound on her side, trying to find the courage to suppress the pain so she could pull it out.   
Elena knelt beside her.   
They looked into one another’s eyes. 

 

Damon stabbed the White Oak into Klaus’ heart, killing him. He then knelt in front of Katherine and she pulled it out and gasped in pain.   
She soon healed and the three of them walked away into the darkness of the night.


	52. Original in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca gets hurt. Will she be helped? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Rebecca Mikaelson walked casually down sidewalks with no destination in mind. She was alone. The town was quiet with barely anyone out at this night. Especially, a cold one like tonight. Snow covered the town like a cold, white blanket. To add to the terrible weather, it was a full moon. She was an Original, though. She didn’t have to worry about being bitten by a werewolf and dying from the bite. She was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Werewolf bites didn’t affect her.  
She stopped, sensing something. Even though she was vampire, she couldn’t smell it through the blowing wind and the falling snow. The weather was turning into almost a storm, so it was impossible to hear anything or sense the smell. That made her vulnerable. It made her feel weak and so human. Her body was what had told her that something was lurking around. Not any of her senses.   
Suddenly, something big and silver-white leapt and pinned her to the ground. It growled and snarled; a werewolf. It howled once and then looked down at her.   
The Original through the silver-white werewolf off her and started to her feet. It was hard for her to fight in the middle of this weather, but she did what she could.   
The werewolf snarled at and lunged. It then attacked her and snapped at her with teeth bared. Its claws dug into her skin and caused her to bleed. Then it tore into her left shoulder and right side of her neck with its k-9 teeth.

 

Katherine had been walking down sidewalks on her way to the Salvatore boarding house, but stopped when she saw the scene a distance off. Then she ran towards the scene and through it off her. She heard the creature yelp, as she knelt by Klaus’ only sister.   
She looked down at her to assess her condition. The right side of her neck and left shoulder had been bitten, her clothes were torn where claw marks shown, her head was to the left, and her neck was bleeding heavily.   
“Rebecca?” she called. “Can you hear me?”  
Klaus’ sister groaned.  
“Hang in there. I’m going to help you.”  
She gently pulled her into her arms and positioned her head back. Then she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, as to make her blood go down her throat.   
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it obviously healed. Then she watched the Original’s wounds heal.   
When Rebecca opened her eyes, she saw that she was healed and Katherine Pierce was at her side.   
“Thanks,” Rebecca said.   
“You’re welcome.”  
They got to their feet and walked away; Rebecca to the Mikaelson house and Katherine to the Salvatore boarding house.


	53. New Friend (Ric, Kat, Jeremy, and Damon’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat’s hurt. Will Ric help her? Read to find out.

Ric

It’s a dark night, as I stand in front of the door, ready to leave the Gilbert home to go spend time at the Grille. But before I can open it, a very hurt and pale Katherine opens the door.   
“Katherine?” I question.  
“Hybrid,” she says before she collapses outside on the porch on her back.  
I pick her up and gently lay her down on the floor. She’s half conscious, as I kneel down at her side after closing the door. I take my jacket off and gently lift her head, as I use my jacket as a pillow for her head. I gently lay her head down and look down at her. She’s warm and sweating.   
“Hang in there, Katherine,” I say.  
I look up at the stairs and then say, “Jeremy, call Damon! Katherine’s been bitten! She’s dying!”  
I look down at her. 

Jeremy

I’m in my room writing some thoughts down in a notebook, when I hear Alaric tell me to call Damon. Why me? Damon doesn’t like me and I’m not a fan of him, either. Decides, Alaric can just let her die. She deserves it after everything she has done. But he wants me to, so I better.   
I take my cell out and dial his cell number.   
“Damon,” I greet.  
“Little Gilbert. This better be important,” he greets.  
“Alaric says Katherine’s dying. She was bitten. She needs the cure; like I really care.”  
“Are they home?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
We hang up.

Kat

I try with all my might to stay conscious, as Alaric stays at my side with a worried look. But I know I’m losing, as he uses a dry hand towel to try and stop the bleeding. He’s trying. I’ll give him that.   
“Everything will be okay. You’ll live,” he promises me.

Ric

I try to assure her that she’ll live, but I don’t know if she’ll make it or not. Then her eyes close and her head rolls to the left. 

 

Damon

As I approach the Gilbert home with a vial of Klaus’ blood in my left hand, I can hear Kat’s shallow and ragged breathing. She really is dying.   
When I walk inside, Ric looks up at me and I hand it to him. I hope he knows what he’s doing. He wasn’t there like Elena and Stefan were, when I almost died. He was too busy with his other duties. Hunting and then watching over Elena and little Gilbert.  
“Thanks. I’ll take care of her,” he tells me.  
I walk out, closing the door behind myself.

Ric

I gently pull her into my arms, positioning her head gently back. After uncapping the vial, I put it to her lips, making Klaus’ blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, I put the cap back on and gently lay her back down.

Kat

I don’t know how long I was out, but when I come to, I feel better. Alaric must’ve gotten me the cure.   
“Thanks,” I say, looking up at him.  
“You’re welcome.”  
He helps me to my feet and takes his jacket from the floor.   
“I was going to go to the Grille. How about you? Would you care to join me?” he invites.  
“I’ll consider it a gift. I would love to,” I reply.  
“We’re going to the Grille. Don’t stay up too late!” he yells up the stairs at Jeremy. Then we leave to go to the Grille.


	54. Unexpected Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3E16 “1912” or S3E15 “All My Children.” Will someone stop her from succeeding? What if Kat came back? Why is she back? What if Damon had to save Kat’s life? Will he do it? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Esther Mikaelson used a knife to cut Elena’s hand. Alaric Saltzman was knocked out on the floor in the little shed-like place. Esther was going to use Alaric as a weapon.   
“No,” Elena protested.  
“I’m going to do this whether you’re willing or not,” Esther said.  
Elena tried to get free from Esther’s hold on her wrist.  
Suddenly, Esther was thrown and she hit a faraway wall, while Elena hit the floor.  
“You dare interrupt me?” Esther growled, once she was on her feet.  
“If Elena and Alaric are involved, yes,” Katherine Pierce replied. “And don’t use your magic on me, because I know witches. Leave before you piss me off and I kill you.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Esther growled.  
“Oh, I would. Ask Damon or Elijah. I’ll do anything to get what I want. I’m going to warn you only this once. Stay away from Elena and anyone else she associates with. And I don’t want to see you again,” she growled back.  
Elena watched from the floor, her back against a wall.  
“I’m an Original. I can do anything and you can’t kill me,” Esther replied.   
“No?”  
Katherine pinned her against a wall with a hand around her throat in a blur, her free hand with a White Oak stake that she had raised over Esther’s chest.   
“You want a bet?”  
Esther growled. Then the Original through her off and the bowl of ingredients spilled on the floor, as Katherine hit them. The bowl shattered into pieces.   
The Petrova vampiress got to her feet, stake lost in the mess on the floor.   
“You used to be so delightful when we met back in the sixteenth century, Katerina. Whom were you in love with? Elijah or Trevor? Oh, yes. That’s right. They were both in love with you, but you loved Elijah. And you used Trevor to escape Niklaus. Right? I wonder how Elijah feels for you now. You didn’t choose him.”  
“Put the past behind you. I regret enough of my past that I don’t need reminded.”  
Esther through her and she hit a faraway wall with a thud.   
“You have bad luck, Katerina. You tend to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  
Katherine layed on her side in pain and looked up at her.   
“I don’t care what I am as long as my family doesn’t die again. I’ll gladly die any day for Elena and the others,” she confessed.   
“Well, that’s interesting enough.”  
Esther lifted her to her feet with a hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall.   
“Believe me. I never thought I would feel love again after what Klaus did. But now, I can love again. Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan are my family. I’ll do anything for them,” she answered, as pain sliced through her side and right arm.   
“Why so open with me?”  
“Because you can relate; you love and you care for your family. But one thing is this. I will never be the monster you are.”  
With her free hand, Esther slapped her across the face with anger clearly in her expression.  
“I am not a monster. I am a mother.”  
“Yes; a mother that wants every vampire, including your own children, to cease to exist. If I had been able to raise Isabelle, I would never had become what you are. A mother that cares little, has no remorse, and is a selfish bitch.”  
Esther growled.  
“How dare you speak to me like that!”  
Esther through her and she hit the wall closest to Elena pretty hard.  
“Enough, mother. If you have something to say, say it,” the voice said.   
Esther turned to face her son.   
“Niklaus.”  
She looked at the rest of her children calmly.  
“Shall we discuss this somewhere else?” Elijah said.   
“Yes. We should. Mother?” Klaus said.   
Elena and Katherine watched them go.  
“Are you okay?” Kat asked, as she layed on her back in silent pain.  
“I think I’ll be okay,” Elena answered her.  
“I’m glad. What the hell did I miss?” Ric said, as he got up.  
“Esther was going to make you a weapon, but Katherine stopped her. Klaus made Esther leave,” Elena summarized for him.  
Alaric started to his feet, as the doppelganger went and knelt by the vampiress.  
“You’re hurt,” Elena said to her.   
“Yes. I’ll be okay when I heal. Don’t worry about me. Decides, Damon is pissed off at Esther. When I went to the rescue, I saw that he was heading over to save you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime, Elena.”  
Alaric headed over to them.   
“We should head back.”  
“What about Katherine? We shouldn’t leave her like this.”  
“She’ll heal, Elena.”  
“Go. I’ll be fine,” Kat urged.   
“She saved me and you both,” Elena reminded him.   
“And there’s the hero of the day come to the rescue,” Kat commented.   
Damon walked in and headed over to the three of them.   
“What happened?”  
“She saved us,” Elena answered.   
“What the hell are you doing back here?” he asked Kat, as he glared coldly at his Sire.  
“I want to finish off Klaus. I’m done running,” she answered.   
“Let’s go home,” he told Elena and Ric.  
“Go ahead. Leave me,” Kat urged her descendant.  
“I shouldn’t. I don’t want to.”  
“Sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to do. Please, Elena. Go home. Keep your family, friends, and Damon safe from getting themselves killed.”  
“No,” Elena protested.  
Damon sighed.  
“She hurt you,” he realized. “Where?”  
“Just my side, arm, and head.”  
He knelt at her left beside Elena.  
“Which one?”  
“Right arm and side and the back of my head; I hit it on the wall.”  
“I’ll take you to Elena’s and we can both help you,” Ric told her.   
Damon got to his feet and looked at the Vampire Hunter.   
“If you need anything, let me know. I’m going home.”  
Alaric watched him go.  
Elena put an arm around her and helped her slowly to her feet, as she got to her own feet. 

 

As they walked up the walkway towards Elena’s, Elena on her left and Alaric on her right, she smelled her own blood. And she was beginning to feel light headed. She only hoped that they would get inside before she blacked out. She knew it would come soon. And as they continued, she felt the stickiness in the back of her head. And that’s when the events at the end came back to her, because she knew those ingredients that had fallen had done something to her. They had fallen with her to the floor and she had landed on them. Now she wasn’t healing. One thing came to her mind. It inwardly thrilled her, as she thought it.   
Am I becoming human?

 

They walked inside and Ric closed the door, as Elena and Kat headed upstairs towards the bathroom.   
“Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be in the kitchen. Then I’m going to bed,” he told Elena, as he watched them disappear slowly upstairs.

 

Once in the bathroom, Elena closed the door and Kat sat on the closed toilet lid. Then Elena dug through the cupboard under the sink for the first-aid kit. As she did so, she tried to make her speak. The silence was making Elena wonder what was going through her mind. And that’s where she started.   
“You’ve been quiet. That’s not like you. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong exactly, but I’ve never had something like this happen. I usually heal fast, Elena. You’ve seen it happen. I don’t know what Esther had in that bowl, but I think something happened to me. I didn’t think much of it until a few minutes ago. I’ve never known it to happen, but in this world, anything can happen.”   
“What are you saying?” she asked Isabelle’s mother, as she set the first-aid kit down beside the sink.   
“I’m saying that I think I might know why I’m not healing and why I’m not smelling or hearing as good as I usually can. I think I’m turning human.”  
Katherine had been looking at the floor throughout all of this with her hands folded in her lap. Now she looked up at her descendant.  
Elena was startled a little by this new information, though she thought the vampire was just guessing. Was it possible, though? She didn’t know.   
“Are you sure?” Elena had to ask.   
“I’m about fifty fifty percent sure. There’s a fifty fifty chance that I could be right. If I am, I’m glad to be human again. I’ll finally get the chance to follow my human dreams.”  
“You are?”   
“Yes. I didn’t want to turn and I didn’t know anything about real vampires. The only thing that I knew was that I wanted an escape. I wanted freedom from Klaus. My regret is turning. I couldn’t do what I had wanted as a human. I was too poor to go to school with other kids and I never got the chance to be a parent. My father took my illegitimate daughter away and said that I had disgraced my family. I never saw her again until Isabelle came here. That’s when I realized that Isabelle was my daughter.”  
Elena tended to her arm and side.  
“So, about what Esther said; is it true?”  
“Yes. Elijah and Trevor loved me, but I only loved Elijah. But I never used Trevor. He tried to help me because he loved me, but I turned into a vampire and then fled for him, in hopes of shelter. But Niklaus was one step ahead of me. He slaughtered my entire village, including my family. After I cried over my ma’ ma, I fled to England. I was young, though. I didn’t know how to act human, so I was found out and banished. Then I came here and met Stefan, while Damon was fighting in the war on the south side. I’ll never forget how handsome he was in a uniform. Stefan introduced me to Damon. When I fell for them both, they brought me love again and made me feel young. I wanted to stay with them and never leave, but I didn’t want to die. So even though they were dead, I promised them that we would meet again soon.”  
When Elena had finished with her arm and side, she looked at her head. The back of her head was bleeding heavily.   
“Katherine…” she started.   
The doppelganger didn’t know how to say it.  
“It’s bad, isn’t it? You can tell me.”  
“Well, it looks bad, but I’m not a doctor.”  
“Then you can call Meredith or Damon or both of them.”  
Elena took some gauze and used it to apply pressure to the wound, while the vampire stood in front of the sink with hands on the counter. And as she did, Kat looked at the mirror part of the medicine cabinet. She had to grip the corners of the counter top, as the dizziness started and her focus kept going in and out. And then she felt her heart start beating in her chest.  
“How do you feel?” she hear Elena ask, but her voice seemed far away.   
“Honestly, you should call Damon. I’m just dizzy, but I’m human After 500 years, I feel my heart. I should probably lay down or something, though. In case it gets worse than my dizziness and focus,” she replied, though her own voice sounded far away too.   
She saw Elena take out her phone and call someone; probably Damon. And then she started to feel light headed and disoriented.   
Elena guided her over and helped her sit back down on the toilet with her free hand.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
Elena left and went to sit on her bed, just as Damon answered.   
“Damon, something is happening to Katherine.”  
“What? Is she dying?”  
“No. She’s human and she thinks it was those herbs Esther had in that bowl that she and Esther shattered during the fight. I thought I should tell you before I get Meredith over here to take care of her head.”  
“Forget the crazy doc. I’ll be there soon.”  
“Thanks, Damon.”  
She hung up.

 

The Petrova human girl looked at Elena, as she walked back in.   
“Let’s go to my room. Damon’s coming. He’s going to help you.”  
Elena helped her up and put an arm around her, before she shut the light off and walked out of the bathroom. And as soon as she had entered her room from the bathroom, she saw Damon in her room.   
When he smelled blood and heard two hearts beating, he knew they were right. That meant that Kat needed help. She would bleed to death if he didn’t help her soon. He could tell that she was pale, weak, and unfocused. He knew she was here, but not fully here. Right now, her life was hanging in his hands. He could let her die tonight or live. He had already chosen to keep her alive.   
He stood in front of her and Elena let go of her. Then he rested gentle hands on either side of her face.   
“Try to stay with me. I’m going to help you,” he instructed, though he wasn’t sure how much she comprehended or understood.   
He bit his wrist, ready to save her life.   
“Damon?” she heard herself say, as everything turned from dim to gray. And then, a moment before everything went black, she felt herself fall and saw Damon’s worried look after she felt him catch her. Then everything went black.  
Damon knelt down and pulled her gently into his arms. He positioned her head gently back and put his wrist to her lips for his blood to heal her, once enough of it made its ways into her blood stream.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away which healed. He then looked down at her and made up his mind. She was human and he had given her vampire blood. She needed to be safe.   
He looked up at Elena.   
“I’m going to take her home. Have a good night.”  
Elena watched, as he got to his feet with Katherine in his arms and vanished out of her window. 

 

When she awoke, the new human saw that she was in Damon’s bed in his room. He was seated on her bedside, which she had never seen him do before.   
“How do you feel?” he asked her.   
“Normal and better. Thank you. You saved my life. How long was I out for?”  
“A couple days; do you want anything?”  
“I’ll just be content to be human and enjoy the day with my family including you.”  
She sat up and smiled happily at him.  
He smiled back.


	55. The Murder of One (1st revised version; Elena, Damon, Katherine, Stefan, and Caroline's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3E "The Murder of One." Damon gets tortured by Rebekah. Will he be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Elena Gilbert

It’s a beautiful day, as I walk up the stairs to Alaric’s apartment with breakfast for Alaric.  
I knock on the door and a moment later, Damon opens it. Just not so I can see inside the apartment.  
“Morning sunshine,” he greets me.  
“Hey, how’s Alaric?”  
“Indecent. But fine.”  
“So then, does that mean there was no issues last night?”  
“Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members.”  
“Then why do I feel like you’re hiding something from me?”  
“Well, maybe because you’re being all paranoid and control freaky. What’d you bring me?” he asks, taking the bag and sniffing it. “Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer’s heart is through his stomach.”  
I take the bag from him.  
“They’re not for you.”  
“Fine. Keep convincing yourself you’re still mad at me. But sadly, Ric’s gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lock down and all.”  
“Just take it and give it to him and tell him I miss him, okay?”  
I hand Damon the bag of muffins.  
“With pleasure,” he replies.  
“Please.”  
Damon starts to shut the door on me.  
“Have a great day, thanks for coming by.”  
“Dam…” I start to say, but he closes the door on me.  
I walk back down stairs.  
I know he just lied to my face, but it’s useless to make Damon tell me what he’s hiding from me. If he’s going to tell me, he’ll let me know when he’s good and ready. That’s just how he is.

 

Damon Salvatore

After closing the door, I walk over to where Ric and Stefan are standing by a saw with the Whickery Bridge sign.  
I listen to Elena leaving.  
“Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she’s gone.”  
Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign.

 

 

After we finish making stakes to kill the Originals, Alaric puts his jacket on.  
“Looks like you guys have got it under control. I’m calling the sheriff. I want to turn myself in.”  
Stefan and I look at him.  
“No you don’t,” I say.  
“I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I’ve killed.”  
“If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn’t be saying it out loud. Just saying.”  
“Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline’s father, I nearly killed Meredith. Everything’s changed.”  
“Look, you’re not turning yourself in. Bonnie’s herbs are working and we have Originals to kill,” Stefan says to Ric.  
“His morals get questionable when he has revenge on the brain,” I tell Ric.  
“Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you’re not turning yourself in,” Stefan says.  
I walk up to Alaric and give him his ring.  
“Here’s your ring, Ric. Put it on.”  
“That ring is the reason I’ve killed people.”  
“It’s also the reason you’re alive. You’re going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it.”  
He takes the ring and puts it on.

Katherine Pierce

It’s a dark night, as I arrive back in Mystic Falls. Hello, Mystic Falls. I’m back. The Kat is back. Katherine Pierce is back. And I’m ready to take down Klaus. He’s going down. A vampire can only take so much torment and pain. I’m ready to finally strike back. But first, I’m heading towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon Salvatore

I place my white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood at home. It’s night.  
“Did you learn anything from the moonstone in the soap dish?” Ric asks me.  
“Why? Where’d you put yours?”  
We hear a sudden noise from downstairs and I get up.  
“What the hell was that?” Ric asks.  
I leave the room and walk downstairs.  
Suddenly, I see Alaric get thrown down the stairs.  
“Ric?” I say.  
I look up the stairs and then turn around, only to get stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.  
“Hello lover,” she says.

Stefan Salvatore

I’m on the phone with Elena, just arriving inside, when I see Ric on the stairs. He’s injured but he’ll be okay.  
“What the hell happened to you?” I ask him.  
“Stefan?” Elena questions.  
“Rebekah happened,” Alaric replies.  
“I think we have a problem,” I tell Elena.  
Caroline Forbes

I walk into the Salvatore mansion. Alaric’s sitting on the couch.  
“Hey, I heard you had a run in with Buffy the vampire,” I say.  
“Yeah, I’ll live. What are you doing here?”  
“Making sure you’re you.”  
“I’m me.”  
“I guess not you would say that too. Which is why…”  
I show him the bottle of herbs Alaric has to take.  
“Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells,” I say.  
I hand him the bottle.  
“It doesn’t.”  
He drinks it.  
“Mmm. That’s disgusting,” he comments.  
He puts it down.  
“It’s either that or kill people. Elena told me everything.”  
Alaric looks at me and then looks away.  
I sit down.  
“Caroline.”  
He looks at me.  
“I am so sorry. I don’t even know what else I could say.”  
“Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just…killed him. The worst part is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean we all do,” I tell him.  
“Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father’s.”  
“Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone’s father too. Look, all I know is, I’m no better than you. So, I’m going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert Handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?”  
“Okay.”

 

An hour later, Elena and Stefan walk in.  
“Hey, how’s Alaric?” Elena asks me.  
“He’ll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie’s herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?”  
“Nothing worked until I see Klaus’ dead body myself,” Stefan says.  
Then he’s gone.  
“I miss well-adjusted Stefan,” I comment.  
Suddenly, the door flies open and Sage and Troy come in.  
“Ding dong,” Sage says.  
I go to attack her, but she throws me to the ground.  
“I’m not here for you,” she says.  
Elena runs to the front door but Troy blocks her path saying, “I don’t think so.”  
Sage goes to walk over to Elena.

 

Katherine Pierce

I come up behind Troy and grab him by the back of the neck. I then toss him with vampire strength and he lands in the fireplace in the fire. He catches on fire and tries to get the flames out.  
Sage hisses at me.  
I hiss back and then look at Elena.  
“Miss me?”  
I stand in front of Elena, looking at Sage. Sage looks back and then rushes at me. I grab her by the arm and twist it behind her back.  
“Now hasn’t it been a while since we’ve met? And doesn’t that hurt? I hope it does,” I say to her.  
She gasps in pain.  
“Now, I can make it hurt more, or you can tell me the truth. This must be what Rebekah wants. Elena. Right?” I say.  
She softly says, “No. My idea. Stefan killed Finn. An eye for an eye,” through the pain.  
“Good. Another question. What has Rebekah done to Damon?”  
“She’s going to get her revenge. Drain him. Kill him.”  
“Where’s Stefan?”  
“Going to get Revenge and get Damon back.”  
“Thanks for cooperating,” I say before doing to her as I did to Troy.  
I look at Elena.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, thanks. I didn’t think you were coming back, though.”  
“Oh, I always come back. And you’re family. I don’t ditch out on my family,” I say.  
I look at Caroline.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. Stay here. Make sure the others don’t come around. I’ll keep Elena safe. Unlike Stefan, I know she can handle herself.”  
I look at Elena.  
“Let’s go save Damon and make sure Stefan doesn’t get himself killed.”

 

We walk into Klaus’ mansion into the room to see the scene. Rebekah is staked and Klaus and Stefan are nowhere to be seen, heard, or sensed. Damon is strung up by chains, his shirt ripped, wounded.  
We hurriedly go to him and I undo the chains.  
I catch him as he falls to the floor, my hand between his shoulder blades, my arm under his head, supporting it. Elena holds his hand.  
I look down at him.  
I go into his mind to see if he’s still alive.  
Damon? Can you hear me, Damon? I think to him.  
There’s a moment of silence before I finally hear him weakly reply to me.  
Kat? Is that you? What are you doing here, Kat?  
I care about you. I always have. I’m not lieing. And I’m not the only one here. Elena is too. Can you try to come back?  
Sure thing.  
I come out of his mind and he comes to.  
I look at Elena.  
“He needs blood.” A lot I mentally add.  
He weakly looks up at me.  
She lets go of his hand and puts her wrist to his mouth.  
I watch as he drinks from her.  
A few minutes later, she takes her wrist away and I bite into mine, giving him the rest that he needs.  
I let go a moment later and help him to his feet. Then I let go of him to let Elena take over. I haven’t fed for a couple days, so giving him the rest has made me a tiny bit dizzy.  
I soon excuse myself so I can go hunt. I need food; blood.

 

Later when I come back to the mansion Caroline, Damon, and Elena are okay. We’re still not sure where Stefan and Klaus are, though.


	56. The Murder of One (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post “Murder of One” S3E22. Elena goes by herself to rescue Damon only to find a helpless Katherine and a werewolf on the way. Can she save both vampires in time? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV towards the forest in hopes of saving Damon Salvatore. Rebecca Mikaelson was torturing Damon in revenge for him using her.  
Suddenly, on the Whickery bridge not far from the forest, Katherine Pierce, her vampiress descendant, rolled onto the road. In the next instant, a silver werewolf started stalking towards the vampiress, teeth bared in a snarl and growling.  
Elena stopped her car. She knew she couldn’t let it kill her. She had to save Katherine. So she got out of the car and looked around for a weapon. There wasn’t much, so she started throwing big rocks at it , still keeping her distance, knowing how dangerous werewolves could be.  
“Get away from her!” she yelled at it, as she through them at it.  
The silver werewolf looked at her, as she through the rocks.  
“Get out of here!” she yelled.  
Finally, after about five minutes of looking at Elena, it fled back into the forest.  
She dropped a rock she had in her hand and ran towards the vampiress. She then knelt at her side.  
“Katherine. Can you hear me, Katherine?”  
No response nor movement.  
As she looked down at the vampiress who lay on her back, she saw several scratches and a bite to her right shoulder. And she was out cold.

 

A few minutes later, Elena was driving towards the forest to get to Klaus’ place. Klaus’ blood was the cure. Hopefully, he had a vial of his blood somewhere at home. And she was heading there anyway to save Damon’s life.

 

As she parked half way from the house, Katherine slowly came to.  
“You’re awake. Just in time,” Elena said.  
“For what?”  
“Getting the cure and saving Damon from Rebecca torturing him for revenge.”  
Elena got out, closed the door, opened the passenger door, and put an arm around Katherine. Katherine did likewise with the human.  
Once out and the passenger’s door closed, they slowly walked towards the house with an arm around one another, Elena using her body weight to hold her up, the vampiress barely able to walk.

 

A few minutes later, as they entered the living room, the vampiress blacked out. Elena gently layed her down on the floor on her back. She then searched for Klaus’ blood.

 

Once she found it, she knelt at her side and used one hand to lift her head, positioning her head back, putting the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat. She then gently layed her head back down after the vial was empty. Then she waited a few minutes for her to come to.  
When she didn’t come to after a few minutes, she left the room to find Damon and Rebecca, listening silently for where they were.

 

Once she found the room, she rushed in.  
“Stop!” Elena shouted at Rebecca who had a knife in her hand.  
Rebecca turned around and dropped the knife, not needing it for Elena.  
“How heroic, convenient, and stupid of you.”  
“Let him go, Rebecca. He has had enough.”  
“So you say.”  
Rebecca was instantly in front of her, hand to Elena’s throat, Elena up against a wall not far from the open door.  
“Any last words?” the Original asked.  
“Go to hell.”  
Elena stabbed her with a dagger in her gut and Rebecca let go.  
“Bitch!” she exclaimed, before Elena pulled it out and daggered her in the middle of her chest.  
As the Original fell to the floor, Elena ran to and unchained an unconscious Salvatore. She caught him from hitting the floor and put an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders, and started walking towards the living room, using her body weight to hold him up.

 

Soon, she had him on his back on the floor after feeding the unconscious vampire some human blood from a blood bag.  
She knelt at his side.  
He slowly started to come to.  
“Damon. Can you hear me, Damon?” she called, as he started to come to.  
“Elena?”  
He looked up at her.  
She helped him to his feet.  
“I saved you. Again.”  
“I know.”  
“I saved Katherine, too. She had a werewolf problem.”  
He looked down at his Sire.  
“Let’s get out of here,” he replied, picking Katherine gently up in his arms and heading for the door.

 

Not long afterward, they were at the Salvatore boarding house in Damon’s room. She lay in his bed, Elena seated at her bedside.

 

Half an hour later, she came to.  
“Elena? Damon?” she said softly, smelling their scent.  
“We’re right here, Katherine,” Elena told her.


	57. Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of when Anna was killed and Damon barely escaped the fire in that one ep.

It was a dark night, as Damon and Anna lay on the floor of the house. A man stood there, small box in hand, stake in other hand. He raised it to stake Anna, when Kat arrived at vamp speed inside the flaming building. She stopped the guy by throwing him to a wall and the guy ran off.  
Kat soon got Anna and Damon out of the flaming building, as Elena finally pulled up and got out of her car. Anna was okay, so she went home. Damon was out cold, but he would be okay. Kathe-rine knew this. Sire and all.  
Elena and Katherine soon got him home and in his own bed.  
Damon soon came to and was okay, so everybody lived happily ever after.


	58. Breaking On Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3 “Break On Through.” What if Elena had been alone when she had come home to see Alaric with a bloody knife in his hand? Will Elena get hurt? Will Elena die? Will someone come to her rescue? Will Meredith be alright? Will Meredith die?

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked inside her home, closing the door behind her. That’s when she saw her caretaker. Alaric. He was standing in front of the stairs, a bloody knife in hand. That’s when she knew what was going on. Even without that ring, it was still happening to him. The madness he would never remember; the bloodshed of others.  
“Are you alone?” he asked her.   
“Yes,” she answered truthfully.  
He lunged towards her and she ran off in the direction of the kitchen.  
He ran after her.  
He grabbed her arm, but then was thrown to the floor.  
They both looked to see Katherine Pierce. She gave Elena a small smile and then turned to Alaric, just in time for him to stab Katherine in the abdomen.  
Katherine pushed Alaric away from her and through the knife out of her wound and across the floor. Then she put a hand to her wound and grabbed the bar, leaning into it.   
Elena stood there and watched the scene in both horror and shock. Katherine was back and had just saved her life. Now she was hurt, but still fighting; all because of her. Just for her. Family truly did mean something to Katherine, after all. In the end, she would fight with the rest of her existence for family, love, and loyalty. Something that made her seem as human as possible.   
Katherine looked at Elena.  
“Run,” she ordered.  
Without hesitation, Elena ran up the stairs and in search of the one person that was missing from the scene. Meredith. The doctor. The one Damon liked to call crazy.   
When she opened the bathroom door, there she was. She was alive, but hurt. Elena closed the door and went to her.  
“How bad is it?” Elena asked her.  
Meredith sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at her.  
“Just a little gash. I’ll be fine.”  
Elena went to the cabinet and got some first-aid stuff out. 

As Elena finished up, they heard a big thud noise and then silence.  
“What was that?” Meredith asked.  
“Alaric and Katherine. Katherine saved me.”

 

Meredith opened the door.  
Elena came to stand by her and they both walked out. That’s when they saw Katherine on her side on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
As they came down some more, they didn’t see him anywhere.  
“I’ll go find Ric,” Meredith said, before heading off to the living room.

 

 

Elena knelt down beside her. There was a knife in her abdomen and she had other stab wounds. Elena reached her hand down to the handle and pulled the knife out; she then layed it down.  
Katherine gasped and coughed after Elena pulled it out of her. Her wounds began healing, but she was weak. She needed blood.  
Katherine weakly looked up at her.  
Elena knew what she needed, and put her wrist to the vampiress’ lips.  
Kat slowly sucked her blood.  
A few minutes later, Kat was fine. So everybody lived as happily as they could.


	59. Keep Your Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Even Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3. Everyone pitches in to try and kill Klaus. Will they succeed? Read to find out.

Previously On The Vampire Diaries

(In the school gym) Stefan: When the clock stops, I’m supposed to feed on you. And I won't be able to stop. (To Elena)  
(Elena running after Stefan tells her to, while Stefan fights for control over Klaus’ compulsion to feed on her)  
(Klaus in the gym, talking to Stefan, a hand on Elena's arm)  
Klaus: The one thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl.  
Klaus: Turn it off!  
Stefan: No!  
Klaus: Turn it off!  
Stefan: No!  
Klaus: I said, turn it off!  
(Elena and Damon in the Salvatore mansion talking about losing Stefan forever and about everything sorted out)  
Damon: (Throws a shot glass still a tiny bit of wine in it, to the floor in front of the fireplace) We thought of everything! Everything Elena! We even brought in Katherine so you wouldn't be part of the equation! We lost! We were so close! And then Katherine split the moment things went bad. I don't blame her. Klaus would've crushed her.  
Elena: *standing in front of him* Hey...Damon, we'll get through this. We'll survive. We always survive.  
Damon: How do you know? Stefan...  
Elena: If we have to, we'll work on getting rid of Klaus, before we concentrate on winning Stefan back. We've worked so hard to help him, but he just doesn't want any help. We may be too late to save him.  
Damon: I wish we could.  
Michael: We have a plan. We think it might work, but Damon doesn't want you involved.  
Damon: For obvious reasons.  
Elena: Fill me in.  
Katherine: *walks in and strides up to them* What’s the plan? Let's take him down.

Present Day

Dear Diary,  
Tonight will be the night we all go up against Klaus to try to kill him. There's just a few of us. Michael, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Katherine, Bonnie, Rebecca, and I. Damon doesn't want me to help, but Michael did fill me in on their plan. Michael has agreed to let me be there to at least watch, though. Everyone's going to attack Klaus while the rest fight off Klaus' followers, as I like to call them. Stefan has been released of Klaus' compulsion from a few weeks ago, and it still doesn't seem right to me. Damon and I had been fighting to save Stefan for so long. Now he's back on our side and adjusting back to his old habits. But it still doesn't feel right. I want to make it be just how it once was with us, but I can't; because it's not the same. It never will be. With everything we've been through, I feel more comfortable with Damon than I do Stefan. I know it's bad, but it doesn't seem that way. Damon and I both know each other so well now. We know what we both want. What we feel. We're in love; even if Damon hasn't exactly shown it yet. Maybe Stefan and I weren't met to be together after all...Maybe it’s Damon my soul has always wanted. Not Stefan.  
-Elena Gilbert

Michael, Damon, Stefan, and Elena watched as Katherine Pierce walked in. "We going to do this or what?"  
"Right; let’s go," Damon announced, snapping out of his thoughts about the comparisons between Elena and Katherine. He had to remind himself strictly that they were on a mission to kill Klaus. Not to idle in his reverie about beautiful women; particularly, Katherine and Elena who were look-alike dolls, if you wanted to call them that. He loved Elena more, though. Katherine has been his love after she sired the boys, but now he loved Elena.  
Damon walked out with Michael and Stefan at his sides. Katherine and Elena followed.  
"Be careful. Things will get ugly. Fast. It's fight to the death. I know none of them want you in the midst, but sometimes, whether human or not, a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. Sometimes, it's protecting yourself or the ones you love. Don't be afraid to do that. I loved both of them. I protected them at times, almost to my own death," Katherine told her.  
"Thanks; for everything; if things go too badly I want you to know that I respect you. I appreciate everything you have done; for us. For me," Elena replied.  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Elena," Katherine said.  
The vampiress was proud of Elena. Elena Gilbert was her daughter. She had been taken from Katherine before she was turned. Sadly, Elena would never know who her true mother was. Always thinking Isobel was her true mother. Why she had chosen to play her games with the boys, centering Elena on them. She would never hurt Elena. They were mother and daughter. That's why they looked alike. Stefan and Damon didn't even know. She had always been careful not to think about her relation to Elena around the boys, but now she didn't care. Not tonight. Damon wasn't even reading her, so she was safe; for now. She could tell. She was telepathic like Damon. Stefan was too, but not like his brother. Stefan didn't normally use his Influence. Damon was more powerful and skilled than Stefan.  
Elena turned up the sidewalk that night, while the others walked towards the school, ready for the gruesome battle.  
I'm going to go check and see if Rebekah is ready. We'll catch up soon. And I'm going to revise my own plain in case anything goes wrong, or that there's any place for me to assist, Elena sent to Kat.  
Elena knocked and then walked in.  
"Rebecca? It's me. Elena."  
She closed the door.  
Rebecca stood in front of the mirror, a gorgeous dress and heels on.  
"How do I look?" She questioned, back to Elena, still looking in the mirror.  
"You look wonderful. I think you're ready. You think you can kill Klaus?"  
"Thanks. Yeah. I'm ready."  
"Good."

 

Jeremy and Bonnie sat on Jeremy’s bed and looked at each other. They needed to talk. They knew they were both ready.

 

 

That night, the whole group stood face to face with Klaus: Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Damon, and Stefan.  
"Where's Michael?" Klaus asked, not seeing him.  
"Right here," Michael replied, showing himself, holding Katherine with an arm around her throat, Klaus not knowing she wasn't Elena.  
Meanwhile, Elena and Rebecca made their way inside the school from the back. They were acting on a plan. They thought they could help defeat Klaus. Their idea was to get Klaus' followers freed from his compulsion. Rebecca was a vampire with Damon and Klaus' power to compel, so they were going to give it a shot. Elena was just there to show she supported Rebekah. That she believed in her.

 

Klaus launched forward, thinking he could hit two birds with one stone, but Damon and Stefan got in his way, both launching forward, throwing him a distance away, protecting their sire. It hadn't occurred to Klaus until now that they would work together to protect her. Even after everything she had caused in the past. Bottom line was that she was their sire and past lover. They would protect her as much as Elena.  
A few minutes later, the front of the school was filled with fighting as the vamps fought head on; in unison, Klaus' hybrids that were outside fought against Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine, and Mikael. Both sides collided.

 

In the end, the good guys won; but with a price; one that would destroy Elena; a price that the survivors looked at; Matt; he had died. Elena would be devastated to hear that her brother was no more. Her little brother had spent every possible hour protecting and raising her after their mom had died, knowing their father would never come home when he was needed. Her only sibling she would ever have.

 

That night Damon and Stefan walking into Elena's place with Katherine, Klaus' minions dead; Klaus had escaped, but his minions were forever dead. Kat, Damon, and Stefan weren't prepared to find her missing. She wasn't home at all.  
Meanwhile, Klaus walked into the hallway. Rebekah and Elena were alone. They were about to leave when he walked in and saw them both. They went to run, but weren't quick enough. Klaus, at full speed, grabbed them and slammed them against a wall, pinning them there, a hand on each of their throats.  
"Well isn't this unexpected. My own sister becomes the traitor; looks like I’m alone after all. If I didn't have a heart, I would kill you, but I do have a heart, so instead of killing you, you can watch her bring my hybrids back. That's right Elena; I know now how to get me some hybrids. Your blood is the cure."

 

Later that night, Elena woke up in a hospital when a nurse came in to take some more of her blood. Rebekah lay in a bed in the same room.

 

A few minutes after the nurse left, Damon arrived, followed by Katherine. Katherine got Rebekah unchained and got her out, while Damon gently picked Elena up and carried her out, following Katherine and Rebekah.

 

 

A year later, Damon and Elena's relationship grew extremely. Stefan and Elena were broken up now, so Damon and Elena were now together. Stefan was with Katherine now too. They had recently killed Klaus. Bonnie and Elena were better now. Bonnie and Matt had been together before he had died.  
Damon stood at Elena's bed at the foot, watching her sleep peacefully. She was an angel; so innocent and sweet. She looked at peace when she slept. Damon thought to himself. She was nothing like Katherine. She was human and innocent. Her only flaw was running into trouble a lot. She was his angel. She gave him happiness that Katherine had hardly given him. He admired her. She was brave for a human. Trusting him when she knew what he could do. And unlike Stefan, if she asked him to, he would turn her into his own species. He saw vampirism as a gift. Unlike Stefan who saw it as an eternal curse. Damon smiled at his peaceful princess; his beauty.  
I can't believe it took us so long to realize that we love each other. And all it took was my brother going off the deep end for us to realize it. He thought to himself.


	60. Deep Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Stefan had been too late to stop Damon from killing Klaus? Will they survive his hybrids or will they perish? Will Katherine stay to help fight off the hybrids? Read to find out.

Night, Homecoming Dance (cancelled)  
Damon slammed into Klaus and they both went down to the ground. Then before Klaus could do anything, and before Stefan could get to him to stop him, Damon staked Klaus with white Ashwood; the only thing that could and would kill him. And now he had won. Klaus was dead.   
Stefan slammed into him, pinning him to the wall.  
“You shouldn’t have done that. Now his hybrids are going to kill you.”  
“They can try.”  
Damon pushed him off.  
Stefan watched his brother go.  
Damon went to Katherine.  
“Let’s get out of her before it all goes down. Shall we, Kat?”  
She smiled.  
“Yeah; let’s go.”  
He smiled back.  
They silently left.

 

Kat and Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was seated on the couch awaiting their arrival.  
She looked up when they walked in and strode up to her.  
“How did it go?” Elena asked.  
“Klaus is dead but we’re not out of trouble yet. You are. Not me. I’m as good as dead,” he replied as he stood in front of the fireplace, drink in hand. Then, with anger, he through his shot glass to the floor, not caring that it now was in tiny pieces on the rug. Kat rested a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke softly in a voice he would always love.  
“It’ll be okay.”  
“How you know, Katherine?”  
Elena went to stand in front of him. She rested a gentle hand on his face.  
“We’ll get through this. We always do.”  
“Not this time, Elena. My brother has a bad habit of wrong timing. Now that Klaus is dead, his hybrids are going to come after me to finish me off. How am I going to survive that? Most of them are werewolves.”  
“We’ll find a way. We always do.”  
“And I’ll be by you and Elena’s side to help,” Kat replied.  
“Thanks, Katherine,” he said.  
“You know I’m always there for you in your time of need,” she told him.  
So in the end, they defeated the hybrids and all was well that ends well.


	61. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine comes back home bitten. It was four hours ago that she was bitten. Can she drive the rest of the way to the Salvatore boarding house? Will Damon care enough to get her the cure, or will he let her die? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce drove her SUV down the road, the Whickery bridge not far behind her. She was on her way to Damon to the Salvatore boarding house, hoping he would be there. But she wasn’t sure if she would make it there alone. Her vision was so blurry that she felt herself making the car swerve from one lane to another.   
“Come on, Katherine. You can do this. All you need is Klaus’ blood, if not Damon. Come on. You’ve had less than worst compared to this. And you’re still alive. So come on,” she told herself, until she had to pull over to the shoulder, car turned off, feeling sick. She then opened her door and got out, dropping to her knees and coughing up blood.  
Caroline Forbes had been walking, heading for the Mystic Grille for her date with Tyler Lockwood, her hybrid boyfriend, when she stopped a distance away, seeing the scene and swerving car, recognizing it and the vampiress.   
“Katherine?” she said softly, before using vamp speed to stand by her.   
She then knelt at her side.   
Katherine, now done, looked at her and went to start to her feet. When she did, the blond put a hand on her right upper arm, helping her.   
“What happened?” the blond asked.   
“I killed Klaus’ hybrids he sent after me. You know the rest.”  
“How long ago, Katherine?”  
“Four hours ago. I guess the older you are, the more time it takes to affect you. It didn’t start until two hours ago.”  
And you drove all the way back? Caroline thought to herself.  
“I’ll get you to Damon.”  
As she said that, Katherine weakened and could hardly stand. So Caroline put Katherine’s arm around her shoulders, before slowly heading in the direction of the Mystic Bar and Grille.

 

Once they were outside, Caroline opened the door enough so everyone could only see her. She saw Damon finish a shot glass of liquor, seated on a stool at the bar.   
“Damon, get out here. You’re needed; now.”  
“Can it wait?” he asked, looking at her.   
“No; hurry.”  
There was urgency in her voice so he headed for the door.   
“Fine; I’m coming.”  
She closed the door and went to stand a distance away from the Mystic Grill, an arm on Katherine’s left upper arm. She was so weak that Caroline thought she would collapse any second.   
Damon walked up to them.   
“Take care of her,” Caroline told him, letting go of her and lightly pushing her towards him.   
He put a hand on Kat’s upper right arm and looked at the blond.   
“What happened to her?”  
“She told me she came back to get your help to get her the cure. She was bitten four hours ago by Klaus’ hybrids she was running from. I only brought her here to help her on Elena’s behalf. We both know she worries too much. Now I have to get in there, or I’m going to be late for my date with Tyler.”  
He watched her walk in and then looked at his Sire. He saw she was in worst condition than he had been a few years ago, after Tyler Lockwood had accidentally bitten him.   
He put gentle but firm hands on each of her arms. He looked into her eyes, trying to get her to focus on him. She was very pale, color drained from her face and all of her skin, eyes dull, lips chapped. And he could hear her breathing. She could barely breathe.  
“Katherine. Kat, hang in there. You’ll be okay. I’ll get you the cure,” he promised, using his old nickname for her.  
He could only watch, as she lost consciousness and collapsed, just barely alive. And as she collapsed, he moved his left hand between her shoulder blades, holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground. He then let go with his right hand, using his right arm to scoop her up gently in his arms. 

 

Once he had her in his bed, he headed down the stairs towards the basement, where all the blood was neatly kept in a cooler. That was where he also kept Klaus’ blood; what was left of it, anyway. He hadn’t drunk the whole vial when it had been him in that bed, Elena taking such good care of him, and listening to what he had to say, for once in her life. And then Katherine had come with Klaus’ blood and had saved his life. But one thing he hadn’t, and probably would never know, was what she had meant by I owed you one. She didn’t care about him. Over and over, she had chosen Stefan over him. It always infuriated him that his brother got everything he could ever wish for, while he was there on the side lines watching, waiting to get the girl. Something Stefan always got. And that was how he had become who he was these days.   
He grabbed the vial of Klaus’ blood and vanished to stand at her bedside. He then sat on her bedside and gently lifted her head, putting the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.   
Once it was finished, he set the vial on the end table and layed her head gently back down. And then he took her hand in hers. He trailed his free hand gently down the side of her face. And he waited for her to wake. He knew she would awaken soon, due to her color and breathing turning to normal.


	62. Turmoil (Stefan, Katherine, Elena, Damon, Rebecca, Niklaus, Caroline, and Tyler’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine finds out that Klaus is going to come kill her. She says her good-byes to her family and gives Elena the one and only thing she has left. Will Damon care that Kat will probably end up dying? Will Elena try to stop it from happening? Will Klaus win, or will Rebecca stop her brother in time? Will Tyler and Caroline care enough to try and stop Klaus? Will anyone get hurt? Will anyone die? Read to find out.

Katherine Pierce

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I sit on the arm of Damon's couch, as he reads Jonathan Gilbert's journal. We're in the Salvatore boarding house.  
"Why are you still here, Katherine?" he asks me.  
"I'm helping for possibly the last time," I answer him, and then stand up and go to stand not far from the entrance way.  
"What do you mean?" he asks me, putting the journal down and looking at me.  
"Klaus will come after me. I'm saying my good-byes to my family. I want you to know that I loved both of you, but after what Stefan did, I love only you now. But I'm not stupid. Not going to force myself on you. You're lucky, Damon. You have family that loves you. My family was slaughtered by Klaus five hundred years ago. And I know it's been centuries, but I can't like forever like this. I act tough, but it's only an act. I'm like you, Damon. I act the opposite of what I really am. Sometimes I can barely hold it together. For my sake, I hope you'll forgive me. If I'm going to die, it'll be from Klaus. Don't get any ideas. I know how you feel; really feel. And because you think I lie, here," I tell him. Then I toss him my Petrova journal I have from the time I was human all the way to the present.  
I turn to face the entryway to leave, when I see the other Salvatore brother.  
"Stefan. I was just going to find you. I need to say good-bye."  
"Why? This sounds like a dying good-bye. What's going to happen?" he asks me with concern in his eyes.  
I look up at him, standing close enough in front of him, we can touch.  
I explain with barely a steady voice, "Klaus is coming after me tonight. In case I die, I'm giving my last good-byes to my family."  
He sadly looks at me.  
"Good riddance. At least you'll be out of our hair," Damon comments.  
"Damon, I know you care. It's just an act," I say, looking over my shoulder at him.  
I look between my two Salvatore brothers; one that didn't love me enough; Stefan; and one that loved me too much. Obviously, that's Damon.  
"When I'm gone, please don't fight. Stay together and watch each other's backs," I plead with them.  
"We'll do what we can," Stefan promises me.  
I slowly leave the house afterward, to visit the last of my Petrova bloodline. Elena Gilbert.  
I enter Elena's kitchen and stand at the entrance, knowing she's there. She closes the refrigerator door with a bottle of water in her right hand.  
"Elena," I greet, getting her attention.  
She turns around and sets the water on the counter.  
"Katherine. What are you doing here?"  
She looks at me with fear. Fear radiates off her, but I'm not here to harm her. She needs to know that. She is my family. I do what is best for my family.  
"Don't be afraid, Elena. I won't hurt you. I'm only here to talk."  
"What is it?"  
"Klaus; he's going to come after me; he obviously wants me dead. And if he kills me, I'll welcome it after I run a little bit. He killed my entire village and family five hundred years ago. I don't know how to go on forever with this grief. I'm here to say good-bye, Elena. I want to give you the only thing I have that I can give."  
I take out a key and toss it to her, which she catches.  
"I want you to have the Petrova journals. They might be useful. Someone had a ring like Alaric's. If he dies too many times, there'll be consequences. He'll start killing people and won't remember doing it. Take care of him. Don't let him die too many times. And obviously, I want you to take care of Jeremy, your friends, and Damon and Stefan. And if all possible, I want you to have kids and be happy. I love you, Elena."  
I'm instantly in front of her.  
With sadness in my expression and tears streaming down my face, I gently put hands on either side of her head and lightly kiss her forehead.  
"Take care."  
I let go and look at her.  
"This may be the night that I finally give up."  
At vamp speed, before she can say anything, I'm out of the house and heading towards the forest. It's a full moon, but I don't care.

Caroline Forbes  
Tyler and I are walking through the forest, when I hear crying a distance or so away.  
"Tyler, do you hear that?" I ask him.  
"What?" he asks.  
We both stop, as I answer him, standing in front of him, looking at him.  
"It's Katherine."  
"So?" is all he says.  
"Tyler, we should go see what's wrong."  
"You can go without me. I don't want anything to do with her. Not after everything she has done."  
"Fine; I'll be back," I say in an irritated voice.  
A few minutes later, I slowly approach her. She's sitting with her back against the bark of a tree, a picture in hand, head down, as she cries. She's upset about something and I know from experience, that it takes a lot to upset Katherine Pierce. I want to know what has upset her this much. It can't be Damon or Stefan. I would feel an eternal whole inside if either of them was dead. After all, I'm in their vampire family now.  
"Katherine?"  
I kneel down slowly to eyes level with her.  
"You should go. Before he comes," she warns.  
"Who?"  
"Klaus is coming for me. I won't fight for long. He killed my family five hundred years ago. Killing me would be a gift. And that's his intention."  
"So 'he' is Klaus."  
"Please go, Caroline. I don't want you hurt."  
I stand up.  
"Then I'll go. I'll get Tyler. He might help. It's Klaus, after all."  
She looks up at me and I run off at vampire speed back to Tyler.  
Once I'm in front of him, I tell him, "Klaus is going to kill her. We have to do something."  
"Why should we?"  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it she's Damon, Stefan, Elena, and my vampire family; we have to do something."  
"We don't have to do anything. I won't let you help. You should go home, Caroline. I don't want to bite you."  
I realize what he's implying. He's going to phase. That means he must know the form Klaus will take to kill her.  
"Be careful," I advise, as he starts to phase, the noise of cracking bones splitting the air. At the same time, I smell the scents of Damon, Elena, and Klaus. And as I run off at vampire speed for home, I can hear Katherine's screams of agony as he attacks her.

Tyler Lockwood  
Pain surges through me as I willingly phase into a black werewolf, bones cracking, body changing to form my werewolf self. I gasp in pain, as it continues, holding back my screams. I can't believe I'm doing this; changing to help a vampire I care nothing for. But I'm doing this so Caroline won't get involved. And I can't stand to hear the screams, as I finish the last of the transformation.  
As soon as I'm a full pure black werewolf, I race towards her scent as her screams start to fade.  
I don't know what has come over me, but I suddenly don't want her to die. Where did that thought come from? I don't know, but I can't help my feelings telling me to risk my life to save her.  
When I arrive at the scene, I see Damon and Elena running towards them. As they get closer, I jump onto Klaus, who in this form is a russet, hug werewolf. We roll a few times away from her, and then a distance away, we start fighting viciously. We bite and claw at each other, teeth bared in snarls and growls. To anyone, it would look like a couple wolves fighting over a piece of prey. But this is a life or death situation.  
Elena Gilbert  
As I kneel down beside Katherine, Tyler fighting Klaus, Damon stands over us. He watches the fight for a few minutes. Then he kneels down, and takes two vials of blood out from his jacket. He holds them out to me and I take them each.  
"Klaus' blood; help her. Your friend needs help," he says.  
"Damon, what are you going to do?" I ask, afraid of his intentions and the outcome. He almost died from a werewolf bite a few years ago. I don't want him bitten again.  
"I'm going to help Tyler."  
"Be careful, Damon," I warn him.  
He looks at me before rushing towards the fight.  
I gently lift her head and put a vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat. She's unconscious and dying, if not worst. He bit her more than a few times. Just one bite slowly kills a vampire. I'm afraid for her life. I don't want her to die. She's the last of my family; next to Jeremy, of course.  
When the vial is empty, I gently lay her head back down. Then I set the empty vial down. When I hear Damon say, "Come on, Klaus. We both know it's me and Katherine you want. Come on. I'm right here. Give it your best shot," I look up.  
I see Damon looking at Klaus. Klaus stops with Tyler, letting him land on his side, hurt temporarily. After all, werewolves heal; but not as quickly as vampires. Klaus looks back at him before racing full speed towards Damon. I want to put myself between them, but that would get me either hurt or killed. So all I can do is watch, as they disappear through the trees. And in the next moment, I hear fighting. It's vampire against hybrid. I hope he'll be okay.  
I look down at my Petrova bloodline. I rest a gentle hand on her forehead, my free hand holding her right hand. All I can do now is wait until she regains consciousness.  
I look up to see a pure white werewolf. The werewolf snarls once at me, before looking towards the trees.  
"Rebecca?" I question.  
She looks back at me and wags her tail once, letting me know that it's her. And as she races towards where, from the distant sounds, Damon is being attacked, she lets out a few howls and barks. I'm going to go out on a limb here, and guess that she still cares about Damon.  
I look down at Katherine, when I feel movement. I take my hand away from her forehead, but keep my hand in hers.  
"Katherine, can you hear me?" I call.  
"Elena?"  
She slowly comes to and I help her slowly to her feet, letting her hand go.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Thanks," she replies.  
She looks towards the trees, so I give her a summary of what she missed.  
Damon Salvatore  
My screams of pain start to die down from the attack, as everything starts to go black. I blurrily see a she-wolf ram into Klaus saving me. Then I see Elena and Katherine walking towards me; probably to help me. I realize who the werewolf is. Rebecca. And that's the last thought that runs through my mind, before blackness closes in and I see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, and feel nothing as my head rolls to the left.  
Rebecca  
I see Damon Salvatore lost consciousness as I fight my brother. Then I see Elena and Katherine kneel beside him. Katherine gives him a vial of my brother's blood, making the blood go down his throat.  
What do you think you're doing, little sister? he thinks to me.  
Saving Damon.  
He growls and bites my right ear. I whine in pain and then we fight ferociously.  
Half an hour later, as I start to stumble back, Tyler rams into Klaus and they fight. I'm hurt and so exhausted that I feel feint.  
I hear Elena, as she races towards me.  
"Rebecca!"  
With my last remaining strength, I phase into my human-looking form and stumble back, ending up sitting with my back against a tree.  
I see Elena at my side.  
"Rebecca," she says.  
"Elena," I breathe.  
I fight to stay awake, as my visions starts to go black and my head rolls to the left.  
Niklaus Mikaelson  
As Tyler and I fight with teeth and claws, I see Damon getting to his feet with Katrina's help. I also see that I hurt my sister. Elena is at her side.  
Instantly, once he sees her and Elena, Damon is there too, Katrina at his side.  
A few minutes later, I see him gently pick her up in his arms and carry her, Katrina and Elena at either of his sides.  
Stefan Salvatore  
I'm having a drink of liquor, leaning against the fireplace mantle, as Damon lays Rebecca carefully down on the couch.  
I raise an eyebrow, but before I can speak, he explains to me in summary, as he force feeds her his blood, of what exactly happened.  
An hour later, Rebecca heads home alone, feeling much better.


	63. Uncertainty and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the middle of S3. What if Klaus went after Katherine, instead of keeping his eyes on Elena? What if Stefan left town after Klaus freed him from his compulsion? Will Damon and Elena find out that Katherine is in danger, or will it be too late? Is Elena Katherine’s long lost daughter? Is that why she has most of Katherine’s traits? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce headed towards the Salvatore boarding house. She was two streets away from her destination.   
Suddenly, there he was. Klaus; the enemy; an Original. Seeing him here made her realize that she was in trouble; danger. She couldn’t even fight like she wanted to, because it didn’t matter.   
“Don’t you just love happy endings?” Klaus greeted.   
She stared at him.   
That was the last thing she did before he through her hard enough for her to black out on the ground, head to the left.   
“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this,” he commented.   
Meanwhile, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore were at the boarding house standing face to face. Elena had come to talk to him. A few nights ago, he had kissed her and once again, told her that he loves her. It couldn’t be true, right? Sure, she cared for him. But how much? Did she love him? This couldn’t be real. Stefan was supposed to be her love, but he had said that she didn’t matter to him anymore. Now where did she stand? Was she meant to be with Damon? To help him change? And if so, could she? Change a dark vampire that showed only anger and hatred? Could she do it? And could she; did she love him after all?   
“Do you love me?” she asked, looking into those deep, dark, emotionless, black eyes. “Tell me they were just words, Damon. Tell me it isn’t true.”  
He looked back into hers.   
“Words like that are always true. I love you. I’ll say it until you get it that I actually love you.”  
Then, instantly, they were kissing, neither knowing which one had started that kiss. 

 

Katherine woke up with a migraine and blurry vision, chained to a wall in a basement. Klaus stood there, a dagger in hand. That’s when she realized he was there to torture her. Without warning, he stabbed her with the dagger in the abdomen.   
She gasped in pain.   
He pulled it out.   
Her wound heavily bled.   
He grabbed her by the throat tightly.   
“Where’s Rebecca?”  
“I don’t know.”  
He slapped her across the face.   
“I know you have to know something.”  
She was silent.   
“Okay. Fine. Time for something else.”  
A nurse came in. 

 

As she was drained of her blood, she started to feel like she would black out. Before she did, she sent a message telepathically to Damon. 

 

Damon pulled away when a message came to him. Kat. It was very weak, but he heard it.   
D-Damon. I-I’m i-in d-danger. K-Klaus. B-basement. H-hurry.  
Where are you?  
He waited, but there was silence. Something was wrong.   
Elena looked up at him, wanting to know why he had stopped kissing her.   
“Damon?”  
“Katherine’s in danger. Klaus. We have to hurry.”  
So they did, hand in hand, Damon using his senses to track her scent to find her. 

 

Katherine was out cold, as Klaus watched the nurse drain her of her blood.   
Just then, he sensed them before they were in sight.   
“Ah, Damon. How did I know you would come to save her? But Elena, why would you help? You’re not much of a Katherine fan. Are you?”  
A moment later, Damon and Klaus were fighting head on, vampire against vampire-werewolf hybrid; good against evil.   
Elena ran towards her and got the nurse to leave as the vamps fought.   
“Katherine?”  
She slowly came to.  
“We’re here to help,” Elena informed her.   
Kat smiled weakly.  
Elena found keys on the floor and used them to unlock the chains.   
After killing Klaus, Damon arrived beside them. He pulled her into his arms on the ground, bit his wrist, and put it to her lips.   
Katherine drank.   
As she did, her wound healed and her strength was restored. 

 

As Elena and Katherine talked the next day, they spoke of why they are the same. Elena is her family; her relation. Isabel had been Katherine’s daughter and Elena’s biological mother until Damon killed her a few years ago. Only then did Kat and Damon find out. That made Kat Elena’s great aunt.


	64. Sustencer (Survivor; Katherine, Caroline, Alaric, and Damon’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Forbes sees a hurt Katherine. Will she help her? Does she care enough to save her life? Read to find out what happens.

Katherine Pierce

It’s a dark, cold night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I stagger towards Elena Gilbert’s house. The rain makes my bleeding wounds sting. It hurts so very much. I’m in excruciating pain. I was attacked by a werewolf tonight. I don’t know who it was, but it was brown. It might’ve been a hybrid.  
I grow weaker, as I stagger onto the walkway to her house. I can barely walk. Then I lose my balance as my vision grows dim. I land on my side and roll onto my back. And as I start to lose my sight, I hear Caroline Forbes say my name, at the same time I smell her scent close by.

Caroline Forbes

I’m heading towards the direction to Elena’s to make sure Alaric is himself, when I smell her faint scent. Katherine. And when I spot her, I know immediately what happened to her; one word; werewolf. I can sense that she’s fading. She must’ve been attacked a few hours ago or more.  
“Katherine,” I say, and then I’m instantly at her side, knelt down. I never really cared much about her, what with all the games she plays and the revenge on Mason’s death. He was a werewolf that Damon killed, knowing he was a spy for Katherine, and she would kill him eventually. But now that we know that she’s Elena’s bloodline, and I know Elena wouldn’t wish her to cease to exist, I know I must help her.  
“Hang in there, Katherine,” I say.  
I can see that she’s half conscious. And she’s barely able to go anywhere, I can guess from her scent and how she’s looking about now. She looks pale, weak, and drained. And she’s sweating badly.  
“I’ll help you get inside,” I inform her.  
I slide my hand underneath her between her shoulder blades, and as I sit her up, she puts her arm around my shoulders. As I get her to her feet, I use my body weight to hold her up. Then I walk up the walkway, onto the porch, and when I get ready to open the door, it opens to reveal Alaric Saltzman. I’m guessing he was getting ready to leave the house to go to the Mystic Grille.  
“Werewolf,” I explain, before he can ask. “She fell just outside,” I add.

Katherine Pierce

I hear Alaric say, “I’m sure she appreciates the help. We’ll get her the cure soon.”  
Just as he puts a hand on my free arm to help me inside, I start to sag down. I feel his gentle but firm grip on my arm, ready to catch me. Then everything goes black.  
As I dream, I stand in a field where I see my ma’ ma; I run to her and hug her and she hugs back with a smile.  
“My Katerina,” she says when we pull away and look at one another.  
I’m as happy as I once was in my village, until she tells me the dreadful news.  
“It’s almost time, sweetheart. I’ll guide you home where we’ll be together forever.”  
“I wish to stay, but you can come with me,” I tell her, thinking of my human and vampire family. What would they do without me?  
“You have to let go, Katerina. Only then can you move on and finally come home.”

 

 

Alaric Saltzman

 

I catch her from hitting the floor, my hand resting between her shoulder blades, holding her up. My right hand is behind her head. Then I look at Caroline.  
“I’ll keep an eye on her and have Elena call Damon. You should head home. It’s getting late. Liz might start worrying since it’s a full moon.”  
“I’ll see you later,” she replies, before vanishing.

 

A few minutes later, I have Katherine on Jenna’s former bed where I sleep, one wet cloth on her forehead, the other I use for her face, as I sit on her bedside. She’s growing whiter by the second, so every five minutes, I check to make sure she’s breathing. And she is. But it’s very weak; Damon better hurry.

Damon Salvatore

I’m at the Mystic Grille finishing a shot glass of liquor, when my phone rings half an hour after I feel pain. I know it’s not mine. It’s Elena calling me.  
“Elena,” I greet.  
“Damon, Katherine was attacked by a werewolf. She’s in bad condition,” she informs me, getting right to the point. Her voice gives away determination and worry.  
“I’ll get the cure,” I tell her.  
“Thank you. Please hurry. She doesn’t have much time left.”  
“I will,” I promise, as I get to my feet and head out the door. Then I hang up.  
Once outside, I check to make sure there aren’t any witnesses before running at vampire speed towards home. None of us want her dead; except Klaus. But that’s a different story. As I run, the pain slowly starts to fade away. That’s when I realize how close she is to joining the Other Side. Where ever dead vampires end up at.  
Once home, I race towards the cooler in the basement where I keep the blood. I open it, grab a vial of Klaus’ blood, close it, and race towards the Gilbert home.  
Once inside, I race upstairs and stop inside the room. Then I stride towards where she lays, as Ric leaves the room and I hear him head downstairs.  
I sit at her bedside and gently lift her head, putting the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
I set it on the end table when it’s half-finished and gently lay her head back down.  
As I sit at her bedside, I trail gentle fingers down the side of her face. She’ll be back to health soon. I got it to her in time. For that I’m very thankful.


	65. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in S3 when Ric was still human, but also a while after Kat left town. Ric finds a hurt Katherine and delivers her to Damon. Will Damon save her? What happens when Damon shows how much he cares about her? What happens when the truth about her past is found out? Will he keep it a secret from the enemy? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Alaric Saltzman walked the streets of Mystic Falls on duty. He was looking for signs of vampires, as he walked with his black bag that held his weapons.   
Meanwhile, Katherine Pierce layed on her back, too weak to head the rest of the way to the Salvatore boarding house; so she layed there in the middle of the dark alley not far from a wall; She just layed there on her back and gasped, as she tried to breathe.   
The Vampire Hunter stopped and then headed into the alley, when he saw her. He headed towards her to check on her. He knew that she had left with hybrids after her, so he figured she probably came back for the cure.   
He set his bag down and knelt beside her. He easily saw that she had been attacked. He knew it she was in bad condition. She couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t see if she had been just attacked, or if she had been bitten. He guessed from her condition though, that she had been bitten quite a while ago. She was so pale and she was starting to lose consciousness.   
“Katherine?” he called gently.   
“Ric…hybrids…bitten…” she explained, as she started to lose her vision.   
“I’ll get you to Damon,” he told her.   
As he slid one arm under her legs, her eyes close and her head rolled to the right. Then he put his bag over his right shoulder and slid his other arm under her, before he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the alley. 

 

Damon Salvatore had just set his empty shot glass down on his drinking table, when he smelled the scents of blood, Ric, and his Sire. As soon as he smelled those scents, he was instantly standing at the front door. He opened it before Ric could do anything.   
“What happened?”  
“I found her. She barely got to tell me that she was bitten by hybrids.”  
“I’ll see if I have any of the cure left.”  
“And I’ll go home.”  
She groaned, as she started to come to in Ric’s arms.   
Damon took her from Ric and watched him leave, before he closed the door.   
She opened her eyes slowly.   
“Damon?”  
“It’s me.”  
He set her on her feet and looked at her. She looked so weak it was hard to see her now, as someone that had lied and played games with him. She looked so helpless now.   
“How long ago, Kat?”  
“Two hours.”  
“Let’s get you in bed.”  
He put an arm around her and picked her up. He figured she probably wouldn’t make it to the stairs. And as he used vamp speed to get to his room, she put weak arms around his neck and rested her head on his right shoulder, before she closed her eyes. He knew she was in worst condition than he had been a few years ago. But he had been bitten by a werewolf. Not hybrids.   
He carefully layed her down on his bed; He then vanished to see if he had any of the cure left.   
He stood in front of the cooler and held the vial in his hands. There was a little left, but not much. So he took his phone out and called Caroline. He told her the predicament and she said she would get some more. He then hung up and put his cell away, before he vanished.  
A moment later, he stood by the bed where she lay. He sat down and pulled her into his arms, before he positioned her head back and made the blood go down her throat. He then layed her down and set the empty vial down on the end table.  
When she came to, she saw that Damon was seated at her bedside and was looking down at her, for once in a long time, with genuine worry.   
“Damon,” she breathed, before pain sliced through her side and she gasped. Then the hallucinations started. The silent tears came, as she saw her mother standing not far from Damon.  
He saw her look go to somewhere not far from him but when he looked, he didn’t see anything. His gaze went back to her.   
“Ma ’ma,” she said.   
“Katerina,” her mom greeted.   
Damon only knew that she saw her mother. He didn’t understand anything else; so he did what he could. He sat up in his bed and held her close to comfort her.  
“Katherine, she’s not there.”  
“I can’t help it,” she told him. Then she spoke to her mom. “I’m sorry, ma ’ma. I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t save any of you. It’s my fault. If I hadn’t ran, you would’ve all lived human lives. You wouldn’t have been slaughtered by Klaus.”  
Damon didn’t say anything. He just listened. He didn’t know Klaus had slaughtered her family for running from him.   
Her father appeared beside her mother.   
“You have disgraced this family!”  
“Pa’ pa; no,” she said.   
As pain sliced through her and her vision dimmed, her mom and dad disappeared.   
Damon pulled her into his arms.   
“Kat, hang on,” he pleaded, as her skin started to turn cracked and purple, but he wasn’t so sure that she could hear him. She was unconscious and just minutes from death.   
Just then, Caroline Forbes set a couple vials of the cure on the end table for him.   
“Thank you,” Damon said, before she vanished.   
He grabbed a vial and forced the blood down her throat.

 

When she came to, she felt weak still but knew she wasn’t dying anymore. She knew all she needed was blood and a lot of rest.   
“So, about your story,” he started.   
She slowly sat up in bed.  
“You want my side of the story? I’ll show you.”  
She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face and used her telepathy to show him.  
He looked into her eyes, as he saw the events.   
*Bulgaria- flashback*  
Young, human Katherine layed on a bed, as she conceived a child; the maid was at the foot of the bed, helping her, while her ma ‘ma sat on her bedside and held her hand.   
“Push, Katerina. Push,” her mother encouraged.   
Soon, the child was born and the maid held her in her arms, while she told her that she had had a healthy baby girl. Katerina wanted to see her and hold her, but her father said, as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom, “What are you doing, woman? Bring the child here.”   
The maid obeyed and he took the baby from her.  
As he started to walk away, Katerina said, “No! Pa ’pa! Please!” as she cried.   
“No! You have disgraced this family!” he said back, before he left with her baby.   
“Pa ‘pa, please!” she said once more, as she continued to cry.   
Her mother tried to comfort her, as she said, “No, Katerina. Katerina, Katerina.”  
*England-1600’s*  
Soon, Katerina met Elijah and Trevor whom introduced her to Niklaus at a ball. He was kind to her and a gentleman, until 1692 when she ran for her life from Klaus in some woods. Trevor helped her and told her to run to a cabin and gave her a necklace.   
When she got to the cabin and begged for help while she showed Rose the necklace and said that Trevor sent her, Rose told her to “Come inside; quickly.” The owner of the cabin gave her food and water and Rose said that she would take her back to Klaus. Katerina tried to die by slicing her wrists, but Rose gave her her blood and Katerina gagged.   
When Trevor came to the cabin Rose and Trevor argued, Katerina hung herself.   
When Katerina woke up, he asked her why she did it and that he would’ve helped her escape. She said that he would’ve helped her run and that would had never been enough. Then Rose tried to stake her and Katerina used the owner as a shield. Rose accidentally staked the old woman and Katerina drank from her neck. She apologized before she through the old woman to Rose and fled. 

Bulgaria-1692  
When Katerina arrived back at home, her whole village, including her family, was slaughtered. She wept over her mother before she fled from her village.   
Mystic Falls, Virginia-1864  
When she came to America to Mystic Falls, she changed her name to Katherine Pierce. She saved Emily Bennett’s life and made friends with Pearl and Anna. She met Mr. Salvatore, Damon and Stefan’s father and then met Stefan and fell in love with him.   
When she met Damon, she fell in love with him as well.  
When the vampire raid came, she escaped with George Lockwood’s help. Before she left, she promised the Salvatore brothers, even though they were dead and would soon be in transition to become vampires, that they would meet again and to choose the right path.  
*end of flash black*  
She took her hand off his face and waited for him to come out and say or do something.   
He was silent, as he looked at her.   
“Why don’t you say something,” she invited.   
“You never told us your past. Why? I would’ve understood before now.”  
“Because it was too late; you both hated me.”  
“I mean, before we turned.”  
“Because you were human; I didn’t know whether I should or not. Pearl, Anna, and Emily didn’t even know.”  
“They were your friends, though.”  
“Yes, but I don’t trust others very well. I have to literally know them first. I have to know my past won’t be told. But with you, I know you would never tell any enemy.”  
“That, you are correct on.”  
He gave her a small smile and she smiled back a little.  
They looked at one another in silence.


	66. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine comes back after killing Klaus’ hybrids in S3 somewhere around “The Departed.” She comes back hurt. Will she get to Damon in time so she can get the cure? Will she live? Will she die? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce drove her SUV back into Mystic Falls. She had killed Klaus’ hybrids. But with a price. She had been attacked and bitten by them. They had been half werewolves, which meant she was dying slowly. So she was heading for the Salvatore boarding house, in hopes Damon would be there and help her. 

 

Half an hour later, she staggered into the boarding house and leaned heavily against the threshold of the doorway.  
“Damon,” she said, her vision blurred.  
Damon turned around from pouring himself a glass of liquor, standing by his drinking table.  
When he saw her, he set the glass and bottle down and at vamp speed, was instantly at her side.   
“Katherine, what happened?” he asked, though he knew why she had left and figured what had happened.  
“I killed Klaus’ hybrids. They bit me,” she was able to say before everything started to narrow and grow dim.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance and grew weak, before she could hit the floor. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room.

 

Once in his room, he gently layed her down. He then looked down at her and sighed.   
“Hang in there, Kat.”  
No matter what the past, he wouldn’t wish death upon her. She was his Sire and he loved Elena, but deep down, would always love Katherine.  
He took his cell phone out and called someone.  
She picked up.  
“Elena, it’s me. Katherine’s back and she’s hurt. She killed his hybrids, but they bit her. I need you to take care of her, while I try and convince Klaus to give me his blood to cure her.”  
“Okay. I’m coming. Be careful, Damon.”  
He smirked.  
“I always am.”  
“Right. Like that ever works.”  
They hung up.  
He bent over and kissed her forehead. He gave her one last glance before vanishing at vamp speed. Both out of the room and out of the house to go get Klaus’ blood to save his Sire’s life.

 

An hour later, Elena was seated at her bedside, wetting her face down with a wet wash cloth, looking down at her.

 

Meanwhile, Damon stood in Klaus’ living room trying to convince him.  
Finally, Klaus gave in a few minutes later. 

 

An hour later, Damon walked towards where Kat lay. She was so pale and still, barely breathing.  
Elena got off the bed, cloth on the end table, and stepped out of his way.   
Elena watched, as he lifted her head gently and poured a few drops down her throat, vial to her lips.

 

An hour later, as Damon stood over her, back of his hand trailing down the side of her face, she began to wake. By now, Elena was safely back at home.

 

Meanwhile, Rebecca went for a silent walk with her brother, Klaus. They were heading back home.


	67. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3. Kat comes back home to Mystic Falls after killing the hybrids Klaus sent after her. She comes back bitten and ends up in a car crash after she thinks she sees something in the road. Will someone find her and rescue her in time? Will someone be able to convince Klaus to cure Kat? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce drove her SUV, her destination being the Salvatore boarding house. She had left after they had failed to kill Klaus on Homecoming night, but now she was back. She needed Klaus' blood, because one of the hybrids had bitten her before she killed the few hybrids Klaus had sent after her. She only hoped Damon, Elena, or someone else would have enough compassion for her to demand the cure from Klaus for her.   
Suddenly, as her vision became even more blurry, she thought she saw something big and brown rush in front of the car, so she put on the breaks in order to not hit whatever it was. Then she lost control, as she tried to stay in the lane. The world spun for her, as the vehicle rolled, before she felt it crash into something. Then everything stopped and was silent, before everything went black for her. 

 

Damon Salvatore was walking the streets as usual, when, not far from the Whickery bridge, he smelled blood and saw an SUV a little ways past the bridge. It was in terrible shape, as its head and tail lights blinked, crashed into a street lamp that wasn't working. It had crashed to the point that the street lamp was bent over the car, looking like it would fall on it if someone with inhuman strength pushed hard enough.   
When he arrived at the driver's side and looked inside, he saw that Katherine was there. She was wounded, as she sat there, head to the left, left side of her head resting against the driver's side window, blood down either side of her head.   
With some small effort, he got the door open and walked closer to see if she was hurt anywhere else. He then bent down towards her and searched her with his eyes, only to see her clothing torn in some places, symbolizing that she had been attacked by someone or something before the crash.  
He snapped her seatbelt in two and got some pieces of glass from the windshield off her, before gently sliding one arm under her, another under her legs, gently picking her up in his arms, walking a distance away. He then gently layed her down on the ground and rested a gentle hand on her forehead. And when he did, she was really warm, as if she was burning up, which made him fear the worse. He then took his hand away from her forehead to rest it on her left cheek.   
“If you can hear me, Katherine, it's me. Stay with me. Fight. Don't you dare die on me,” he said, before gently picking her up in his arms and walking away with her, his destination being the Mikaelson house. 

 

Niklaus Mikaelson was seated on the red couch in the living room, wine glass of red wine in hand, slowly sipping it, when he smelled their scents outside his place, before he saw them in his living room.   
Klaus looked at Damon carrying on out cold, wounded Katherine in his arms, as Damon entered his living room.   
“I assume this isn't a social call,” Klaus said, not caring that Katerina whom had escaped him and stayed off his rather for 500 years, was dying from a hybrid bite.   
“What will it take for you to cure her?” Damon questioned him.   
“Why should I? She's the bane of my existence. You don't care about her, either, so why negotiate to save her life, when you'll just go back to wanting to kill her and failing to act on it?”  
“Just cure her,” Damon responded, not falling for any of his tricks or threats.   
“Give me one good reason why I should cure her.”  
“Because, no matter how I feel about it, she's a part of my family and Elena's.”  
“Family is weakness, Damon. Just like love.”  
Damon glared at him.   
Elijah walked in, having heard everything and knew what was going on.   
“Niklaus,” he warned his brother. “He has enough bravery to come here and ask you for a favor and this is how you treat him? Klaus, cure her. I won't stand by you and watch Katerina die because of your selfishness, pride, and hatred. Haven't you learned anything? Family is power; not weakness. Now cure her, or I'll cure her myself with your blood,” he lectured him.   
Klaus gave a low growl of disapproval, before setting his wine glass down on the end table and getting to his feet. He then headed over to them and bit his wrist, before putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her for Elijah.   
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed.   
“There. Happy?”  
“Thanks, Klaus,” Damon said, happy that she would soon be cured, but not thankful to Klaus.   
“Go before I decide to break my promise to Stefan and kill you.”  
“Elijah wouldn't let you,” Damon said, before leaving the house. 

 

When she came to, Kat felt like herself again and she was healed. She then saw that she was in Damon's room in his bed with him seated at her bedside, his left hand in hers.  
“Welcome back, Kat,” he greeted her.   
“Thanks. Though, you haven't called me that for 150 years.”  
“Things change; especially, when I almost lost you. You nearly died.”  
“Welcome to my world,” she replied to him.   
They gave each other a smile.


	68. Do Not Go Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere around “Do Not Go Gentle.” What if Kat ran into a newly turned Ric? What will happen? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce sat at the bar next to Alaric.   
“Hello, Alaric,” she greeted.   
“Katherine.”  
“Do you know where I might find Elijah?” she questioned.   
“Go away.”  
“Why? I thought we left on good terms.”  
“I don’t want you here. Take a hint, will you?”  
Then the familiar scent hit her; vampire.  
“What happened to you?” she asked him.  
“Esther turned me. Now I’m going to kill every vampires, starting with Klaus.”  
She clenched her teeth and gasped in pain, as he stabbed her with a dagger. And then she felt the familiar sensation of having a hard time breathing. And that’s when she knew the dagger had vervain on it. Now she couldn’t go anywhere without help and she was too shaky to move on her own, much less get her phone out to call for help. All she could do was clutch the bar with both hands to keep from falling.   
“We should help her,” she heard Caroline Forbes say, a moment after she smelled Tyler and Caroline when they walked in.   
“Why?” she heard Tyler ask.   
“She had to have come back for a reason. And that reason wasn’t to get vervained by Alaric. She needs help. We have to help her.”  
“Fine. You stay here. I’ll get away from him. He can’t hurt me like he can you.”  
A few minutes later, she smelled his scent. He was behind her. She felt a gentle hand on her right upper arm and knew it was Tyler’s.   
I’m saved, she thought to herself.  
“Let’s get out of here,” she heard Tyler say.   
She slowly got off the stool and onto her feet, as he held a hand on her arm to help her keep her balance.  
Before she knew it, they were outside the Mystic Grille. Tyler still had his hand on her arm and Caroling had a hand on her other arm.   
“What happened?” Caroline asked her as gently as she could. All she knew was that she smelled vervain with something else she couldn’t place.   
“ I asked him where Elijah was and he told me what happened to him. Then he stabbed me,” Kat summarized.   
“And before that?” Tyler asked.   
“I killed the hybrids Klaus sent after me. They attacked, though. That’s why I was looking for Elijah. He’s the only one I can trust to get me the cure without having to sacrifice anything. And Elijah still cares about me. We had something when I was human and before I came to live in America.”  
Tyler and Caroline looked at one another. They knew they had to do something, but they didn’t know where they would find Elijah.   
As she started to feel weak, Kat saw Damon.   
Damon had been walking up to the Mystic Grille, when he had seen Tyler and Caroline outside holding Katherine up. Then he was instantly in front of them.   
“What happened to her?” Damon asked them, though he looked at Katherine.   
“She was vervained by Alaric. Before that, she was attacked by his hybrids. She killed them,” Tyler answered.   
“I’ll take care of her.”  
“She said she wanted to ask Elijah to get the cure for her.”  
“Then I’ll find him and take care of her.”  
She felt the vampiress and hybrid leave to go inside. Then she was alone with Damon.   
He kept his eyes on her, as he assessed her condition.  
“Katherine.”  
“Damon?” was all she got out, as everything went black.   
The elder Salvatore brother caught her from hitting the ground. Then he picked her up in his arms and walked the route to Elena’s. He couldn’t use his super speed. There were too many people around.

 

She groaned as she came to, and realized that she was in Damon’s arms. Then she felt an urge. It was a side effect of the vervain.   
Damon set her on her feet and watched her, as she knelt down by a bush by Elena’s walkway and coughed up blood. He knew it would come. This wasn’t the first time he had seen her in a vervained state. As she coughed up blood, he knelt by her. Before he could pull the dagger out of her lower stomach, he smelled Elena’s scent. That’s what made him look up.   
Elena was heading out the door, when she saw Damon and Katherine. She knew from the scene that something was wrong. She left the house and didn’t stop until she stood by them.   
“Damon, what’s going on?”  
He looked up at her.   
“Elena, you should go back inside; but if you must know, Ric vervained her. To top if off, she was bitten by hybrids before she killed them.”  
He pulled the dagger out and handed it to the doppelganger.   
“Take it.”  
Kat finished and used the sleeve of her jacket to clean her face, before she looked up at Elena.   
“Elena,” she greeted.  
Damon got to his feet, as he helped his Sire to her feet. He could tell she was weak, as he did so.   
“She can stay in my room and I’ll watch her,” Elena announced.   
“Thanks,” Kat told her descendant.  
“We should get her inside,” Damon said.   
Before she knew it, everything went dark again. 

 

When she woke up for the second time tonight, she was on her back on Elena’s bed. Her jacket was off and her wounds had been tended to. Her journal was on top of the end table and Elena was seated on her bedside with a wash cloth in hand. She stared at the wall as she saw her pa’ pa and ma’ ma, too weak to cry. And then they disappeared and she saw Rose. She thought it odd to see her Sire that hadn’t liked her in the beginning. But she didn’t care. She just wanted to know if she would live or die. Then she finally looked at Elena, as Elena continued to damp the cloth on her face to cool her down.   
“I’m sorry, Elena. I’m sorry for what I did. Forgive me. Tell Damon that I have always cared and loved them both. I never chose either of them. I love you too, Elena. You are the last of my Petrova family. I hope you will all forgive me,” she whispered.   
“I forgave you a long time ago. And I think Damon will forgive you after a while. Just hand on,” Elena replied.   
“I don’t know how much longer I can, Elena.”   
“Try, Katherine.”

 

Damon stood by the stairs, as he spoke to Rebecca.   
“Please, Rebecca. Do this for me, at least.”  
“Fine.”  
“Good. Meet me at Elena’s.”  
He hung up.   
“I’m going to find Elijah!” he yelled up the stairs at Elena and Kat. Then he left. 

 

When Katherine woke up, she felt better. She saw that Elijah and Elena were both at her side.   
“You should go help Damon. My sister has stepped out of line,” he told Elena.  
She obeyed.   
Katherine sat up in bed.   
He gave her a shot glass of blood and she drank it, before she gave it back to him. He then set it back on the end table and she got to her feet. She put her jacket back on and he bit his wrist.   
“It’ll heal you faster,” he said, as he held it out to her.   
She drank from him for a few minutes, before she let go.  
She watched him vanish, and then she headed down the stairs. 

 

Once down the stairs, she saw the scene. There was a dagger in Damon’s chest. He was slumped against the threshold. Elena was knelt in front of him with fear. Elijah and Rebecca were gone.   
Kat knelt by them.   
“He’ll be okay,” she assured her.   
Katherine gently drug him into the hallway and Elena closed the door. The vampiress then knelt down with his back against her, and bit her wrist. She put it to his lips and made her blood go down his throat, as she used her free hand to pull the dagger out. She tossed it to the floor and Elena knelt at his right side.   
A few minutes later, he came to. Then, once he felt better, he stopped drinking and she took her wrist away. It obviously healed.   
He looked up at her.   
“Katherine.”  
“Welcome back, Damon.”  
“I could say the same thing,” he answered.   
The three of them smiled at one another.


	69. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Katherine had arrived right in the middle of the new S3 episode, when Klaus had Elena tied up at his place draining her of her blood? What if Katherine saved her while Klaus and Tyler had a fight? Will Elena be okay? Will Klaus try to kill Katherine? Read to find out.

Elena awoke feeling groggy and tired. She was tied up to a chair with a tube in her arm on one end, the other end in a container. Klaus was there leaning against the doorway and they were in his house.   
“What are you doing?” she asked groggily.   
“Draining you. You figured it out yourself. If you die, so does Alaric. How does it feel to be dying?”  
“Please, don’t.”  
“Just between us, who would you have chosen? Damon or Stefan? We both know you haven’t chosen because you’re afraid to destroy the balance between them.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“Almost there,” he said, as if he hadn’t heard those last words.   
Tyler came in and saw what was happening. He then dropped the box he had been carrying.   
“Elena?”  
“Tyler,” she said softly.  
He walked over to them and then Klaus and Tyler started to have a physical fight. It was hybrid against Original hybrid. 

 

Katherine was near Klaus’ house on her way to Elena’s after arriving back in Mystic Falls, when she smelled Elena’s blood and her slowly fading scent. 

 

When she saw her tied up with a tube that had blood coming out into a container, she knew her blood was being drained. She was instantly in front of her. She took everything off her and ripped the rope off her.   
“Elena, can you hear me? It’s me.”  
She didn’t move.   
Kat gently picked her up in her arms and ran at vamp speed towards Elena’s place.   
A few minutes later, she had her on the couch at the Gilbert home. She bit her wrist and put it to Elena’s lips, making the blood go down her throat. As she was feeding her her blood, Jeremy came in from the kitchen.   
Jeremy walked into the living room as she looked at him, still feeding his sister her blood.  
“Fill me in. What’s going on? Because Klaus almost killed her.”  
A moment later, Damon walked in, closing the door behind himself That’s when he saw Kat feeding her her blood, which he knew meant that something had happened to her.  
“Klaus?” Damon question.   
“Yeah. What the hell did I miss?” she replied, arms crossed, wrist healed.  
Just then, Elena came to and slowly sat up.  
“Are you okay?” Kat asked.  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
Between the three of them, Kat got caught up on what she had missed and what was going on in the present. Kat then told the guys what had gone on with Elena; that Klaus had almost killed Elena.   
Afterward, Kat looked at them.   
“We can get Bonnie to stop Jeremy’s heart which will help us kill Alaric. We just need her blood to bind you, your brother, and I together. Or, since Esther used Elena’s blood to turn him, one of us can kill her then when he’s dead, bring her back. Whichever you prefer. It’s up to you.”  
“I agree with the first one,” Damon said.   
“I kind of figured you’d say that. Just in case something goes wrong, you and your brother, wherever he is, will be outside. I can’t guarantee that he won’t kill me. We’ll be bound by Bonnie’s blood, so if I touch him long enough, he’ll die.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Damon replied.  
“What do I do?” Jeremy asked.   
“You stay here. Don’t do anything stupid. Elena, are you ready?” Kat asked.   
“What am I going to do?” Elena asked.   
“Call up Tyler and have him keep tabs on Klaus and Rebecca. Stay here and tell us if anything goes wrong.  
So in the end, Katherine killed Alaric without having to have any assistance from anyone. Then she and Damon dumped his body over the Whickery bridge and went home. Jeremy survived, too. Now the only problem they had was figuring out how to kill Klaus.


	70. Sacrifice (Kat and Elena’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3 after Ric was turned and he was bound to Elena. Also set in the episode where Klaus was draining Elena so she would die, but Klaus was obviously unsuccessful. What happens when a certain dark-haired vampiress saves her from Klaus and they have to run? Read to find out what happens.

Katherine

It’s a dark night as I run through the forest, the enemy after us with Elena at my side. I could be gone before Klaus got to me, but I won’t leave her for Klaus. As we run hand in hand, I can sense that he’s not that far behind us. We’re running from him, because he tried to kill her by draining her. He needs her to die in order to kill vampire Alaric. I won’t let her die, though. Especially, not after I just saved her life from him. If anyone’s going to die tonight, it’ll be me. If it comes down to it, I’ll gladly sacrifice my life for Elena’s.   
I stop when we arrive by a log. I could run forever non-stop, but I can tell that she won’t be able to run much farther. She needs rest, so that’s what I’ll give her.   
I let go of her hand.   
“Rest. You need it and you’ve earned it.”  
She sits down on the log.   
“What about you?” she asks, as she tries to catch her breath.  
“I don’t need rest. If he comes close enough, get out of the way and run for safety. I’ll do what I can. If he kills me, then so be it.”  
“Katherine-“ she starts.  
I look down at her, as I stand in front of her and speak.   
“Elena, you have more of a chance of surviving than I do. After 500 years of running, it’s exhausting. If I do die though, remember that we are the same in more ways than one. And I’m not talking about our traits.”  
“Then what are you talking about?”   
“Our family, Elena. Damon and Stefan don’t know my past, except for the past with them. You and I both lost our parents. Klaus slaughtered my uncle, father, maid, mother, and villagers just to get back at me for running. It was 500 years ago in Bulgaria, but it still hurts. It’s one of the many eternal scars that will never fully be healed. It took me meeting Stefan to love again. After he slaughtered everyone, I closed up my heart to love. I made myself not feel anything. Then I came to America in 1864 and met Stefan. I fell in love with him shortly before Damon came home on leave from the war. I instantly fell for him. I guess I’ll never know if it was the uniform or something entirely different about him that made me fall for him. And what Damon and Stefan call me playing games; that just me doing what I can to make sure my family stays together. I lost it once; I won’t lose it again; and your biological mother? She was my daughter my father took away, because she was born illegitimate.”  
“But why would he do that? Your father, I mean.”  
“It was the sixteenth century and those types of children weren’t welcome. Instead, they were abandoned and even taken away from their mothers. I never saw her again, until I realized Isabelle was my daughter, when she came to town. I knew it from her looks. If I had been able to be a true mother, Isabelle would’ve never been turned and never met Ric. She most certainly never had turned out to be so twisted without any morals whatsoever. I would’ve taught her the right thing.”  
“Why didn’t you tell them?” Elena asks, obviously referring to Damon and Stefan.  
“Because I didn’t know them very well back then. I’m not very trusting, which Damon has also grown to be like. And now, if I told either of them, they would say that I’m lying. They wouldn’t know the truth, unless they read my Petrova journal.”  
“You have a journal?”  
“Yes, of course. You and Stefan aren’t the only ones. A lot of people do.”  
“I guess it’s surprising.”  
“Now you know my whole story. Now we should go before he gets any closer.”  
She starts to her feet, and I help her with a hand on her upper, right arm. I then take her hand and we start to run as fast as we can at a human pace.   
Suddenly, I’m thrown and land on the ground on my back. Klaus looms over me, as he looks down at me. Elena is a distance away getting to her feet.   
Run, I think to myself. She can’t hear me, because her vervain necklace keeps me out of her head.   
I get to my feet.   
“Klaus.”  
“Katerina.”  
“You need to stop this. Haven’t you done enough? She is part of my family. If you do anything to her, I take it personal. But of course, you never thought of that, did you?” I say.   
He pins me against a tree at vampire speed, hand around my throat.   
“I don’t want to hear your part,” he says. “Just stay out of this. When everything is over, it’ll be your turn. I promise.”  
He lets go and then turns around and starts towards Elena.   
“No!” I yell, as I throw him at vamp speed.  
He lands on the ground, but gets to his feet unharmed. Then he glares at me and growls.  
I growl back.   
I take a few steps back when I see him willingly phase into a brown werewolf. Then he lunges at me and I avoid him. I keep avoiding him until I can’t.   
Soon, he’s on top of me and attacking me with teeth and claws. I scream in pain, as he does and everything starts to become distant. I vaguely hear Elena in the distance yelling my name.   
What feels like hours later, Klaus is thrown off me. I see Elijah facing off with Klaus and I smile inwardly. After everything I’ve done, Elijah still cares enough to save my life.   
“Katherine,” Elena says, as she kneels at my left side.   
“Elena,” I half-whisper.   
“Come on. We have to get out of here.”  
She puts an arm around me and I put an arm around her shoulders. As we get to our feet, I lean against her. Right now, Elena is my strength. I need her to help me, because I’m dying.   
After a while, I recognize where we’re going. The Salvatore boarding house where both brothers live at. As we continue on our way with me leaning heavily on Elena for support, everything is tunnel-like and dim. I can barely see anything and I’m so weak and tired.   
As we near the door, I start to feel numb and cold. Then I hear Elena, as I barely see the door open.  
“Katherine, stay awake. Stay with me.”  
I barely see light and hear the door close. That’s when I know that we made it inside.  
When I barely see that we’re in the living room, my senses plummet and I can’t feel anything.   
“Katherine,” I hear Elena say, before everything goes black. 

Elena

I use my body weight to hold Katherine up, as she blacks out. Then, with much effort, I finally get her on Damon’s bed upstairs.   
As she lays on her back, I take her black leather jacket off. I toss it by the end table on the floor and then go to the bathroom. I need a damp wash cloth.   
A few minutes later, I come back with a damp wash cloth and sit on her bedside. I put it on her forehead.   
“Hang in there, Katherine,” I say, even though I don’t know if she can hear me.   
I get to my feet and hurry downstairs towards the basement. Damon has a cooler of blood down there. If I’m lucky, there’s still half a vial of Klaus’ blood there. Katherine needs it, or she’ll surely die.   
Once I find it, I rush towards Damon’s room and then sit on her bedside. I gently lift her head and put the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
Once I know that I gave her enough, I set the vial on the end table and gently lay her head back down. She looks better already. She doesn’t look pale anymore. I take the wash cloth off and set it on the end table.   
I look down at her, as I wait for her to wake up. 

Katherine 

I don’t know how long I’m out, but when I come to, I feel like myself. Elena must’ve cured me, which I’m very thankful for.   
I sit up slowly.   
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” she replies.   
We smile at one another, glad that we both lived through tonight.


	71. Bringing Out The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3. Klaus, Elijah, Damon, and Stefan meet to discuss matters of them handing the coffins back over to Klaus. Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena walked into the kitchen. Alaric was already up.  
"Morning," she greeted him.  
"Thought we had aspirin,” Alaric said, searching for some in a cupboard.  
"Yeah, with the vitamins. You're hung over."  
"Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night."  
"I told you you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here."  
"Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I feel guilty for whiskey dialing her two in the morning."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did."  
"Oh, was she cool about that?"  
"Well, as soon as the aspirin kicks in and I remember the conversation I'll let you know."  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
Elena opened the door to see Sheriff Forbes on the porch.  
"Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything ok?"  
She closed the door behind herself to talk to her on the porch with Alaric beside her.  
"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it," she replied.  
"Of course," Alaric responded.  
"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Whickery bridge fund raiser."  
"Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?" Alaric answered.  
"We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart."  
Liz held up a plastic bag with a stake inside it.  
"That's one of ours. I mean this is one a set from your parents’ lake house," Alaric said.  
"That's why I’m here. I haven't told anyone but forensics scrutinized it for prints and found only one set."  
Liz looked at Elena.  
"Yours."  
"What?" Elena questioned.

 

Damon Salvatore walked through a meadow in the woods, talking on his cell phone with Elena.  
"So you're the prime suspect, huh?"  
"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying' to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member," Elena replied.  
"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons," Damon said.  
"You're on speaker phone, dick," Alaric interjected.  
" I'm just saying' first suspect she's the right one. Don't get so defensive," Damon explained.  
"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric said.  
"It wasn't Meredith," Elena said.  
"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night," Damon replied.  
"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic," Elena responded.  
"Who else knows about your secret slayer stash?" Damon asked.  
"A dozen. I got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car."  
"It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us," Damon replied.  
"What if it was Stefan?" Elena asked. "He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get under Klaus' skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."  
"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, tomorrow later."  
"Hey, where are you?" Alaric asked him.  
"Tea with an old friend," Damon replied.  
Damon hung up.  
"Elijah, my favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice."  
"You left something in my jacket pocket," Elijah said, a piece of paper in hand.  
"Oh, yeah, "Dear Elijah, let's get together, thought of the destruction of your brother, XOXO."  
"Damon."  
"Was I right to undagger you or do we have a problem?"  
"I'm here, let's talk."  
"I'll start with an easy question, any idea why Klaus' killing weapon would be magically sealed in a mystery coffin."

 

 

Elijah opened the door to Klaus' house, Stefan and Damon with him.  
"Niklaus, our guests have arrived," Elijah announced.  
"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek in audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"  
"It's better to indulge him," Elijah told the Salvatores.  
"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear our sound," Stefan told Klaus.  
"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours," Klaus replied.  
Everyone but Stefan ate at the table.  
"You lost your appetite," Klaus said.  
"Eat. I thought we agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home," Damon said.  
"Isn't it nice? The four of us dining together? Is it that was you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother," Klaus said.  
"Oh no...I felt about you so...I figured the more the merrier!" Damon rejoindered.  
"Elijah and I we have our quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through."  
"Kinda like you and Rebekah right? Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was daggered because you were afraid to face her," Stefan retorted.  
"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother I’ve already come clean to Elijah."  
"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad? Might wanna doubt on the judgment desert," Damon told his brother.  
"We're here to make a deal Damon. That doesn't mean we have to kiss his butt for seven courses."  
"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, face yourself," Damon answered.  
"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.  
"I don't know ask Damon."  
Klaus laughed.  
Elijah looked surprised.  
"I'm sorry you missed so much. Ahh...trouble in paradise."  
"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over," Stefan commented.  
"You know what probably it's best just to keep Elena in the Do Not Discuss pile," Damon interjected.  
"You're probably right," Klaus agreed. "It's just the lure of the Petrova Doppelgänger is still so strong. What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"  
"No, why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"  
"Oh, give them both a shared attraction for Elena and Katerina I think they must be curious to learn about the originated of the Petrova line."  
"We're not going anywhere Elijah. Please! Do tell," Damon rebutted.  
"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy her age desired to be her suitor; even though she'd had a child by another man. And no one loved her more than Klaus," Elijah explained.  
"Ah, I said there's one who loved her just as much."  
"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked.  
"Our mother was a very powerful witch," Elijah explained. "She saw our love for Tatia and she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatiana's blood that we consumed in the wine of the night when our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged harsh truth traded we even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?"  
"But in the end we recognized the secret bond of family."  
"Family of paver," Elijah said, raising a glass.  
"Family of paver," Klaus echoed.  
"So what do we look at this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal," Elijah announced.  
"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back and exchange he and the original extended family leave mystic falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges," Damon replied.  
"Sounds fair," Elijah commented.  
"I don't think you understand Elena's Doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have hybrids to fight those that abode me. I will never leave her behind. Well say I do leave her and you protect her and what then? How long until one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies? Count between you two. You see each one of you believes that he is the one that can protect her. Nice simply at the illusion. Gentlemen. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."  
"I'm gonna get some air," Damon said.  
"I'll deal with this," Elijah responded.  
"And this talk has made me thirsty. What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you with my love to do a drink?" Klaus asked, as Damon and Elijah stepped out.  
Klaus fed from a girl's neck.  
He finished and she dropped to the floor dead.  
"Delicious," Klaus commented.  
"Well...I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus is to try and watch me and my brother," Stefan said.  
"I know you didn't have well enough for your own. Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you only have yourself to blame."  
"What do you say, Klaus. I'm here to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you count on," Damon said, coming back in with Elijah.  
"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human, maybe that football player."  
"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon said.  
"Yeah. Why not? They marry, live a long life and make a family."  
"And continue the Petrova bloodline, every few hundred years you'll have a Doppelgänger for you to drain and you never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said.  
"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her."  
"So what do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?"  
They walked towards each other.  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked.  
Klaus held his hand out and Stefan took it.  
"Nice try, Klaus, but no deal."  
Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm and held his hand in the fireplace in the fire and his hand started to burn.  
Damon rushed over and through him away.  
Stefan got to his feet.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked Klaus.  
"Since we don't have a deal, let's make a new one. Give me the coffin or I'll burn him alive."  
"Why don't you go ahead and kill me now? We both know you'll do it anyway once you have your coffin."  
"Because that would take all the fun out of it."  
Elijah walked in with Rebecca.  
"What have you done?" Klaus asked Elijah.  
"What have you done? I've learned now to trust in your promises, Klaus."  
Rebecca walked up to Klaus and stabbed him with a dagger.  
"This is for mother."  
Elijah had a dagger too.  
Just then, their mother came in and walked up to him.  
"Do you know why I'm here?"  
"To kill me."  
Stefan and Damon watched from the sidelines as a family brawl fell into place.  
"I'm here to forgive you," their mother replied and then left the room.  
Elijah then stabbed his brother.  
"See you in the next century or two."  
The Salvatores then left.

 

 

 

Damon and Stefan walked through the woods that night.  
"You could've just left me to die there and you would've had Elena all to yourself. Why didn't you?" Stefan said.  
"I didn't do it on your account."  
"I love her, Damon."  
"So do I."  
Damon looked at him and then walked away.


	72. Somebody Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon gets hurt. Will he die? Will he be okay? Can someone save him in time? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful night, as Damon Salvatore stood in front of the bookshelf, shot glass of liquor in hand, sipping the drink.  
Suddenly, he sensed the enemy. He looked to see Klaus. A very angry Klaus at that.   
“What has Stefan done this time?” he questioned.  
At vamp speed, Klaus grabbed his throat and slammed him against the shelf. Damon winced in pain from his hold on his throat. Niklaus then plunged a stake through the middle of his chest.  
“A message to Stefan for backstabbing me.”  
He let go and then vanished out of the Salvatore mansion.  
As Damon fell to the floor, the shot glass shattered into pieces onto the carpet.

 

A few minutes later, Elena Gilbert walked in. She had originally been there for a visit, but when she saw him, she ran towards him.  
“Damon!”   
She knelt beside him, not really knowing what the hell she was to do. 

 

Katherine Pierce was in the woods, when she fell to the ground to her knees, feeling the pain of her childe. It was a Sire thing. Trying to block the pain, she ran towards where she figured he would be.

 

A few minutes later, Katherine rushed into the house at vamp speed.  
“Damon,” she whispered from the doorway before going towards them.  
She knelt beside him and quickly pulled the stake out, tossing it to the floor a distance away.   
Damon, it’s me. Can you hear me?   
K-Kat.  
Elena and I are here. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be alright.  
How do you know?  
Because you’re still alive.  
She came out of his head and looked at Elena, who looked back at her.   
Together, they got him on his bed upstairs.   
“I better go,” she told the human. “He wouldn’t be happy to see me.”  
“Thank you,” Elena told her.  
“Just doing my job,” she answered. “Saving the ones I care about.”  
Katherine left the house.  
Elena sat at his bedside, hand in hand with him. 

An hour later, she was relieved when he woke up. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	73. Original Savior (Kat and Klaus’ POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is ambushed by a werewolf. Will someone save her in time? Read to find out.

Katherine Pierce’ POV

It’s a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I walk through the woods. I’m on my way out of the woods when a werewolf appears out of nowhere, teeth bared, growling and snarling, jumping out from behind a bush. It tries to leap at me to attack, but I quickly get out of its way and run through the forest, trying to lose it. I need it to lose my scent, so I zigzag through the woods at vampire speed.   
A few minutes later, I realize that it hasn’t lost it or me, because it comes at my left side, bowling me over. We then roll in a ball of enemies until I’m pinned down in the middle of a warehouse. And before I can figure a way out from under it, it bites into my right shoulder, bending its brown head, tearing into flesh and bone. I gasp in pain and know if I get out of this alive, I’ll have to quickly get to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon has what’s left of Klaus’ blood there. Klaus’ blood is the cure. 

Niklaus Mikaelson’s POV

I’m walking through the forest, heading home, when I hear a werewolf. I stop in the heart of the forest listening with both vampire and werewolf hearing. I’m a hybrid, but I’m in my vampire form right now, excluding the vamping out. I can easily hear half way through the forest, it tearing into flesh and bone. And then I smell her fading scent. I instantly know she’s dying from a werewolf. I would usually let her just die, but lately I’ve grown fond of her. I’m not sure how or why, but I have. Maybe my humanity is in me after all. And if it is, I can thank Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff’s daughter, for doing that for me.   
I run through the forest until I reach outside the warehouse. And then I willingly and painfully phase into a massive, russet-brown werewolf.   
I run towards the scene, bowling the werewolf over and we fight viciously with all we have. But in the end, I win and it flees.   
I phase back and rush towards her at vampire speed. I kneel down and pull her into my arms. Then I bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat, for she is unconscious.   
Soon, when she stirs, I take it away and it heals.   
“Klaus?” she questions in astonishment.   
“You’re no use to anyone if you’re dead,” I tell her.   
I help her to her feet and, one I know she’ll be fine, I vanish out of sight to go home.


	74. The Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Katherine had come back in town in enough time to save Elena, and maybe Matt? Will she get there in time? Will she save them both? After making the car go off the bridge, will Rebekkah have the heart to save Matt, or will she leave him to die with Elena? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Bonnie and Damon walked into a storage unit in a warehouse where Klaus was at in his coffin. They looked down at Klaus as they stood by his coffin. Klaus was burnt, but alive. And as they looked down at him, Klaus opened his eyes and looks up at them.  
“There's a crispy fried Original,” he announced to Bonnie Bennett.  
“Could you give me a minute?” Bonnie asked him, looking at him.  
“Of course,” he answered her.  
He closed the door to the shed and walked off.  
A few minutes later, a little ways from where Damon just came from, Ric snuck up behind him and puts him in a choke hold.  
“Where's Klaus?” he asked me.  
“Unit three number 10210,” he lied.  
A moment later, he tightened his grip on him and everything went black.

 

When he woke up, he got to his feet and started going in search of vampire Ric. Then, when he saw him, he sensed Rebecca not far from where Damon was. He come up behind her and put a hand over her mouth.  
“Shh,” he whispered to her by a unit section, as he watched Ric going through different units in search of Klaus. Then, when he passed the unit to the point that he couldn't see him anymore, he let go of her.  
A few minutes later, Rebecca and Damon arrived where Bonnie's car was. Bonnie was in her car and Klaus whom was still in his coffin was in the back of Bonnie's car. Ric was there by the back of her car. And before she could drive off to take Klaus to Mystic Falls, they witnessed Ric put Klaus on fire. When that happened, it was all he could do to hold a sobbing, upset Rebecca back. She was an Original, so she was a lot stronger than he was since she was a lot older than him.  
Ric turned around and walked slowly towards them, facing them.  
Damon attempted to pull Rebecca back to keep her safe from evil Ric, but she got out of his grip and ran off out of the warehouse at vampire speed.

 

Elena called Damon and he answered it.  
“Hey, I heard,” she greeted me.  
“Since I might be a dead man anyway, if you had to choose, who would it be? Who would get the good-bye?” he said, wanting to know who she would choose, but afraid of who she might choose.  
“I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I love Stefan. Maybe if you and I had met first...” she answered.  
“It'll always be Stefan,” Damon said, knowing what she was trying to say.  
They soon hung up and Ric and Damon faced off.  
Soon, they started to fight and Damon got the terrible part of the fight; he didn't want to hurt him, because he was his friend when he was a human Vampire Hunter. He still cared about him.  
Suddenly, a few minutes later, Ric started to fall to the ground and he catch him, holding him in his arms. His skin started to turn cracked and purple.  
“Ric?” I said.  
A moment later, he was dead which meant the one thing that upset him the most in the world. Elena Gilbert, the girl he was madly in love with, was dead. He let go of Ric and fell to the ground on his knees.  
“You're not dead,” he said, hoping for it not to be true, tears in his eyes.

 

Later that night, Elena woke up in the morgue in transition and Stefan and Damon took her home.


	75. The Departed (alternate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rebekkah hadn’t ran the truck off the bridge? What if she went straight for Alaric after watching him stake her brother? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in the warehouse storage unit, as Damon and Rebekkah watched evil vampire Alaric stake Klaus.  
“No!” Rebekkah half sobbed and half yelled.  
Before Damon could react, she ran at Alaric, acting in anger and revenge. He knew she was coming and had another stake ready in hand but not in sight. And then he plunged the stake into the middle of her chest.  
Acting to save Rebekkah, Damon through Ric.  
Before she could hit the ground, he caught her.  
Because he knew that Ric wouldn’t stop, he picked her up and at vamp speed, was gone.

 

Once in the heart of the woods, he gently layed her down. He then pulled the stake out.  
“Rebekkah, can you hear me?” he called to her.  
He waited for her to come to, all the while kneeling beside her, trailing the back of his hand gently down the side of her face.  
Half an hour later, she came to to see Damon with a concerned face for her.  
He took his hand away.  
“Good. You’re awake,” he commented.  
He helped her to her feet as he got to his own feet.  
“Let’s go home,” he said and together they walked hand in hand.  
He loved Elena, but he still had enough heart for Rebekkah that he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.


	76. The Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rebecca never ran Matt and Elena off the road? What if Elena had chosen Damon, and not Stefan? What if Alaric had never killed Klaus? What will happen? Read to find out.

As Damon, Rebecca, and Alaric faced one another, Damon told Bonnie to go, Klaus in his coffin in the back of the vehicle. And she did.  
Damon and Ric locked gazes with one another, Damon in front of Rebecca a little, protecting her from Ric. Ric was going after Originals first. And Rebecca was Klaus’ sister. An Original. Plus, Damon loved her a bit. But now like he did Elena.  
“What are you going to do now, Ric?” Damon taunted him. “Klaus is on his way home.”  
“I’ll kill him after her, once you’re out of the way.”  
“No can do, Ric. If you want her, you have to kill me first. But that’s right. You don’t want to yet.”  
Ric lunged forward and Damon did likewise, ramming into him. Both rolled on the floor in a tussle of enemies, while the blond Original watched the fight, unsure what to do. She wasn’t sure if she should help Damon, stay where she was, or go home.

 

Elena and Matt were almost to the bridge, when she suddenly had a change of mind.  
“Turn back around,” she said to her friend who was also her ex-boyfriend. But that had been years ago when they had broken up.  
He looked at her.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
And with that, he turned his old truck around towards Damon Salvatore.

 

Once outside the place, she looked at Matt.  
“Go home and be careful. Damon will take me home.”  
She got out and he drove away, as she ran inside.

 

She stopped in the room to see the scene. Alaric and Damon were fighting, Rebecca on her side hurt. It looked like Damon was handling okay, so she went to kneel at the blonde’s side.  
As she lay on her side, she watched the fight. Then Elena was at her side. She felt nauseous and disoriented. There was blood on her right hand from trying to stop the bleeding; her blood. And she felt more of her blood running down the right side of her head. She also knew that she had a dislocated collarbone, fractured left rib, and a possible concussion. Her vision was blurry and her stomach, gut, and right side were still bleeding. She found it hard to stay awake. And her own blood was a pool in front of her, bloodying her left hand and arm.  
This is what I get for stupidly trying to help fight Alaric. Death is my reward, she thought.  
“Rebecca. Oh, God. Hang in there, Rebecca. I’m right here. I’m here to help,” Elena informed her, though she knew she was badly injured. She could see that she was barely conscious now. She had to do something. So she gently rolled her onto her back. She then put her arms under hers, gently pulling her towards and against her, until her head was against her shoulder. She knew it was possibly a mistake, but it was all she could do. She rolled up her left sleeve and put her wrist to her lips.  
“Drink, Rebecca.”  
With those two words spoken, the Original did drink. First, very weakly. But as her strength began to be restored, her drinking became stronger and she opened her eyes, as her wounds healed.  
Once healed, she stopped and got to her feet, Elena doing likewise. Rebecca then bit her wrist and held it out to her.  
“Thanks. Now you have to heal. So, here. Drink.”  
Elena warily did so.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t kill you or anything,” she promised the human, sensing her unease.  
Elena let go, she and Rebecca’s wrists healed.

 

They saw that Damon was losing, Ric on top of him, Damon on his back, them fighting over a stake.  
“You should go home,” Elena told Rebecca, whom obeyed, vanishing at vamp speed.  
Elena saw a knife and picked it up, putting it against one of her wrists, stepping towards them to stand a foot away.  
“No, Ric!” she yelled.  
He had a tight hold on Damon’s throat, as he turned his head to look at her, stake raised to strike.  
“You wouldn’t. You’re bluffing.”  
“Am I? Do it and see if I am,” she challenged.  
“No,” Damon said, knowing what would come.  
“Then do it,” Ric said, and turned his attention to Damon again.  
She looked at Damon, telling him with her eyes to trust her. That everything would be fine. Ric started to bring the stake down, but dropped it when she cut her wrist. And then Damon plunged Ric’s white Oak stake into his former friend.  
As he pushed Ric off, he heard the clatter of the knife and a small noise. He knew she was dying, eyes closed, lying on her back.  
At vamp speed, he knelt at her side and gently pulled her into his arms. He bit his wrist, positioning her head gently back, and put it to her lips, making it go down her throat.  
Once her wrist was healed and she wasn’t dying anymore, he gently picked her up in his arms, as he got to his feet. Something he was all too familiar with.


	77. The Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Katherine had been there to stop Rebecca? What if Elena had chosen Damon, instead of Stefan? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Elena spoke to Damon on the phone, Matt driving Elena home in his old, white, Chevy truck.  
“If you had to choose, who would it be? Who would get the good-bye?” Damon questioned.  
“I choose you, Damon. I love you both, but Stefan hurt me in a way that I don’t know I can forgive.”  
Damon was relieved.  
“I love you, too.”  
“I’ll see you soon, Damon.”  
“Take care, Elena.”  
Just then, Matt hit the brakes, seeing Rebecca. Before he could hit her, Elena and Matt saw Katherine push Rebecca out of the way.  
The truck stopped.  
Matt and Elena saw Rebecca and Katherine face off.  
Kat hissed at Rebecca.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Alaric killed my brother. He’s linked with Elena. Alaric has to die,” Rebecca growled and hissed back.  
Kat growled.  
“I won’t let her die. I’ll die before I let Elena die.”  
Kat growled again as a warning.  
“Go home or I’ll dagger you, Rebecca.”  
The Original growled before vanishing at vamp speed.  
Kat relaxed and looked over at Elena who had gotten out of the truck and was heading towards the vampiress.  
“Katherine?”  
“Elena, you should go home. I’ll make sure Rebecca isn’t following.”  
“What happened?”  
“I saved you. Rebecca and the others don’t know, but you have Damon’s blood in your system. If Rebecca had ran you off the road, you probably would’ve died. If you die with vampire blood in your system, you’ll wake up in transition. I don’t want you to have to choose. I want you human.”  
“Thank you. But why do you care?”  
“Because family is everything to me. You are my family. I will not lose my family again. That’s why I want Klaus dead. He killed my family 500 years ago to get back at me. I won’t let my family die again.”  
Elena saw it now. The hatred she showed was to keep her dark past from being known. And her actions were to keep family together and hide the pain. But up close, she saw the pain in her eyes.  
Elena turned from her and walked towards the car where Matt waited.  
Kat watched Elena get in and the truck drive off.  
Matt gave the phone back to Elena, which she had had Matt take and speak to Damon.  
“Damon, I’m here.”  
“Elena, what happened?”  
“Katherine just saved us both from Rebecca trying to run us off the road to kill me.”  
“I’m heading back, Elena.”  
“Damon, Katherine said she would make sure Rebecca doesn’t follow. Somehow, I believe her. She said something else. Something about family.”  
“What did she say?”  
“She cares about family enough to protect me and want Klaus dead. I guess he killed her family 500 years ago to get back at her.”  
“You shouldn’t believe her. Everything she says is a lie.”  
“You didn’t see her, Damon. It seemed like she wanted to say more.”  
“We’ll figure it out when I get back.”  
“Meet me at my place, then,” Elena responded.

 

Later, Damon and Elena were in her living room, Elena seated on the couch, Damon standing by a wall.  
Kat walked in.  
“Good. You’re here,” she told them, and then sat next to Elena.  
“What do you want?” Damon asked.  
Kat looked at him.  
“You could be nicer. I’m older than you. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?”  
Damon looked back at her.  
“Respect is putting it mildly considering what you’ve done.”  
“What you think I did,” Kat corrected.  
Elena watched their exchange.  
“I’m not welcome, so I won’t bother you unless you’re in danger. I’m going to leave something with Elena. I know that she’ll keep it safe. You’re welcome to read it too, since you think I lie.”  
The Petrova vampiress took out a brown, leather book. It looked very old.  
Kat looked at Elena.  
“Don’t let my journal end up in the wrong hands. I wish I knew if this is a good-bye or not. But I don’t. Be careful. Take care of yourself and the others, Elena.”  
Elena took the journal that she handed to her. Then Elena and Damon watched her leave.  
Elena looked down at the tattered, old diary and opened it. When she did, Damon went to sit beside her and they silently read it.

 

As Kat left, she knew she had to get somewhere where she wouldn’t be found. She knew what Alaric was. She couldn’t let him find her.


	78. Memories (Damon's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3 “The Departed.” What if Elena had died, instead of becoming a vampire? Here is Damon’s POV.

My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a deeply emotionally hurt vampire. My world as I know it is shattered because Elena Gilbert, the human girl I love, is dead forever. I haven’t cried for 173 years, but as I look down at her headstone in the graveyard, tears silently fall. I’m alone tonight, which I’m very grateful for.  
“Elena, I never told you this because I thought it didn’t matter, but you and I met first. We met the night you had a fight with Donovan about your future. I didn’t want Stefan to know I was in town yet, so I made you forget that you and I met,” I confess.  
The flashback comes to me and I let it.

 

It’s a dark night, as I lie in the middle of one of the many roads in Mystic Falls, waiting for my food, humans, to come.  
A few minutes later, I hear what I think is Katherine’s voice. So at vamp speed, I arrive now far from her.  
She looks up after putting her cell phone away and sees me.  
“Katherine,” I greet, though she smells human. Not only that, but she also looks identical to my Sire, Katherine Pierce.  
“No, I’m Elena.”  
“I’m Damon.”  
I start to walk off, but then I go to stand in front of her at a human pace.  
“I’m sorry. You just really remind me of someone,” I add.  
“I get that a lot.”  
“What are you doing out here all alone?” I ask her.  
“Why? Nothing bad ever happens here.”  
I wait for her to continue on and she realizes this.  
“Ex-boyfriend; I’m waiting on my parents. He thinks he has it all planned out.”  
“And you don’t want it?”  
“I don’t know what I want.”  
“Well, that’s not true.”  
“Okay, Damon; the mysterious stranger who has all the answers. What do I want?”  
“You want what everyone else wants. You want adventure, mystery, and maybe a little danger.”  
We see a car coming and she says, “That’s my parents.”  
“I want you to get what you want, but right now, I want you to forget this ever happened. Can’t have anyone knowing I’m in town yet.”  
At vamp speed, I’m gone from her sight, when she looks back.  
The flashback ends.

 

“There’s something else, too. When I returned your Vervain necklace to you, I told you that I love you, but I made you forget. I wanted you to be happy with my brother as long as you could. I didn’t think I deserved you, because of all the terrible things I’ve done. I’m sorry, Elena.”  
I get another flashback.

 

I stand in Elena’s room, waiting for her to come out of her bathroom.  
A few minutes later, she comes out and sees me.  
“Nice p-j’s,” I comment.  
“Damon, I’m tired.”  
I go to stand just inches from her.  
“I brought you something,” I say, and hold up her necklace so she can see it.  
“My necklace.”  
She reaches up to take it from me, but I pull it back.  
“Please give it back.”  
I have to say something,” I inform her.  
“Why do you have to say it with my necklace?”  
“Well, because what I’m about to say is probably the most selfless thing I’ve ever said in my life.”  
“Damon, don’t go there.”  
“You only have to hear it this once.”  
She’s silent, so I continue.  
“Elena, I love you. And it’s because I love you, that I can’t be selfish with you. I don’t deserve you, but my brother does.”  
She silently looks at me and I add,” Good, I wish you didn’t have to forget this; but you do.”  
At vamp speed, I’m gone after quickly putting her necklace on her.  
The flashback ends.

 

I let “Will You Remember Me?” play in my head. I then let memories of Elena surface as flashbacks.  
I remember when she and Stefan were together and I was helping her in the kitchen at her house. I had walked passed her, brushing our sides together. She had told me when I had done so, “You did that on purpose.” I had replied, saying, “Yeah; I was purposely trying to get to the sink.” She had smiled at me and laughed while she had shaken her head at me; probably in dismay or irritation.  
I remember when a hybrid by the name of Klaus had killed her by drinking from her. I had made her drink my blood that afternoon, so I would know that she would come back. That evening, I had taken her body home and set her on her couch. As I had waited for her to awaken I had said, “If you come back a vampire, I swear I’ll kill you myself”, because she had never wanted to be one. When she had awakened, I had asked her, “How do you feel?” She had replied, saying, “I feel…fine.” I had sighed in relief that she wasn’t in transition.  
I remember when I was dying of a werewolf bite, since werewolf bites can be deadly to a vampire. At the time, we didn’t know the cure for a werewolf bite. Elena had informed me on my death bed, when I had told her that she “should go,” saying, “I’m not leaving. I’m here until the very end.” Later, we had been told by my and Stefan’s Sire that Stefan had given himself up to Klaus to get the cure; Klaus’ blood.  
I remember when I had rescued Elena from the hospital, when Klaus had compelled a nurse to drain her slowly of her blood. When I had had her at my place feeling better, she had asked me, “Where were you, Damon?” I had answered her, saying, “I promise you, I will never leave you again.”  
I remember after we had failed to kill Klaus, that I was so upset that I had shattered my glass and it had fallen in front of the fireplace in pieces. Elena had come up to me, as I had yelled, “We thought of everything! Everything, Elena! We even brought in Katherine so you wouldn’t be part of the equation! We had him!” Elena had told me, “Hey, look at me. Damon, look at me. We’ll get through this. We always do.” I had looked back at her silently.  
I remember when I had walked Elena home one night and had confessed to her, “For one second I thought I wouldn’t have to feel guilty anymore.” She had asked, “Guilty? For what?” I had answered, “For wanting what I want.” She had replied, saying, “Damon.” I had said, “Good night, Elena.” She had said, “Good night, Damon.” I had started walking away, but had turned around and come to stand in front of her. “No. You know what? If I’m going to feel guilty for something, I’m going to feel guilty about this.” I had kissed her, before I had left her on her porch.  
I remember when we had been looking for Mary, a vampire that had Sired Rose. We had stayed in a motel room with Elena’s little brother as a tag along. I had left the room and Elena had followed me. A few minutes later, we had started kissing, before Elena’s brother had interrupted us to tell us that Rose had found Mary.  
I remember when Elena had saved my life in Georgia from a vengeful vampire, after I had saved hers in Mystic Falls after she had rolled her car and then blacked out on me, when I had been making sure she was okay.  
I remember when I had hallucinated that Elena had rescued me from Rebecca torturing me for revenge.  
I smile sadly down at her grave, as the tears stop and the memories stop playing in my head. Then I leave the graveyard and head home. I’m silent, though I want to shout that she isn’t dead. I wish she wasn’t, but my wishes and dreams never come true. I’m hopeless and feel as if I want to die. I’m angry that I wasn’t there to save her from drowning when the car went off the Whickery bridge. Stefan did what she begged him to do; save Donovan first. When he did and came back, she was dead. He tried to bring her back, but it was too late. My brother respected her decision. I don’t blame him, but I also don’t understand why she thought the world would be a better place with one more quarterback in the world. Sometimes I didn’t understand her, but I will always love her. I will never let her go; my Elena.


	79. She’s Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if nobody had been home when Elena had suddenly collapsed on the floor when she started painting in that one room, in that one ep? Will someone find her in time? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Katherine returned to Mystic Falls and walked down the side walk, ready to pass Elena’s house. But then she sensed something was wrong and she headed for the front door and let herself in, closing the door behind herself.  
“Elena?” she called.   
Nothing.   
She followed her scent and soon found her.   
At vamp speed, she was instantly at her side. She knelt down and gently pulled her into her arms. Something was wrong and she wasn’t sure what, so she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head gently back, making her blood go down her throat.   
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away, which instantly healed. She then gently picked her up in her arms and carried her to her room. She gently layed her on her bed and sat on her beside with the door closed. She didn’t want Elena’s brother to see that she was back just yet. He might think she did something to his sister. And she didn’t want anyone thinking that.   
Not long afterward, Elena finally came to and saw her.   
“You’re welcome for me saving your life,” Katherine said before Elena could say anything.   
“Katherine?”  
“It’s me. Miss me?”  
“Why are you here? Why not just let me die?”  
“Because you’re my family. I don’t let anything happen to my family, if I can help it.”  
Elena just looked at her. She then said, “Thank you for helping me.”  
“You’re welcome. And as for why I’m here. I’m here because I came back to help with whatever is going on, and I missed everyone.”  
Elena looked at her again.


	80. Memory Lane (Elena's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's life and memories in her POV.

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am a new vampire. I’m eighteen years old with a younger brother who is still human. Jeremy. My friends are a vampire, witch, hybrid, and human. Caroline Forbes is a vampire and Bonnie Bennett is a human and witch. Tyler Lockwood, on the other hand, is a half vampire half werewolf hybrid. I have an ex whom is human and named Matt. I also am in love with two vampire brothers. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I loved Stefan first. I don’t know where we stand after everything, though. And Damon…Damon’s been there for me every step. Something I didn’t know as a human.  
I remember growing up here in Mystic Falls. I had a mom and dad. And then I remember when my parents died. That was the worse day of my life. Stefan saved me when our car went off the bridge. And then I met him again at school the next year.  
Not long after we fell in love, I met Damon. When I met him, he told me as much as he could without telling me their secret of what they are, about ‘Stefan’s ex’. Katherine. Not long afterward, I found out what Stefan and his brother are. And that’s when I got pulled into this life. The life of always being in danger of something or someone. Or worse, my friends and/or family being in danger. Not long after that, Damon finally told me their story. How he and his brother were turned into vampires. They had Katherine’s blood in their system when they died. Stefan was the eager one to turn, so he fed. But Damon wanted to stay human, so Stefan forced him to feed from a girl. They were killed when their father shot them in the street back in 1864 here in Mystic Falls, Virginia.  
That year, Aunt Jenna and Alaric met and then started dating. It was a little weird, considering Alaric Saltzman was my history teacher. But not too weird. By that time, I was used to weird things happening and stuff.  
A year later, Aunt Jenna who was our caregiver died. Klaus killed her. He’s a hybrid. The hybrid that turned Tyler. He killed her and me. But because Damon cares about me so much, he gave me some of his blood so that he would know that I would be coming back. Klaus was trying to break the curse. His curse. And then Elijah believed him when he told him that his family was safe and got him out of the woods. Stefan couldn’t stop them and Damon and I were at my house. But that’s not when I turned into a vampire. Because when I woke up, I felt fine. Nothing was heightened or anything. I was still human. Still myself.

A day or two after she died, Stefan was the one to tell me that Damon had been bitten by Tyler. He had been standing too close to him when he started to phase. So I was there for him when he was slowly dying. Katherine, their Sire and my Petrova bloodline, got the cure to him just in time. Klaus’ blood.  
A year later, we spent all our time trying to save Stefan from himself and Klaus. Klaus had turned him back into the Ripper. Stefan had given himself up to Klaus to save his brother. To Save Damon’s life. But Stefan didn’t want to be saved. And he said the worst thing you could ever say to someone. It hurt me so much, that it made me burst into tears before I even got into my SUV. The hurtful words that he said to me were, ‘I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to be with you.’ But even after that, we were so determined to get him back. We even tried to kill Klaus, but Stefan got in the way because, once again, he did it to save his brother. He knew that after Klaus was dead, that his hybrids would come after Damon to kill him.  
Also, I remember when Damon turned Vickie and Stefan had to kill her to save me. She was going to kill me. Vickie, if you don’t know, was Matt’s sister and Jeremy’s ex-girlfriend, as well as Tyler’s ex-girlfriend. See the love triangle? I also remember when Damon used Caroline as his distraction for whatever he needed a distraction from. And then sometime after Katherine came into town and started playing games with us all, centering it onto me, she killed Caroline. So technically, both Damon and Katherine are her Sires. She was killed by Katherine and she had Damon’s blood in her system.  
I’ll never forget Alaric. He had taken upon himself to look after me and Jeremy after Aunt Jenna died. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he was a Vampire Hunter? He was. And then Klaus’ mom turned him into a vampire about a year ago. And because she used a spell to turn him into a vampire without any humanity, she had to bind him to a human life. So Alaric and I were bound. If I got hurt, he would the same way. So when Rebekkah, thinking that she had seen Ric kill her brother Klaus, stood in the middle of the bridge and I died after Matt went off the bridge in his truck, which I was also in, Ric died as well. Ric was Damon and pretty much half the population of this town’s best friend.  
I remember waking up in my room after I had died the next morning. Damon and Stefan were both there. They both knew I was in transition to becoming a vampire and Damon wasn’t taking it that well. I guess he always wanted to keep me human. And he was acting out in words and drinking. I didn’t think much of it then. After all, I was in transition. Everything was heightened and the sun would hurt my eyes a little. I wasn’t used to it in my transformation.  
After I turned into a vampire, Stefan tried to teach me his way to hunt, but it wasn’t working. I couldn’t keep his blood down and I couldn’t keep Damon’s blood down. I needed human blood and Matt was willing, so I would take a little at a time.  
Now that I’m a vampire, I remember some things I didn’t remember when I was human. The first thing is that Damon was the first one that I met. Not Stefan. Secondly, Damon told me almost three years ago the very first time, when he returned my Vervain necklace from Katherine, that he loves me. And I remember his exact words. And this is what he said. “I love you, Elena. And it’s because I love you, that I can’t be selfish with you. I don’t deserve you, but my brother does. God, I wish you didn’t have to forget this.”  
Now that I look back on everything, I have a choice to make. If I choose one brother, where will that leave? Who will I choose? And what will happen if I don’t choose either? For once in my life, I’m afraid to choose between them. I don’t know where Stefan and I stand, but Damon has always been there for me in just one small way, one at a time, day by day. And I can never stop thinking about everything that Damon and I have been through together. It’s like we were met to be. Just him and me. Not me and Stefan. Maybe I was met for Damon, instead. I wish someone could make this choice for me. But nobody can make this choice, except me. I have to choose. But who do I choose, if I choose one of them? I don’t want to choose, but every time I’m with Stefan, I see the hurt on Damon. And I can’t stand to see him get hurt. I care about him too much. But I don’t know if I love him like he loves me.


	81. Growing Pains (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Katherine was in Growing Pains when Elena was turning into a vampire? What if Klaus hadn’t been there to pull Caroline and Rebekkah out in Tyler’s body? What if Caroline and Rebekkah had had an unexpected helper? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at home. Stefan and Damon were in the room with her, Damon seated on a chair by the door, Stefan seated on a chair in front of her bed.  
She sat up.  
“You’ve been in and out for hours,” Stefan said.  
“What happened? How did you save me?” she asked.  
“He didn’t,” Damon told her.  
“Wait. What?”  
Stefan explained to her what Meredith had done.  
“So what? Am I dead?”  
“You’re in transition. You’re not fully alive and you’re not fully dead.”  
“No. I can’t be.”  
“I have Bonnie looking into it. She might be able to reverse it.”  
“No. You feed or you die. There’s no third door,” Damon said before getting up and leaving the room.  
He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a shot glass of liquor from Elena’s cupboard.  
Stefan came down the stairs just then and into the kitchen.  
He watched his elder brother.  
“You know, you can’t do anything about it,” Damon told his brother. “If she doesn’t feed by this afternoon, she’ll die tonight.”  
“Damon, you weren’t there when Elena looked me in the eye and told me she didn’t want to become a vampire. We still have a day before she has to turn.”  
“Whatever. Always the hero,” Damon commented, grabbing his glass from the counter and slowly sipping it.  
Stefan left the room, as Damon finished his drink.  
Back at Elena’s room, Elena was looking in her mirror, as her hearing intensified. It was so intense; she could hear the electricity running through a light bulb and she looking down at it, once she had entered the hallway outside her room.  
Her younger brother, Jeremy, walked over to her from down the other end of the hallway.  
“Jer,” she greeted.  
They hugged.  
“Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back.”  
Elena glanced over at the light bulb again, but turned back to face Jeremy again.  
“I’m fine. I’m not Vicki.”  
“No, you’re not. You’re act like everything’s okay so no one worries about you but you need help.”  
Elena kept glancing at the light bulb.  
“I said I’m fine, okay?” she said all snappy. “I-I’m sorry. I…Have you talked to Bonnie?” she then said more herself.  
“Yeah, she said when I was shot, she made some plea to the witch spirit to bring me back and they listened.  
“Yeah, but the consequences were horrible.”  
“And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them.”  
“We’re going to find a way out of this. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
“I hope so.”  
Elena watched her only brother leave. She then turned around at the light bulb in the lamp and strode over to it. Then she pulled off the lampshade and crushed the light bulb in her hand.  
Bonnie was in the Lockwood cellar, staring at Klaus’ desiccated body which was lying in a coffin.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Klaus said.  
Bonnie turned around and saw Klaus in Tyler’s body entering the cellar.  
“What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you’d leave his body and jump into someone else’s the first chance you got.”  
“Yes, when I assumed I’d be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am.”  
Klaus walked towards the coffin.  
“Put me back.”  
“I can’t right now.”  
“Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They’re on a war path and this body’s vulnerable.”  
“I have to help Elena before she has to feed.”  
“Elena’s dead and no longer my concern.”  
“You’re forgetting who just saved your life.”  
Klaus grabbed Bonnie by the throat.  
“And you’re forgetting that I could rip your tongue out. Now put me back.”  
“If I can keep Elena human, you’ll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn’t that what you really want?”  
Klaus released Bonnie.  
Bonnie started to leave, but Klaus was instantly in front of her and blocked her way out.  
“Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?”

 

Meredith was walking down the hallway of the hospital, when Pastor Young and some deputies approached her.  
She stopped.  
“Pastor Young. To what do we owe the honor? And don’t tell me it’s your blood pressure again.”  
“Honestly, I wish it were.”  
He turned to the deputies behind them.  
“Blood bank’s in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms.”  
“Who gave you that authority?” Meredith questioned.  
“The Council. They’re entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our Founding Families, I don’t have conflicting interests.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job.”  
Pastor Young left Meredith there.  
Caroline was talking to Matt before there were interrupted by a deputy opening the door. But Caroline was quick and was instantly out of sight before the door even opened.  
“Can I help you?” Matt asked the officer.  
“Sorry.”  
He got on his dispatch and said, “All good here.”  
He exited the room and closed the door.

 

An officer handcuffed Carol Lockwood at the Lockwood Mansion. Pastor Young stood nearby.  
“What’s going on?” she asked.  
The officer started to lead Carol out of her house.  
“We just need to ask you a few questions about your son.”  
“You can’t arrest me! I’m the Mayor of this town!”  
“Not anymore you’re not.”

 

 

Sheriff Forbes was walking to the police department when Pastor Young stopped her.  
“Sorry, Liz. You’re not going to work today.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
The deputies surrounded the two of them.  
“They’re taking your badge. You’re not fit to protect us anymore.”  
“You have no idea what you’re up against.”  
“On the contrary Liz, I’ve already taken your deputies. We’ve got the entire town’s supply of vervain, including the stash we found in the Salvatore house. We’re making our move.”

 

 

Caroline was heading out of the Forbes’ residence, when her mother called her.  
“Where are you? And please tell me it’s somewhere faraway,” Liz told her daughter.  
“Where am I? Uh…good question. Uh…there’s just a whole lot of boring highways. Why, is everything okay?”  
Suddenly, an officer snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the side of her neck with a syringe.  
“Caroline, what’s going on?” Liz asked.  
The phone hit the porch.

 

 

Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen.  
Elena took a bite of a sandwich.  
“It’s disgusting,” Stefan commented, watching her.  
“No it’s, um…”  
“It’s disgusting,” he repeated.  
She spit it out onto a napkin.  
“I never thought I would say this, but I can’t stop thinking about blood.”  
“I should have saved you first. You shouldn’t be going through this now.”  
“No, if you have saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I’d be going through then?”  
Stefan poured himself a drink and took a sip.  
Elena got up and walked over to him.  
“Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do. You respected my choice.”  
“And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can’t figure out a way to help you? Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire.”  
“Well, then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”  
Suddenly, Elena started laughing.  
“Oh my God, did-did I just say “cross that bridge”?”  
Elena started laughing maniacally.  
“You’re laughing. I’m pretty sure you don’t actually think that’s funny.”  
“I can’t stop though,” she said, continuing to laugh.  
“Your emotions are a bit heightened today. A lot heightened.”  
She continued laughing but then started to cry.  
He hugged her.  
“Hey, shh, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry. I…”  
He pulled away and caressed her face.  
“Listen to me. No matter what happens, I’m here for you. I can help you.”  
Elena looked out the window and squinted her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight.  
“Why don’t you go back upstairs where it’s dark? I’ll clean up.”  
Elena started to walk away and shielded her eyes from the sun.  
She walked up the stairs into her room where she started to remember something that a while back, Damon had compelled her to forget.

*Flashback*

“Cute PJ’s,” Damon commented, sitting on her windowsill.  
“I’m tired, Damon.”  
Damon got up and walked over to Elena, holding up her Vervain necklace.  
“I brought you this.”  
“I thought it was gone. Thank you.”  
Elena tried to take it from Damon, but he pulled it back.  
“Please give it back.”  
“I just have to say something.”  
“Why do you have to say it with my necklace?”  
“Because what I’m about to say is probably the most selfish thing I’ve ever said in my life.”  
“Damon, don’t go there.”  
“No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it’s because I love you, that I can’t be selfish with you. Why you can’t know this? I don’t deserve you, but my brother does.”  
Damon kissed Elena on the forehead.  
“God, I wish you didn’t have to forget this. But you do.”  
Damon compelled Elena to forget.  
*End of flashback*

Elena touched her neck and looked down.

 

 

Rebekkah looked at pictures Klaus had drawn at the Original house. She picked one up and began to choke up, almost crying. She threw the pictures down and knocked the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage.  
Damon entered the room behind her.  
“You should know better than to sneak up on a lady.”  
“Good advice. Have you seen one?”  
Rebekkah turned around to face him.  
“Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud grayer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?”  
Rebekkah turned back around.  
Damon rushed at her with the indestructible white oak stake. She grabbed his wrist and prevented him from killing her. She pushed him against a dresser and he dropped the stake.  
Suddenly, someone started firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon managed to escape, but Rebekkah was shot in the heart with an arrow and fell to the ground.

 

Elena picked up a photo of her with her parents and looked at it a bit.  
Suddenly, she heard a commotion downstairs and walked down the stairs.  
“Stefan?”  
“Elena, don’t move.”  
Elena stopped on the stair case. Stefan was surrounded by officers and the Pastor. The officers all had their guns pointed towards him. Elena looked at the Pastor and back at Stefan.

 

Later, Rebekkah started to wake up.  
When she came to, she saw that her and Caroline were in a van being transported somewhere. Caroline was sitting beside her and watching her. Rebekkah struggled to get out of the ropes that held her.  
“Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council,” she told the Original sister.  
“The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?”  
Suddenly, the wheels of the van started to screech. The van flipped over. Caroline and Rebekkah went flying. The van landed on its side.  
“What the hell happened?” Rebekkah questioned.  
Just then, someone opened the door. Someone unexpected.  
“Katherine?” Caroline said in shock.  
She knelt down at her side and ripped the ropes off her, ignoring the pain from touching them. She then did the same for Rebekkah.  
“No time. Come on. Let’s go,” Katherine said, helping them both to their feet one by one.  
Then the three girls left the scene.

 

Damon was picking things up that had been knocked down during the commotion, when Liz walked into the Gilbert House and Meredith came into the living room where they were at from the kitchen.  
“They’re gone. Whoever nailed Rebekkah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything,” Damon said.  
“I can’t. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything,” Liz answered him.  
“So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?”  
“Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away; did they know where they were planning to take her?” Meredith said.  
“No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape,” Liz answered her.  
“Perfect. We’ve narrowed it down to nowhere,” Damon implied.  
Someone knocked on the front door and then Matt entered the house.  
“Hey, is Elena here?”  
Damon turned around and rushed towards Matt. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, choking him.  
“In what world are you the one that gets to live?!”  
Meredith tried to pull Damon off of him.  
“Damon, stop! It wasn’t his fault!” Meredith said.  
“Let him go, Damon! Now!” Liz said.  
Matt tried to pry Damon’s arm off his throat.  
Damon finally released him.  
Just then, someone unexpected arrived along with Rebekkah and Caroline.  
“Katherine,” Damon said, looking at her.  
“Damon,” she said back. “I heard what Alaric cooked up. I’m here to help. In fact, I saved Caroline and Rebekkah. So here we are.”  
Liz and Caroline hugged.  
Rebekkah stood against a faraway wall.  
“Why would you go to such a length to help?” Damon inquired of his Sire.  
“Because it means my family is in danger. I also heard from somewhere what’s happening with Elena. I want to help her. But first thing first is finding where they took them.”  
“Yes. And how are do you suppose we do that? We don’t know where the hell to look.”  
“I don’t know. There might be a place somewhere where they could’ve taken them. It’s out in the country where nobody would look.”  
She gave him a smile.  
“Let’s check it out.”

 

Elena woke up in a barn on the floor. She looked around her. Vampires were coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Elena sat up while holding her head.  
“Where am I?” she questioned.  
“They thought you were a vampire, so they brought you in here. Elena, are you okay?” Stefan answered from the cage adjacent to Elena’s cage.  
“Stefan.”  
Elena tried to pull herself up but was too weak to do so.  
“I didn’t feed.”  
Stefan looked worried.  
Elena began to get paler.

 

It was a dark night as Katherine, Damon, Caroline, Rebekkah, Matt, Liz, and Meredith headed for the old ranch where the Pastor lived at.  
Back in the barn, things were turning to worst for Elena and Stefan felt helpless to help her at all this time.  
“Elena? You still with me?” he called to her from where he sat against the wall that divided him from Elena.  
Elena sat on the other side of the wall. She was even paler and was breathing heavily.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here. I’m okay.”  
“No, you’re not. I can hear you breathing. Damon was right. You should have fed earlier. I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be. You had hope. That’s all I ever wanted you to have and you had it.”  
“I love you so much.”  
Stefan started to cry silent tears.  
“I love you. No matter what happens, it’s the best choice I ever made,” Elena said.  
She placed her hand against the wall dividing them.  
“God. It sucks that I can’t see you right now.”  
“I’m smiling.”  
“Me too.”  
Elena took her hand from the wall and closed her eyes.

 

While the others did the distraction to lure some of them out of the house, Katherine went to the rescue, following their scent. Which soon led her to the barn where all the vampires and Elena were being held.  
She walked in and scanned the place.  
Normally, she would’ve gotten Stefan out first, but seeing Elena, she knew she was the worst off.  
She rushed over to her cage and immediately broke the lock and opened the door. Then she knelt by her.  
“Elena?” she called softly.  
She didn’t answer.  
Kat gently picked her up in her arms. She knew she was still alive, but was running out of precious time.  
She looked back at Stefan, once outside of Elena’s cage.  
“I’ll be back for you.”  
Stefan watched, as Kat disappeared at vamp speed with Elena in her arms, so she could save Elena for once. At least, he hoped that’s what she was going to do. He didn’t want to lose Elena. He loved her too much.  
Once outside in the front yard, she gently layed Elena down on the ground.  
Kat looked up.  
“Matt!” she called to him.  
He went over to them.  
“You need to let her feed on you.”  
A few minutes later, Elena woke up as a vampire.  
Kat helped her sit up.  
“How do you feel?” she questioned her descendant, as everyone went over to them.  
“Better. Thanks,” Elena said, even though she wasn’t sure what she felt about being a vampire now.  
“Good. I’ll be back.”  
And with that, she vanished into the barn to go rescue Stefan and the other vampires that had been captured.

 

An hour later, the Pastor and the Council were in the Pastor’s house. Pastor Young released the gas hose from the back of his stove.  
“Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped. And it won’t be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not. For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement,” he told them, as he locked the door.  
“What are you talking about?” one of the Council Members asked.  
“Hear me, loved ones. Soon you’ll be free to pass through the gates.”  
He pulled a lighter out of his pocket.  
“And we’ll all reunite in eternity.”  
“Seriously, Pastor, what’s going on here?” the council member tried again.  
“Friends. We are the beginning,” Pastor Young finished.  
The Pastor lit the light and the Council members screamed with fear as the kitchen was set ablaze.

 

Damon and Elena sat on the porch at the Salvatore boarding house.  
They were silent, as they looked out into the darkness.  
Finally, Elena spoke.  
“Damon.”  
She looked at him.  
He looked at her as he said, “Yeah?”  
“I remember. Everything. Why didn’t you tell me that it was you I meant first?”  
“Well, it wouldn’t had mattered anyway.”  
“It would’ve been nice to know, though.”  
“I guess you remember that I love you then, huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“Now that you remember everything, do you finally know what you feel for me?”  
He wished she would say that she loved him.  
“I care about you, Damon. That’s all I feel.”  
“Then you’re lying to yourself and to everybody else. You can’t see it yet, but I know you love me, too.”  
He got up and headed inside.  
Stefan and Kat watched them from one of the windows in one of the upstairs rooms.


	82. Plight (trouble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised version of S4 when the Founding Families went after Rebecca and others. But Kat comes back to town. Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce staggered into the Mikaelson house and upstairs.  
When she got to the room, she leaned against the threshold to stay on her feet.  
“Rebecca, where’s Klaus?” she asked.  
Rebecca set a bag of blood on the table, still angry after the fight with her brother. She then turned around.  
“Why? And what are you doing here?” she asked in a not so nice voice.  
“I was bitten by the hybrids he sent after me. I need your help. I need his blood; the cure. Please, Rebecca,” she said, almost begging the Original sister.  
“He’s not the only one that’ll cure that. So can I,” Rebecca revealed to her.  
“Then help me,” Katherine said, half walking half staggering into the room.  
Rebecca was instantly in front of her. She bit her wrist and held it out to her.  
“Drink.”  
She watched the doppelganger vampiress drink.  
Once she had had enough, the vampiress stopped and looked at her.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t make me regret it,” Rebecca responded.  
“You won’t. I promise.”  
“Good.”  
“So what have I missed since I’ve been gone?”  
“A lot; Alaric was turned by mother and alerted the council. They want us all dead I guess. But Alaric is dead now, Stefan is trying to get back to his old habits, and I killed Elena and almost Matt. I wanted Alaric dead and Elena was tied to him. I thought Alaric killed my brother. Now Elena’s a vampire. Apparently, she had Damon’s blood in her system. And I didn’t know that.”  
“Wow. I missed a lot,” is all she could say to that. Since Rebecca hadn’t known, she couldn’t be mad at her for Elena turning into a vampire.  
Suddenly, arrows started flying.  
“Get the blood and vervain! Just in case! Then we have to go!” Katherine yelled and grabbed the blood, putt it in a bag. Rebecca obeyed and did the same with the vervain, putting it in the same bag.

 

They made it outside the Mystic Grille, before everything started to unfocus for Katherine, and Rebecca grew pale and weak. Rebecca had taken an arrow in the middle of her chest, while Katherine had taken an arrow in the leg.  
Rebecca slid down the wall to sit down, while Katherine set the bag down and knelt beside her.  
“Rebecca, hang in there,” she encouraged the Original.  
She took out Rebecca’s cell phone and called one of the Salvatore brothers.  
“Rebecca?” Damon questioned in surprise.  
“It’s us,” Kat answered him.  
“What are you doing with Rebecca?”  
“She saved my life. Then we had to leave. We got shot with arrows; me in the leg and Rebecca in the chest. But we’re both still alive. We’re right outside the Mystic Grille. We need help, Damon. Something was on them. You should try and keep her awake, while I go see if anyone’s in there.”  
“Will do,” he replied to his Sire.  
She got to her feet and used the wall to hold herself up, as she staggered towards the door and opened it enough so they only saw one hand, her upper body, and unhurt leg. Then she leaned on the door and scanned the crowd within, stopping when she saw Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes.  
Caroline saw Katherine.  
“Tyler,” she informed him. “Katherine’s back. Something’s wrong.”  
He looked over his shoulder to see her. Caroline was right. The vampiress didn’t look good. It looked like she could barely walk.  
They got to their feet and briskly walked towards her, stopping once they stood in front of her.  
“We need help. Rebecca and I were at Klaus’ place. She cured me before arrows got us. Damon’s on his way.”  
“Let’s go,” Tyler said.  
All three walked in, Caroline closing the door behind herself.  
They stopped by Rebecca.  
“Damon, Tyler and Caroline are here,” Kat told her childe.  
Kat started to get blurry vision and swayed.  
“Caroline, see what you can do for Rebecca,” Tyler said. He then added, “You better hurry, Damon. Katherine’s not looking that great.”  
Tyler stood in front of Kat, while Caroline knelt beside Klaus’ only sister.  
“Katherine, hang in there. Damon’s coming,” Tyler instructed the Petrova vampiress, unsure of what to do or what else to say.  
Damon hung up soon after.

 

Not long afterward, Damon arrived. He instantly went to stand in front of Katherine.  
“Tyler, get Rebecca to Elena’s. I’ll meet you there. Caroline, get that arrow out of Rebecca.”  
Both obeyed, leaving him with Kat.  
He pulled the arrow out of her leg and she gasped in pain, as her vision got worst.  
“Kat, look at me. Focus. Kat,” he tried with no avail.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance, unable to stand. And as he picked her up, he realized how weak she was. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his neck.  
“Stay awake, Kat,” he instructed, as he sped towards Elena’s at vamp speed.

 

Once inside, Damon gently sat her in Elena’s recliner, while Tyler carried Rebecca upstairs to the guest room, which was formerly Ric’s room, and before that, Elena’s Aunt Jenna’s room. Tyler and Caroline stayed with Rebecca, while Damon stayed in the living room with his Sire. Elena stood by and watched.  
Damon knelt in front of his Sire.  
“Kat, stay with me.”  
“What happened?” Elena questioned her Sire.  
“The Council shot them with arrows. Something’s on them. We need Meredith over here. She might know what’s on them and how to cure them. And you need to call Klaus. He’ll want to know about his sister.”  
Elena left the room to get her phone and call Meredith Fell and Niklaus.  
Damon kept trying to keep Kat awake.  
When Elena came back, she had Klaus on the phone on speaker. She set the phone down on the end table.  
“How’s Katerina?” Klaus asked, having been filled in.  
“Not good,” Elena replied.  
“Let me try then,” Klaus said. “Katerina; you have to stay awake. Think of your family. If you die now, you would’ve been fighting for nothing. You would’ve survived this long for nothing. You’ve been fighting for 500 years, Katerina. Don’t give up now. You can’t. We won’t let you die,” he told his former doppelganger, meaning it all. He had trust and faith in her now. And he cared about her. He then added to Elena, “I’m coming over to help. You’ll have to invite me in. After this is all over though, you can uninvited me.” He then hung up.  
Half an hour later, he arrived and Elena invited him in. He walked into the living room and Damon stepped away, watching as he knelt in front of her.  
“Katerina,” Klaus said, looking at her.  
She looked back at him, not knowing why he suddenly cared if she lived or died.  
“Klaus,” she said back.  
Meredith soon arrived and started looking at the arrows.  
Damon and Elena left the room to leave them be.  
Elena and Damon entered the kitchen where Meredith stood by the bar.  
“The tips are laced with a high volume of vervain,” she told the vampires.  
“Then we feed them blood and they’ll get better soon,” Damon announced.  
“We can try that,” Meredith agreed.  
So they did and both got better.  
Afterward, Klaus and Rebecca went home, as well as Tyler and Caroline.

 

Later, when Damon was at home and Kat had stayed behind, Kat sat on Elena’s bed while Elena wrote in her diary.  
“How are you feeling? Rebecca told me what happened. Are you adjusting?” Kat asked, concerned for her descendant.  
Elena closed her diary and set her pen down, before turning around in her chair to look at her.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Because I know how it feels. It’s different for everyone, but I want to help you. You’re my family, Elena. I may not show it, but I care. I really do care.”  
“Then you should’ve been here to stop all this mayhem. I didn’t want this. Where were you, anyway?”  
“I’m sorry, Elena. I would’ve been here if I didn’t have hybrids on my tail. But I’m here to stay now. I’ll help you in any way I can.”  
“You want the truth, Katherine? I’m tired. All I try to do is fight and do the right thing. But Damon said I have to drink from the vein. I don’t want to and it’s killing me, trying to not drink from the vein. He told me I can’t drink animal blood and I can’t. He said I could only drink from the vein and that’s all I can do. I can’t even keep Damon’s blood down. What am I going to do?”  
“Elena, did you say that when Damon says you can’t do something, you can’t do it?” Kat questioned.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
Kat was silent, but Elena saw Kat knew something.  
“It can’t be,” Kat whispered.  
“What?”  
“Elena, I don’t know how to say this but…”  
“But what?”  
“You’re sired to Damon.”  
“How?” Elena questioned with horror and shock.  
“I don’t know, but it happens once in a while. It can be broken. We just have to convince him to free you from the Sire bond.”  
So they did just that and she was released. But that didn’t change the connection Elena had and felt for Damon.


	83. A Helping Hand (Kat’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E1 “Growing Pains” when the council members were going after vampires. Rebecca gets hurt. Will she be saved in time? Read to find out what happens.

It’s a dark night, as I walk through Mystic Falls. My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire whom sired Damon and Stefan Salvatore here in 1864.   
I’m not far from where the Originals live when I hear shooting, smell smoke and blood, and hear people yelling at one another.   
When I see the Mikaelson house, it’s on fire and people are leaving the scene.   
When they’re all gone, I rush inside after leaving the bush. Some of them are pain in the asses, but others are useful and I care about Elijah.   
I cough, as I enter the flaming house. Debris is falling and fire and smoke is everywhere.   
When I get upstairs, Rebecca is the only one I find. She’s on her stomach with an arrow sticking out of her back.  
“Rebecca?” I call, unsure of what state she’s in.   
I kneel down beside her and pull the arrow out, setting it on the floor. I then gently roll her onto her back. I can see that she’s hurt, out cold, and needs help. I can smell Vervain, too. I know we both have to get out of here, so I put an arm around her and get her to her feet, before vanishing out of the house at vamp speed. 

 

Once in the heart of the woods, I gently lay her down on the ground on her back. I then pull her gently into my arms and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.  
Afterward, I take my wrist away and it instantly heals. So does Rebecca’s wound on her back and middle of her chest from the arrow.   
I gently lay her back down.  
A few minutes later, she slowly comes to, which means that she’ll be okay.   
“Katherine?” she questions me.   
“It’s me,” I reply.   
She slowly sits up and I help her.


	84. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if when Elena was dying from the werewolf venom in S4 after the Vampire Hunter, One of the Five, killed a vampire, Klaus was somewhere unannounced and nobody knew where he was? What if Stefan was still Klaus’ tag along buddy and knew nothing about what was happening? Will Damon find a cure in time to save Elena’s life, yet again, for the millionth time, or will he be too late? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Damon returned home from the Mystic Bar and Grille.   
“Elena?” he called, walking inside and closing the door behind himself.   
She didn’t answer him, so he followed her scent trail to the bedroom, only to see the state she was in.   
He was instantly at her side.   
“Damon,” she breathed, eyes closed, very pale. “What’s happening to me?”  
“You’re dying. That Vampire Hunter must’ve killed another vampire. And the werewolf poison must’ve spread. I’ll get you Klaus’ blood if I have to find him and demand it myself to get it. I won’t let you die. Not now. Not ever.”  
He sat on her bedside and gently trailed the back of his hand down the side of her face before he kissed her lightly on the forehead.   
“If you need anything and I’m not here, call me.”  
He headed out of the room and down the stairs, his phone in hand, as he called, or tried to call, Stefan and then Klaus.   
After a few minutes of them not answering, he called someone else.   
“Why are you calling me?” she asked in a not so sweet way. As usual.   
“Where’s your brother, Rebekkah? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need him. There’s a Vampire Hunter in town. Colon. He must’ve killed a vampire, because the werewolf poison is spreading.”  
“Who’s it for?”  
“Elena. She’s dying.”  
“Let her die then.”  
“Rebekkah, at least do this for me. After everything, I think you owe me a little something, don’t you think?”  
“Fine. We’ll go find my brother. Meet me at the Grill in ten minutes.”  
They both hung up. 

 

Ten minutes later, he met her at the Grill and they now were leaving together.   
“Where do you think he would be?” he asked her. “I tried calling him, but he’s not answering his phone and neither is Stefan.”  
“Knowing my brother, he’s probably hiding something and dragging Stefan in with it. I don’t even know what he’s up to. He doesn’t keep me in the loop anymore and good riddance. If he wasn’t my brother, I would literally kill him.”  
“How sweet.”  
She gave him a look. 

 

After about an hour, they finally found him. He was at the explosive site by himself with workers going through it.   
“Ahh, Damon. What can I do for you?” Klaus greeted, as they walked up to him side by side, Rebekkah on his right.   
“I need your blood. It’s for Elena. Colon killed a vampire, I’m guessing. The werewolf poison is spreading. She’s dying.”  
“Very well. Take it.”  
And as simple as that, he just handed him a vial of his blood and Damon gladly took it. 

 

Damon walked into the bedroom.   
“Elena, I got the cure. You’re going to be okay.”  
He set the vial on the end table and sat on her bedside.   
She was pretty close to dying and hardly had any strength left, so he had to pull her into his arms. He then undid the cap to the vial and put the vial of blood to her lips.  
“Drink,” he encouraged her gently.   
He watched her drink and then he put the lid back on and set the half-filled vial of Klaus’ blood on the end table, before he gently layed her back down.   
“Thank you,” she whispered.   
“You’re welcome.”  
He softly kissed her forehead and then looked down at her.   
“Rest. Restore your strength.”  
He stood over her, as he watched her roll onto her side to sleep.


	85. I Need Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 when Rebecca was feeling the werewolf poison. What will happen? Will she be helped? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as she stood in her room at home and looked in her vanity mirror. She was sweating and didn’t feel well.   
“What’s happening to me?” she questioned to the mirror.   
She started to feel weak, light-headed, and feint. She didn’t understand why she felt like this. She didn’t think werewolf poison affected her. She was an Original vampire-werewolf hybrid, after all.   
She gripped her vanity with both hands to try and keep her balance. Her vision blurred and she saw herself pale. Then everything went black.   
Damon was heading up the stairs to speak to Rebecca about Conner. Conner was one of The Five. If Conner killed something supernatural, the werewolf poison in Conner’s tattoo would spread. As he did, he heard her ask what’s happening to her. Then he heard a noise. That’s when he rushed towards her room at vamp speed, only to find her on her back on the floor.   
He was instantly at her side.   
He knelt down and immediately recognized what was wrong as she layed on her back, eyes closed, head to the right, skin pale. The werewolf poison had gotten to her. Conner must have killed something supernatural.   
He gently picked her up in his arms and rushed towards the living room at vamp speed, in hopes of finding Klaus’ blood in a vial there.   
Once there, he gently layed her down on the couch and soon saw some vials of Klaus’ blood .So he took a vial and went to stand by her. Then he gently lifted her head and put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat.   
Once it was finished, he set the empty vial down on the end table by the couch and layed her head gently back down. He then picked her up again and left the house with her to go home.   
When she came to, she saw that she was in Damon’s room on his bed on her back. Damon was seated on her bedside looking down at her. She realized that she felt better now, so she figured Damon had found her.   
She sat up.   
“Let me guess. You saved my life.”  
“Yes.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He got up.   
“Come down when you’re ready.”  
She watched as he left. It amazed her that he had saved her. After all, she had tortured him to weakness a year ago. Had he forgiven her? Did he care about her? She would never know, because she wouldn’t dare ask him.


	86. New Vampire Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 when Conner took Matt, April, and Jeremy as hostages in the Mystic Grille. What if Ric was still human and alive? What if Katherine came back to Mystic Falls? What if Stefan hadn’t taken Damon’s ring? What if Caroling and Tyler were there? What if everyone helped take down Conner? Will anyone get hurt? Will Conner be taken down? Will anyone live? Will anyone die? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Conner set the stuff up so anything supernatural would get vervained, hurt, or possibly dead if they walked through that door.   
Jeremy stood by a table that had chairs on it, watching him, Matt and April behind him.   
“What are you doing?” Jeremy asked.  
“If anything walks through that door, it’ll get a spurt of the werewolf poison.”  
“Those are our friends out there,” Jeremy protested.   
“No they’re not.”  
“Yes they are. I don’t care what they’ve done. They don’t deserve this,” he said, all the while thinking of Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and others he knew.   
“If you want to learn how to kill vampires, you have to do it my way.”  
“I never said I wanted to kill my friends. They’re like family. They’re all I have. I won’t let you do this.”  
The front door opened, but nobody appeared until after the stuff had sprayed. Since no one was there, it landed on the floor. When it was done spraying, Jeremy and the others watched as Alaric Saltzman walked in.   
Ric walked over and broke the set up with a dagger he had in hand.   
“You know, if you wanted to kill a vampire or two, I know some I could send your way. Ones not includes as friends and family,” Ric said, looking at Conner. “Come in. It’s done,” he added.   
Caroline, Tyler, Damon, and Elena walked in.  
“You should get out of here,” Ric advised Matt, April, and Jeremy.   
“There’s an escape route in the back room,” Damon told them.   
They started to go.   
Conner grabbed Jeremy, knife to his throat.  
“Don’t come any closer,” he warned. He then added in warning, “And you two aren’t going anywhere.”  
April and Matt stopped a distance away from them.   
Suddenly, at vamp speed, Katherine Pierce was inside and pushed Conner away, from behind. Conner staggered back and Jeremy was thrown, landing by a table. The table fell on its side.   
Elena went to and knelt by her brother, whom lay on his back. The knife had made a little wound on his neck. She bit her wrist and held it out to him.   
“Jeremy, drink; you need to heal.”  
He looked at her for a few minutes, before he drank, knowing he could trust his sister, no matter what she was.   
As Elena looked up, she saw Ric and Conner fighting. Ric was soon pinned to a wall and Conner had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife. And even as he did, Damon and Katherine both ran to help Ric at the same time.   
Damon through Conner off, as Alaric slid down the wall. At the same time, Katherine knelt by the dying Vampire Hunter. She bit her wrist and held it out to him.   
“No,” he protested.   
“You’re dying, Alaric. You have to.”  
“I don’t have to do anything.”  
“I don’t want you to die,” she told him.   
He looked at her and she did likewise with him.   
“Fine. Your choice. You want to die and get even more down the dark side? It’s your choice. But I won’t watch you die. I can’t. I’ve lost enough, Alaric.”  
Katherine’s eyes shone with sadness, giving away her feelings. Then she got to her feet and turned her back to help out.   
The elder vampiress saw Damon crash into a table, which broke with his weight. She then saw Tyler and Caroline go for Conner, but he through them one at a time, and they each hit a wall. But even as she saw this, she ran towards him at vamp speed.   
Conner turned around and saw her coming towards him. Then, as she arrived just inches from him, he stabbed her with a dagger in her right side.   
As the pain came, she vaguely heard a few voices shout out her name. And the moment when the pain started, she knew there was something on it. She knew it wasn’t vervain, because she couldn’t smell vervain. That’s when she knew she was in danger.   
Elena saw Conner stab her and her stagger back and grab an edge of the bar. That’s when she knew that something was wrong.   
At vamp speed, Elena through him, but he came after her; then they were rolling over and over on the floor, him with a stake in hand, trying to stake her, her with a hand on his hand, trying to stop him.   
Damon painfully got to his feet. Then he through Conner off Elena and twisted his arm behind his back, making him drop the stake.   
As Matt watched everything, he wished that he had his rifle about now, to shoot the bastard whom had hurt Alaric and almost staked Elena.   
Matt looked at April.  
“Go out the back and get home. I’ll explain everything later. We all will,” he said, wanting her out of the mix.  
Without question, April ran towards and inside the big room. She had a million questions, but knew Matt well enough that he would keep his promise. Then she looked for a way out.   
Elena got to her feet and raced towards her Petrova bloodline, but was too late, as Katherine fell and landed on her back, the dagger still in her side.   
When Alaric awoke and saw the shape Katherine was in, he knelt at her side before Elena could arrive. He didn’t care about her, but Elena did. He was doing this for Elena. Alaric saw the dagger and pulled it out, tossing it to the floor.   
When he pulled it out, the vampiress gasped in pain. And then she saw Elena at her side.   
“Katherine, can you hear me?” she vaguely heard her ask in a worried tone. Everything was so dim to her and her vision was blurry.   
She felt Ric lay a hand on her forehead and hear him say, “She’s warm.” And that’s when she knew what was wrong with her. She was slowly dying.   
Damon soon killed Conner and then was kneeling by Kat’s head, feeling through the Sire bond that she was dying. Because she had sired him, he felt everything she was going through. After Conner was dead, Matt left.   
“She’s dying. And she can just barely hear us. I can feel it,” he told them.   
Elena understood, as he told them. She realized he felt it because she had sired him. That made her wonder if it was the same with Stefan, since she had sired them both. She also knew what he met by her dying. She had werewolf poison in her system.   
As if to prove that Elena was right, Katherine screamed in pain as pain sliced through her.   
Tyler awoke to see the scene after he heard Katherine scream in pain. But he figured they didn’t need him. He then crawled over to where Caroline lay on her back, and knelt by her, pulling her gently into his arms. He needed to make sure she was okay.   
Caroline awoke to see Tyler holding her in his arms and hear Katherine screaming in the distance.   
“Are you okay?” he asked her.   
“I’m fine,” she said, sitting up. “Tyler, what’s going on?”  
“I didn’t ask.”  
They got to their feet and walked over.   
“What happened?” Caroline questioned.   
Ric looked up at her.   
“She was stabbed with Conner’s knife. Now she’s dying. Somehow he got a hold of some werewolf poison.”  
“Then we need Klaus,” Caroline answered.   
“It’s Katherine. He won’t do it,” Damon implied. “I might have some leftover at home, though.”  
“I’ll take her there while you clean up,” Ric volunteered.   
“And I’ll go with him,” Elena told Damon.   
Ric gently picked Katerina up in his arms and got to his feet, heading for the door.   
Damon watched as Elena followed Ric out the door.   
“We should go home. It’s late,” Caroline said.   
Then he watched silently as Tyler and Caroline left hand in hand. 

 

As Ric headed towards the boarding house, Katerina blacked out.   
Elena was worried, as they walked. She didn’t look well and she was blacked out. She looked worse than Damon had been when he had been bitten by Tyler. She guessed the knife had been in her long enough to work faster than a werewolf bite.

 

Katerina didn’t know how long she had been out, but when she came to, she felt better. She also saw that her Petrova bloodline was seated on her bedside.   
“Thanks,” the vampiress said to Elena.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“I guess I get to say welcome to this side of life,” Katerina replied to Elena.  
“Yeah; I guess Damon’s blood made me a vampire. I had it in my system when Rebecca ran me and Matt off the road. Now I’m sired to him,” Elena explained.   
Kat sat up.  
“Rebecca. I should probably kill her one of these days for that.”  
Kat got to her feet and Elena helped her. They then came down the stairs. 

 

The next day at the boarding house, everyone explained everything to April, whom took it very well.


	87. Helpful Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere after Elena adjusts to being a new vampire. Rebecca gets into some trouble with Jules. Can Elena help her in time without getting bitten? How will Rebecca react to Elena helping her? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as vampiress Elena Gilbert walked through the forest, heading towards the exit of the forest to go home.   
Suddenly, a howl pierced the air and she froze. It was a werewolf. She stood there and listened, figuring out where the werewolf was. Then she heard fighting between two wolves and head whining. She smelled blood and the scent of Rebecca and the other wolf. And that’s when she raced towards the scene, letting her senses tell her where they were.   
She stopped in the heart of the forest where the scene was taking place. The white werewolf was getting her ass beat. The silver werewolf had her jaws clamped down on her throat. Elena knew she had to do something, so she raced towards them and through the silver werewolf off with vampire agility.  
The white werewolf looked at her and got to her feet after shaking, as if to shake the saliva off. Then she turned her white head to look at the silver werewolf.  
The silver werewolf got to its paws and snarled at the white werewolf, before running off. As soon as it was gone, the white werewolf padded a distance away and phased with clothes on as Rebecca.   
“Thanks, Elena. I guess I owe you.”  
“You’re welcome, Rebecca.”  
Rebecca watched her start to walk away, before she finally caught up with the former doppelganger.  
“Elena, wait. Where are you going?”  
“Home.”  
“I’ll walk you there. Jules might still be out there.”  
“Thanks, Rebecca.”

 

Once Elena was safely home, Rebecca headed home.


	88. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E6 “We All Go A Little Made Sometimes.” What if Damon had gotten to her a little late to save her from burning? Will she live? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena Gilbert stood on the Whickery bridge looking across the river.  
“You should’ve died here with us,” her mom said.  
She looked at her mother.  
She knew she was hallucinating, but she couldn’t help it.  
“You know what you have to do,” her mom said.  
“You’re right,” Elena agreed, before she took her Lapis Lazuli Daylight ring off. And as she started to burn in the sun, she screamed in pain and let the ring land on the bridge. Her mother disappeared, as she continued to burn.

 

Damon had a lucky guess as to where Elena was, so he headed towards the location. He hoped he wasn’t too late to save her, thinking of what could happen if they got too bad. He knew from firsthand experience that when a vampire is dying or hallucinating, the vampire would more likely kill or try to kill her or himself.

 

When he found her, she was on her back on the bridge badly burnt. When he saw that, he raced over and knelt at her side. She was barely conscious. He saw her ring and put it back on her, which stopped her from burning. Then he gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet. With her in his arms, he walked towards her place.

 

Later, she came to to see that she was in her room on her bed, Damon watching her by her desk. She also saw that she was healed.  
“Feeling better?” he asked.  
“Yeah; thanks.”  
“You’re very welcome, Elena.”  
He gave her a smile.


	89. I Need A Hero (Katherine and Rebecca’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between S4E6 “We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes” and S4E7 “My Brother’s Keeper.” Jeremy is one of The Five, but his nightmares haven’t started yet and he hasn’t tried to kill Elena yet. Katherine comes back to town after she finds out that Elena has just become a vampire. She says she wants to help her, but is it true? Rebecca gets into trouble. Will she be saved? Read to find out.

Katherine

It’s a dark night, as I drive my SUV through Mystic Falls, Virginia on my way to Elena’s to check on her. I heard what happened to her and I know she didn’t want to be one of us; a vampire.   
When I smell smoke not far away, I drive through the forest until I see a house on fire. I park not far from the little, brown house to investigate.   
As I enter and walk around, fire is all around me and wood is falling and catching fire. And as I head towards what looks like the former living room, I smell a little of her scent. Rebecca Mikaelson. I have to save her. She’s Klaus’ only sister and she can be useful at certain times.   
When I see her, I’m instantly at her side. I kneel beside and look down at her to assess her condition. I can see she was attacked. It looks like a werewolf or hybrid. She has been scratched a lot and had been bitten twice. She’s still bleeding and her eyes are closed. There’s a dagger in her abdomen which is not what a phased hybrid or werewolf can do. And I smell vervain. She’s not healing, so she might be dying.   
I pull her gently into my arms.   
“Rebecca, it’s me. Katherine. Can you hear me?”  
Nothing.  
I gently pick her up and leave the house at vamp speed. Then, once outside, I lay her gently down by my SUV and use my jacket as a pillow for her head. I then kneel beside her and look down at her. I sense that she’s still breathing, but it’s very shallow. I’m right. She’s dying. I pull the dagger out and lay it on the ground.   
“Hang in there, Rebecca,” I encourage her, though I’m uncertain as to if she can hear me or not. 

 

Ten minutes later, I’m driving out of the forest with Rebecca in the passenger’s seat. I have a house of my own in Mystic Falls, so I’m going to take her there. I have some of the cure there if I’m not too late to save her life. 

Rebecca

When I wake up, I feel like myself and I’m healed. I’m on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Katherine Pierce is standing at my bedside.   
“Who would’ve thought it would’ve been you,” I comment after I put two and two together.  
“What happened?” she asks me.   
“I was attacked by a hybrid.”  
I sit up in bed and look at her.   
“If you don’t need anything from me, I need to get home.”

 

 

Katherine 

I watch her as she vanishes.  
“You’re welcome,” I say to the empty air.  
I head downstairs to leave so I can check on Elena. 

 

When I knock on the door, her brother answers it.   
“You’re not welcome here,” he says, as if I don’t already know that.   
“I know, but I came to see how your sister is doing.”  
“She’s coping. Now go away.”  
I know he’s trying to make me leave since he doesn’t like me. He seems different to me. There’s a scent to him and I realize what’s different. He’s a Hunter now. Not just any Hunter. He’s one of The Five. This makes me a little wary, but I urge myself to stay where I am.   
“Jer, who is it?” she calls to her brother.  
“No one important.”  
She comes up to stand next to him.   
“Katherine,” she greets, but not in a friendly way.   
“Hey, Elena,” I greet more friendlier to her than she did to me.   
“What are you doing here? Now is not the time.”  
“I came to see you. I heard what happened. I want to help you if you’ll let me,” I explain.  
She sighs.   
“Okay. Jeremy, I’ll see you later. I’ll be back.”  
We walk away side by side.   
“Do you really want to help me?” she asks me.   
“Yes. I know you never wanted this.”  
“So you’ll help me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you, Katherine.”  
“You’re welcome, Elena.”  
And so our friendship starts.


	90. My Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E7 “My Brother's Keeper.” Jeremy tries to kill Elena and she gets hurt. Will someone save her in time? Katherine gets hurt in the parlor too, will she live? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Jeremy Gilbert stood in the parlor, a stake in his left hand.  
A moment, Elena Gilbert walked into the parlor to see her brother.  
“Where have you been? We've been looking for you,” she told him.  
He started to turn the stake around in his hand.  
“What are you doing with that?” she asked cautiously.  
“Every bone in my body is telling me to drive this stake through your heart,” he answered her. “I don't want to.”  
“Then don't.”  
“You're a vampire.”  
“Yeah, but I'm also your sister,” she told him, as she stood in front of him.  
He was silent.  
“Jer, you know I wouldn't hurt you,” she added.  
He showed her his bloody hand and veins started to show under her eyes, as she fought to control her thirst for it.  
She took a few steps back.  
“Get that away from me.”  
Suddenly, he lunged at her and she through him, making him land on his back on the floor.  
“Oh, my God. Jeremy.”  
She knelt at his side.  
“Jer, wake up. Jer. Please wake up, Jer,” she called.  
Suddenly, before she could react, he attacked her and she felt something go into the side of her neck.  
Jeremy got to his feet and stood over her.  
She was on her knees on the floor, as she used one hand to try and locate what was in the side of her neck. Blood ran down the side of her neck, as she tried. Then her vision went blurry, and it was as if she couldn't breathe. She knew what it felt like to get a burn from vervain, but she hadn't been vervained until now.

 

Katherine Pierce was in the crowd of people that didn't know her, when she smelled a faint scent of fear mixed with blood. So she followed the scent trail.

 

When she arrived in the parlor, she saw Jeremy with a stake raised to kill his sister. Elena was on her back in very bad condition. She didn't know why Elena was a vampire or why Jeremy was going to kill her, but Elena was her family.  
At vamp speed, she grabbed him and through him, making him hit a wall and land on the floor out cold.  
Katherine knelt down at her descendant's side and pulled the vervained piece of wood out of the side of her neck, ignoring the pain. She set it on the floor and looked down at her.  
“Elena, can you hear me? It's me,” she called to her.  
Elena heard a familiar female voice, but she couldn't respond to it. She was too tired. She couldn't think.  
“Elena, stay with me. Stay awake,” Katherine begged.  
She pulled a barely conscious Elena gently into her arms and bit her wrist. She then put it to her lips.  
“Elena, drink,” she said.  
As darkness started to fog her mind, Elena felt the familiar liquid and started to drink.  
The elder vampiress sighed in relief, as she watched Elena drink. It relieved her that the last of her Petrova bloodline family would be okay. Even though she hadn't shown it until now, family meant everything to her.  
When Elena felt like herself again, she stopped drinking and opened her eyes, only to see Katherine Pierce.  
Elena sat up and Katherine let go of her.  
“Katherine?”  
“It's me,” she said.  
“You saved me.”  
“A thank you would be nice,” Kat commented.  
“What are you doing back?”  
“Hiding from an old enemy.”  
“Klaus?” Elena guessed.  
“No. Someone else. Another Original Apparently, I'm here saving you, too.”  
“Thanks,” Elena said.  
Kat watched Elena get to her feet and go over to check on her brother, before she got to her own feet. She felt weak now, though, and staggered back against a wall. Her vision was blurry and unfocused. Then everything became distant and gray. She knew she should have fed, but food had been scarce for the past month. Then she felt pain in her head, as her head hit something. Another pain came from something else, but she didn't know what.  
Elena looked over her shoulder, smelling blood. Then, seeing Katherine on her back on the floor, was instantly at her side.  
Seeing Elena and knowing Elena didn't know what was happening to her, she spoke as darkness started to close in.  
“I haven't eaten for a while. I've been too busy hiding.”  
Elena realized that the vampiress was in need of food; vampire food. She also knew that she smelled blood. So, she scanned for the source.  
“Hang in there,” Elena encouraged, as the vampiress started to black out.  
Just then she saw a pool of blood start to form around her shoulders. That meant something had wounded her in the back.  
Elena gently pulled her into her arms and pulled a knife out of the middle of her back between her shoulder blades. When she did, Katherine gasped softly and groaned. Elena then tossed the knife to the floor and took Kat's jacket off. She bundled it up and set it on the floor, before gently laying her down away from the blood, jacket under head.  
“Katherine, if you can hear me, you'll be okay.”  
Elena bit her wrist and put it to an out cold Katherine's lips, making it go down her throat, while listening to her labored breathing. With her free hand, she held Katherine's left hand.  
“Fight it, Katherine. Don't die on me. You saved me. Now it's my turn.”  
She looked down at her pale, dying descendant. Veins were showing on her, but they were slowly disappearing from sight. She knew that was a good sign.  
After a few more minutes, she took her wrist away, which instantly healed. She then picked her gently up in her arms, grabbed Kat's jacket, got to her feet, and headed out the back to get Katherine to the boarding house.

 

Katherine groaned, as she opened her eyes. She was in a room in someone's bed. And as her focus settled, she saw Elena seated on her bedside.  
“You worried me,” Elena greeted.  
“I guess we both did. Thanks for saving my life. Sorry I scared you.”  
“It's okay. Just don't do that again.”  
She knew Elena meant for her not to be stupid like that ever again.  
“Is your brother okay?” she asked her.  
“Jeremy's fine. He apologized to me and everything. He wasn't himself. He's a potential.”  
Kat knew what Elena was saying.  
“We have our work cut out for us then,” she said to Elena.  
“Yeah; we do.”  
Kat slowly sat up in bed.  
“I'll owe you someday for this.”  
They looked at one another in silence.


	91. The Truth Is Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the S4 episode when Stefan saved Elena from Jeremy who almost killed her. What if Katherine had come back and saved Elena, instead of Stefan saving her? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena Gilbert stood in the front row watching Caroling Forbes announcing names of contestants and escorts. That’s when Matt, her friend and ex-boyfriend, went to stand at her side.   
“Have you seen Jeremy?” he asked her.   
She could tell he was worried. And she didn’t need vampire senses to tell her this.   
“No,” she answered.   
“Did he tell you about the nightmares?”  
“What nightmares?”  
“The ones where he kills you.”  
“I’ll go find him.”  
“Be careful, Elena.”  
Before she could go anywhere, she turned around to see Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes.   
“Something going on?” Caroline asked.   
Caroline had just announced that April had won Miss Mystic Falls and was now finished with announcing. Now she was free to join her friends and Damon.  
“Jeremy has been having dreams about killing Elena,” Matt answered.  
“And Elena wants to find him,” Damon added, having overheard with his vampire hearing.  
When they looked at him, he knew they knew he had eavesdropped; especially, when Elena spoke.   
“Do you have to eavesdrop all the time? Don’t answer that. I’m going. No arguments. I’ll be careful.”  
They watched as she walked away into the distance.   
“If she isn’t back in half an hour, I’m going after her,” Damon informed them before going to sit at a table by himself. 

 

When she walked into the parlor, there stood her brother with a stake in his hand at his right side.   
“Jeremy, it’s me; your sister. You don’t have to do this. You can put it down and we can talk.”  
“You’re not my sister,” he replied, and then he lunged at her, pinning her down, her on her back.   
He clearly was on a killing spree, but she tried anyway.   
“Jeremy, it’s me. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
She felt pain come, as he drove the stake through her. But he missed her heart. And as her vision blurred and she felt tired and nauseous, she saw Katherine throw him off her and compel him to join the others. And as her breathing slowed, her eyes closed.   
Katherine watched him leave and then was instantly at her side on her knees. She pulled the stake out, ignoring the pain from the vervain that was on it. She tossed it away and pulled her into her arms. She then bit her wrist, putting it to her lips, positioning her head back, making her blood go down her throat. As she did, Elena was limp in her arms. And she could hear her scarcely breathing.   
“Come on, Elena. Come on. Wake up. You can’t die; stay with me. Please,” she begged and pleaded.   
She knew she was dying from too much vervain, but she didn’t want her dead. She would die before she let Elena die.   
After a few minutes, Elena started to get better. Kat took her wrist away and it instantly healed. Kat looked down at her, as Elena started to come to a moment later.  
“Elena, can you hear me?”  
When she woke up, she saw her Petrova bloodline.   
She sat up.   
“Katherine?”  
“I’m back. And I’m glad you’re okay.”  
Kat got to her feet, as she helped Elena to hers.   
Suddenly, Kat felt pain and knew Damon was hurt. She gasped in pain.   
“Katherine?” Elena questions, not knowing what was going on.   
“Damon’s hurt. I feel it.”  
And with that, she vanished from sight. 

 

She found him just inside with a stake in his lower stomach, gasping in pain, leaning against a wall. Kat went over and pulled it out, tossing it away. Soon after, Elena caught up and went to stand at Kat’s right side.   
“Are you okay?” Elena questioned with worry for him.   
When he was fully healed a moment later, he looked at Elena and said, “I’ll be fine; don’t you worry.” And then he looked at Katherine. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here. Klaus is somewhere out there. If he sees you, you know what he’ll do; not that I really care or anything.”  
“I’m here for good. I’m not going anywhere and I’ not here to cause any chaos as you might think I am. For your information, I just saved Elena’s life. And as for Klaus, well, he can do whatever the hell he wants. If he sees me or hears that I’m back, I don’t really care what he does; as long as my family is safe as they can be; as in you, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. I won’t watch or let him destroy my family again.”  
“Do you blame me for thinking that way, Katherine? After all you have done, do you blame me for what I think of you? You played games with us; toyed with us. What am I supposed to think?”  
“You should look past that, Damon. No matter what you think, it’s not really true. I love you both, no matter what you have done.”  
Elena spoke.   
“What do you mean again?”  
Katherine looked at her.   
“He killed my entire village and family five hundred years ago without remorse, to get back at me for running off; for escaping him. It was five hundred years ago in Bulgaria, but I still hold that grudge. I want him dead, just as he does and has always wanted. I hide behind a mask of hatred because of the sorrow that I still have. I bottled it all up and I have always been so lonely. I never told anyone about this. I never had anyone to tell that I was close to, because I felt that they wouldn’t understand. Take it from me, Elena. If you bottle things up inside for too long, they come out one way or another. I hope that maybe you’ll all forgive me for what I’ve done. And because some of you think that I lie, I’ll leave this in your hands. Don’t let it fall into the wrong hands. I know more than I should. I know enough that anyone would want me dead.”  
She handed Elena her diary and then added to both of them, “I’ll be enjoying the party out there if you want to come find me.”  
With that, they watched her leave before looking at one another for a few minutes. Then Elena looked down at the brown, leather, worn down, Petrova journal.

 

That night, Elena and Damon sat on his couch and started to read her journal, Elena on Damon’s right. And this is what it read:  
August 20, 1645,  
I am running for my life from an Original vampire named Niklaus. Apparently, I’m a doppelganger of his. I have to die in a ritual that he will do on a full moon night. I don’t want to die. I’m only 19. I’m too young to die. I met Lord Elijah first before I met Lord Niklaus, as they call themselves. They were both so gentlemen like until I found out his plans. I must run. I should never have left my village. It was a safe haven. Now I’m in Hell. How could it turn out like this so fast? God, help me. Please. Give me some guidance of what I should do. All I can think of as I run for my life is my village and family; especially, my ma’ ma and pa’ pa. I love them so much and don’t wish harm or death upon them. I hope Klaus will stay away from them and move on.

September 4, 1645,  
I’m still not safe. Trevor did help me escape to a cabin, but Rose found out about what I was and was afraid for her own safety and Trevor’s. Apparently, whoever double crosses Klaus, ends up in his debt or dead. Trevor loves me, though and doesn’t care. He just wants to keep me alive and I want to escape forever. So that’s what I did. I escaped. As so I thought. After I found out Rose’s plan, cut my wrists with a knife, and was force fed her blood, I took the chance of Rose and Trevor’s argument over what to do about me to hang myself by a length of rope. When I woke up, I was in transition to become a vampire. And then it came. The over power thirst and emotions. Trevor asked me why I did it and told me that he would’ve helped me escape. I explained to him that he would’ve helped me run. 

September 12, 1645  
I am going to America. I have nothing left now. Klaus kill my entire village and family. Ma’am’s throat was torn open, pa’ pa died with a sword in him, and the rest of my family was killed just like ma’am. I grieve so much, because I loved them. You can’t possibly know how it feels to lose your entire family and everybody you loved and cared about, unless it happened to you. The sight was so gruesome that I know that it was Klaus. Only Klaus would slaughter like that. He did it to get back at me for running from him and for the time being, escaping him.  
When I arrive in America I will be going to England first and will change any name from Katerina Petrova to Katherine Pierce. It should take Klaus a while to find me if I change my name. I will tell them that my family was killed in a fire and I was the only one to survive. And that will be my story.

October 5, 1795  
I was banished from England, so I am now going to a small town by the name of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It will take a while to get there, since trains are so slow. But I will get there. And in the meantime, I will do my best to keep myself occupied. I was banished after they found out what I am. They called me evil. I’m not evil. Yes, I had a terrible time when I was young, but I’m different now. 

November 20, 1864  
Once again, sadness fills me up. I can hardly restrain it. I want to cry. I want to stay with them. I love them so much. I wish I could’ve let them know that I’m not actually dead. All I could do before the coach arrived was to run to them and tell Stefan that we would meet again and Damon that I love him so much. And to please take care of one another like they have always done, it seems to me. I love them both since I met Stefan first, but I love Damon more. I guess I’m into men in a uniform these days. And I didn’t even know it. He’s so sweet, kind, and a gentleman. And at the same time, he loves to have all the fun he can. He even likes to challenge their father’s authority. I love that in a guy. I want to see them again soon, but I’m afraid to. I’m afraid of what they might think of me. So I will stay a distance off without them knowing that I’m watching, until it’s the right time or I get curious enough.

October 7, 1935  
I am watching Damon and Stefan here in Chicago. It’s a fun city. But as much as I want to have fun to get my mind off the grief I have and still endure from what Klaus did, I have to keep an eye on them. 

August 15, 2013  
I’m sorry for everything I have done. I regret everything. If I hadn’t run, I would be dead dead instead of my family and I bet John would still be alive. Though, he lived somewhat anyway until he gave his soul up and died to keep Elena from becoming a vampire when Klaus killed her and she had vampire blood in her system. I wish I could take everything back, but I can’t. And I’m sorry for that. Please forgive me Stefan, Elena, Damon, and whoever else I have wronged. If you’re reading this, Klaus will come for me for sure and I want you to know the truth, no matter who is reading this.

They looked at one another in shock of everything. Most of what she had been telling them was the truth, from start to finish.


	92. The Extricater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. What if someone was there in the Salvatore boarding house to stop Klaus from killing Rebekah? Read to find out what happens.

“That’s what you wanted to hear, though. Wasn’t it?” Rebekah realized.   
Stefan stood in front of her.  
Klaus appeared behind her.   
She turned around to see him dip a dagger in the poison liquid.  
“You’re right little sister. You are a hopeless fool.”  
Just then, Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house and saw the scene. He was instantly at her side to stop him. He still cared about her.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled at Klaus.   
“What do you think?”   
“I won’t let you.”  
“Then I’ll have to kill you.”  
“Run,” Damon said to her.   
For once in her life, she obeyed.   
Klaus went for her and Damon through him and the hybrid dropped the dagger and poison.  
Klaus got to his feet and growled at him before vanishing.   
Damon turned around to face him.   
“How could you work with him? Do you really hate her that much to kill her?” he said before he vanished upstairs where Rebekah had gone to.


	93. O, Come All Ye Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 “O Come, All Ye Faithful.” Alternate ending to the S4 episode. What if Klaus didn’t get the chance to kill Carole? What if he was stopped? Read to find out.

Klaus

It’s a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I slowly approach Carole Lockwood. I want to get under Tyler’s skin and let him know I’m coming for him. This is the easiest way. I wouldn’t dare hurt Caroline, his girlfriend, because I care too much for her. She has warmed herself into my heart.   
Carole sees me, as I approach her.   
“You’d think I would’ve learned the first time around,” she says, before taking another drink from a Vodka bottle that’s almost empty, seated on the edge of the fountain.   
“Well, you’re only human, Carole. Humans don’t always learn from their mistakes. Neither do vampires or werewolves,” I reply.   
I stand in front of her.   
“That’s true,” she replies. “I should’ve called a cab, though.”  
She’s clearly a little over the tipsy side. Not quite drunk, but between tipsy and drunk. This is the moment for me to strike. My intention is to drown her in the water fountain right here and let Tyler find her.   
“Why don’t you join us?” I say, suddenly sensing another presence.   
“Leave her alone, Klaus,” I hear the answer come.   
I smile, still facing Carole.   
“You’re actually going to face me? You’re not going to run?” I reply.  
“Exactly; because I’m tired of running, Niklaus; I want peace.”  
I hear her approaching.  
I turn around to look at her, just as she throws me a distance away. 

Katherine

“Go home before I use plan B,” I warn Klaus, as he gets to his feet.   
“It’s the only way to get under Tyler’s skin. I’m coming for him. He’s the last hybrid of mine, though there’s also Hayley.”  
“If you don’t leave, I’ll bring out plan B,” I reply, as I stand by the fountain in front of Carole.  
“He’s never going to stop, so I might as well come join the party,” Klaus’ sister says, before stepping out of the shadows.  
Klaus takes a step back.  
I smile at the wariness I see now.   
I turn to face Carole.   
“I’ll take you home if you don’t mind.”  
She sets the empty bottle down on the fountain, before getting to her feet. She’s a tad drunk, so I help her with a gentle hand on her arm.

 

Rebecca

I face my brother with anger, hatred, and hurt. I hate him and I’m angry and hurt; he daggered me again; and for what? Just to get the information he wanted, not to mention after I wasted his precious doppelganger blood. I was angry when we had a fight at home, so I through them at the wall and the bags of blood splattered open.   
“How could you!?” I yell at him.  
“Now, Rebecca. Calm down,” he advises in a calm voice.   
“You daggered me, Niklaus!” I yell with a hint of a growl.   
“I had my reasons.”  
“Yeah! A fight! That’s not an excuse to dagger me!”  
I want to rip his heart out I’m so angry, but the rational part of me reminds me that he’s my brother. Killing him wouldn’t solve anything. It might, but I’d rather have him alive. He protected me for so many centuries. But right now, what matters is that he daggered me for no reason. He just wanted me out of his hair.  
“I’m sorry, Rebecca. Now calm down.”  
“You’re just saying that to calm me down! You don’t really mean it!”   
He gives me a glare and I glare back.  
“I hate you! All you do is obsess over hybrids and Doppelgangers! You don’t care about anyone but yourself, Elena, and getting what you want!” I finish.   
I growl low in my throat at him, before vanishing from his sight. 

Klaus

As I watch Rebecca vanish, I know she’s angry at me. But she’s always angry after I dagger and undagger her. She’ll get over it. She knows I try to keep the family together. But she is right. I haven’t shown to her that I care lately. When Elena was human, I obsessed over trying to get more of her blood. I wanted to make as many hybrids as I could.

Katherine

As I walk Carole up the sidewalk to the house, I hope she’ll be okay. I can’t go inside. I’ve never been invited in. Then I see Tyler Lockwood come out.  
“I saved her from Klaus,” I inform him. “Be careful. He says he’s after you.”  
He stops in front of me, as Carole goes inside and closes the door.   
“Why? After all you’ve done. Why come back here? You’re not welcome.”  
“I wish you could move past that, because I just saved your mother’s life. I came back to continue what I started; finding a way to kill Klaus. And I know I’m not welcome by some people, but I don’t care about that. That’s nothing compared to Klaus. And in the meantime, I’m getting Rebecca on our side. She’s angry than ever at Klaus. She might help. Now please go help your mother.”  
I turn my back on him and walk away.

Tyler

I watch Katherine walk away, before going inside to help my mother; so many questions and so little answers. Why would Katherine help or save mom? Does she know something I don’t? What are we going to do? Katherine’s in town. What am I going to do? Klaus wants me dead. How am I going to survive Klaus? What will Klaus do to get under my skin now? What are his plans? Why would Rebecca want to kill Klaus? He’s her brother. I have to tell Caroline and the others, but it can wait until tomorrow morning. At least, I hope. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see how everything goes from here.


	94. A View To A Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 when Elena and Jeremy kill Kohl. What if Katherine had shown up? What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Kohl chased after Elena and Jeremy in their lake house. He headed up the stairs towards the Gilberts and headed for Jeremy. Elena got in his way and Jeremy fell down the stairs.  
“Stay away from my brother,” she greeted, as she stood in front of the Original brother.  
“Or what? You’ll kill me?” he replied.  
“Yes,” she answered.  
He tried to get past her, but she didn’t let him. He grabbed her and pinned her against a wall, before he broke a piece of wood off the railing and stabbed her with it.   
As she slid down the wall, she watched as he knelt beside her only brother. Then she saw Jeremy and Kohl start fighting, before they disappeared from her sight. Then she saw Katherine at the door.   
Invite me in and I’ll help you two. Please, Elena, Katherine thought to her.   
Come in, Elena thought back.   
Katherine walked in and vanished to help Jeremy. She wanted to kill Kohl but knew he needed to stay alive until Klaus came. He’d deal with Kohl on his own terms.

 

Kohl grabbed him and pinned him against the side of the bar.   
“I know I can’t kill you, but I sure as hell can torture you.”  
With his free hand, he held a knife.   
“I think I’ll start with your hand,” he added.  
“I think not,” Katherine said, as she kicked him off Jeremy, before she pinned him against the fridge.  
“Katherine,” Kohl greeted.   
“Kohl, it’s been a while. Jeremy, are you okay? Kohl, I’d like to kill you for hurting the last of my family and Elena’s family, but I won’t. I’ll leave you for Klaus to deal with.”  
“Yes, but why do you care?” Jeremy answered her.  
“Because I just saved you.”  
Klaus stood at the door and Katherine let him go.   
“Come out, brother, and we’ll settle this like brothers.”  
Kohl left the house and the brothers vanished.   
Katherine looked at Jeremy, as she put a hand on the bar.  
“You’re welcome,” she said.   
“I’m going out,” he replied.   
She watched him leave.   
As her strength began to ebb away, she knew she didn’t have much time left. She let go of the bar and slid down it. She was dying from the hybrid bites. She had come here for help, because she needed the cure.

 

Elena entered the kitchen after healing, only to see that Katherine was the only one there. She could easily see that she was hurt and losing consciousness. She could smell blood, too.   
Elena knelt in front of her and saw how pale she looked. She saw that she was sweating. That’s when she knew that she had been bitten and needed the cure.   
“Katherine, hang in there. I’ll get you the cure,” Elena promised.  
As Elena slid her hand under her to rest between her shoulder blades, and gently pulled her towards her, Katherine blacked out. She gently pulled the unconscious vampiress into her arms, and slid her free arm under her legs. Then, with vampire strength, Elena picked her up and headed for the door. 

 

Once Katherine was in Damon’s bed at the Salvatore boarding house, Elena got the cure from the cooler in the basement. She then made it go down her throat, until it was finished. 

 

When Katherine woke up, she felt better. She saw that Elena was seated on her bedside.   
“Thank you,” Katherine said.   
“You’re welcome.”  
Katherine sat up in bed and looked at her.   
“Thanks,” Elena said.   
“You’re welcome, Elena.”  
Katherine gave her a friendly smile.


	95. Into The Wild (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Set in the last scene of the S4 episode “Into the Wild.” What if Damon hadn’t seen the tattoo and had killed him? Will they get the cure in time for Damon? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in the woods, as Damon Salvatore, hurt emotionally by not wanting the cure because of not wanting to lose Elena, as well as not wanting to lose his brother to the cure, walked through the woods.  
He stopped, senses alert, senses telling him someone was there. And not very far away, he could hear a heartbeat. Then, a moment later, he was stabbed in the side with an arrow. He groaned in pain and took it out, tossing it to the ground.   
“Really?” he said, groaning in pain.   
Suddenly, someone tackled him to the ground from behind. That someone put an arm around Damon’s neck. Damon grabbed the arm and twisted it to that someone’s side. Then he let go and rolled on top of that person, before grabbing the stranger’s throat, getting them both to their feet. Then, without question, he killed him by snapping his neck.  
After his body fell to the ground, he saw the tattoo on his hand.   
“Oh, great,” he said. “Just what I need.”  
He knew he had to get back to the others. He had killed one of The Five and he knew what would happen soon. The hallucinations would start like they had when Elena had killed Conner.   
He started towards the direction of the camp. He wasn’t feeling that great, so he didn’t use his vampire speed. 

 

Elena was worried sick, wondering where Jeremy, Bonnie, and Shane were at. So she headed towards the trees to go in search of them.   
As she walked through the trees, almost to the heart of the forest of trees, she heard something and followed the sound. Someone was close by, but it wasn’t human. That meant it was a vampire. She could tell, since she couldn’t hear a heartbeat.   
When she entered the heart of the forest of trees, she saw which vampire it was; the only vampire that she was in love with. He was leaning against the bark of a tree, eyes closed. She saw blood on the side of his shirt.   
“Damon?”  
She was instantly in front of him. She could tell something had happened and he wasn’t feeling well, as she stood there and looked at him. She rested gentle hands on either side of his face.   
“What happened?” she asked.   
“I didn’t see the tattoo before I killed him. He attacked me first.”  
“What tattoo?”  
“One of The Five.”  
She realized what he meant and what had to be done about it.   
“I’ll get Stefan and Rebecca, but right now we have to get back.”  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.   
“It started.”  
“We have to get back,” she told him.   
She put an arm around him and he put an arm around her shoulders. Then they started slowly heading back together. 

 

Half an hour later, Elena had him in her tent on a sleeping back on his back.   
He groaned.   
“We’ll fix this,” Elena promised him. “Hang in there.”  
Elena took her phone out and called his brother.

 

Rebecca and Stefan were deep in the woods, when Stefan’s phone rang.   
He sighed, seeing it was Elena.  
“Elena.”  
“Stefan, we have a big problem. Damon went off alone. He was attacked. He killed him before he realized that he was one of The Five. And the hallucinations are starting.”  
“Where are you?”  
“In my tent with Damon.”  
“Stay there. We’ll find a potential and the others.”  
They hung up.   
Stefan and Rebecca looked at one another.   
“We best get going,” Rebecca said, having overheard the conversation both ways.  
Rebecca and Stefan continued walking, searching for them first. They figured they could have Bonnie locate the potential. It would be so much faster.   
Not long afterward, they found them. Shane was speaking to some guy whom had Jeremy chained with wrists and ankles chained along with his mouth duct taped.   
“He’s a witch,” Stefan said. “Any suggestions?”  
“I take Shane. You do the rest,” she replied.   
At vampire speed, they both left the shadows of the trees. Rebecca pinned Shane to the bark of a tree, hand tightly around his throat.  
“Call them off,” she ordered, knowing compulsion wouldn’t work.   
“I thought you wanted the cure.”  
“Not at the expense of this,” she replied.   
“Fine.”  
He told the guy to go and Stefan and Bonnie helped Jeremy. Then she let go and left Shane alone.

 

Once at camp, Stefan headed for Elena’s tent to see how everything was going. He had Bonnie doing a locater spell, while Jeremy stood at the entrance and Rebecca walked inside.   
“I heard,” Jeremy told his sister.   
Elena looked at him.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
She sighed in relief.   
Her gaze went to Rebecca.   
“Thank you.”  
“I didn’t do much. I just told Shane to stop it.”  
“Shane?”  
“Yeah. He was about to do something. I don’t know what.”  
She watched the Original walk away.   
“A macaque. He brought us here to do the third macaque. He told me earlier before you walked in on us. I was going to find out how to stop him,” Damon informed Elena.   
Jeremy left.   
Elena looked down at him.   
“A macaque?”  
“He said he needs three macaques before he can raise Silas.”  
Rebecca and Stefan watched Bonnie do a spell to locate the potential.   
Soon after, they found the potential close by, had him kill a vampire that would start the mark, and Damon was back to himself.


	96. Into The Wild (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kat had arrived right after one of The Five had knocked Damon out? Read to find out.

Damon tried to get away from the guy and saw his tattoo on his hand.   
“You’re one of The Five.”  
He didn’t have time for anything else, because everything went black.   
The guy stood over Damon whom lay on his back and took out a stake. He raised it to strike, but at that moment, he was thrown a distance away. He stood up and saw a pissed off vampiress. He aimed the crossbow at her and fired, but she was instantly out of the way.   
“We can play this game all you want, or you can leave and never bother any of us again.”  
He aimed to shoot again and she was instantly by him. She through his crossbow into the trees and kicked him to the ground.   
“I guess it’s the hard way then,” she said. “You see, family and friends are everything so I take hurting or killing them personally.”  
She grabbed him by the throat, ready to kill him, when he stabbed her with a stake in her stomach in attempt to get her off. She pulled it out and tossed it away.  
“Now that was just painful. That hurt.”  
He attempted to stake her to kill her and they ended up rolling on the ground, fighting over the stake. When she saw his tattoo on his hand, she used all her strength and stabbed the stake into his leg. Then she left him on the ground in pain to painfully kneel down beside Damon.   
The guy watched her in pain after he had put a dagger in her side. Now he knew she was in trouble and he didn’t care. He had put werewolf poison and vervain on the dagger.   
Katherine was too weak to pull the dagger out and she needed help, so all she could do was wait for Damon to awaken. 

 

When Damon awoke not long afterward, he saw Katherine. The guy was gone and Kat didn’t quite look right.   
“Katherine?”  
He slowly sat up.   
“It’s me. I did what I could. I didn’t kill him but now I need help,” she summarized.  
He looked at her closely to figure out what was wrong. Then he saw she was pale, sweating, looked weak, and there was a dagger in her left side. It was deep, protruding close to the middle of her abdomen. He knew what she had done in the past, but she needed him now. She needed every ounce of help she could get.  
He knelt in front of her.   
“We need to get back to camp.”  
He tried to pull the dagger out, but couldn’t. The handle of it was laced with vervain. As soon as his hand burned, he pulled it away. His hand stopped burning and he put an arm around her, getting them to their feet. She put an arm around his shoulders weakly and they walked to camp, Kat limping. 

 

Elena was heading for the trees, when she smelled fresh blood close by with the mixture of Damon’s scent. Then, a moment later, Damon walked in with a very pale, limping, bleeding Katherine.  
“Damon?” Elena questioned.   
“She saved my life from one of The Five killing me. He daggered her with a vervained dagger,” he explained.  
“Let’s get her in my tent,” she suggested, walking up to them.   
Katherine started to lose consciousness.   
Both vampires stood at either side of her and used their body weight to hold her up. Elena put an arm around her and put Kat’s free arm around her shoulders. Then they both half walked half dragged her to the tent. 

 

A few minutes later, she lay on her back on Elena’s sleeping bag, half conscious.  
“I’m dying,” she whispered.   
Both vampires knew what she met. There was werewolf poison on the dagger, too.   
“We won’t let you die,” Elena promised her.   
Just then, they sensed Jeremy. Then he walked in.   
“What’s going on?” he asked.   
“Jeremy, I want you to pull the dagger out. You’re human. You can do it,” Elena said.   
“We’ll explain after you pull it out,” Damon informed him.   
Jeremy bent down and pulled it out, tossing it out of the tent.   
Kat gasped in pain.   
“Shh; Shh, Katherine; it’s okay; you’ll be okay,” Elena said, trying to calm her.  
“While Elena babysits, I’ll fill you in,” Damon told Jeremy.  
Jeremy and Damon left the tent.   
Elena rested a gentle hand on Katherine’s forehead. She was sweating badly. She took her hand away. She knew there was one thing she could do to help her descendant. So she did just that. She started to unbutton her leather jacket and take it off her to cool her down a little. Then, once it was off, Elena set it down in a corner.   
Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through her and Kat screamed in excruciating pain.   
Elena tried to soothe her. 

 

“So, what are you going to do?” Jeremy asked, having been filled in.  
“We either need to get her home or call Klaus,” Damon replied.  
“I’ll call Klaus,” Damon heard Elena say from the tent.   
Stefan and Rebecca came into camp.   
“What about Klaus?” Stefan asked.   
“Katherine’s here. She saved my life from one of The Five. Now she’s dying. Elena’s with her. She’s calling Klaus,” Damon answered his brother.  
“What’s she even doing here in the first place?”  
“I don’t know, Stefan. Why don’t you ask her yourself? I didn’t have time to ask her. All I know is there’s an injured one of The Five out there and Katherine’s dying.”

 

Elena called Niklaus and waited for an answer.   
“Hello, Elena. What can I do for you?”  
“It’s Katherine. She’s dying. You have to help her.”  
“What did Katerina get into this time?”  
“She saved Damon’s life from one of The Five. He stabbed her with a dagger with werewolf poison and vervain on it. Pleas, Klaus.”  
“If you get your friend to untrap me, I’ll come over.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. Are you really going to help, or do you just want free?”  
“I want both, luv.”  
Another pain sliced through her and Kat screamed in excruciating agony.   
“Thanks, Klaus.”  
They hung up.   
“Hang in there,” Elena said. 

 

Damon looked at them.   
“We need Bonnie so Klaus can cure her.”  
“I’ll find her,” Stefan volunteered.   
Damon watched him go.   
“It’s quite amazing, you know. One moment, you’re in love with her. The next moment, you want to kill her. Now you want to save her life,” Rebecca said.   
“It’s fascinating, really.”  
He looked at her.   
“You don’t understand.”  
“You’re right. I don’t. But I would if you’d explain it to me.”  
“I’d rather not. I think I’ll pass.”  
“Very well, then.”  
“Rebecca, why don’t you make yourself useful and go after my brother?”  
“Or I could stay here,” she replied, sitting down by the campfire on a log.   
“You’re stubborn,” he commented.   
He headed for the tent.

 

Elena looked down at the unconscious vampiress, hoping Bonnie would do it and Klaus would get here soon. She felt so helpless. All she could do was look after her and watch Katherine slowly die. She didn’t want to lose yet another family member. She sure as hell didn’t want to watch another die.   
Damon walked inside and knelt by her beside Elena. He looked down at her; if only he had known why she had come here in the first place. He hoped she wouldn’t die. He saw she was even worst and her breathing was labored.   
Hang in there, he thought to her, not sure if she could hear him or not.

 

By the time Klaus walked into the tent, she was just minutes from death. It was heard for her to breathe and all she could do was lay there and wait for the time of death.   
Klaus knelt down at her right side, as she closed her eyes and her head rolled to the left.   
“Katerina, Katerina,” he said.  
He pulled her gently into his arms and positioned her head gently back. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.   
After he knew he had given her enough, he layed her gently back down and got to his feet.  
“Thank you,” Elena said.   
“You’re welcome. Now I must go.”  
Klaus left the tent. 

 

Half an hour later, Kat came to to see Damon and Elena at either side of her.   
“Hey,” Elena greeted.   
“Feeling better?” Damon asked.   
“Yeah; thanks; to all of you.”  
“So, why were you here in the first place?”  
“To help find the cure,” she told him. “You may find it shocking and all, but I want that cure. I never wanted this. I only turned to get away from Klaus, but it didn’t matter. He came after me, anyway. I want the cure as much as Elena here and you once did and Stefan. I can name off others that want it, too.”  
Damon was shocked that she wouldn’t want to stay a vampire after all she had done.


	97. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E11 after “Into The Wild.” What if Jeremy hadn’t been killed? What if Katherine hadn’t been in the best shape? What if Jeremy had been too late to tell her that that guy was one of The Five? Different things happen. Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Damon stood in the cave tied with vervain ropes. There was one around his neck and another around his wrists, binding them together. One of The Five had a hold of the other end of the rope, standing a distance away, facing him.   
“You clearly don’t know my friends,” Damon said, hearing some rock as someone got ready to enter. Then when he saw Rebecca, he added, “Or my enemies.”  
Damon pulled on the rope until he had all of the rope, and with a little more effort, he managed to get free from the vervained ropes. But the freedom didn’t last long, because when Rebecca was down with arrows in her back, he was tied against a wooden post with something that was vervained.   
Suddenly, Stefan walked in. Then he and the guy fought. Once the guy was beaten up a little Stefan started to untie the thing from around his neck.   
A moment later, Elena was at Stefan’s side.   
“Go catch up with Jeremy and Bonnie. I’ll help Damon.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Go, Elena,” Damon said. “Help Jeremy and Bonnie; we’ll be fine.”  
He watched Elena jump into the deeper caves.   
Stefan finished.  
“Go help Elena. I’ll be fine,” Damon said to his brother.   
Stefan jumped into the deeper caves a few minutes later, knowing Elena would probably need help.   
Damon crawled over to the Original and started pulling arrows out of her back, which smelled of vervain.   
A few moments later, he was finished.   
He gently rolled her onto her back and then got to his feet, before picking her up in his arms and jumping down into the deeper caves. 

 

It wasn’t long before he smelled a familiar scent; he gently layed the Original down before going deeper.   
“No!” he heard Elena say and saw Elena try to stop her.   
He saw her push Elena out of the way, but she didn’t get past Damon. He grabbed her by the arm firmly.   
“What are you doing here, Katherine?”  
“The cure. What else? A bargain for my freedom, since I hear he wants to destroy it.”  
As she pushed him off her and vanished, he knew she wasn’t in shape. There was the smell of blood.  
He looked at Elena.  
“Go help Bonnie and Jeremy. I’ll be right behind you.”  
Elena vanished.   
Damon went over and gently picked Rebecca up, before vanishing as well. 

 

Katherine through the guy off Jeremy and Jeremy fell on the ground, before he went to check on Bonnie. Then Katherine bit and drank from the guy.   
Elena knelt by Bonnie and her brother. She bit into her wrist and put it to her lips.   
“Bonnie, drink.”  
Damon walked in and saw Elena feeding Bonnie her blood, Jeremy a little beaten up, one of The Five dead on the ground, and Katherine feeding Silas her blood. But once she had the cure in hand, she stopped, taking her wrist away. She slowly turned around, back against what Silas lay on. She was weak and was holding on to what he lay on with a hand.   
Damon gently layed Rebecca down not far from Bonnie and the others, before going over to stand in front of her.   
“Katherine, what happened?”  
“I got bitten.”  
“How long ago?”  
“Two hours ago.”  
Elena stood up, now finished with Bonnie, and headed towards Damon and Katherine.   
“Jeremy, get Bonnie out of here. Meet us at the boats,” Damon said.   
Jeremy obeyed.   
“I’ll get Katherine. You help Rebecca,” Elena told Damon.  
“And I’ll keep this cure safe,” Damon said, taking it from Katherine.   
Elena put an arm around her, as Katherine put a weak arm around Elena’s shoulders.

 

An hour later Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Katherine, and Rebecca were in a boat.  
Rebecca came to, as Damon called his brother.   
Rebecca sat up.  
“The boat? Did I miss all the fun?”  
“I wouldn’t call it fun, but you missed everything back there,” Elena replied, before explaining to her what happened and what was going on.   
Damon hung up.  
“Stefan’s coming.”

 

“Feel free to help out anytime,” Caroline said to Klaus, as she and Tyler sat on the couch at Elena’s place.   
Just then, they walked in with Elena helping a weak Katherine. It was obvious in one quick look what was wrong.   
Stefan set the cure on the coffee table.   
Katherine collapsed.   
Damon was instantly there to help Elena hold her up, while getting her over to Klaus.   
“Well, isn’t this a sight,” Klaus announced.   
“Help her,” Damon said.   
“Why?”  
“Klaus, she’s my family. Please. If you don’t do it for anyone else, do it for me,” Elena said.   
“Fine; I’ll do it.”  
“Thank you.”  
She layed her gently down in front of Klaus.   
He pulled her gently into his arms and positioned her head back, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.   
After he was done, he layed her gently back down and Damon picked her up in his arms.   
“We’re going home,” Elena told everyone, before following Damon out the door.   
Rebecca told Bonnie,” You can let it down now. It’s time.”  
Bonnie undid the spell that bound him there. Then, after it was down, she pinned her brother to a wall, still mad at him daggering her again.  
“Burn in hell,” she said, before killing him with the only thing that kills Originals; a white Ashwood stake.   
Everyone watched as she left the house. 

 

Later that night, Katherine lay in Damon’s bed in his room with Elena seated at her bedside.   
“Thank you,” she told her descendant. “Both of you; you saved my life.”  
“Hang in there. We’ll find the potential and you’ll be back to yourself in no time,” Elena promised.   
“When will you find the potential Hunter? They’ve started.”  
“I don’t know, but hopefully soon,” she admitted. Then, curious, she had to ask her, “What do you see?”  
“My ma’ ma.”  
“Katerina,” her ma’ ma greeted.   
“Ma’am.”

 

An hour later, the Hunter was found and the mark had started after his first killing. Now Kat was all better.   
“Thanks, Elena.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“If you need anything, call me. I’ll be in town if you need me. And tell Damon thank you for me.”  
Elena watched, as Katherine jumped out the window and vanished.


	98. Family Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 after Jeremy was killed. What if Damon hadn’t had her turn her humanity off? What happens when Katherine shows up in person at the boarding house? Read to find out.

“No, no, no, no. I can’t. I can’t,” Elena Gilbert sobbed.  
The match she held burned her and she let go. Before it could hit the floor though, Stefan Salvatore caught it and put it out.   
“Listen to me, Elena. You can do this,” Damon encouraged her. “Let me help you.”  
She dropped to her knees and sobbed.  
He knelt down by her.   
“I can help you.”  
She wrapped her arms around Damon Salvatore and sobbed into his shoulder. As she did, he wrapped gentle arms around her and looked up at his brother.  
“We have to do something. She won’t be able to live like this,” he told his little brother.   
“I know.”  
He looked at Elena again.   
“I can help you, Elena but right now, I want you to come home with me.”

 

Half an hour later, she and Damon were in Damon’s room. Elena was seated on his bed and Damon was seated beside her.   
“It’ll be okay, Elena. You’ll get through it.”  
“Have you been like this before?”  
“Well, not like you are, obviously but I have some experience with losing someone close. You know the basics, but you don’t know what happened before Katherine.”  
“What happened? Whom did you lose?”  
“We lost our mother. After that, we vowed to stay close and to never let a girl get between us.”  
“But Katherine did.”  
“Yes. But not until after I met her. Stefan met her while I was fighting in the war. I met her after I came home on leave to see Stefan.”  
“So, wait, you were in the war?”  
“Yes. For the South; and that is not something you forget. My point is that time heals some things. It did for me.”  
“How?”  
“By enjoying everything life can give you. And you have people that are willing to help you in every way.”  
“Thank you, Damon.”  
“You are very welcome, Elena.”  
“Am I interrupting something?” came the voice.  
They looked to see Katherine Pierce standing in the threshold, the cure in one hand.   
“I assume you want this. That’s why you’re looking for me. We can give Elena half and I can use the rest on Klaus. Assuming Elena wants the cure. Or shove it down either Klaus’ or Silas’ throat. Pick either one, but I vote for Silas. He’s awake and that’s bad news. Klaus can be dealt with another time.”  
“How brave of you to come here after everything,” Damon commented, as he glared at her.   
“It’s not my fault Silas killed him. All I needed was the cure. I didn’t know he was going to kill him. But I wanted to get it and then go,” she explained.   
She set it down on the table and walked into the room.  
At vamp speed, Elena pinned her to a wall with a hand around her throat.  
“Don’t,” Elena growled in warning and anger. She wanted to rip her head off, but knew they needed answers and she had them. “You have no right to come in here and talk about my brother!”  
“I was trying to apologize. I know what it’s like to have all your human family killed,” she explained through the pain from Elena’s too tight of a hold. “Elena, please,” she added in almost a whisper.   
She knew Elena was upset, but she didn’t need to be so rough. She knew if Elena didn’t let go, she was going to black out. She was already hurt. Now she couldn’t breathe and her vision was dim and gray.   
Damon saw that Elena had too tight of a hold on her and saw Kat’s reaction. Then he smelled the mixture of hybrids and her blood. That’s when he knew he had to help her. She was dying. No wonder she had said she didn’t want Klaus dead yet. She had even apologized.   
He was instantly at Elena’s side.   
“Elena, let go,” he said, as he used the Sire bond to make sure she’d do what he asked of her.   
Elena let go and stepped back, as she wondered what was wrong. As she did, Katherine slid down the wall with her back up against it. She coughed and gasped as she sat there with her eyes closed.   
Damon knelt down beside his Sire.  
“Damon?” Elena questioned.  
“Bitten by hybrids,” he told her.   
“That’s what that smell is?”  
“Yes.”  
The elder vampiress stopped gasping and coughing. She felt extremely weak and tired, as she dimly heard their conversation.  
He looked at his Sire. She looked so pale to him.   
Her head rolled to the left and he gently used his hand to keep her head up.   
“Katherine, can you hear me?” he called.   
“Damon,” she whispered.   
“How long ago? I’m going to help you.”  
“Two hours,” she whispered.   
As he picked her up in his arms to get her on his bed, she went limp as she blacked out.   
Once he had her on his bed, he sat on her bedside and looked at Elena.   
“Go see if there’s anything left of the cure in the basement.”  
He watched her vanish to go obey him. 

 

Half an hour later, he had given the cure to her and they both were standing at her bedside.  
Kat groaned, as she came to.  
When she woke up, she saw that she was on his bed and they were both looking down at her.   
“Welcome back,” he greeted her.   
“Thanks,” she replied.   
Kat sat up in bed and smiled warmly at them.  
Elena smiled back.   
Damon just looked down at her.   
“You saved my life,” she added.   
“You’re welcome,” Elena said with sympathy.  
She knew Elena was trying to apologize.   
“It’s okay, Elena,” she assured the youngest vampiress out of the three of them.


	99. American Gothic (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 “American Gothic.” What if Damon in danger caused Elena to turn her humanity back on? What if Rebecca hadn’t tagged along? What if Elena took the cure? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night as Elena fed from a girl and, unbeknownst to her, Damon had disappeared out of the club.   
As he walked down the sidewalk four blocks away from the club, he glanced at the paper in his hand that had Will’s address on it.   
Seven blocks away from the club, he was grabbed and he dropped the paper. His attacker pulled him into a dark alley and pinned him against a wall with a hand tightly around his throat.   
“Jack,” he said, recognizing the vampire.   
“Damon,” he greeted and then added, “It’s time. Any last words?”  
“Go to hell,” Damon answered.   
Jack smiled wickedly.  
The Salvatore brother knew what was coming. He would die tonight. Jack had told him a long time ago that the next time he saw him, he would kill him. It was ironic to him that they had faced off in New York and now they were both in New York again.   
Elena exited the club in search of Damon and felt pain in her chest, but didn’t understand why. She wasn’t hurt and her Sire bond with Damon wasn’t in effect with her humanity turned off. At least, she didn’t think so. Now she was getting feelings, though. She felt now that she had to save him; even if he was an ass at times.   
When she saw the piece of paper, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. Then she smelled Damon’s scent from an alley. She turned to face the alley and walked into it. That’s when she saw a vampire standing over someone. Damon Salvatore. She thought she didn’t have feelings for anyone, but she apparently did.   
At vamp speed, she grabbed and pinned the vampire against a wall with anger and growled at him. Knowing Damon needed help and she couldn’t waste time questioning the vampire though, she snapped his neck and was instantly at Damon’s side on her knees.   
She pulled the stake out of his chest, which had missed his heart. She then set it on the ground and bit her wrist. She put it to his lips, making her blood go down his throat. As she heard the vampire wake up, she smelled another scent too.   
Once Jack was on his feet and saw the girl, he realized they were either friends or together. Then, before he could go anywhere, the girl’s identical twin pinned him against the wall with a hand around his throat. She was clearly angry.   
“Who the hell are you and what do you think gives you the right to try and kill Damon!?” she growled.   
“Jack. We have history. I vowed to kill him a couple centuries ago,” he answered her calmly.   
She broke his right arm with her free hand and he cried out in agony.  
“I’m Katherine, Jack. You are Jack the Ripper from the 1950’s. Good-bye, Jack,” she replied, before she staked him, which killed him.   
Katherine Pierce walked towards them, as Damon came to and Elena took her wrist away.   
Damon started to his feet and Elena helped him.   
“Thanks,” he said. “You saved my life.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
They turned around to see Katherine.   
“I killed Jack. He won’t be killing, or trying to kill you anymore.”  
“We’ve been looking for you,” Damon replied.   
“I know. You want the cure. I don’t blame you guys. Elena never should have been a vampire. She needs to be human.”  
She stood in front of them.   
“Since when do you care about Elena?” he questioned.   
“She is my family as much as you two are.”  
She took out the box with the cure in it.   
“Take it,” she said, and then handed it to Damon whom gladly took it. Then she left the alley.   
He looked at Elena.   
“I know you say you don’t want the cure, but that’s not really you saying it. Deep down, you want it. You really do.”  
“I know. Give it to me. I’ll take it.”  
He gave it to her and she took it, which transformed her to being human again. Then they left the alley and went to his car to go back home to Mystic Falls. 

 

As he drove, she looked silently out the window. He glanced at her as he drove.   
“Are you going to be okay?” he asked her.   
“I lost my brother. What do you think, Damon?” she said softly, as she tried not to break down. “And not to mention, I burned down my family home and killed people and almost killed Caroline.”  
“I can help you, Elena. Let me.”  
“Then help me,” she replied.


	100. American Gothic (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E “American Gothic.” Kat gets hurt. Will she be saved? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day in New York, as humanity less Elena Gilbert searched for Katherine Pierce. Everyone wanted the cure and Katherine had it. Why she had it, no one but Katherine knew.   
It was late afternoon, as Katherine Pierce tried to get to where she was now staying at; her apartment. She was worn out, though. She had gotten herself attacked; shot. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She only knew that she wasn’t healing and she was weak. She didn’t want to be seen like this, so she wanted to try and get inside her apartment.   
Suddenly, she felt weaker and then felt the ground. She then sat against a vehicle, as her vision started to fade away. 

 

When Elena smell her scent, she followed it. It was an almost faint scent, though.   
When she saw her up against a white Minivan, she started forward, unsure whether she was playing one of her games or not. Her head was down, but she could still see that her eyes were closed. She could smell blood, too.   
Suddenly, Damon Salvatore was at her side and grabbed her arm.   
“Elena, go. Find Rebecca. We’re leaving.”  
He watched her vanish, before rushing to Kat’s side at vamp speed.  
He knelt in front of her.   
“Katherine?” he called.  
She groaned.  
He scanned her with his eyes and saw that she was hurt. Her wounds were bleeding and she wasn’t healing. He knew from the sire bond that she was dying.   
He gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet with her.   
“You’ll be okay, Katherine,” he promised. “Just stay with me.”  
At vamp speed, he was by his car he had parked not far away. He then opened the passenger’s door, before gently setting her in the passenger’s seat and then closing the door and going around to the other side to get in the driver’s seat.   
Once inside, he looked over at his sire.   
“Hang in there, Kat,” he said, using his old nickname for her.   
A moment later, Elena and Rebecca got in the backseat and closed their doors.   
“Why are we saving Katherine?” Rebecca asked, as Damon drove as fast as he could back to Mystic Falls.   
“One----she’s the only one that known where the cure is. Two-----we need her for more than one reason.”  
“You make it sound like she’s older and know more than I do.”  
“Technically, she knows more than you,” he answered Rebecca.   
Elena was silent.   
There was another reason Damon was saving her, but he wasn’t going to tell either of the vampiresses. He knew they wouldn’t like it. The last reason he was saving her was because he still cared about her. He didn’t want to watch his sire die. 

 

Once at home, Elena followed Damon inside the boarding house. She then stopped in the living room and watched him lay Katherine gently down on the couch. 

 

When Katherine awoke, she was in the living room on the couch, Damon by the couch, Elena standing by the fireplace.   
“Katherine,” he greeted.   
“Damon,” she greeted back.  
They smiled at one another.   
She sat up, feeling like herself again.   
“Thanks,” she said to him.  
“You’re welcome,” he replied.   
He helped her to her feet.   
Katherine and Damon looked at one another.


	101. Pictures of You (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 during the senior prom. What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night as Silas, looking like Stefan, stabbed Damon in the gut with a dagger.   
“Where’s my brother, Silas?” Damon asked through the pain.   
“In the woods in pain,” he answered, before he let go of the dagger and watched him fall on his side in pain, the dagger still in his gut.   
Damon watched him walk away, as he layed on his side on the walkway in pain. Then everything went black.

 

Bonnie and vampiress Elena stood behind bead curtains on stage where they weren’t seen or heard.   
Elena put a hand on her shoulder and vamped out, ready to bite her. Then pain went through her, like a huge migraine, and she fell to her knees, as she cried out in pain with hands on either side of her head.   
Matt and April walked in.  
“What’s going on?” April asked.   
Bonnie looked at her.   
“She tried to bite me.”  
She looked at Matt.   
“She said she wanted me to ‘stop being the problem.’”  
She stopped her magic and left them there.   
Elena watched her go, before she got to her feet, the pain gone.   
“I have to go,” Elena told them, before she left.   
“Why would Elena do that?” April asked.  
“She shut her humanity off. She’s not the old Elena anymore,” Matt answered. 

 

Bonnie went out the back, when she left to cool off and be alone. She had control of her magic for now, but she had to be calm. She knew she had to, or she would lose control. So she stopped and took a breath to calm down after Elena’s attack. 

 

Elena left through the front door and saw him. Damon was out cold on his side and she could smell blood.  
She was instantly at his side on her knees.   
“Damon?” she called gently.  
She gently got him on his back.  
When she saw the dagger, she grabbed the handle, but let go. It was vervained and it pained her and made her hand smoke. So she took his jacket off and used it to get the dagger out. She then tossed both to the ground and took her hand in his.   
She had been fighting to keep her humanity off, but she didn’t want to lose the ones closest to her. She had tried to kill Caroline and Bonnie, but that was revenge and tactic. She couldn’t lose Damon and Stefan, because they were her life just as Jeremy had been. She had told Damon that she didn’t love him, but what she was doing was lying to herself. Damon had told her to shut her humanity off to help her, and he had always been there for her. It had seemed so little, but he had been there one step at a time, day after day, no matter what she had said or done to him. Now he was still there to help her get her humanity back. She had said she didn’t want it, but she was lying to herself. She wanted it so much, because she felt hollow and cold inside. And alongside Damon was always the passionate Stefan. There was hope in him that he could get her humanity and love back. She felt it, but knew he would be hopeless when he found that she didn’t love him anymore.   
She rested her free hand gently on the side of his face.   
“Damon, wake up,” she said gently.   
She sighed and took both hands away, before she gently pulled him into her arms. She positioned his head gently back, bit her wrist, and put it to his lips to make her blood go down his throat.   
After a few minutes, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then gently layed him back down and watched as his wound healed.   
“Damon?” she called gently.  
She held his hand, as she worriedly looked down at him. 

 

Damon didn’t know how long he had been out, but when he came to he saw Elena.   
“Elena?”  
He slowly sat up and she helped him.   
“What happened, Damon?”  
“I was vervained by Silas. He made me think he was Stefan.”  
“Then where are they?” she asked.   
“He said Stefan’s in the woods. He hurt him, too. I don’t know where Silas went.”  
He started to his feet and she helped him, as she got to hers.   
“Then we should find him,” she said, as she headed for the woods.  
He followed her.

 

Stefan pulled the rebar out of his gut and got to his feet.  
“Are you okay?” Elena asked, as his wound healed.   
“Yes,” he answered her.   
“Good. We should head back,” she replied, before she vanished from sight.   
They looked at one another, before the two brothers headed back. They realized with relief that them in danger had brought her one step towards her humanity.


	102. Pictures of You (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 when Bonnie’s magic almost killed Elena. What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night as Elena cried out in pain on her knees. Bonnie was using her magic on her. As Elena screamed in pain, she knew she had done the wrong thing in acting to kill her. Elena figured that she was going to die alone without help. She was alone with Bonnie and she couldn’t see anyone coming. She was scared to die, though. If she saw her parents and Jeremy on the other side, what would they think of her? She was petrified.   
“Bonnie, no!” she heard Damon shout at the witch.  
Bonnie looked at him, as he approached.   
“You’ll kill her,” he added.  
Bonnie stopped and then walked away.   
Damon was on his knees at her side.   
“Elena.”  
“Damon, help me.”  
He caught her, as she blacked out.   
“I promise,” he said, before he gently picked her up and carried her to the Salvatore place.


	103. Pictures of You (3rd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E “Pictures of You.” What if Katherine was the one that had saved Elena from Bonnie’s magic killing her? Read to find out what happens.

Elena Gilbert fell to the ground to her knees, hands to her head, screaming in pain in the dark night. Bonnie Bennett was using her magic on the vampiress. And as the minutes passed, Elena’s vision started to go blurry.   
Katherine Pierce heard her descendant’s screams and raced towards the sound of her screams at vamp speed. 

 

When she saw the scene, she through the witch away from her, making her long on the ground a yard or so away. 

 

Elena took her hands away when the migraine stopped, but her vision was still dim. It was worst than dim, though. Her vision was tunnel-like and she felt very tired and drained.   
Katherine knelt in front of her descendant. She then gently rested her hands on either side of her head.  
“Elena, stay awake. Elena,” she said gently.  
Elena blurrily saw Katherine in front of her with a worried face. She didn’t understand why Katherine would be worried for her. And then darkness started to close in on her, and she knew she was dying.   
Katherine caught her, as she blacked out. She then gently pulled her into her arms. She bit her wrist and put it to Elena’s lips, making her blood go down her throat, hoping it would help her heal from what Bonnie had done to her.   
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then gently picked her up, as she got to her feet and started walking away with her. She had to get Elena home and let Stefan and Damon know. 

 

Once she had Elena in Damon’s bed, she sat at her bedside, as she called Damon.  
“Katherine,” he said, sounding like he was in pain.   
“It’s about Bonnie. She tried to kill Elena. We’re at home. Better tell your brother,” she told him over the phone.   
Before he could reply, she hung up.   
Great. Just great, he sarcastically thought.   
He got to his feet and called Stefan to let him know. 

 

Katherine didn’t go anywhere. She stayed at Elena’s side, watching over her only Petrova bloodline. 

 

When Elena awoke, Katherine was seated on her bedside.  
“Katherine?” she questioned.   
“You’re okay,” she said to Elena, looking relieved. “I saved your life,” she added.   
Elena slowly sat up in bed.   
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Kat got to her feet.   
“I should go.”  
Elena watched her leave.


	104. She’s Come Undone (Klaus’ POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E21 “She’s Come Undone,” when Silas made Klaus think that he was dying. It’s more in depth and a little revised, though. Find out what happens.

It’s a beautiful day, but not so much in my living room. I’m in so much pain that it’s unbearable. Silas stabbed me with a White Oak stake. I need help, so I do one thing I wouldn’t have done a year ago. I call Sweet Caroline Forbes, as the pain continues.   
“This is not the right time, Klaus,” she greets.   
“I need your help,” I say, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.   
“Fine, but this better be important,” she replies. 

 

Half an hour later, I’m on the floor in front of the fireplace, growling in pain, when I smell her scent, telling me that she’s here.   
“Klaus?” she calls.  
“Caroline?” I say, needing to be sure it’s her and not Silas.   
“Who else would it be?” she answers.   
“Silas,” I answer her through the searing pain.   
I look at her and she has a worried face.   
“What’s going on?” she asks me.   
“Silas stabbed me with a White Oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me. I can feel it,” I tell her through the pain.   
“Oh, my God. Klaus, that could kill you,” she says, as if I don’t already know it.   
I feel it against and it’s so intense, I growl in pain.  
She rushes over to me.   
“Get it out of me,” I say through the pain.  
She does what she can, using tree trimmers to go through my upper back to see where it is so she can get it out.   
“I swear there’s nothing in there,” she tells me.  
I growl in pain, as she tries to locate it.   
Suddenly, the pain is gone just like that.   
“Caroline,” I say.   
She stops and I sit up, looking at her.   
“What?” she asks.   
“The pain; it’s gone.”  
Suddenly, realization comes to me.   
“He got in my head,” I say.  
She looks at me and says, “If Silas can get in your head and make you think you’re dying, what can he do to the rest of us?” she asks.   
“Anything,” I answer her.   
She looks at me with fear, but I know she’s not afraid of me. She’s afraid for everyone around her and for herself. I want to say something; anything to make her feel better. I want to comfort her, but I can’t. I don’t have the words. All I can do is thank her for what she had done for me.   
“Hey,” I say, when we’re on our feet.   
We look at one another.   
“Thank you,” I say.   
“You’re welcome,” she says.   
I watch her start to leave, but then she stops and looks at me over her shoulder.   
“If you need anything; anything at all, don’t call me. I have a prom to plan.”  
I watch her leave.   
I smile, as she leaves.


	105. Graduation (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E23 “Graduation.” What if Bonnie had done a spell to keep both Ric and Jeremy here, instead of them staying as ghosts? What if Kohl hadn’t disappeared when he had attacked Elena? Will Elena be saved? Will Stefan be helped? Will Jeremy tell the others that Bonnie is dead? Read to find out.

Stefan and Lexi were seated on the couch at the Salvatore boarding house with the music blaring Bon Jovi’s “You Give Love A Bad Name,” Stefan drinking a bottle of liquor.   
Damon walked in and turned the radio off.   
“Damon, you remember Lexi,” Stefan said.   
“Lexi,” he said. “Back from the dead.”  
At vamp speed, she pinned him against a wall, hand tightly around his throat.   
“You’re just going to sit there while she takes her revenge out on me?” he asked Stefan.   
“Whatever time I have left here, I don’t plan on spending it on you. Got it?” she informed him.   
“Okay, okay. Got it,” he replied.   
She released him and went over to stand by the couch, and snagged the liquor bottle from Stefan. She took a swig before Stefan took it back and drank some of it.   
“Something might’ve gone wrong with Bonnie’s spell and here you are,” Damon commented to Stefan.   
“So you’re saying I should be dealing with the supernatural, instead of spending the day with my ex best friend.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
Stefan took another swig of the liquor.   
“So this is how we spend the day,” Damon commented, before taking a sip from his shot glass of liquor he had poured for himself. 

 

It was a beautiful day in the forest as Ric, Jeremy, and Elena ate and drank at a wooden bench table.   
“You don’t know how much I’ve missed this,” Alaric Saltzman said. “And this,” he added, taking out a bottle of whiskey.   
Elena took it from him and took a swig.   
“Hey,” Alaric said.   
“She just got her humanity back. Let her live a little,” Jeremy interjected.   
They all started laughing and Alaric saw Elena finally smile.   
“There it is. That smile. We didn’t think we’d ever see it again,” he commented.   
Elena started to silently cry.   
“Hey, no tears. We agreed on no crying,” Jeremy said.   
“Why not? It means I’m finally feeling something.”   
Elena got up and took her phone, when it rang.   
“It’s the Grille. It must be Matt.”  
She answered it.   
“Hey, are you okay? You haven’t been around lately,” Elena greeted.   
“Hello, Elena. I’m sure you remember me. It’s your old friend Connie.”  
Alaric stood behind Elena and heard both sides of the conversation.   
Elena was silent and looked behind her to see Alaric.  
I’m gonna go, he mouthed to her and she nodded once, guessing what he was going to do.   
“Bring me the cure, or you and your friends will die, and I’ll blow up this bar of yours,” Connor threatened her, before he ended the call and put his phone in his jacket pocket.   
He turned around to see a guy he had never seen before.   
“No one threatens the teenager I’m a guardian over and blows up my bar,” Alaric told the Hunter, before he hit him a few times and killed him. 

 

In the woods by an abandoned trailer home, Matt was in trouble and Rebecca stood by him while her ex, Alexander, stood outside the trailer home. Alexander was one of The Five.   
“Let us go,” Rebecca said.   
“I’m not keeping you here. You’re free to go. I couldn’t say the same thing for him, though. I’m sure you’ll survive the blast, but will he?”  
“What do you want with us? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to fulfill my destiny,” the ancient one of The Five replied.   
She knew what he meant. He was going to get rid of all supernatural beings, except for the Originals.  
Rebecca looked at Matt, whom stood on a platform with a bomb device attached to it.   
“Just go, Rebecca.”  
“I’m not leaving you.”  
“What about all those things you said? Wanting to graduate, see the world, and fall in love.”  
Suddenly, she kissed him and he kissed her back. And as they kissed, Rebecca took his place on the platform. Matt realized that, when they parted.   
“Rebecca,” he said.   
“Go,” she said.   
He left and Alexander didn’t stop him. 

 

Bonnie was in the caves, as she and her grams spoke.   
“You can’t child,” her grams said, once Bonnie spoke of doing a spell to bind Jeremy and Alaric to keep them there.  
“I can,” she insisted, before she started the spell. 

 

When the spell was over, Grams said, “I’m sorry, child. It was too much.”  
Bonnie looked to see her body.  
“Oh my God. I’m dead.”  
She looked at her grams whom told her, “Be sure that you-“  
Bonnie interrupted saying, “I know. I have to tell them. But I can’t.”  
“I was going to tell you to be sure that you say your good-byes.”  
As Bonnie and Caroline spoke on the phone not long afterward, Caroline was at school in a hallway, as she spoke to Bonnie on the phone.   
“I can’t get the veil back up until tonight,” Bonnie informed Caroline.   
“So are you saying we’ll be graduating in the middle of the Expression triangle?”  
“It looks like it.”  
“Hell will freeze over before I’ll let anyone ruin graduation.”  
“You joke about the end of the world, when it’s almost here.”  
“Just promise me that today is a friend day.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you,” Bonnie ended, before both of them hung up.   
“Go. I’ll make sure nobody finds your body,” Grams told Bonnie, as Bonnie looked at her. 

 

Back at the woods, Rebecca leapt off the platform and the bomb went off, but she landed on her feet on the ground. Alexander wasn’t there anymore, so she left the scene. 

 

One of The Five walked into the boarding house with a gun in hand.   
“I got this from my good friend Connor,” he said, as he faced Damon in the living room. He then shot Damon in the side of the neck.   
“I want to know where Silas is.”  
“I don’t know where he is.”  
Stefan and the Hunter soon fought and it ended with Stefan ripping out his heard, killing him. 

 

Elena walked into Damon’s bedroom where Damon was. Damon stood there and watched her enter and Jeremy stand at the door.   
“Damon, we need to talk,” she said.   
“What is there to talk about?”  
He went over to his end table and took a small box in hand. He then opened it and put the cure in her hand, as he stood in front of her.   
“Here. Consider this a graduation present.”  
He winced in pain.   
“Are you okay?” she asked.   
“I’m fine.”  
“Take off your shirt.”  
“No. Not when he’s here.”  
“Fine.”  
She walked up to him and pulled part of his shirt off the wound. It had spread to half his shoulder.  
She looked at him.  
“Damon, why isn’t this healing?”  
“Because the bullet is laced with werewolf venom.”  
“We need Klaus.”  
“Klaus would rather let me die.”  
“What about the cure?” Jeremy asked.   
“No,” he responded.  
“He’s right. If you’re human, the werewolf poison won’t hurt you.”  
“No, Elena.”  
She set it in his hand.  
“Take it.”  
He looked at her. He then looked at her brother.   
“Why is it that even dead, you’re the bait of my existence?”  
“You should go or you’ll be late to your graduation,” Jeremy told Elena.   
She looked at her brother.   
“Jer, no. Not if you can’t be there.”  
“It the best time of your life before you go off to college.”  
“I haven’t even sent in my application yet.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Go. Mom and dad would be pissed if there wasn’t a picture of you at your graduation.”  
“Okay,” she said.   
Damon watched them leave. 

 

When one of The Five woke up, Stefan and Lexi got to their feet.   
Damon stood by him.   
“He’s up,” Stefan said.   
“Okay. Let’s do this,” Damon said, heading for the door with the Hunter.   
“Where are you going?” Stefan asked.   
“To dig up Silas.”  
They then left. 

 

Caroline stood with Stefan.   
“Where is everyone?” she asked.   
Matt arrived.  
“Where have you been?” she asked him.  
“You know, Summer vacation, almost dying from a vampire,” he said.   
Elena and Bonnie soon arrived.   
“I can’t believe it. We’re all here,” Caroline announced. “Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?”  
“I’m so happy for you guys. You’ll be going off to college soon,” Bonnie said.   
“We’ll be going off to college,” she corrected her witch friend. “Maybe we can get a trip dorm room. Come on. Group hug.”  
“I-I don’t hug,” Stefan protested.   
“Come on. Get in here,” Caroline said.   
They all hugged. 

 

“We are gathered here today to witness our loved ones graduate,” Bonnie’s father started. He then gave a speech, before naming everyone off one by one. At one point, he said, “I am especially proud of this next student. Bonnie Bennett.” And then, when she took her diploma from him, he said, “I’m glad you made it, sweetheart.”

 

Damon and the Hunter stood in the woods by the cliff by the river.   
“Where’s Silas?” the Hunter asked.   
“Well, let’s see her. I dragged his body to the edge, dropped him here, and lost him somewhere in the rock.”  
The Hunter saw the neck wound.  
“That looks nasty. It hasn’t healed yet. Why?”  
“Those bullets are laced with werewolf poison. You’re as dumb as you look.”  
The Hunter shot him close to his left side.   
“Where did you dump the body?”  
Damon was silent.   
The Hunter shot him in the left leg.   
“Two more rounds and you’ll be dead within minutes.”  
Damon didn’t say anything.  
“Looks like you won’t be getting this back,” the Hunter added, looking at the cure around his neck.   
Suddenly, Alaric arrived and beat him up, before he killed him and tossed him in the river.   
“One slight problem,” Damon said, from where he was on his knees on the ground.   
Alaric turned around with the cure in hand.   
“You need this?” he asked.   
“Yeah.”

 

As Mr. Bennett finished up, Stefan was on the phone with Ric.   
“What do you want me to do, Stefan? He won’t take the cure.”  
“Caroline is calling Klaus again. I can find a way to buy Damon more time. Just stay there.”  
Stefan hung up.   
Suddenly, one of the dead witches started using magic on Stefan, Elena, and Caroline giving them migraines, making them scream in pain.   
A few moments later, the pain stopped when the witch was killed and there stood Klaus. 

 

It was dark out with everyone gone, as Klaus walked up to Caroline.   
“You’re here,” Caroline said.   
“Yes, well, I was on my way. I received your graduation announcement. Very subtle. And I got your hundred voice mails. I’m guessing you would like money, then.”  
“That or a mini fridge.”  
“I was prepared to ask you to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what you answer would be. So I gave you something I knew you wouldn’t refuse. Tyler will be able to return to town.”  
She was silent, but he saw her eyes shine with joyfulness.   
“He is your first love and I intend to be your last. Let’s gets out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight,” he added.   
Klaus and Caroline walked away together into the darkness. 

 

Elena walked into Damon’s room whom had just put his shirt on.   
“Is it healed up?” she asked.   
“Yeah.”  
“So it’s all better?”  
“Yeah.”  
She faced him, standing in front of him, and slapped him once across the face.   
“Ow.”  
“That’s for choosing to die over taking the cure.”  
“I’m not apologizing, because I am not sorry. I am not sorry that I would rather die than be human! I am not sorry that I would rather die right now, than to spend the rest of my life with you, until I’m old and wrinkly and you’re still here! I am not sorry, Elena!”  
“Then I am not sorry. I am not sorry that I meant you! I am not sorry that you have made me question everything about myself! And I am not sorry that I am in love with you!”  
Damon was silent, but thrilled that she had finally admitted it. And then they kissed. 

 

Later Damon, Elena, Stefan, Lexi, and Alaric were downstairs in the living room.   
Damon said something and she smacked him on the shoulder.  
“Ow.”  
“Ouch,” Lexi commented.   
“I taught her that swing,” Ric said.   
Elena walked up to Stefan.  
“Can I talk to you alone?”  
Stefan followed her into the next room.   
“What is it?” he asked.   
“I know I’ve done some horrible things. I want to thank you for standing by my side when I was at my worst. Thank you, Stefan.”  
“You would’ve done the same if our positions were reversed.”  
She took out the cure.   
“The only one worse at being a vampire than I am is you. I want you to have it.”  
She put it in his hand.   
“I can’t take this,” Stefan said, declining her offer and giving it back to her.   
She watched him walk away.

 

Bonnie walked into a dark room with a cement floor and over stuffed shelves, Kohl with her.   
“What’s this?” he asked, seeing her body.   
“Me. I want to stay her, Kohl. I want to be with my friends and go to college. I want to keep the veil down.”  
“Then let’s work together. We want the same thing.”  
He approached her, but found himself blocked by an invisible wall.   
“What did you do? What about all those things you just said?”  
“They’re all true, but sometimes we don’t get what we want.”  
Kohl watched her leave. Then the invisible wall went away.

 

Damon and Alaric were talking, when Ric gasped and staggered back a couple steps.  
“Ric?” Damon questioned.   
When he had his breath, he said, “I think Bonnie did something. I’m alive, Damon. Well, as alive as I can be.”  
“Looks like you’re staying here then, Ric.”

 

Bonnie and Jeremy stood in one of the caves.   
“The veil is almost closed,” she informed him.   
“I’m ready.”  
They stood face to face and she touched his face with one hand.   
“Bonnie, I can’t feel your hand. Why can’t I feel your hand?”  
He gasped and staggered back. And then, once he had his breath, he asked her, “Bonnie, what’s going on?”  
“Oh my God. It worked. I didn’t think it did, but it did.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I did a spell to keep you and Alaric here.”  
“So, I’m alive?”  
“Yes, but the spell was too much.”  
She looked down to see her body there, as did Jeremy.  
“No. You’re not dead. You can’t be.”  
“You can see ghosts. We can talk whenever you want.”  
“They have to know.”  
“No, Jeremy. For once, my friends are okay. I don’t want to take that from them.”  
Jeremy watched her walk away with her grams, hand in hand, until they vanished from sight.

 

Elena walked into a dark room with a cement floor and over cluttered shelves.  
“Jeremy? Bonnie? Are you here?” she called.   
Suddenly, she was pushed to the floor and hit her head, as she landed on her back. Then she looked up to see Kohl.   
“Speaking of revenge,” he said, before he lunged for her, vamped out, teeth bared.   
They rolled on the floor, until she was pinned to the cement floor.   
“This time no one is here to save you,” Kohl said, a hand tightly around her throat, as he pinned her hard against a wall.   
Elena was weak and felt blood on the side of her head. She felt like she was going to black out.   
Kohl leaned in, ready to bite her.  
Suddenly, she saw Katherine Pierce behind Kohl and saw her throw him off. Then she saw them fight and a container of gasoline and some wax candles fall off a shelf, before everything became distant.   
Katherine pinned him down to the ground.   
“Hello, Kohl.”  
“Katherine.”  
“Last words?”  
“Go to hell,” he replied.   
“Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you.”  
She ripped out his heart, before she raced towards Elena, avoiding the worsening fire. 

 

Once there, she knelt at her side.   
“Elena. Elena, can you hear me?” she called.   
She saw that Elena was out cold, and she knew she couldn’t waste time in waking her, so she gently pulled her into her arms and raced out of the place with her descendant.

 

Once in the woods, she gently layed her down and assessed her condition.   
“Elena. Elena, it’s me. Wake up,” she called to her, trying to help her out.   
She let her senses tell her what her condition was, and she soon found that she would be okay.

 

When Elena awoke, she was healed and Katherine was at her side. She also saw that they were in the woods and Katherine was looking at her with worry.   
Elena sat up.  
“Katherine.”  
“You’re welcome, Elena. You know, you should take it. You’re horrible at being a vampire.”  
“You’re the fifth person that has told me that.”  
“Don’t you want it, Elena?”  
“Yes, but there’s only one cure.”  
“Take it, Elena. You deserve it after everything you’ve been through.”  
“And Stefan and the others don’t?”   
“They all deserve it too, but Stefan will never take it. Maybe, if there was another cure, Damon would take it with you. We’re not the same, but Damon and I want to be human again. Damon never wanted this life and I never had a life. There’s a reason why Damon is still at your side. He understands more than he lets on.”  
“Then why did he turn?”  
“He wasn’t given the choice, Elena. Stefan wanted to live forever with Damon, so he forced him to drink.”  
Katherine got to her feet.   
“We should go.”  
She helped Elena to hers and they walked away together. 

 

When Stefan had his car packed, Damon stood in the doorway.   
“I’m not sorry for you,” Stefan told him.   
“Then I’m not sorry for you, either. Do you need me to come along?”  
“No. Lexi is coming with me.”  
Damon watched his brother drive of in his SUV with Lexi.

 

Matt opened the door, only to see Rebecca there.   
“Rebecca, what are you doing here?”  
“I thought I’d see if you’re okay. I know the things we said earlier. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”  
“I’d invite you in, but Tyler wanted to keep it a no vampire zone. I need to keep my life a no vampire zone. I need to keep my love life a no vampire zone, too.”  
“I understand.”  
She turned around and walked away.   
“I was thinking Paris.”  
She turned to face him again, as he continued.   
“I’ve never been anywhere outside this town. I have no life. No plans for college; nothing. And don’t get any ideas about turning me into a vampire, because it’s not going to work. So, what do you say? Paris?”  
She gave him a smile.   
“Okay. Paris, then.”

 

Stefan drove the SUV into the woods, ready to toss Silas’ body there before leaving town for Vegas. In the middle of the drive, Lexi had disappeared.   
When he searched for the body, he didn’t see him.   
“I’m not there,” he heard Silas say.   
Stefan got to his feet and faced him.   
“You were dead. We saw you.”  
“Funny thing about spells. They’re bound by nature. Nature demands balance. Every spell has a loop hole. This one was bound by a witch. When that witch died, the spell broke.”  
“Bonnie? Bonnie’s not dead.”  
“Does it matter? I’m the oldest thing. I know spells better than witches. I’m the one that made the cure with a spell. But I can never die, so I made a part of me that could die. A shadow of me.”  
“You’re one of them.”  
“Not exactly.”  
Silas changed from Elena’s appearance to Stefan’s appearance.   
“Hello, my shadow self.”  
Silas stabbed him with a twig in his gut.   
“Do you know what it’s like to starve for 2,000 years?” he asked. He then through him in the safe, locked it, and through the safe into the river.   
“No!”  
Silas turned around in time to see Katherine. He then changed to become her mother.   
“Katrina.”  
“I know who you ar. Don’t think that’ll fool me.”  
“You act tough, but on the inside, you’re hurt.”  
Katherine glared and growled at Silas.   
“The next time I see you, I’ll be getting rid of you.”  
“Good luck,” Silas said, before vanishing.   
Katherine jumped into the river and dove for the safe, before she unlocked it and surfaced with Stefan. 

 

Once they were by his SUV, he looked at her.   
“Katherine.”  
“You’re welcome, Stefan. Now go. Do what you must. I’m gonna go home.”  
Stefan watched her go. 

 

Elena, Alaric, and Damon were talking when Katherine arrived and sat on the couch.   
“Elena says you saved her. Why?” Damon said.   
“She’s family. Family is everything to me.”  
A few minutes later, Jeremy walked in.   
“I have bad news. Bonnie didn’t want you to know, but I can’t lie to everyone.”  
“What is it, Jer?” Elena asked.   
“Bonnie died a spell to keep me and Alaric here.”  
Elena’s heart broke. Her BFF she had known her whole life was dead.   
“I’ll tell the others,” Elena said, before vanishing to her room.

 

As Stefan drove out of town, he let memories and feelings come to him. He knew they would miss him, but he had to leave. Seeing Damon and Elena together would break his heart every single time. Lexi had been right. Elena was the one, but for vampires, there would always me more of them. All he had to do was let Elena go, live his own life, and try to find love again.


	106. Graduation (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised version of the Katherine and Elena fight at school. Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine and Elena fought in the school hallway.   
“You have everything. And it’s not because you’re a good little girl who deserves it. No. You took my life. I never got to have one.”  
“I ruined your life? You killed my brother!” Elena said back.   
“Okay. I’ll admit. That was nasty. Now I don’t get a chance. Bonnie didn’t give me my mortality.”  
“Of course. Because Katherine Pierce can’t be happy with immortality.”  
Elena through a locker door at her, but Katherine through it back and it stuck in another locker door.   
“I don’t want to kill you, Elena. All I want is the cure and to teach you a lesson about trying to kill me.”  
She through Elena and put a foot on her throat.   
“You’re 500 years old. What do you want with the cure?”  
“To be human again; the same as you; but I’m not killing anyone anytime soon, unless it’s Silas or another evil out there.”  
Elena through her and got to her feet, before pinning her against some lockers, hand tightly around her throat. She had gotten her fair beatings from Katherine, but she wasn’t going to give in. They were both equally matched, but Elena was willing to kill her. Though, it gave her the question that was in her head. Why wouldn’t Katherine kill Elena? Was Katherine finally giving up?  
Katherine felt weak and drained, as she waited for what Elena would do to her. She didn’t want to kill Elena, but she also didn’t want to die. Then, as she saw Elena with a wooden stick from a mop in hand, she watched her. Then the pain came, as she was stabbed. She gasped in pain.  
Damon walked in to see her stab Katherine.   
He was instantly at her side.   
“Stop it, Elena,” he said.   
Elena stepped back, unsure why Damon would care about Katherine’s life.   
Katherine closed her eyes, as she felt the wall on her back, heard and smelled Damon, and everything started to quickly fade.   
“Go home, Elena,” Damon said, as he pulled the piece of wood out of her.   
Elena obeyed.   
Damon gently layed her down on the floor on her back and listened as to if she was breathing and still alive. He could tell that she was.   
“Kat, can you hear me? It’s me,” he called to her.   
“Da-mon,” he barely heard her breathe.   
Her head rolled to the left, as he bit his wrist.  
“No, Kat,” he pleaded, determined not to let her die.  
He put his wrist to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. 

 

Later, she got better and he took her home to the Salvatore boarding house.


	107. Graduation (3rd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E23 “Graduation.” Rebecca doesn’t quite make it off the platform unharmed. Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day in the woods. Alexander, her ex-boyfriend and one of The Five, had left and Matt was heading to school for his graduation ceremony, if now already there. Now was her chance. It was now or never. She only hoped that she would survive the blast once she was off the platform.   
At semi-super speed, she leapt off the platform and the blast ignited. The abandoned trailer home blasted and ignited into flames. Then everything went black for the Original sister.

 

Katherine was in the woods, when she heard a loud blast and smelled the scent of fire. She wanted to know what had happened, so she followed the scent to the scene. 

 

When she arrived and saw the scene, she was instantly on her knees at Rebecca’s side.   
“Rebecca, can you hear me?” she called.   
She looked down at the unconscious vampiress-werewolf hybrid, whom lay on her stomach. She didn’t see any wounds, so she used her senses to let her know what condition she was in. 

 

When Rebecca awoke, she saw that she was in the heart of the woods on her back. Katherine was by her.   
Rebecca sat up.   
“Thanks,” she said, guessing that Katherine Pierce had helped her out.   
“You’re welcome,” Katherine replied.   
Rebecca got to her feet.   
“I should go.”  
Katherine watched her walk away, before she headed for the Salvatore boarding house. She had done something today she hoped she wouldn’t regret later. She had helped an Original. Now Katherine was heading home.


	108. Graduation (4th revised version; Kohl, Elena, Kat, and Caroline's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the S4E23 finale “Graduation.” What if Kohl had had a few more minutes on earth? What would he be able to do to Elena? Will Elena be okay? Will she live?

Kohl

I appear in a warehouse in front of Elena Gilbert, ready to avenge my death. I lunge at her and pin her to the floor with huge force, hand tightly around her throat.   
She gasps and tries to get my hand away from her throat.  
I throw her across the floor and the back of her head hits a wall.  
I walk towards her.   
I grab her by the throat, making her get to her feet. I then slam her against the wall, pinning her there.   
“Nobody's here to save you this time,” I say, before vamping out and sinking my teeth into her right shoulder.   
I'm half werewolf and a werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire. 

Elena

I gasp when he bites me. Then I feel weak and my vision grows dim.  
A moment later, I see Kohl get pushed off me. Then I see Katherine and sense that she's human, though I already know that. She tried to kill me, so I gave her the cure to make her stop.   
I slide down the wall and close my eyes, feeling even weaker.   
“Katherine,” I hear him greet.   
“Kohl,” she greets.  
“You're human. You know, I could easily kill you,” he says.   
“I know.”  
“Then why are you here, obviously trying to save Elena?” he asks her.   
“Kohl, she and the Salvatores are the only family I have left.”  
A few minutes later, I hear Kohl screaming and smell fire. I then smell Katherine and feel a hand on my forehead.   
“Oh, God, Elena. Elena, can you hear me?”  
I moan softly, unable to answer. Then I feel the hand leave my forehead and her dragging me.

Kat

I lay Elena gently down on some grass by some trees, once we're out of the warehouse.  
I look down at her.   
She's dying. I have to do something. So, I take a knife and a vial of blood out. I then cut my wrist and set the knife down, before mixing the vial of blood with my blood. I then put my wrist to her lips and say, “Drink, Elena.”  
I watch her drink, before I realize she's taking too much from me.   
When she stops, the world is spinning.  
She looks up at me and then slowly sits up.   
“Katherine,” she greets.   
I look at her.  
“You're human. I'm sorry, but you were dying. I had to do something. I had a witch that's not Bonnie make some more of the cure,” I inform her.   
“I took too much,” she says, realizing my state.   
She goes to kneel in front of me.   
“We have to get to the boarding house,” she says, knowing she's human.  
She helps me to my feet, as she gets to her own.   
I put my arm around Elena's shoulders and she puts an arm around me, as weakness comes to me.   
“Katherine, stay with me,” she says. 

 

Caroline

I'm heading for my door, when I smell the scents of human and blood. At that, I turn around and am instantly at Elena and Katherine's side. Elena has a barely conscious Katherine. Katherine's wrist is bleeding heavily.   
“Elena, what happened? Why are you both human? Not that I'm not happy for you or anything. I am. What the hell happened, though?” I say to her.   
She explains it to me and then says, “I was on my way to the boarding house, but maybe you can help her,” she says.   
I sigh and say, “Fine.”  
So I give her some of my blood, which heals her. I then go inside my home. Katherine gets better, so we all live happily ever after.


	109. Graduation (5th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4. Katherine gets hurt in one of the caves. Will Damon help her? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce layed in a cave half covered with huge rocks and debris. A piece of wood was in the middle of her chest. She wanted to live, so she called someone as the rocks and debris continued to fall. She set her phone on the ground by her, as she called him.   
"Katherine," Damon said, when he answered.   
"Damon, one of the caves is collapsing. I'm hurt. I can't get out," she half-whispered.   
"I'm coming."  
"I'm dying. Hurry," she susurrated.   
He hung up and sped out of the boarding house to save his sire. 

 

Once inside the cave, he knelt at her side and started throwing rocks off her.   
When that was done, he grabbed her phone and pulled her gently into his arms, before leaving the cave with her at vamp speed.

 

Once in the woods, he knelt on the ground and pulled the piece of wood out of chest. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. He didn't want her to die, and she was dying. She was purple with cracked-looking skin.   
"Come on, Katherine. Fight it. You can't die," he begged.   
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then got to his feet with her and headed for the boarding house, as her skin started to turn to normal. It relieved him, because that meant that she would live. 

 

Once in his room at the boarding house, he gently layed her down on his bed and lightly kissed her forehead. 

 

When she came to, she saw Damon seated on her beside, hand on hers. She felt fine and knew she was healed.   
"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.  
"You're welcome."  
He looked down at her.   
She looked up at him.


	110. Graduation (6th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E23 “Graduation” finale. Who will be the first to find Katherine human? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked away to leave a human Katherine Pierce in the hall. Elena could care less about the one that tried to kill her for vengeance and the cure. 

 

Damon Salvatore walked through the halls of the school in search of someone. He had the feeling you got when something was wrong. So he was looking for Bonnie to ask her what had gone wrong.   
Suddenly, he stopped in one of the halls, seeing Katherine Pierce on her back.   
He was instantly knelt at her side.   
“Katherine?” he called.   
He could hear a heartbeat and there was blood on the right side of her head. He knew something had happened, because a mop was dismantled with blood on the tip of the handle, and a locker door was hanging off from a closed locker door.   
After a few minutes, she finally came to and slowly opened her eyes.   
“Damon?” she questioned, blurrily seeing him.  
“What happened?” he asked her.   
“I got my humanity back, but I only got it because I peeved Elena off when I tried to kill her. Bonnie didn’t gave me the cure and I was made at Elena. I took it out on her. I’m sorry.”  
He got to his feet and then pulled her to hers.   
“Are you okay? You look like you got beaten up by Elena and you’re human now. You’re not as indestructible as you used to be.”  
“I know, Damon. It’s what I wanted. My life back that I never got to have.”  
Everything came flooding through, as she thought of her past. Then she suddenly felt weak.   
He knew Elena was mad at Katherine, but he had to protect Katherine now, no matter what.   
“Katherine,” he said, as he caught her from collapsing to the floor.   
She looked weak to him, which he understood. She was starting to get used to being human after 500 years.   
“Let’s go home,” he said.  
As he picked her up, she wrapped her arms weakly around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.   
“Kat, stay awake,” he told her. 

 

One in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed. He then looked down at her.  
“Are you hungry? You have to tell me what you feel, Kat.”  
“You want me to. Yes, I’m a little hungry. I feel weak and everything is out of focus.”  
“I’ll get you something,” he replied, before he vanished.   
As thoughts overwhelmed her, silent tears came. She was human now and had to get used to it, so she couldn’t hold back the tears and mental pain.  
Damon came back with a mug of soup to help her. He set it on the end table and sat on her bedside, looking down at his sire.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“My past is overwhelming. I’ve held it in for so long and now it’s finally coming out.”  
“What is?”  
“I never told you why I was running from Klaus. I’m the doppelganger and I escaped with Trevor and Elijah’s help, but Klaus was one step ahead of me. I came home to my Bulgaria village and everyone was slaughtered.”  
She slowly sat up in her bed.   
He was silent, until he finally spoke.   
“Have some soup. We’ll talk later.”  
She watched, as he left the room. 

 

Later, Damon helped her get through her grief, pain, and being human again.


	111. Graduation (7th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E23 “Graduation” finale. Kat arrives at the boarding house human and hurt. Will Elena help her? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert walked into the boarding house, having almost been killed by Katherine Pierce.  
“Damon?” she called.  
She listened and heard nothing. That's when she became worried. Damon wasn't home and Silas was out there somewhere. She forced herself to be calm, though. He probably went to the Mystic Grille.  
Meanwhile, Kat was walking, limping, heading for the Salvatore boarding house. She was wounded, weak, and unfocused. She knew she needed help, which was why she was going to the boarding house. She was wounded badly, because she had been attacked by a werewolf. She was luckily able to get away, but she needed help soon.

 

Elena was seated on the couch in the living room, as she looked at the fire in the fireplace. She was awaiting Damon's arrival, but then smelled blood and the scent of human. So she got to her feet and turned around, only to see a wounded, human Katherine Pierce on the floor on her back. She would've loved to just let her die, but Katherine was human now. She needed help and she knew if Damon was home he would help her now that she was human. She also knew that Katherine was human and Elena's Petrova bloodline. As much as she would've loved to cut her out of her family tree, she couldn't undo the past to do so. Katherine would always be a part of her family, as much as she hated her guts at times. Other times, she was grateful. Katherine had helped her at times when Elena was still a human and when Klaus was still in Mystic Falls and after Elena for her doppelganger blood.  
Elena knelt beside her and smelled the familiar scent of werewolf on her. That meant that she had been attacked by one. It had torn into her lower stomach, bitten her left leg, and bitten her right leg. She heard the slowing of her heart and saw that she was very pale. That meant that she was dying. She pulled her gently into her arms, positioning her head gently back, and bit her wrist, putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her and stop her from dying.

 

When the human awoke, she was on the couch on her back. She knew she wasn't dying anymore, which meant that she had been fed some vampire blood. She was healed. She saw Elena by the fireplace and knew it must have been her that had saved her life.  
She slowly sat up.  
“Who would've guessed you'd save my life someday,” Katherine commented.  
Elena went to stand by her by the couch.  
“Don't get used to it. I didn't do it for you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You're welcome. Now what the hell are you doing here?”  
“I came here for help. Not just help with getting my life saved. I'm human, which means I need protection. If Klaus finds out that I'm human, he'll come back and use my blood for his hybrids. I was his doppelganger the first time around. Now I'm his doppelganger again. Where's Damon at? He should know this, too.”  
“I don't know where he is. He's probably at the Mystic Grille. I've been waiting for him to return. What makes you think we might protect you after everything you've done to everyone?” the new vampiress replied.  
“Because we're family,” Katherine simply said.  
So later, they agreed to protect her and help her and everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Stefan had left and Silas still had to be dealt with.


	112. Graduation (8th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E23 “Graduation.” What if Katherine hadn’t wanted to kill Elena? What if Katherine had shoved the cure down Elena’s throat, instead of the other way around? What will happen? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in the school hallway, as Katherine and Elena fought, Katherine trying to teach her a lesson about trying to kill her. And just as Katherine put a mop head through her, just grazing her heart, Elena went to shove the cure down her throat, but Katherine being older than Elena, stopped her and shoved it down Elena’s throat instead and took the mop out. Her wound instantly healed, before the cure started to take effect on her doppelganger.   
Katherine stood over her doppelganger whom was blacked out from the cure getting shoved down her throat, which would soon make her human again.   
Katherine dropped the mop head to the floor and looked down at her. 

 

When Elena woke up, she was in Damon’s bedroom in a bed, Katherine leaning against a wall, looking at her.   
“About time you woke up. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up,” Katherine commented to her.   
“What are you doing here?” Elena had to ask.  
“Babysitting you since no one’s here right now. You’re back to being human again, so I hope you enjoy it. I did it so you wouldn’t shove it down my throat and so you’d learn not to try and kill me,” she answered her.   
Elena silently looked at her, not sure what she should say. She had been a vampire for almost a year and had finally gotten used to it. She wasn’t sure if she should thank Katherine or hate her for turning her back into a human. She didn’t know if she’d get used to being human again or not.   
“You’re welcome,” Katherine said to her, before walking out of the room and heading down the stairs towards the living room. 

 

Once in the living room, she grabbed an empty shot glass and poured herself a shot glass of Bourbon and slowly sipped it. She was happy that Elena was human again. She wouldn’t have to worry about Elena trying to kill her again and succeeding the next time around. Plus, she kind of liked Elena as a human. It suited her perfectly and it meant that no one would be wondering where she was and what she was up to, if they were too busy looking after newly human again Elena Gilbert. Besides, her doppelganger deserved a life that Katherine had and never would get.   
When she had finished, she set the shot glass back down on the table and went over to stand in front of the fireplace to look into the fire and let her mind roam. She didn’t even hear her, when Elena walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, silently looking at her.   
“Are you okay?” Elena questioned the vampiress, seeing that she was staring into the fire, not moving. It was as if she was deep in thought. How she could be deep in thought, Elena didn’t know, since she had just made Elena human again.  
After a few minutes, Katherine finally spoke, not looking at her, not wanting her to see her in a certain moment. Everyone thought of her as a bitch that had no feelings but hate, anger, and vengeance, but it was just a mask. Inside, Katherine had years of hidden hurt, sorrow, and grief that she never showed anyone; not even Elijah Mikaelson whom she truly, utterly, and deeply loved.   
“Do you really want an answer to that question?” the eldest doppelganger questioned.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because you don’t know me like you think you do. What I let everyone see is not who I really am. In fact, I don’t even remember who I was when I first met Elijah 500 years ago. I want to find out someday, though. I want to have happiness, but I never will, because my happiness is Elijah. He’s been there when no one else has. We’ll never be able to truly be happy together though, because I’m afraid of what Klaus will do if we try. A few years ago, when you were first human, I only told you some of my story. I want my family back that I once had, not including my father. I want my baby girl that I had in 1492, back. I want to have friends like the ones you have. The only good thing Klaus ever did for me when I ran, was get rid of my father. Klaus and I are the same. We’re alone, hurt, and never had the father we should have had. A long time ago, Klaus shared a part of his story with me. My father wasn’t loving; especially after I gave birth to an illegitimate daughter, while his father beat and whipped him for what he was; even before he became a hybrid. That is why he had become who he is.”  
Hearing all of this made Elena suddenly feel sorry for both Katherine and Klaus. According to Katherine, Elena had a better life than they had had. Elena’s parents that she now knew as her foster parents had been loving to her and Jeremy when they were alive. And she had friends that would give their lives for Elena. Some already had given their lives for her. Klaus didn’t have friends. He had hybrids and a few allies. What friends Katherine had had were dead. Pearl and Anna had been killed by Elena’s biological father, John, whom, for most of her life, had thought of to be her uncle. All of this made her sympathize with them. Katherine, like she sometimes was, was right.   
“I wish there was something I could do,” Elena commented to her.   
“But you can’t,” Katherine said. “You can’t change the past and you can’t make things right. You can try, but it won’t truly work.” She then turned around to face her. “Damon should be home soon, so I should go. Take care. I’ll be around if you ever need me. I’m only a phone call away if you ever need me to be there for you.”   
Elena watched, as Katherine headed out of the door, closing it behind herself.


	113. Vampiress Life Saver (Kat and Elena's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between the S4 finale and S5E1. Kat is human and gets hurt. Will Elena save her life? Read to find out what happens.

Katherine

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I walk inside the Salvatore boarding house. My name is Katherine Pierce, but I was born in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova. My daughter was Isobel Flemming and my niece is Elena Gilbert.  
I close the door behind myself.  
“Elena,” I say.  
I stop in the middle of the living room.  
Elena goes to stand in front of me.  
“What do you want?” she asks.  
“Protection,” I answer.  
Suddenly, everything happens so fast. I feel pain, a moment before everything bursts into flames. I see an arrow come towards Elena and I don't think. I just throw myself in front of her, as I yell, “Elena!” I feel the arrow when pain comes. Then there's a blast, as everything becomes distant and we get thrown different directions.  
“Katherine!” I vaguely hear her yell, before I close my eyes.

Elena

I land on my side not far from the stairs. Katherine just risked getting hurt to keep me from getting hurt. I get to my feet and rush towards and kneel beside her. I pull the arrow out of the middle of her chest, and the other out of her right side.  
“Katherine,” I say.  
I pull her gently into my arms and gently position her head back. I bite my wrist and put it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat to heal her and save her life.  
Afterward, I pick her gently up in my arms with vampire strength and walk out of the house towards my house.

Katherine

When I wake up, I'm in Elena's bed at her house. Elena is seated on my bedside.  
“How do you feel?” she asks me.  
“Better. Thanks,” I answer.  
“You're welcome,” she replies.


	114. Helpful Childe (Kat's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prediction for human Kat.

It's a dark night, as I walk cautiously, my destination being the Salvatore boarding house. I'm human now. I need allies to help and protect me. What better protection than Damon and Stefan? Certainly, Elena won't help. I tried to kill her tonight, before she shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat. I wish to mend what I can to give Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline a chance to forgive me of the wrongs I have done to them. I feel terrible for what I have done. And as I walk, silent tears for my family Klaus took from me, stream freely down my face. I try not to tremble from the pain inside.  
When I open the door and head inside, Damon is looking into the fire from the fireplace with a shot glass in hand.  
I close the door and fall to my knees, trying not to break down.  
“Elena told me everything. You tried to kill her for the cure and so-called ruining your life. You wanted to be human and you got it. Why must you be so upset, Katherine?” he says, probably sensing my sorrow.  
He finishes his shot glass of liquor and sets it down on his drinking table.  
I want to answer him, but can't when I can't hold in the sobs anymore. I break down sobbing and crying my pain out. I can't stop.  
An instant later, Damon is knelt in front of me, taking in my appearance.  
“Katherine, what's wrong?”  
He searches my face.  
“Kat, look at me.”  
I continue to sob, but I do look into his eyes, silently showing my pain and begging for help.  
“Tell me what's wrong, Kat.”  
“My pain is too much. I have to get it out. I can't hold it in,” I answer, knowing he's compelling me.  
“What kind of pain?”  
“My past before America and 1864; my family was slaughtered by Klaus in 1492 in Bulgaria,” I say.  
He stops compelling me and wraps his arms around me, drawing me close to him in comfort.  
I sob into his right shoulder.

 

After what feels like a while, I stop and we both get to our feet.  
“Are you okay?” he asks with worry in his eyes for me.  
“I'm okay now,” I reply. “Where's Elena? Do you think I can get her to talk to me? I want to try and have a conversation with her.”  
“You can try,” he replies to me.  
“Thanks, Damon,” I reply.  
I head for the stairs, guessing where she might be at. I have to make things right.

 

I walk into her room.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” she says, slamming me against a wall, pinning me there.  
“To talk,” I answer her.  
Damon comes in.  
“Let her go and let her speak, Elena,” he says.  
She lets go and glares at Damon.  
“You're on her side now?”  
“No. But she has something to say to you.”  
“Elena, I'm sorry. I never should have taken everything out at you. Forgive me. I'm sorry for everything else I've done, too,” I say.  
I leave the room and go to the living room to sit down on the couch.  
Later, everyone forgives me and all is well that ends well.


	115. Vampire Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Elena is attacked by a werewolf. Will she get bitten? Katherine comes back. Will she help Elena? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert ran through the forest, a brown werewolf chasing her. And then, once in the heart of the forest, it lunged at her and attacked, pinning her to the ground.  
As she lay on her back with its sharp claws digging into her, she kept it from biting her, hands on its chest. But it kept pushing, trying to bite her, teeth bared in a snarl, growling at her.   
Katherine Pierce arrived at the scene, standing by some trees a distance away. And then she raced towards it and through it off her at vamp speed. But she was too weak, so at vamp speed, she went to stand between two trees, a hand on the bark of the tree on her left.   
The werewolf got to its paws and ran off, seeing it was outnumbered.   
Elena got to her feet and saw Katherine. When she did, she walked towards her.   
“Did it bite you?” Kat asked her Petrova bloodline.  
“No,” Elena answered.   
“Good.”  
Elena went to stand in front of her.   
“What happened to you?” she asked the elder vampiress.   
“I killed the hybrids Klaus sent after me, but not before they bit me.”  
“I’ll get you to Damon’s. We still have some of the cure leftover there,” Damon’s childe immediately replied. “Can you run? It’ll be faster.”  
“A little.”  
Elena put an arm around her, while Kat put an arm around her Doppelganger's shoulders. And then they ran. 

 

As Elena helped her sit down on Damon’s couch, Kat felt weaker. After all the running, she could barely stand.   
A moment later, Elena had the vial in her hands. She sat beside the elder vampiress and gave it to her. Elena’s vampiress aunt then took it and drank the cure; Klaus’ blood.   
“Thank you,” Kat said, looking at her vampiress niece.   
“Anytime, Katherine,” Elena responded.


	116. My Savior (Caroline and Katherine's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets into trouble. Will someone save her in time? Read to find out.

Caroline Forbes

It’s a dark night, as I walk through the forest in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Caroline Forbes and I am a vampire. I was turned a few years ago shortly after Katherine began playing games with us. I was in the hospital and I was probably going to die. So I was given Damon’s blood and then I started to get better. But one night in the hospital, I was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine. She wanted me to send the Salvatore brothers a message. Game on.   
In the beginning, I didn’t know what was happening to me. I even killed a guy; a stranger. But Elena, one of my best friends, and Stefan, Damon’s little brother, were there for me. They helped me. And once I was controlled enough, Damon also helped me. Stefan tried to teach me how to hunt animals, but that didn’t work out. Damon helped me learn how to control my compulsion, act human, and how to feed on humans without killing them. But he also taught me that I don’t have to feed from the vein if I don’t want to. So I normally just drink from blood bags. Damon, Stefan, and Elena also helped me to control my emotions and actions, since vampires have heightened senses and actions and emotions. Everything you felt as a human is heightened when you become a vampire.   
I should probably tell you that I’m the daughter of Sheriff Liz Forbes, and I’m dating and in love with Tyler Lockwood; it’s forbidden love, because he’s a hybrid. Well, he is now. When we first fell in love, he was a werewolf. But that didn’t stop us. Not even Damon whom told me that I have to break up with him. Damon was worried for my safety. But then Klaus Mikaelson, an Original hybrid, sired Tyler to see if Elena’s doppelganger blood would help him make hybrids. It worked and he made hybrids. But a year later, Tyler broke the sire bond by phasing a million times up in the Appalachian Mountains. So now Klaus can’t come between us. Yes; Klaus is still in town. And that’s what brings us to the present.   
I stop in the heart of the forest, hearing something. There’s some rustling in some bushes. Then the smell overwhelms all my senses; werewolf. I have to run. I have to get out of here. If it bites me and no one finds me in time, I’m dead. A werewolf bite can be deadly to a vampire. Without Klaus’ blood, a vampire will die. Klaus’ blood is the cure.   
As it smells my scent, the brown werewolf comes out. And when it sees me, it charges me at full werewolf speed, running towards me. As it does, I run off at vampire speed, trying to get away from it. But I don’t succeed, because it takes one giant leap and pins me down and attacks. It bites and scratches me, as I scream in pain, hoping to be heard and rescued.   
When I’m so weak that I can’t scream anymore, I’m rescued by a vampire. Katherine Pierce pushes it off me full force from the side. She growls and snarls at it, as she does. And then everything goes blurry. 

Katherine Pierce

The werewolf growls back, as it gets to its paws. Then it runs off and I kneel down beside Caroline. She’s my vampire family. I must protect her. I must save her and keep her alive.   
I gently rest my hands on either side of her head, looking down at her with concern and gentleness. I have to stay calm.   
“Caroline, it’s me. Hang in there,” I say calmly.  
I take my hands away and slide one hand under her, lifting her up. Then, with my free hand on her arm gently, I get her to her feet. I move my hands to rest gently on her arms and look at her.   
“Caroline, focus; look at me,” I say, seeing her sway a little. And I can tell she’s unfocused.  
“Katherine,” she greets.   
I catch her with vampire reflexes, as she collapses hand between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground.   
Without hesitation, I pick her gently up in my arms with vampire strength. Then, I speed through Mystic Falls at vampire speed, heading towards the Salvatore boarding house. As I do, I feel her sweating tremendously and see her growing very pale. She’s in bad condition, though her wounds are healed. And she’s limp in my arms, which means she’s weak and dying. 

 

Once inside, I gently lay her down upstairs in Damon’s room in his bed. I then race downstairs towards the basement where the blood is kept. I grab the vial of Klaus’ blood and race back to stand at her bedside.   
I sit down and uncap it, before lifting her head and making the blood go down her throat.   
Once it’s half empty, I set it down on the end table and gently lay her head back down. Then I wait for her to awaken. 

 

Half an hour later, she wakes up. I smile down at her, as she does.   
“Feeling better?” I ask her.   
“Yeah; thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
I get to my feet, as she slowly sits up. I’m glad that she’s okay. She’s part of my vampire family and family means everything to me.


	117. The Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E1. Here's a revised version of the car crash scene. Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine and Jeremy fought over the wheel.  
“Stop it,” he said.  
“Turn it back. I'm not going to die. Not tonight. I've barely lived,” she argued.  
Suddenly, the car crashed into a street lamp pole and rolled several times, before landing on the shoulder of the road upside down.  
“Jeremy,” Katherine said, looking over at him, as she layed there in pain.  
He groaned in pain, as he started getting out of the car.  
Once he was out of the car, he looked at human Katherine Pierce, as he stood. He hated her for what she had done when she was a vampire, and he also hated her for keeping him from taking her back to the boarding house where Silas and Damon waited. He could care less about her, whether she was a vampire or not. In his eyes, she was the same conniving, selfish, cruel, manipulative bitch.  
Katherine watched him, as he walked away, leaving her there.  
“I'm sorry, Jer. I didn't want to die. Please,” she said to him, hoping he would change his mind and come back and help her.  
“I'm done. I could care less. If you weren't human, I'd have killed you already,” he told her, as he continued to walk away.  
When she could no longer see him, she knew he wasn't coming back. She wanted to live though, so she took her phone out and called her. She knew she hated her still for everything, but surely she wouldn't leave her to die now that she was human. Right? And she didn't think Damon or anyone else would come find and help her, so she didn't have much of a choice.  
“Hello?” she answered.  
“Elena, I need your help.”  
“What do you need me for, Katherine? You can clearly take care of yourself. I'm not surprised you're not dead already as many of us that are just waiting to kill you one of these days.”  
“I'm human, Elena. I have enemies. Right now, we have the same enemy. Silas is free from Bonnie's spell and Stefan and Bonnie are missing. And Silas is messing with us and trying to kill me. If family means anything to you, help me. Please, Elena.”  
“Fine. I'll help you.”  
They both hung up and put their phones away.  
At vamp speed, making sure nobody saw her, she ran towards Mystic Falls to help her. Katherine was right. Elena cared about family. And no matter how much she wanted it to not be true, they were related. They were doppelgängers, after all.

 

A moment after she put her phone away, darkness started to close in on her. She was human now, so Katherine knew she was seriously injured. She was so weak and tired, as she layed there in pain, that she couldn't fight it. And then she closed her eyes.

 

The moment Elena Gilbert arrived, she smelled blood and saw the scene. She then was instantly kneeling by the car where Katherine was. And as she looked down at her, she knew she was badly wounded. Blood covered her lower stomach and either side of her head. She had lost a lot of blood.  
She rested a gentle hand on her forehead.  
“Katherine, can you hear me?” she called her.  
Nothing.  
Elena slid an arm under her and carefully pulled her out of the car. She then gently layed her down on the ground and bit her wrist, putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.  
“Come on, Katherine. Come on. Stay with me,” she urged her dying descendant.  
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then got to her feet with her and vanished. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by taking her to college. Especially, after Megan had been killed by a vampire. Hopefully, Caroline wouldn't literally kill her. It would take twenty-four hours for Elena's blood leave her system.

 

Once in their dorm room, she layed her gently down on her own bed. She then sat down on her bedside and waited for her to come to.  
Caroline Forbes walked in.  
Elena looked at her.  
“What's going on?” Caroline asked her best friend.  
“She called me. She needed help, since she's human now. Somehow, I don't know how, she was in a car crash. She was dying.”  
“You brought her here, though? Seriously, Elena? Anything could happen with her here.”  
“Even worst things could happen to her in Mystic Falls. She told me that Silas tried to kill her.”  
“Bonnie cast a spell on him. How can he be awake?”  
“I don't know, but I keep getting this feeling that something is wrong. Maybe that's what I keep feeling.”  
“Maybe.”  
“We need to make sure she stays safe.”  
“Fine. But if she tries anything, she's dead.”

 

When she awoke, Katherine saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. Elena was at her side, Caroline was on the other bed, and it was daylight. She then realized that she didn't feel any pain.  
“Finally,” Caroline greeted.  
“How do you feel?” Elena asked nicely.  
“Better. Thanks. You saved my life.”  
“You're welcome,” Elena replied.  
Katherine slowly sat up in bed and Elena gave her a bottle of water, which she gladly took and slowly drank.  
“What exactly happened?” Elena asked.  
“Damon told Jeremy to take me back to the boarding house where Silas was. I tried to get him to not do it and we fought over the wheel. He's okay, though. He left me there.”  
Elena was glad her brother was okay, but she wasn't happy that he left her there to die. She didn't know what had gotten into Damon, but surely he wouldn't hand her over to be killed by Silas.  
“Why does he even want to kill you? You didn't peeve him off, did you?” Caroline asked.  
“Of course not. He probably wants to kill me, since I'm a Petrova doppelganger. He probably doesn't like doppelgängers,” Katherine guessed.  
“We need to figure this out. First off though, is keeping you safe,” Elena said.


	118. Look Out For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5. Katherine is human and a council member goes after Elena. Katherine puts herself between Elena and the council member, putting her own life on the line. Will Kat live? Will she die? Will Elena escape from the council member? Will Damon care enough to save his sire's life? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Katherine Pierce, now human, walked into the Salvatore boarding house to see Elena looking into the fire in the fireplace.  
“Elena,” Katherine greeted.  
Elena turned around to face her.  
“What are you doing here, Katherine? You tried to kill me last night.”  
“I'm here to ask Damon and Stefan for protection. I'm sorry, Elena. I was just mad,” she apologized.  
Suddenly, someone with a crossbow walked in. He aimed at Elena, but her look-alike got in his way. Then both humans were fighting one on one, the guy trying to shoot Elena, her twin trying to save Elena.  
Elena Gilbert stood there shocked and amazed that Katherine was protecting her.  
As the humans fought, Kat yelled to her descendant, “Run, Elena!,” before an arrow shot Elena in the leg. A few others shot Kat, but she kept fighting as Elena vanished. Then, Kat was finally able to kill the guy, before it became too much for her. She felt something hard and knew she had fallen. Then everything became distant and her vision went dim and gray.

 

Damon Salvatore, the eldest Salvatore brother, stopped not far from the boarding house, smelling human blood and hearing a heartbeat. Then, at vamp speed, he raced for home, realizing that the source of it was there.

 

Once inside, he saw a dead guy on the floor at the entrance, a crossbow not far from the guy, and Katherine on her back on the floor with arrows in her chest and stomach, and the wounds on her bleeding.  
He was instantly on his knees at her side, looking down at his dying sire.  
“Katherine, it's me. Can you hear me?” he called to her gently.  
“Da-mon,” he barely heard her breathe.  
“What happened?” he asked her.  
“Council...member...I...saved...Elena,” she breathed.  
He pulled the arrows out of her, one by one, as quickly as he could.  
When she felt pain, she tried to gasp in pain, but it came out as labored breath.  
“You'll be okay,” he promised her.  
Her head started to roll to the left.  
“No, Kat. You're not dying; not tonight.”  
He pulled her gently into his arms, positioning her head gently back, and bit his wrist putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. Her wounds began to heal too, as he got to his feet and at vamp speed, took her to his room.

 

After he had gently layed her down on his bed, he left to go find Elena Gilbert, the girl that he would always love.  
A few minutes later, he was at Elena's side in the bathroom in a flash. She was breathing heavily, trying to find the will to pull the arrow out of her leg.  
After Damon pulled the arrow out and smelled vervain, he left in a flash to get her a shot glass of bourbon to help her out.  
“Thanks,” she said.  
She drank it and then handed it back to him.  
“You're welcome.”  
He left to put the shot glass back, but returned to find that she needed his help.  
He knelt at her side.  
“Elena?”  
She groaned softly, head to the left, eyes closed.  
He felt her forehead with one hand and knew what was wrong.  
“Okay. Come here,” he said, before he pulled her into his arms and took her to a room to lay her down in a bed. She needed a bed until the vervain wore off.

 

When Kat awoke, Elena was at her bedside and healthy.  
“You're awake,” Elena commented.  
Kat sat slowly up in bed.  
“Yeah; I am.”  
“Thanks, Katherine. You saved my life tonight.”  
“You're welcome.”  
They smiled.

 

Later, Damon dumped the body in the river, and Damon and Elena accepted Kat's offer to have them protect her.


	119. Family Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5, since Kat's human. Caroline gets bitten by Hayley. Can Katherine save her? Katherine is hurt. Can Elena save her? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Caroline Forbes fought against a silver werewolf that she knew to be Hayley Marshall. Hayley had attacked Caroline first, so Caroline had had no choice but to fight back.  
Hayley pinned her to the ground on her back and bit her right shoulder, which caused Caroline to scream in pain. Then, with determination, Caroline through her with vamp strength, and Hayley hit a tree. She yelped in pain and then ran off.

 

Katherine Pierce was walking through the woods, full moon high in the sky, when she heard Caroline Forbes scream in pain. So, she went in search for her.

 

Meanwhile, Caroline Forbes was on the ground on her back, knowing she was dying, but too weak to even hold her own. She wished someone, even Klaus himself, would come to her rescue; save her life. And then everything went black.

 

When Katherine Pierce found her half an hour later, she hurried to her side. She couldn't use vamp speed though, because Katherine was human and hurt in her side.  
“Caroline,” she said, kneeling by her side.  
As she looked down at her, she saw that she was out cold with a werewolf bite on her right shoulder. She knew she had to get Caroline to safety and get her Klaus' blood to save her life, so she put an arm around her, careful not to touch the bite, pulled her slowly to her feet, and started to walk with her, half walking, half dragging her, being as gentle as she could, using her body weight and strength to hold her up.

 

When she was on the bridge, a white truck she recognized to be Matt's pulled over.  
She stopped by it, just as he got out.  
“What happened?” Matt asked her.  
“A werewolf bit her. Get her home and get Klaus.”  
He gently took Caroline from her to do as he was told.

 

Once he was gone, she painfully continued on her way towards the boarding house for help. A hybrid had stabbed her with a dagger earlier in which she had killed after some difficulty.

 

Once outside Elena's place, she realized she wouldn't make it there, so she limped towards Elena's porch, vision blurred, feeling weak and tired. And then, on the porch, she landed on the porch floor, losing her vision, weakening, scared she would die, her breathing uneven and slowing down, and feeling her own blood.

 

Elena Gilbert was doing dishes in the kitchen, when she heard something outside on the porch. This something had a heartbeat, which meant she wasn't dealing with any vampires. It was either a hybrid, werewolf, or human. But then she caught no scent of hybrid nor werewolf, which meant that it wasn't either of them. So, she dried her hands on a kitchen towel and then went to investigate what was going on outside.  
She opened the door, cautious in case there was a dangerous enemy outside. Then, the overwhelming scent of human blood came to her. Then, a second afterward, she saw Katherine Pierce on her porch and realized she was dying.  
She knelt at her side.  
“Katherine?” she called to her.  
She could hear her heart and breathing and see blood pulsing through her veins, but her Petrova descendant didn't say anything. And then her eyes fell on where the blood and wound was. Knowing she couldn't just watch her die, she pulled the dagger out and set it down on the porch, before gently pulling her into her arms, positioning her head gently back. She then bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down Katherine's throat, her free hand on her wound so she wouldn't lose any more blood.

 

When she woke up, Katherine saw that she was in an unfamiliar room with Elena seated on her bedside.  
“You're awake,” Elena greeted. “How do you feel?”  
“Better. Thanks.”  
“You're welcome. Do you mind telling me what happened to you?”  
“A hybrid got to me before I could kill it. I was able to kill it, though and I even helped your friend Caroline. She got bitten by some werewolf. I found her in the woods. She's at home. Matt found us and took her there,” she summarized.

 

When Caroline woke up, she was in her bedroom, Klaus leaning by the doorway to her room, arms crossed. She realized then that she wasn't in pain anymore and her shoulder wound had been healed. She figured it had been Klaus.  
“Thanks,” she said to him.  
“I'm not the only one you should be thinking. Matt called me and according to him, Katerina was gracious enough to find you and get you out of the woods before Matt found you two,” he informed her, before leaving her room to go home.  
She watched him go and knew that she should probably thank them, but she just wanted to rest for now and would thank them later.  
So, everybody lived happily ever after with Caroline and Katherine getting to being themselves again and Caroline thanking Matt and Katherine for their help, in which they both accepted


	120. The Petrova Helper (Kat's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Katherine becomes human due to Elena. Katherine finds a hurt Elena. Can she help her? Will she care enough to help her? Read to find out what happens.

It's a dark night, as I enter the Salvatore boarding house, closing it behind myself. I am human now, so I need protection; and what better protection than Damon and Stefan Salvatore? They hate me I know, but they know that I will do what I can to help them destroy Silas once and for all. Klaus and the other Originals, excluding Rebecca, have left Mystic Falls behind and are now in New Orleans. The only threat now is Silas. I am to blame for waking him, but I will do everything I can to stop Silas. Even if it means that I will die.  
When I enter the living room, I rush towards Elena Gilbert, my descendant, whom lays on her back by the foot of the stairs. I then kneel down beside her and search for wounds, as I look down at her in fear. She is my family and I will not let the last of my family, human and vampire alike, die. Family is everything to me, whether I have shown it in the recent past or not.  
“Elena, can you hear me?” I call to her. “Elena.”  
She's out cold, but I have to try with all I have. I am determined, though I tried to kill her earlier tonight when I was a pissed off vampiress. I took my anger out on her and tried to kill her, which I should not have done.  
I pull her gently into my arms and feel blood on the back of her head. I don't know what happened here, but I need Elena to wake up and tell me what happened.  
“Elena, drink,” I say, as I put my wrist to her lips, hoping the scent of human will wake her.  
A moment later, I wince in pain as her fangs sink into my wrist. Then she greedily drinks.  
She opens her eyes and sees it's me she's drinking from.  
At vamp speed, she slams me against a wall after letting go, pinning me there.  
“What the hell are you doing here!?” she demands.  
“This is the only place I can kind of to call home. Now will you let me go and calm down? I just helped you,” I answer calmly.  
She glares at me and then lets go of me.  
“What do you want, Katherine?”  
“Nothing you will ever give me. I'm human, which means I need protection. You won't give it to me, but Damon might. I don't know where he is, though.”  
“He's at the Grille,” she informs me.  
When I start to feel weak, I know Elena took a lot of blood from me, but I don't care. Not if it means that she will be okay. After all, my blood healed her I know. I don't see blood on her anymore. I feel myself start to lose my balance. Then everything is distant, before I black out.

 

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I come to, I'm in Damon's bed upstairs with Elena standing at my bedside.  
“You're awake,” she says.  
I slowly sit up in bed.  
“Of course,” I reply.  
“I'm sorry,” she says.  
I know she's apologizing for taking too much blood from me. I don't have to be a vampire or read her mind to know that. She and I are a part of the Petrova bloodline. When she was human, she was a doppelganger like I was when I was first human. We are almost the same. We look alike and sometimes think alike. That is why I know what she means. If I was in her position, I would be apologizing too, though she hates me.  
“It's okay,” I tell her. “You were badly hurt. I don't care if I die, as long as my family is as safe as they can be. I did it to help you. Thank you for doing the same.”  
“You're welcome,” she replies.  
Later, Damon and Elena let me know that they will give me protection, which I am very thankful for. A part of my family is finally starting to forgive me for all the wrongs I have done in the past. Some things will never change, though. My sorrow from my human family I lost due to Klaus in 1490 in Bulgaria will always be with me. I will mourn them for the rest of my life. I will never be the same again, whether I am a vampire or a human. And we will never stop being in danger of one thing or another. There will always be danger upon and around us, whether we are ready for it and whether we like it or not. But the one thing that will change is my family forgiving me, and us actually being a family for once in our lives. We were never a family, because I got separated from the Salvatore brothers in 1864. I watched over them without them knowing it, but I never showed myself to them. I knew that they thought I was dead, and if they knew I wasn't back then, they would try to unite with me and that would bring them trouble. I was trying to protect them from Klaus. I couldn't let them know that I was alive, because I was always running from Niklaus. I was always staying one step ahead of him, which gave me a chance to run from him for 500 years. That is how long I have lived as a vampire. I was a 500 year old vampire. Survival was my first instinct. Keeping family together and safe was my second. But I am done and tired of running. I want to rest; stop running for my life from every danger that comes my way. All in all, family means the most to me and I will do what it takes, do or die, to keep my family together and safe. And that is where my old story ends, and where a new story begins.


	121. I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E1. What if Damon had saved Kat from Silas when he tried to drown her? What if the vervain made Caroline black out when she had that water? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Human Katherine Pierce was taking a bath upstairs in Damon's bathroom. She was alone in the Salvatore boarding house, because Damon was dealing with a Jeremy issue. She didn't know what it was, but she hoped he would be back soon in case any of her enemies came by to kill her tonight.  
Silas, pretending to be Stefan at the moment, walked into that bathroom.  
“What are you doing in my brother's bathroom?” he asked her.  
“Isn't it obvious?” she said playfully. “Come join me.”  
He bent down by the tub.  
“You're human. That's good. You deserve it,” he said to her, smiling.  
Knowing Stefan would never say something like that, she knew he had to be Silas. So she reached over to grab a knife that she had in the corner as a weapon for herself.  
He grabbed her by the throat and hit a part of the tub.  
“Now I get to kill you,” he said.  
She tried to fight him, as he held her under the water, hand around her throat, but he was immortal. He was much stronger than she was.  
When Damon walked in to see the scene, he through Silas away from her at vamp speed.  
“Stay away from her,” he warned Silas.  
Silas stared him down, before vanishing.  
At vamp speed, Damon was by the tub. Without hesitation, he gently lifted her out of the tub and grabbed a white towel. He then layed it on the floor and gently layed her down on it.  
“Katherine, he called to her, kneeling at her side. “It's me. Can you hear me? Katherine.”  
He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face and gently patted her cheek, trying to wake her.  
“Katherine, wake up. Come on.”  
He took his hand away.  
She coughed up water and then opened her eyes to see him, but she felt weak, light-headed, tired, and disoriented.  
“Damon,” she whispered.  
“Hey. You're okay.”  
“Thanks,” she managed.  
“You're welcome,” he replied.  
A moment later, she blacked out.

 

When she awoke, she saw that she was in his bed in his room, fully clothed, Damon leaning in the doorway.  
She slowly sat up.  
“You saved my life, Damon. Thank you.”  
“I know. For now, Silas has left.”  
“Good.”

 

Caroline and Elena were at college with Megan as a roommate. They didn't know their roommate and had hoped to see Bonnie. They didn't know where she was, because they hadn't heard from her or seen her on campus.  
Megan and Elena weren't in the room, because Elena had gone to check out a party, and Megan had gone to join the party. So Caroline decided to do a little snooping around Megan's stuff. But then when she drank half a bottle of what said Vitamin water, she realized it was vervained water.  
She fell to the floor from weakness and the burning sensation. And as she fell, she dropped the bottle and the rest of the water spilled onto the floor and burned her hand and arm from the touch. When it did, she screamed in pain. And because there was vervain in her system, the room spun. Then everything went black for her.

 

Elena walked into the room to tell Caroline about the party, when she saw her best friend and smelled vervain.  
Elena was instantly at her side.  
“Caroline. Caroline, wake up. Caroline,” she called, while hoping Megan wouldn't walk in to see the scene.

 

When she came to, Elena knew she'd be okay.

 

When the end of the day was over for everyone, Elena and Caroline went to bed, Jeremy and Damon kept an eye on Katherine, and everyone kept a look out for Silas.


	122. I Know What You Did Last Summer (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E1. Here's a revised version of the car crash scene. Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine and Jeremy fought over the wheel.  
“Stop it,” he told her.  
“Turn it back. I'm not going to die. Not tonight. I've barely lived,” she argued with him.  
Suddenly, the car crashed into a street lamp pole and rolled several times, before landing on the shoulder of the road upside down.  
“Jeremy,” Katherine said, looking over at him, as she layed there in pain.  
He groaned in pain, as he started getting out of the car.  
Once he was out of the car, he looked at human Katherine Pierce, as he stood. He hated her for what she had done when she was a vampire, and he hated her for keeping him from taking her back to the boarding house where Silas and Damon waited. He could care less about her, whether she was a vampire or not. In his eyes, she was the same conniving, selfish, cruel, manipulative bitch.  
Katherine watched him, as he walked away, leaving her there.  
“I'm sorry, Jer. I didn't want to die. Please,” she begged him, hoping he would change his mind and come back and help her. At the same time, it was also the full truth.  
“I'm done. I could care less. If you weren't human, I'd have killed you already,” he told her, as he continued to walk away.  
When she could no longer see him, she knew he wasn't going to come back. She wanted to live though, so she took her phone out and called her. She knew she hated her still for everything, but surely she wouldn't leave her to die now that she was human. Right? And she didn't think Damon or anyone else would come find and help her, so she didn't have much choice.  
“Hello?” she answered.  
“Elena, I need your help.”  
“What do you need me for, Katherine? You can clearly take care of yourself. I'm not surprised you're not dead already as many of us that are just waiting to kill you one of these days.”  
“I'm human, Elena,” she reminded her. She then added, “I have enemies. Right now, we have the same enemy. Silas is free from Bonnie's spell, and Stefan and Bonnie are missing. And Silas is messing with us and trying to kill me. If you care about family, help me. Please.”  
“Fine. I'll help you.”  
They both hung up and put their phones away.  
At vamp speed, making sure nobody saw her, she ran towards Mystic Falls to help her. Katherine was right. Elena cared about family. And no matter how much she wanted it to not be true, they were related. They were Petrova doppelgängers.

 

A moment after she put her phone away, darkness started to close in on Katherine. She was human now, so Katherine knew she was seriously injured. She was so weak and tired, as she layed there in pain, that she couldn't fight it. And then she closed her eyes.

 

Elena Gilbert was instantly kneeling by the car. The moment she had arrived, she had smelled blood. And as she looked down at her, she knew she was badly wounded. Blood covered her lower stomach and either side of her head. She had lost a lot of blood.  
She rested a gentle hand on her forehead.  
“Katherine, can you hear me?” she called to her.  
Nothing.  
Elena slid an arm under her and carefully pulled her out of car. She then gently layed her down on the ground. She bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.  
“Come on, Katherine. Come on. Stay with me,” she urged her dying descendant.  
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then got to her feet with her and vanished. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by taking her to college. Especially, after Megan had been killed by a vampire. Hopefully, Caroline wouldn't literally kill Katherine. It would take twenty-four hours for Elena's blood to leave her system.

 

Once in their dorm room, she layed her gently down on Elena's bed. She then sat down on her bedside and waited for her to come to.  
Caroline Forbes walked in.  
Elena looked at her.  
“What's going on?” Caroline asked her best friend.  
“She called me. She needed help, since she's human now. Somehow, I don't know how, she was in a car crash. She was dying.”  
“You brought her here, though? Seriously, Elena? Anything could happen with her here.”  
“Even worse things could happen to her in Mystic Falls. She told me that Silas tried to kill her.”  
“Bonnie cast a spell on him, though. How can he be awake?”  
“I don't know, but I kept getting this feeling that something is wrong. Maybe that's what I kept feeling.”  
“Maybe.”  
“We need to make sure she stays safe.”  
“Fine. But if she tries anything, she's dead.”

 

When she awoke, Katherine saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. Elena was at her side, Caroline was on the other bed, and it was daylight. She then realized that she didn't feel any pain.  
“Finally,” Caroline greeted.  
“How do you feel?” Elena asked nicely.  
“Better. Thanks. You saved my life.”  
“You're welcome,” Elena replied.  
Katherine slowly sat up in bed and Elena gave her a bottle of water, which she gladly took and slowly drank.  
“What exactly happened?” Elena asked.  
“Damon told Jeremy to take me back to the boarding house where Silas was. I tried to get him to not do it and we fought over the wheel. He's okay, though. He left me there.”  
Elena was glad her brother was okay, but she wasn't happy that he left her there to die. She didn't know what had gotten into Damon, but surely he wouldn't hand her over to be killed by Silas. Right? She'd have to have a long talk with both of them.  
“Why does he even want to kill you? You didn't peeve him off, did you?” Caroline asked.  
“Of course not. He probably wants to kill me, since I'm a Petrova doppelgänger. He probably doesn't like doppelgängers,” Katherine guessed.  
“We need to figure this out,” Elena replied. “First off though, is keeping you safe.”


	123. I Know What You Did Last Summer (3rd revised version; Damon and Kat’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “I Know What You Did Last Summer.” What if Katherine got hurt worse than she did in the episode, when she limped away from the crash site? What if Jeremy hadn’t almost died? What if Damon went to find her? Read to find out what happens.

Kat

It’s a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I painfully limp away from the car. Jeremy’s fine. He’s not going to die anytime soon. I may act like I don’t care, but I do care. He’s all Elena had left of family, since she doesn’t consider me a part of her family, even though we’re both Petrova doppelgangers. Besides, I didn’t mean to get him hurt or killed or to cause a car crash. All I wanted was for him to turn around. I don’t wanna die anytime soon; especially, not from Silas.   
As I limp away, I don’t know where I’m going, but I have to get away, before Damon shows up. He’ll be peeved off when he finds out what happened. Then I realize that I’m heading into the woods. That’s when I know where my destination is. There’s only one place here that you have to go pass the woods to get to; the Mikaelson place. 

 

In the heart of the woods, my vision is gray and I suddenly feel the ground under me. Then everything goes black. 

Damon

Once little Gilbert is taken care of and he tells me what happened, I leave him on my couch at the boarding house. I know why she left him. I broke my promise to her that I’d protect her from Silas, so she did the one thing she’s good at; she ran for her life to survive. I understand that, but it doesn’t mean that I’m happy that she left him like that.   
I return to the crash site and follow her scent trail, which worries me, since it has the scent of blood. That means she’s hurt. I don’t know how injured she is, though. I won’t know until I find her.

 

Once in the heart of the woods, I see her on her back on the ground.  
I’m instantly knelt down at her side.   
I look down at her.   
I see that she’s quite injured. There’s blood on either side of her head and her left side and thigh are injured. She has cuts on her face too and she’s pale from blood loss.   
I have to do something for her, but I can’t give her vampire blood. Her body just rejects it these days. I have to help her the old fashioned way.   
I rest a gentle hand on her forehead.  
“If you can hear me, Katherine, hang in there. I’m right here. I’m going to help you, but you have to keep fighting.”  
I take my hand away and gently pull her into my arms, before getting to my feet with her and vamp speeding towards home. 

 

Once I have her on her back on my bed and her wounds taken care of, I sit on her bedside and wait for her to awaken.

Kat

Before I open my eyes, coming to, I feel a gentle hand in mine. Then, when I do open my eyes, I see that I’m in Damon’s room in his bed with him seated on my bedside, looking worried.  
“You’re awake,” he says, sounding relieved.  
I look up at him.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” he replies. “You’re very lucky I went back for you after what you did.”  
“Well, you know me. I’m a survivor, even if I don’t feel like it some days.”  
“Yes, well, you’re lucky Elena doesn’t know about any of this. Get some rest,” he replies to me, before getting up and leaving the room.  
I watch him leave.


	124. I Know What You Did Last Summer (4th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “I Know What You Did Last Summer.” Katherine doesn’t get away when Silas tries to drown her in Damon’s bathtub. Can Damon save her? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as newly turned human Katherine Pierce took a bath in Damon’s bathtub. She was alone in the house, since she figured Damon had probably left to drown his sorrows in Bourbon at the Mystic Grille. It felt good to get a bath after the hell she’d been through for the past month. She figured that it wasn’t the end of hell for her, though. Silas was out there still, wanting her for her blood, after all. Silas was older than Klaus himself, so it wouldn’t take long for him to take down the Salvatores to get to her. She wouldn’t put it past him. Anything was possible when it came to him. He was worse than Klaus.   
When Silas, looking like Stefan, walked in, she thought he was Stefan.  
“Why are you in my brother’s bathtub?” he asked her.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” she said, before she started to flirt with him and asked, “Care to join me?”  
“Humanity suits you,” he commented. “You’re better this way.”  
At that comment, she knew he was Silas; not Stefan. So, she went to grab the knife she had in the corner of the bathtub, but he was quicker. He pushed her down in the bath water and had her under, aiming to kill her. 

 

Half an hour later, Damon Salvatore came home and sensed a familiar smell. Realizing Silas had recently been here and knowing he had promised Katherine that he’d protect her from him, he went in search of her to make sure she was safe.   
When he didn’t hear anything from her after calling her name a few times, he realized that something was very wrong. Then he saw that the light in his bathroom was on, so he went to look, only to see her in the bathtub.  
“Katherine!”  
He was instantly by the bathtub and gently but quickly pulled her out and into his arms, before gently laying her down on the rug in front of the bathtub. He didn’t know exactly how long ago that someone, most likely Silas, had drowned her in his bathtub, but he couldn’t hear her breathing. He had to try and help her, though.   
After about fifteen minutes, she sputtered, spitting out bath water and coughing and gasping.   
After she was done, she realized where she was and that Damon was beside her. That’s when she realized that he had saved her after finding her drowned in his own bathtub.   
“Who did this to you?” he had to ask her.  
She slowly sat up and looked at him.   
“Silas,” she replied before saying, “Thank you,” grateful that he had been able to save her.   
“You’re welcome.”  
He got to his feet and then helped her to hers.   
“Get dressed and then rest. Let me know if you need anything.”  
He closed the door behind himself and she went to get dressed.   
Once dressed, she headed for the room she was staying in, so she could rest.


	125. I Know What You Did Last Summer (5th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “I Know What You Did Last Summer.” Another version of the aftermath of the car crash, but Jeremy doesn’t almost die. He leaves her and tells Damon what happened. Will she live? Will Damon save her after she tried to run? Can he save her, or will it be too late? Read to find out what happens.

As Katherine Pierce sat in the passenger’s seat in bad shape, Jeremy got out and left her, as he called Damon to let him know what happened, in which Damon told him to go to the boarding house. He didn’t even take one look at her. He didn’t care about her. He’d rather let her die then help her. 

 

When Damon Salvatore got to the crash site, he was instantly at her side, using his vampire strength to open the crinkled and dented door.   
Once it was open, he rested gentle hands on either side of her face, as he assessed her condition. She had definitely gotten the worse part of the wreck. There was blood on either side of her head and cuts all over her. He could smell more blood though, so he looked to find where the source was. That’s when he saw that a big piece of shard glass was protruding from her left side.   
He looked at her pale face.   
“Katherine, can you hear me?” he called.   
Nothing.   
“Katherine, if you can hear me, I’m going to help you. Just stay with me. You’re a survivor. I’m not going to let you die from a mere car crash.   
He took his hands away and snapped her seatbelt in two, before taking the glass out of her side. He then dropped it and gently picked her up in his arms and raced towards his place. She couldn’t die. Not like this. And it was all his fault that this was happening. He had broken his promise to protect her from Silas, the moment he told Jeremy to turn back around. He had been ready to just hand her over on a silver platter to Silas, just because Silas said that he knew where Stefan was. Yes, he’d do anything for his brother, but he should’ve known that Katherine wouldn’t come quietly or without a fight, knowing that she was going to die faster than she wanted to because of Damon giving her over to Silas. This was his fault. If he hadn’t told Jeremy to turn back around, Katherine wouldn’t be seriously injured about now. He couldn’t give her his blood, though. He was a vampire and the cure had done something to her. She couldn’t digest vampire blood, because her body just rejected it every time.   
Hang in there, Katherine. I’m not going to let you die like this. Keep fighting, he thought, as he raced for home. 

 

Once in his bedroom, he gently layed her down on his bed, before blurring to the bathroom for the first-aid kit and a moment later, he blurred back and set it on the end table, before sitting on her bedside and starting to take care of her wounds the old fashioned way. It was one of the perks of fighting in the 1860’s war. Everyone had to know first-aid back then just in case they ever ran into a life and death situation. He was glad that he had learned it now, because it would most likely save his former sire and love of his life’s life. He started with her side wound, since it was the worse out of all of the wounds she had gotten. He’d take care of her head next, since he figured that was the second worse wound she had gotten from the wreck.   
A few minutes later, after he had her wounds taken care of and the first-aid kit where it belonged, he silently sat on her bedside, hoping that she’d wake up soon. He highly doubted it, though after what she had endured tonight. He then rested a gentled hand on the right side of her face, avoiding her bandaged wound on that side and rested his other hand on top of her left one.  
“I’m so sorry, Katherine. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I promise you that I won’t break my promise to you again. I’ll protect you from Silas. Right now, I need you to wake up. Come on, Kat. Just open your eyes,” he said, hoping to get through with her.   
I need to know that you’re okay. I have to know that I didn’t totally screw this up like I always tend to do with everything and everyone else. I can fix this. Just open your eyes, he thought. 

 

She was in total darkness. The last thing she had seen had been her part of the windshield shattering on her. She had then heard the door and footsteps, which had let her know that Jeremy was okay. Then she had heard her name being called from a distance, before plummeting into darkness. It scared her that all she saw was darkness. She thought that she’d see someone; anyone that she knew, but she hadn’t. She would’ve been grateful if she had even seen her mother that she so dearly had missed for 500 years. Then, after what felt like almost a decade, she heard someone calling to her. She knew that voice, even though it was faint. That’s when she started to fight through the darkness to find him. She knew she should hate him for what he had done, but she knew he had to have had a reason. She knew that he couldn’t have just saved her for nothing. He had to have an agenda or felt guilty, since he had saved her life. Plus, even though she had said to him in the past that she had never loved Damon; that it was always Stefan that she loved, she had lied to him. She loved them both, but Damon was always the one.   
Finally, after a lot of effort, she reached the end of the darkness, running towards his voice, which got less distant.

 

When she woke up, she saw that she was in Damon’s bedroom with Damon seated on her bedside with a half worried and half relieved face.   
“Finally, you’re awake; took you long enough. I thought I nearly lost you.”  
He took his hand away from her face and his other off her hand.   
“Thank you,” she said, looking up at him.  
“For what?”  
“You saved my life and you brought me out of the darkness.”  
“You’re welcome then. Next time though, don’t wreck someone else’s car and don’t put your life and Little Gilbert’s in possible peril. I’m sorry, Katherine. I shouldn’t have told him to hand you over. I should’ve found a different way.”  
“A different way to what?”  
“To find my brother. Silas told me that he knows where he is.”  
“I knew there had to be a reason why you were ready to let him kill me. We’ll figure something out. We always do.”  
She slowly sat up.  
“Just take it easy for at least a few days. I nearly thought that you were dying on me. You were in pretty bad condition when I found you. Just get some rest.”  
He got to his feet and she watched him leave, before settling down to rest.


	126. I Know What You Did Last Summer (6th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “I Know What You Did Last Summer.” Damon gets to Kat in enough time to save her. Will he be able to save her life? Read to find out what happens.

“Katherine!” he yelled, as he raced through the trees, following the scent of her blood. He needed to find her. It was his fault for breaking his promise to her that he’d protect her from Silas.   
As she layed there, she was grateful that the pain wasn’t there anymore. Even if no one was coming to save her, she at least had had the best human life she could get. And as her senses faded, she vaguely heard someone yelling.   
When he finally found her, she was on the ground on her back, blood on either side of her head and her right side heavily bleeding. He knew she was just moments from death.  
“No. Don’t you dare.”  
He was instantly at her side.  
“You’re not dying tonight,” he said, biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.   
In the end, he took her back to the boarding house and she lived.


	127. True Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Set in S5E3 “True Lies.” This is a revised version of when Silas compelled Elena to weaken and then kill Damon. What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Damon and Elena sat in a room, Damon with vervain on him, Damon tied to a chair.  
“Let's just talk about this,” Damon urged Elena, as she lit a match from a matchbox, while tied to a chair.  
“What's there to talk about?” she asked, before throwing it to the floor.  
“A lot.”  
“Like what?”  
“Try to think of something other than killing us both.”  
“I can't.”  
“Try,” he encouraged her.  
“I can't,” she repeated, before stabbing herself in the chest.  
“Elena!” he yelled.

 

Katherine was walking through the streets alone, on her way to find Elena and Damon, when she saw a small place on fire. So, she investigated.

 

When she walked in, there was fire everywhere. She coughed from it, but knew she couldn't leave. Damon and Elena were in the midst of it.  
Once in front of her, Katherine united her descendant and pulled the dagger out, tossing it to the floor. Then, using her human strength, she gently pulled her out of the place, before gently laying her down on her back on the ground.  
Soon enough, she had done the same for Damon.  
She knelt between them and started to call to them to wake them up.  
When they did come to, she knew they were okay, which relieved her.


	128. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “For Whom The Bell Tolls”, when Kat learns of who Nadia is. What if Kat got hurt sometime after she stabbed and escaped from Nadia? Will she be saved in time, or will she die? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Kat limped into a dark alley.   
“There you are,” Kat said, before bending down and taking the piece of cane out of her, and tossing it away. She then added, “Who are you?”  
“Nadia Petrova. You killed my mother when you pushed her off that chair. You're my mother, Katherine.”  
“Where were you in 1498? I came back for you. I searched every village and town, but I couldn't find you.”  
“I was in Bulgaria, but I don't know where. I was only eight.”  
“Well, at least you're alive,” Kat said, before limping out of the alley to go to the boarding house.  
Nadia wanted to go after her mother, but she needed to recover from the wound first. She just hoped her mother would be okay on her own, considering she knew she was wounded by the smell of her blood.   
Kat headed for the boarding house, limping, hand to her abdomen. She hoped someone would be home to help her. She was starting to feel light-headed, which meant that she was losing a lot of blood.

 

A few minutes later, as she entered the house, she felt weak and everything was turning black. Then she felt something hard, before everything went black. 

 

Elena was almost home, when she smelled human blood.   
At vamp speed, making sure no one saw her, she sped the rest of the way home.   
When she saw her, she was instantly at her side on her knees where Katherine lay out cold, looking white from massive blood loss.  
“Hang on, Katherine. Stay with me. Please don't die,” Elena said, before biting her wrist and putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.

 

When Kat came to, she saw that she was in Damon's room in his bed, Elena seated on her bedside, one hand in hers.  
“You're awake,” Elena greeted her.  
“I assume you saved my life, so thanks.”  
“You're welcome. What happened?”  
“Vampire. It's dead, though.”  
“Good. We have enough to deal with.”


	129. Dead Man on Campus (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “Dead Man on Campus.” What if Damon was the one that saved Katherine when she jumped off the clock tower, instead of Stefan? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova, stood on the clock tower that overlooked the town square. She couldn’t outrun time, so she was going to jump off the clock tower to end her own suffering. She hadn’t personally said her good-byes to Nadia Petrova, her vampire daughter, but she had left a note at the boarding house where she could find it when she got there. Hopefully, Nadia would find it instead of someone else. After all, Nadia didn’t live there and technically didn’t have a place to live, so Nadia was probably staying at a hotel. After 500 years of running and surviving from different enemies, mostly Klaus, she was finally done running. She couldn’t outrun time, so she was going to do this. 

 

Meanwhile, Damon Salvatore entered the boarding house to complete silence. No one was home; not even Katherine. At first, he shrugged it off guessing that she was either with her daughter or Stefan, or even sulking somewhere else where he wouldn’t have to hear her complaints. They got annoying after the first million times of hearing it 24/7. But then, he saw a piece of paper on the table that Stefan reserved for his journal writing, which he could tell, even before he read the words, that were in Katherine’s handwriting. He knew more about her than anyone in this town. Then he began to silently read, as he slowly drank a shot glass of Bourbon by his end table.  
Nadia,  
It has been my honor and has given me the best happiness that I could have, to be able to see you one last time in this century, after 500 years. I’m sorry that I didn’t fight harder to keep you; to keep my own father from practically ripping you from my arms back in 1490. I should’ve never let him take you. If I had to relive it, I would’ve left the moment father knew that you were Illegitimate. I could’ve raised you. I could’ve been the mother that I know you so deeply want to have. As much as we both want it, I’ll never be the mother you want me to. I can try to be, but I’m too tired to be a mother. I’ve been running from enemies left and right for 500 years. Now I want to run from time, but I can’t. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you good-bye in person, but I know that you would’ve tried to stop me. This is the only way. I can’t outrun time, so I might as well get it over with. I’ve had a long, hard life and I’m done with suffering and grieving. I never had any happiness for long. Elijah will always be my happiness, but I know he can’t be there for me forever. He has his family and I have no one. In the end, I am truly and utterly alone, even after all the good I’ve tried to do. I wish that you could’ve known the real me that Elijah still thinks is somewhere deep down. Maybe Katerina Petrova is still inside somewhere, but I don’t remember who I was and I probably never will be who I once was. As I told Elijah that night in New York when I handed the cure over to him, I want to find out who I once was when he and I first met. You will always be my daughter and I love you for loving me, no matter what I’ve done. And I’ll always love the Salvatores, no matter how much they hate and despise me, and no matter what they’ve done or tried to do in the past to me. I’m done, Nadia. I am still the shattered Bulgaria girl. I will never be the same and I will never get to pick up the pieces. I’m so tired of always running. Good-bye Nadia. I will always love you, no matter what.   
With dearest love,  
Your mother,  
Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katerina Petrova, 

He set her note down on his drinking table and knew that he had to find her. So, he set his shot glass down next to the note and vanished out of his house. Hopefully, he wasn’t too late to stop her from killing herself. Though, he was stunned by what the letter had said. It wasn’t surprising to him that she loved Nadia. Nadia was her daughter; of course she’d love her; but him and Stefan? How could she love them after everything she’d done and after everything they had done and tried to do to her? And why, after 500 years of running and surviving, would Katherine decide to let Death take her without a fight? What the hell was she thinking? He couldn’t let her do that.

 

When he saw her falling to the sidewalk from the clock tower, he was instantly standing on the sidewalk and caught her from hitting the ground.

 

When she didn’t feel any pain or plummet into darkness, she opened her eyes to see why, only to see that she was in Damon Salvatore’s arms.   
He set her on her feet and they looked at each other.   
“Damon, what the hell are you doing here?” she asked him.  
“I found your very subtle note. I figured I should save Nadia the grief and save you from your own stupidity. What the hell are you thinking? You’re Katherine Pierce. You’re not supposed to just go around killing yourself.”  
“Shouldn’t Nadia be the one giving me the pep talk? I may still be Katherine, but right now, I don’t feel like it. I’m a worthless, fragile human that’s dying off quicker than normal. Besides, it’s not the first time that I killed myself. Why are you even here saving me? No one in this town would miss me. You’d all just have a party when I’m gone, since you think so little of me. You were right the moment that I came crawling to you for protection. I’m miserable and there’s nothing anyone can do. I tried to find a solution to this aging process, but Maxfield told me that I’m a loss cause. I can’t be fixed. I’ll die sooner rather than later, so I might as well kill myself and be done with all of this.”  
“You’re not worthless, even as a dying human. I may not know your past except for what your note said, but we can do something about this. We can find a way to stop it. Even if we have to bring someone from the Other Side back to life, we’ll find a solution. I’m saving your life, because you, Katherine, are worth saving; even if you are a bitch and very stubborn headed and annoying most days. As for you being miserable, we can fix that. I don’t care what the Augustine Vampire Society says, you can be saved. This time, I won’t let you down.”  
“Then save me. But promise me one thing.”  
“What?”  
“Promise me that you’ll burn that letter and won’t tell anyone about my suicide attempt.”  
“I promise.”  
For the longest time, they silently looked at each other, before they walked away together to go back to the boarding house. And Damon did keep his promise. He burned it and he did what he could to stop the aging process. It worked. They found a witch who knew a spell that would stop it. So, therefore, the spell worked and Katherine was no longer dying of old age. And after that happened, she went to Nadia and she and Nadia left Mystic Falls together like Kat had promised Nadia that they’d do as soon as she was better.


	130. Dead Man on Campus (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “Dead Man on Campus.” What if Elijah was in town and had saved Kat from killing herself? What will happen? Read to find out.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine looked below the clock tower to see if any witnesses were around that she could, before she jumped off the clock tower to her death below. She was happy that the town square was empty, because then she wouldn’t be found out until maybe an hour or so later. She hoped, anyways. And as she continued to fall to the ground, she closed her eyes, feeling the wind.  
When Kat didn’t feel the pavement or any pain or any darkness, she decided to open her eyes to see why. And that was when she saw that she was in the love of her life’s arms.  
He set on her feet and then they looked at each other.   
“Katerina,” he greeted.   
“Elijah,” she greeted back. “What are you doing back here?”  
“I came to help you. Someone told me what had happened and I came as soon as I heard.”  
Even though he had broken up with her and left her to help his family, she didn’t feel mad about it. She understood why he had done it; Always and Forever. When he told her that he had come back for her, she was innerly delighted.   
“Are you sure there’s a way? I’ve already gone to an expert on vampires and I’ve even gone to a witch. No one seems to know what to do to help me.”  
“We’ll find a way. We always do.”  
“Then let’s go,” she said, walking at his side. She didn’t know how much time she had left, but if she couldn’t kill herself, then she’d be more than happy to spend her remaining days with the only person, other than Nadia and the Salvatores, that she loved and would always love forever.   
In the end, back in New Orleans, they found a certain witch that was able to undo everything that the cure had done to her and she stayed in New Orleans with Elijah to help the Originals and Hayley out.


	131. Monster's Ball (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “Monster's Ball.” What if Elena had stopped Damon from getting ready to feed Katherine to Silas? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls. Silas was like a corpse on their couch in the Salvatore boarding house living room. Damon had apparently, invited Katherine over just to feed her to Silas, which Katherine nor Elena had expected that Damon, of all people, would do.  
Katherine Pierce started backing away from him.   
“Damon, stop.”  
She rested a hand on his chest.   
“Stop. I don't want to die. Please,” she begged him, keeping as much fear out of her voice as she could.  
He grabbed her arm.   
“Good-bye, Katherine.”  
He vamped out and bit into the side of her neck.  
Elena stood there, shocked for about ten minutes, before she pushed him off her at vamp speed.   
“Stop it,” she said to him.  
“You need Bonnie back. This is the only way, Elena.”  
They stood in front of each other.   
“I don't need her so much that Katherine has to die because of it. I'm okay. I'm moving on. We all are. Decides, you heard her. She doesn't want to die. If you give her a chance, she can change. Please, Damon,” Elena reasoned.  
“Fine,” Damon said, before walking out of the house. 

 

Elena was instantly at her side where she was on her back, eyes closed, head to the left, left side of her neck bleeding from where Damon's fangs had pierced it.   
Elena bit her wrist, putting it to her lips.  
“Drink, Katherine,” Elena encouraged the eldest doppelganger.   
Katherine weakly and slowly began to drink. 

 

Twenty-four hours later, Elena's blood was out of her system. And in the end, the three of them forgave each other.


	132. Monster's Ball (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “Monster's Ball.” What if Elena had stopped Damon from feeding Katherine to Silas? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena stood in shock. Damon was feeding Katherine to Silas. It didn't last for long, though. At vamp speed, Elena through Damon away from her. Then she got Katherine away from Silas and stood between Katherine and Damon.   
“Enough,” she said.   
“It's the only way to bring Bonnie back. You need her, Elena.”  
“Katherine doesn't need to die just so we can get Bonnie back. We all miss her, but she's not gone. She's always around. What we need is to find a way to kill Silas without killing Katherine.”  
“There is no other way,” he insisted.  
“You just want her to die. I think she deserves a chance to live. So please, Damon. Don't let her die. She deserves a second chance.”  
As Elena tried to convince Damon, protecting Katherine, Katherine watched with blurry vision, back up against a wall, before everything went black for her.   
Realizing Elena wouldn't let anything happen to Katherine, Damon left the house to go for a walk, as to not hurt Elena.   
Once he had left, Elena was instantly at her side.   
She knelt by her and gently pulled her into her arms, before biting her wrist and putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.   
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. Then, using vamp strength, she gently picked her up in her arms and headed for the stairs to lay her down on one of the beds.   
In the end, everyone was okay with Katherine living and Silas unable to hurt anyone, considering what his ex-fiancée did to him.


	133. Love After All (Nadia and Kat's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5. Nadia gets hurt. Will she be okay? Will she live? Read to find out what happens.

Nadia

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I walk through the woods. My name is Nadia Petrova and I am a vampire. I am also Katerina Petrova, now known as Katherine Pierce's daughter that my grandfather gave away for being illegitimate. I am on my way to leaving the woods to find out where my mother is. I had her with me, but then she escaped.   
Suddenly, without warning, I get pinned down to the ground by a vampire whom has a stake in hand.   
“Silas sends him love,” he says, before raising the stake to strike, but I grab his arm, not wanting to die. We then wrestle with the stake until he succeeds in just piercing a little bit of my heart. Then, as I lay on my back in pain, unable to pull it out, he vanishes at vamp speed. 

Kat

I'm walking through the woods, when I find myself in the heart of them, my long lost daughter, Nadia Petrova, out cold on her back with a stake just piercing her heart, blood coming from the wound, some blood on the ground to the right of her.   
“Nadia!” I yell out, feeling motherly love for her and not wanting her to die.   
I run towards and kneel at her right side, before carefully but quickly as possible, pulling the stake out of her. Obviously, when I do, her wound instantly closes up.   
“Nadia, it's me. Can you hear me?” I call to her, as I rest a gentle hand on the left side of her face.   
When she starts to come to, I sigh in relief, knowing she'll live and be okay.


	134. Danger In The Third Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5. Now that Katherine's human, she needs protection. And what better protection than Damon Salvatore? What happens though, when Damon and Stefan's old enemy get in the way, and tortures her to get to Damon? Will Damon risk his life for her? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, walked down streets alone, head down to conceal herself from being recognized. She was human, so she was heading for the Salvatore boarding house. She needed to ask for protection. She had too many enemies scattered around the world. Protection was vital to her. She saw herself as a weak, helpless, insignificant human just as most would now.  
Suddenly, not far from the boarding house, she found herself facing an enemy. It was a male vampire.  
She took a step back.  
“Katherine Pierce,” he said with a smile.  
“Who are you?” she asked him.  
“Warlow. You don't know me, but your Salvatores do. Now come with me.”  
She backed up a couple more paces.  
“I don't think so,” she replied, getting the sense that he might be their enemy.  
He grabbed her roughly by the left arm.  
“You're human. What can you do to stop me?” he said.  
“Nothing. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you anything.”  
He knew she'd fight all the way there, so, at vamp speed, he pinned her against a brick wall, hand tightly around her throat.  
“We're going to have so much fun together,” he said, with an evil smile.  
She gasped, as she tried to get him off, breathe, and stay awake, but she couldn't. Then, everything went black for her.

 

When she woke up, she was in a basement chained to a wall. She felt light-headed and weak, but she didn't know why until she saw that she was bleeding.  
“Nice of you to join me,” Warlow greeted. “Now let's announce to him that you need help.”  
He took her phone out and went to her contacts.  
“No,” she protested.  
He ignored her.  
“Stefan or Damon?” he questioned, before making up his mind and saying, “How about Damon.”  
He put it on speaker and called him, the other hand with a knife, as he stood in front of her.  
“Katherine,” Damon answered.  
“Remember me? It's Warlow. Now, I have her. If you want her alive, we're in the basement of a house on Saint John's parkway.”  
For good measure, he took the knife and stabbed her in the side.  
She screamed in pain.  
He pulled it out.  
“Better hurry. She's human and she's dying,” he urged him.  
He smirked.  
“It's a trap. Don't get yourself killed over me,” she informed him.  
“Shut up,” Warlow growled.  
“Go to hell,” she said to him.  
He stabbed her in the gut, and then he took the knife out.  
“As I said, you should go,” Warlow said, as Damon listened.  
Damon growled, as he heard her, knowing they were both right.  
Warlow hung up on him.  
She gasped in pain, as she started to black out.

 

Damon Salvatore informed Elena where he was going, before he left with her brother. After all, Jeremy was a Hunter. Killing vampires was his instinct, and Warlow was a vampire.

 

When Warlow and Jeremy started to face off, Damon headed over to his sire. He had to take care of her. She was human now. She had many enemies. Warlow was his. She was just caught in the middle.  
He was instantly in front of her.  
“If you can hear me, stay with me, Katherine,” he urged her, as he used inhuman strength to unchain her.  
He caught her, as an out cold Katherine fell when the chains were off her. He then left the house at vamp speed and gently layed her down. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. And as he did, he looked down at her. She was covered in blood from Warlow's torture.  
“Stay with me, Kat. If you can hear me, I'll protect you. Just don't die.”

 

Three days later, when she was healed, she slowly came to to see Damon seated on her bedside.  
When she was awake, it relieved him to know that she'd be okay. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Warlow was dead and Damon was protecting Katherine, but they still had to figure out how to get rid of Silas.


	135. Saved By Her Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Set in S5, since Kat’s human. Elena and Katherine get captured. Will they live? Read to find out what happens.

Katherine Pierce sat against a wall and looked at her surroundings. She was chained to a wall and felt blood on either side of her head. She saw that the room that looked like a basement or warehouse room was on fire.   
She looked over at her unconscious descendant, Elena Gilbert, whom was kind of in the same position. She was a vampire, though. She’d heal from her wounds faster than Katherine would.   
“Elena?” she called.   
Nothing.   
She knew she had to do something. She was too far away from her to even touch her, though. So, seeing a crow bar not far from her feet, she used her feet to grab it. Then, with her hands, she somehow managed to throw it towards Elena, and it landed beside the vampiress. It was as if it drained her though, because she suddenly started feeling weak, light-headed, delirious, and tired. And as the smoke seemed like it got worse, she coughed and tried to breathe and stay awake.   
“Elena,” she whispered, hoping she’d wake up to get them out of there.  
She tried to stay awake, as she started to lose her vision. And as she wheezed from smoke inhalation, she saw Elena come to. That relieved her, before she closed her eyes.   
Elena woke up to find herself chained to a wall with chains, seated against a wall.   
When she heard a slow heartbeat, she turned her head and saw Katherine starting to black out and look pale, head starting to roll to the left and down.   
“Katherine, I know you tried to kill me not that long ago, but hang in there.”  
She grabbed the crowbar, as the fire got closer to her. She started using it to get lose from the chains and, within minutes, she was free.  
Elena was instantly kneeling in front of Katherine, whose head was down with eyes close. She couldn’t tell if she was still breathing or not.  
“Katherine, can you hear me?” she called to her, as she finished unchaining her. “Speak to me, Katherine. Please.”  
Once she finished with the chains, she set the crow bar down and gently raised her head.   
She looked into her pale face and knew she was very close to death.  
She carefully picked her up in her arms and raced towards the steel door to escape.   
Once there, she opened the door and walked out of the room, only to sense vampires.   
She gently laid her down on the floor, as she heard the vampires approach.   
Soon, they were fighting head on, but Elena won the fight. 

 

A few hours later, when she awoke, Kat saw that she was at the Mystic Falls hospital alone in the room. She felt like herself again, which relieved her that neither of them was dying.


	136. Fifty Shades of Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E10 “Fifty Shades of Grayson.” What if Nadia came back to be with her mother? What if Elena was there in that last Katherine scene? Will she save Katherine’s life, or will she let human Katherine die? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce spoke on the phone with her long lost daughter, Nadia Petrova, in the boarding house on the landing of the stairs, duffel bag slung over her right shoulder, getting ready to head down the rest of the stairs, ready to leave to go find a Traveller to help her live longer.   
“I’m Katherine Pierce. I’m a survivor,” she reminded her daughter, when Nadia questioned her of if she was actually ready to try it.   
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the left side of her chest and the duffel bag and phone dropped onto the landing, as she leaned against the railing and tried to breathe. She didn’t know what was going on, but she had a guess that she was probably dying.   
“Katherine?” Nadia called over and over again on the phone, hearing her trying to breathe  
This is it, Katherine thought, as her vision went blurry. 

 

Elena was sobbing on the couch in the living room after arguing with Damon, when she heard everything that was happening to Katherine on the stairs.   
A moment later, she was knelt by the former vampiress whom lay on her back, trying to breathe.   
As her vision narrowed, Katherine vaguely heard Elena and Nadia, but couldn’t verbally say anything.   
“Katherine, hang in there,” Elena encouraged her gently, realizing what was happening. She then told Nadia on the phone, “Katherine’s going to have to call you back.”  
“What’s going on?” Nadia asked, but feared the worse.   
“She’s having a heart attack,” Elena answered her.   
“I’m on my way,” Nadia said, before hanging up, deciding to go back to be with her mother.   
The last thing Kat saw in her mind was Elijah, before everything went black for her.   
A few minutes later, Elena was at the hospital, watching the doctors rush her down the hall to help her. 

 

A few hours later, Elena and Nadia were in the hospital room waiting for her to awaken. Elena was seated in a chair by her bed, while Nadia was seated on her bedside, Nadia’s hand in her mother’s.   
When Kat awoke, she saw that she was in a hospital room, Nadia on her bedside and Elena by the bed.   
She smiled at her daughter, grateful that she was there.   
She turned her head to look at her descendant.   
“Thanks. You saved my life.”  
“Well, you’re just lucky I was there. Get better. I should go home. I’ll check in with you later,” Elena replied, before getting to her feet and leaving the room, closing the door behind herself.   
They watched her go, before looking at each other.   
“Thanks for being here. You don’t know how happy that makes me feel.”  
“Of course I’m here. You’re my mother,” Nadia replied.


	137. Augustine Vampire Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E when Jesse attacked Damon and Elena had to kill him to save Damon’s life. What if Jesse had attacked Elena when she had tried to save Damon? What if Katherine saw what was happening? Will she save their lives? What if Katherine got hurt by Jesse? Will she live? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night at the college, as Katherine Pierce headed down the hallway, not far from Dr. Wes Maxwell’s lab, searching for where Elena was at. She had been waiting for Elena and Caroline in their dorm room, but they hadn’t arrived just yet. She knew that Wes was into making vampires into Augustine vampires, so she wanted to make sure that he hadn’t taken them and turned them into experiments. The only reason she knew what Wes was into though, was because he had turned Jesse, a guy that Caroline was falling for, into an Augustine vampire.   
When she started down the hallway that led to his lab that he spent most of his time in, she witnessed the horror scene of Jesse’s hunger for vampire blood. He was hungrily biting between Damon’s shoulder and neck and Damon couldn’t get him off. Then, when Elena tried to help Damon out, he bit into Elena’s shoulder. And then, as he did, Elena tried to get him off, but couldn’t. And as all of that happened, Damon was on the floor, vision blurry from the blood loss he had just received.   
Feeling protective over her vampire and doppelganger family, anger coursed through human Katherine Pierce. They were all she had of family these days, excluding Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, and Nadia Petrova. She had to help and protect them with all that she had. She would do it this time, considering she hadn’t been able to do so 500 years ago when she had first turned to escape from Niklaus Mikaelson whom everyone called Klaus. Well, except for Rebecca. His sister liked to call him Nik, instead, while Elijah liked to call him Niklaus; especially, if Elijah wasn’t very happy with Klaus for one reason or another. But that was what she felt about family these days. Maybe it was because she was human now and her humanity had finally come out after 500 years. Or maybe it was because she just was so tired of running and not being able to help or protect her family like she had always wanted to.   
She rushed towards the scene and used all of her human strength to push him off her doppelganger. She then glared at him with anger and protectiveness. And as she pulled him off her doppelganger, Elena fell to the floor as Kat said, “Get off of her,” with anger.   
Jesse gave her a growl, still vamped out.  
“Stay away from my family,” she said in anger, determined to protect her family this time around. “That means leave Elena and Damon alone. I will not let you harm them as long as I’m alive. I know what Wes did to you and I’m sorry you went through that, but you can control it if you have the will. Just like any vampire.”  
“Who are you?” he asked in a growl, still hungry for blood.  
“Katherine Pierce. I may be human now, but I am still Damon and Stefan’s sire and Elena’s still my doppelganger. And I may be human, but I have not forgotten about the hunger every vampire has. You’re new, though. You don’t know how to control it now, but you’ll learn. But first, we need to cure you from lusting for vampire blood or you’ll make every vampire extinct. And that won’t go over very well. We can try something, though. Maybe if you have a taste of human blood,” she replied. She then said, “Bite me.”  
He was so hungry still that he didn’t have to be told twice.   
She gasped against the pain, as he bit into the side of her neck, back against a wall. If she died curing him of the lust of vampire blood, she found that it would be worth it. She didn’t want to die, but she would die for her family, no matter what species they were, if she absolutely had to.  
As he bit into the side of her neck, drinking her blood, it was absolutely delicious to him. It felt good and he figured that Katherine was right. Drinking human blood had possibly cured him of lusting for vampire blood. And if it had worked, he wouldn’t have to fight against the urge all the time to bite Caroline and possibly not be able to stop himself. That is why he had left her at the party tonight. He had had an urge to bite into her and had left her there to keep her safe from himself. He never wanted to hurt her, because he cared about her.   
A few minutes later, Damon woke up healed and feeling better. Then, when he did, he looked to see that Elena had been attacked too, but knew she would be okay, considering Caroline was taking care of her. And then he saw that Jesse, at the moment, was feeding from Katherine. Knowing that he had specifically promised Katherine that he would protect her, he got to his feet and rushed towards them. Then he pulled him off her at vampire agility and strength, before kneeling down by his sire whom was against the wall on the floor.   
He looked down at her and knew she was still alive.   
“Katherine?” he called to her. “It’s me. Can you hear me?”   
He rested gentle hands on either side of her face.  
She groaned, as she felt hands on her face and her back on the floor. And she could hear a voice. She knew it was familiar, but it was too far away for her to tell who was speaking or what he was saying to her.   
“Stay with me. I gave you a promise and I don’t break my promises,” he said to her, even though he wasn’t sure if she could hear him or not.   
He took his hands away from her face and gently picked her up in his arms and at vampire speed, headed towards the boarding house to take care of her and save her life. 

 

A few hours later, when Kat woke up, she was in Damon’s bed at the boarding house, Elena Gilbert seated in a chair in the corner, watching her.  
“You’re awake,” Elena greeted. “How do you feel?”  
“Better. Thanks.”  
“Actually, I’m just here to keep an eye on you. Damon’s the one that saved your life.”  
“I’ll thank him when I get a chance then.”  
Elena got to her feet.  
“I’ll be at college and Damon’s downstairs if you need either of us,” she said, before walking out of the room.  
Kat watched, as her vampire doppelganger left the room.  
He still cares about me. My sweet Damon is still in there somewhere. He has to be, she thought to herself.   
She smiled.


	138. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E9 “The Cell,” when Dr. Wes Maxfield captured Elena. What if human Katherine had rescued Elena, instead of Stefan? Read to find out what happens.

When Elena woke up, she was in a lab on a lab table with metal restraints around her wrists, middle, and ankles. She then realized that she was weak, but she didn’t know why. She then saw that Wes was in the room preparing something, which she figured was most likely not a good thing for her.   
“What are you doing?” she asked Wes.   
“Just a little something; when I’m done, you’re going to be hungry for your friends.”  
“No. Don’t,” she pleaded with him.   
She tried to break out of her restraints, as he got ready to stick the needle in her skin, which was filled with the virus that would make her feed on and kill vampires.   
Just as he lowered the needle towards her skin, he was thrown away from Elena.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Katherine said, as he hit the floor a foot or so away.   
Once she found the key to unlock Elena’s restraints, she went to stand by her and unlocked them.   
“Katherine?” Elena said weakly, shocked that Katherine was rescuing her.   
“It’s me. Now let’s get out of here. I don’t know when he’s going to wake up,” Kat replied.   
She put an arm around Elena and helped her to her feet, realizing that she was weak. She then walked her out of there, keeping an arm around her just in case.


	139. Compassion and Love After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5 after Damon and Elena broke up. Human Kat comes to the boarding house injured. Will someone help her? What if Damon shows her that he still cares about her? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, recently made human because of Elena shoving the cure down her throat, limped towards the front door of the boarding house, vision blurring and going gray and dim.

 

Damon Salvatore was upstairs in his room, drinking a bottle of alcohol, when he caught the scent of human Katherine and the familiar scent of blood.  
He set the half empty bottle of alcohol on his end table, before blurring downstairs to find out what was going on, though all he could hear was her breathing and heart beating, as he got closer to the door.  
When he opened the door, she didn't look too good.   
“What happened?” he asked.   
She looked at him, as she leaned heavily on the left side of the door frame, one arm around her lower torso, a bruise on the right side of her face, vision blurry.   
“Hybrid,” she replied, before her vision started to go black.  
With vampire reflexes, he caught her from hitting the ground, as she collapsed. He then gently pulled her into his arms and blurred upstairs and into his room with her.   
As soon as he arrived in his own room, he gently layed her down on his bed and assessed her condition. And once he saw what the worse wound was, he contemplated on what to do. He knew he couldn't give her any vampire blood, because her body would reject it, since she was dying of old age quicker than a normal human, anyway. He could just let her die, but he didn't think he should. He knew if he did let her die, she would be out of their hair, but he also knew that her daughter would be peeved off at him and he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't know Nadia as well as he knew Katherine, so he didn't know what would happen to him if he let her die and Nadia found out about it. So, he knew he had to save her life. Plus, he knew that even though they all mostly hated her for what she'd done, he still cared about her. No matter how much he wanted to hate her fully and not give a crap about her, it would never happen. He still loved Elena, even after he broke up with her recently, but he still cared about Katherine and she would always be in his heart no matter how much he tried to push her out of his heart and away from him forever. He just wasn't sure how he could truly save her life this time around, though. He knew he could only do what he could do.   
He blurred into the bathroom for the first aid kit.   
A moment later, he was seated on her bedside and started in on doing all that he could do for her for the time being. 

 

As Katherine Pierce lay there, out cold, the past all came back to her that she didn't want to see or think about ever again. Though, some of her memories of her past were fond ones, most of them were not such good memories at all.   
As she lay in bed at home in a room with her mama at her side, the maid by the foot of her bed, she asked the maid to give her her daughter that she had just given birth to, but just as she started to, her father whom stood not far from the maid, said, “What are you doing woman? Bring her to me.” Then her father walked away with her baby girl and she tried to get her papa to reconsider, saying, “Papa! No!”, with tears streaming down her face. He kept walking, though he looked back at her and said, “No! You have disgraced this family!” And then he disappeared and she never saw her daughter ever again. She never got to even see her or touch her or even name her.   
Katerina Petrova ran towards the cabin where her family lived at, seeing the mess her village and villagers were in. She hoped she wouldn't find what she thought she'd find once she got inside. But then, a few minutes later, she found that Niklaus had slaughtered every single one of her family members. Her father was on the wall with a sword through his chest, but who she really grieved for was her mother. Her mama lay on the bed with her throat torn open, blood on and around her. Katerina, seeing her, got on the bed and knelt at her mama's side, tears streaming down her face, as she cried out in grief, “No, mama. Mama!” over and over until she couldn't cry any longer. Her world had shattered more so than ever because of Niklaus Mikaelson. No more did she think that he was a gentleman. Now she thought of him as a total monster that should not exist. She now wanted to avenge her family's death. 

 

As she ran to the carriage to escape before being caught in the street in Mystic Falls, Virgina she wanted to run towards the Salvatore brothers that lay temporarily dead in the middle of the street. They were temporarily dead, considering they had had her blood in their systems before their father had shot them dead in the street for trying to rescue her, which in his eyes, was a betrayal on himself and the Salvatore family. She couldn't stay long or she would be caught and be burned in that church with the rest of the vampires. She loved both of the Salvatore brothers, so she ran towards them and knelt down between them, before resting a gentle hand on the side of their faces.  
“I love you. Remember that. Don't ever forget that,” she told them both.   
She looked down at Damon.  
“Take care. I will come back for you. I promise,” she told him.  
She looked down at Stefan.  
“Take care of each other. Try not to get each other killed before I can come back.”  
She looked down at them both.  
“No matter what you do, stick together. I'll always be around if you need me. I love you two so much. I have to go, though so I don't get killed. I promise that I will be back for you as soon as I can.”  
She got to her feet and raced to the carriage to get out of town with the help of George Lockwood, a werewolf. And as she looked out of the window of the carriage, she grimly looked at the Salvatore brothers without a word. 

 

Damon Salvatore sat at her bedside and looked down at her, hand in hers, as he waited for her to awaken. And as he waited for her to do so, he used his Power to go inside her head and have a look around sort of speak. And when he did, he learned of things he didn't know. He saw in her head that she had been born and raised and gave birth to a little girl in Bulgaria and was disowned by her family because of having an illegitimate child. Then he saw that after she had escaped from Klaus in England when he tried to use her to break the Moon curse on him, she went back to Bulgaria to search for her daughter, but never found her. It upset her and she didn't let anyone get close to her after that and her family's deaths. She didn't want to lose anyone else. And then he saw what she felt for Stefan and himself when she met him. He even saw how she had wished to stay with them and help them through their transition and to stay at their side, but she couldn't or she would not survive. He heard her say to them that she would come back and that she loved them and would come back for Damon. This meant that it broke her heart when she had to leave them and not come back for centuries. It made him realize that he had been so mean and cruel to her, when, in fact, she did not deserve it. He realized that she was like him in most ways. She acted out because she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to get close to anyone, because she didn't want to lose anyone else. The deaths of everyone around her and always being one step ahead of the enemy, Klaus, was what made her who she had become to this day. He realized that that was why she had lied so many times and why she acted the way she did. She didn't know how to act anymore or how to not lie anymore, because she had been doing it far too long. She didn't even remember how to be who she had once been. But he and Stefan weren't the only ones that she was in love with. She truly loved Elijah and he had so much Faith in her that the girl he fell in love with in England was still inside somewhere, waiting to come out when she had a chance to. And this all gave Damon a complete understanding of her. It answered every question that he had had for the past one hundred and plus years.   
He left her head and waited for her to come to again, looking down at her silently, wanting to be the first person that she saw whenever she woke up. 

 

When she came to, she saw that she had been taken care of and was on Damon's bed with him beside her, looking down at her.   
“Thank you,” she immediately said, looking at him.  
“You're welcome. You're lucky,” he replied to her.  
“What can I say? I have nine lives. I always survive. I'm a survivor, Damon.”  
She slowly sat up in bed.   
He let go of her hand and just rested his on top of hers, as he looked at her.   
“I know what happened to you. What you've been through,” he informed her with sympathy.  
“You were in my head?”  
“I couldn't help it. No one should have to go through something like that. Not even you.”  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“And thank you. You originally came back for me, as I did for you.”  
“I did. I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, but I had to be sure that I wasn't going to be followed by any of my enemies and that you guys would be safe. I've lost enough. I don't want to lose you, too.”  
She reached up with one hand and rested it on the left side of his face and looked up at him with so much love. Love they had not shared since 1864 when he had come back to spend time with his younger brother, Stefan.   
“I love you,” she said.  
“I love you, too,” he replied back.  
They smiled at one another, before leaning in and starting to slowly kiss.


	140. Gone Girl (Kat’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E15 “Gone Girl.” Just a one shot on Kat’s thoughts on Nadia’s death.

As I sit there with my hand in Nadia’s, my whole world is once again shattered into a zillion pieces. Nadia and I just got in good standing. She shouldn’t be the one to die. I’ve lost everything. Nadia was the only good thing in my life. I just got my daughter back, only to lose her again. This time for good. I’m shattered. This time around though, I don’t know if I can pick up the pieces. I’ve been lost for a long time now, but this makes me even more lost. I can’t believe this has to end this way. It can’t be the end. I love her. She was my light and now she’s gone.   
I feel tears stream down my face, as I stay there, not wanting to leave her side. She will always be my world; More so than Elijah. I know I can’t stay forever, though. She’s gone from this world. She left me. I don’t blame her, though. It’s not her fault. Tyler’s the one that bit her and I’m the one that felt like I couldn’t ask Klaus for his blood. Once again, because of me, the closest person in my life has died. There’s only so much pain I can handle.   
“Good-bye, Nadia,” I say with a barely steady voice, before slowly rising to my feet.   
I want to break down and cry, but I can’t right now. I will not cry in front of the Salvatores, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. I’ll cry later when I’m alone. I am still broken inside, though. I can barely hold it in much longer.


	141. Gone Girl (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E15 “Gone Girl.” What if she left Elena’s body, instead of Stefan killing Kat? What if she had been let into the Other Side? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginias as Katherine Pierce inside Elena’s body, rose to her feet after losing Nadia, and turned around to face Elena’s friends.  
“So, which of you has the Traveller’s knife?” she asked with a tear stained face, but trying not to break down. If she died, she knew she would be reunited with Nadia on the Other Side. She wasn’t afraid to die anymore. She could’ve ran like Nadia told her to do, but run from what? Klaus was in New Orleans and Silas was dead. She was inhabiting Elena’s body, so she wasn’t dying anymore. But now her time was up. She would die tonight and be reunited with her daughter.   
She searched everyone’s faces and everything around her, before realizing who was going to kill her.   
“Stefan. So this is how this love story ends; So Romeo and Juliet. This has been fun, but this is the end,” she said, before saying a Traveller’s spell that would make her leave Elena’s body. It would make her a ghost, but that was okay. This wasn’t the first time she had killed herself.   
Once she had left Elena’s body, Elena fell to the floor out cold. Damon was the one to go and make sure she was okay, because everyone else was in shock of what just happened.   
Kat looked at Bonnie.  
“You didn’t think I’d let someone I love kill me that easily, did you? Okay, let’s do this. I’m ready.”  
Kat held her hands and then crossed over to the Other Side. And there, Kat was reunited with Nadia.


	142. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E “What Lies Beneath.” What if Elena was in the shed with Damon, instead of Stefan, when Enzo set it on fire? What if Luke wasn’t in there? What if they were just in the shed to talk? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dismal night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena walked into the shed, Damon waiting there for her. He had just found out from Elena that Enzo was dead and was starting to target Elena and possibly others close to him, just to get back at him for killing his girl. He understood it, because he had been there and done that before; an eye for an eye sort of speak as people called it these days.   
They looked at each other, as they stood there, a distance away from each other.   
“Say something,” she said, finally breaking the silence.   
“There’s nothing to say. Enzo’s dead. Stefan killed him. He was my friend. I of all people should’ve noticed that he was dead.”  
“Are you mad?” she asked.   
“At you? Of course I’m not mad. I understand. You were just trying to protect me. You were trying to keep me from falling back into the same pattern as usual. I would love to go out there and go on a rampage and killing spree, but I’m not. I’m doing this for you, even though it drives me nuts being around you and not being around you. It’s hard, but I’m doing it for you,” he replied to her.   
His reply made her speechless, not knowing what to say to that. He had told her a few nights ago that he didn’t want to see nor talk to her, because it would be too hard for him. Now he was saying that he was doing all of this for her. He wasn’t being the monster that everyone knew he could be, because he knew what she thought of that. Instead, he was trying his hardest to be the good guy; the guy that she knew he could be. He wasn’t too far gone yet. There was still hope for him. He could still be the good guy and she knew it. Besides, they had been through hell and back and had survived. And even though she was Enzo’s target, for now, at least, they would survive all of this, too. She had that hope that they would. Besides, if Enzo had wanted to kill her by now, she’d already be dead.   
Suddenly, the door closed behind Damon and both of them looked at each other, realizing Enzo was in there with them. Then they saw the red gasoline container and liquid on the floor. And a moment later, the light above hit the floor and fire erupted everywhere.  
As Elena attempted to try and get around a huge, long piece of ceiling wood that was on fire in front of her, she suddenly felt the pain of someone stabbing a piece of wood into her from behind and into her stomach. It caused her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees, trying to pull it out. She was in so much pain, though, that she was having trouble doing so. And at the same moment that she was in pain, she heard Damon’s pain too.   
Damon groaned in pain, as a stick was stabbed into him, but it wasn’t as much pain as he knew that Elena was experiencing. Probably because this piece wasn’t as thick and because Damon was much older than she was in vampire years. He had been stabbed so many time in the centuries and nearly killed, that some days he barely felt the pain because he was so used to the feeling. Elena on the other hand, was a different story. He knew that if anyone was going to make it out alive tonight, it would be Elena. He would make sure of that. He’d rather die than to live knowing that he could’ve saved her. Just because she was a vampire, didn’t mean that he would stop saving her. As he had told her before, Elena was his life. He couldn’t even imagine a world without her in it anymore.   
“Leave Elena out of this, Enzo. I’m the one you’re mad at. Kill me. Don’t kill her,” he said, sounding like he was pleading with his dead friend to spare her life. He almost was, considering Elena was his life; his whole world.   
“No can do,” Enzo replied, though he knew that none of the living, no matter what species, couldn’t see or hear him. “You killed Maggie; an eye for an eye, mate.”  
Damon didn’t know where Enzo was, but he knew he had to save her, or he would break. He had saved her from him before. He could do it again. So, grabbing the stick that had been stabbed into him, he pulled it out and raced over to Elena to save her life for the fiftieth time.  
As she layed there on her side feeling the heat of the fire around her, she dimly heard Damon calling her name and sensed him nearby, but she didn’t do anything. She just layed there, eyes closed, feeling drained from all the fighting she had to do.   
Once knelt at her side, he pulled the wood out of her and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and blurring to the door. Then, with vampire strength, he forced the door open and blurred outside and quite a way from the burning shed. He then gently layed her down, knelt beside her, and pulled her into his arms, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her heal faster. Then a few minutes later, he gently picked her up in his arms, wrist healed, and walked away with her, without once looking back. After what Enzo had almost done to Elena, he had just become Damon’s new enemy. No one hurt or tried to kill Elena and got away with it. He would find a way to deal with Enzo one way or another, no matter what he had to do to do it. He had saved her from Enzo this time around, but what about next time? Would he be there to save her life next time Enzo tried to kill her? Would Enzo succeed next time around? He hoped not. He hoped that this nightmare with Enzo would end soon like for all of them; especially, for himself and Elena.


	143. Old Dog New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E19 “Old Dog New Tricks,” when Enzo captured Elena after he turned his humanity off, when Damon told him that he was the one that killed Enzo’s Maggie. What if he didn’t just capture her? What if Kat was still a vampire and saved Elena’s life? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert lunged at humanity less Enzo, trying to snap his neck to escape him. He was quicker though, and snapped hers, instead. He then picked her up in his arms and took her to an old abandoned-looking wooden shed. Then, just for the fun of it since he didn’t have any humanity anymore, he chained her to a wall and cut her wrists, letting her bleed. 

 

A few hours later, Katherine Pierce was walking around, looking for a vacant place to stay until she found somewhere to live, when she smelled the scents of Enzo, Elena, and blood. And as soon as she smelled those scents, she raced towards them to save Elena. Elena was all she truly had of family after what had recently happened to Nadia. 

 

When she found the shed, she walked in and saw what Enzo had been doing to her for what looked to be a few hours or more.   
She looked at him and realized that he was different.   
“What hell are you doing?”  
“Binding some time until Damon comes to the rescue. Long time no see, Katherine.”  
When he didn’t show any emotion or anything, she realized why he was different. He had recently turned his humanity off.   
At vamp speed, she pinned him to a wall.  
“This is for Elena,” she said, before snapping his neck.   
She went over to an out cold Elena and snapped the chains off her wrists, before catching her and gently picking her up. She then went outside to lay her gently down on her back on the ground.   
“Elena? Elena, it’s Katherine. Can you hear me?” she gently called to her, as she knelt at her side and rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face. She knew she needed blood, but she wanted her awake first. She figured that Damon was probably on his way to rescue her and she knew what everyone felt about her.   
When she started to wake up, Kat took her hand away from her, knowing how Elena might react to Katherine touching her after everything she had done to her in the past.   
“Hey,” Kat greeted her.   
“Katherine?” Elena questioned softly, vision blurry.   
“I saved you from Enzo, but you need blood. You’ve lost a lot.”  
“Thanks,” Elena weakly replied.   
“Come on. Let’s get you out of here,” Katherine said, before helping her to her feet and putting an arm around her to help her walk. They then made their way through the woods to get home. Maybe if they were lucky, they could meet Damon half way. That is, if Damon didn’t kill Katherine first. 

 

In the middle of the woods, they stopped walking, Elena too weak now to go any further.  
As Elena lay there on her back, weak, vision blurry, Katherine knew she needed to do something. She couldn’t leave Elena, though. She wouldn’t do that to her.   
A moment later, they heard Damon calling for her.   
“Over here!” Katherine yelled.   
“What happened? Where’s Enzo?” he asked both of them.   
Katherine was the one that answered.   
“She’s lost a lot of blood due to Enzo. Enzo’s in the shed. I snapped his neck. He won’t be happy at me when he wakes up.”  
“Damon,” Elena breathed, blurrily seeing him.   
He looked down at her.   
“I’m right here, Elena. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Suddenly, there was a sound of wolves.   
Damon and Katherine looked at each other.   
“Get her out of here. Take care of her. I’ll keep them at bay. Go,” she told him, before getting to her feet.   
A moment after he had disappeared at vamp speed with Elena in his arms, a few werewolves appeared, sensing the smell of vampire.   
Kat looked at them.   
“Come and get me, dogs,” she teased them, before running off at vamp speed, in which they followed. 

 

When Damon had taken care of Elena, he went back to see if Katherine was okay, some leftover of Klaus’ blood with him just in case. He hadn’t cared about Katherine for a few years now, but she had saved Elena’s life from Enzo tonight and helped Damon save her life. He figured that he owed her one. 

 

When he saw her on the ground on her back, eyes closed, he raced towards her.   
“Katherine!”  
He knelt at her side and looked down at her.  
He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her face.  
“Katherine, it’s me. Can you hear me?” he gently called to her.   
She groaned and saw that Damon was in her field of vision.   
“Hey,” he greeted her with a small smile.   
“How’s Elena?” she asked him.  
“She’ll be okay.”  
“Good.”  
He got to his feet, as she slowly got to hers.  
When she almost lost her balance he put a hand on her arm to keep her on her feet.   
“Katherine, hey. Focus. Look at me,” he said, looking at her.  
She looked at him, but everything was growing dim and tunnel-like. She could barely see anything, much less Damon.  
“Damon?” she said, before everything went black.   
With vampire reflexes, he caught her from hitting the ground, before gently laying her down on the ground and pulling her into his arms.   
“No, no, no. Stay with me, Katherine. Don’t you dare die on me.”   
He took the cure out of his pocket.   
“If you can hear me, I’ve got something for you. Just drink.”  
He took the top off the vial and put it to her lips, making the blood go down her throat to cure her from the wolf bites. 

 

When the vial was empty, he set it on the ground and got to his feet with Katherine in his arms, before speeding back to his house to put her in bed upstairs in Stefan’s room. 

 

When Katherine woke up, she was in Stefan’s room in his bed, Damon seated on her bedside with a hand on top of her left one.   
“Thank you,” she said.   
“You’re welcome. And thank you. You saved Elena.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? After Nadia, she’s the only blood related family I have left.”  
“Well, you have me, too.”  
They gave each other a smile.


	144. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E22 “Home.” What if Damon had actually been able to make it out of the Other Side and so was Lexi? What if Kohl was there too and went to being alive again like the others.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as the spirits of the dead gathered towards Bonnie to go back to being alive again. Enzo was the first one, before Ric went and then Damon and Elena and Stefan and Tyler. Then, a few minutes later, Marcos came, determined to be alive again instead of being swept away. Lexi grabbed him though and when he was on top of Lexi, he got swept away. Then it was Lexi. And lastly came Kohl.   
“I’ll see you later, Blondie,” Enzo said to Caroline as he passed by her.  
“Tyler? Is that really you?” Caroline asked, seeing him.   
“It’s really me,” Tyler confirmed, before they ran into each other’s arms.   
When they let go, Tyler said, “That felt different.”  
“What do you mean different?” Caroline asked him.   
Tyler grabbed a rock from the ground and scraped it across his hand, which made him bleed. He then saw that he wasn’t healing.   
He looked at her.   
“I’m not a hybrid anymore.”  
When Stefan and Lexi were united, they hugged.  
When Damon and Elena were united, they hugged and then immediately started to kiss. They were so happy that they had both been able to come back, including their long lost friends that they had been missing for a long time.   
There wasn’t a reunion for Kohl or anything, so he went home. Nobody had ever liked him, since he was always such an ass. He was just best to head home and not have to deal with any of them.   
Soon, everyone heading home, but then they heard Jeremy yelling out Bonnie’s name and they realized that Bonnie was dying. The Other Side was disintegrating, so Bonnie was about to die, because she was the anchor to the Other Side.


	145. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from Return: Night Fall. Damon gets poisoned. Will he be cured before he dies? Read to find out.

Damon Salvatore stood in the shadows of the room, watching from a corner, as Elena Gilbert slept. She was like an angel without wings. She was so peaceful in her sleep. To him, she was like a beautiful rose. A rose that sometimes had thorns, but all the more beautiful. She was his. He loved her with all his heart, mind, and soul. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. Yes. He admitted it now. He loved Elena so much that he would die for her. Do anything for her. He was in love with his little brother’s once upon a time girl. Damon had loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. He had hid it until the night he brought her her Vervain necklace back. Since he had compelled her, she would never remember what he had told her, when she and Stefan had been in love. But he would always remember it. 

 

That morning, as Elena came down the stairs, food was on the table and Damon was in the kitchen putting dirty dishes in the sink.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he greeted her with a smile, as he turned around to look at her.  
“May I ask why you’re doing this?” Elena asked the vampire.  
Just a few days ago, he had been hurt accidentally by her at Esther’s ball, and in turn, she had found Damon at home the other day with Rebekkah, Klaus’ only sister. Was this his way of apologizing to her for what he had done? For hurting her? She was the one that was supposed to be apologizing, she thought. She had been the reason why he had been hurt. She had accidentally made it sound like there was a problem with Damon loving her. She hadn’t meant for it to come out like that.   
“What? I can’t make you breakfast without having a reason?” he questioned her.   
“You can. I just thought you would have a reason. You always have a reason behind everything you do, after all,” she answered.   
He gave a smirk.  
“Maybe I just wanted to surprise you with something,” he said.  
“Well, thank you,” she said.   
“You’re welcome, Elena.”  
She sat down and began to eat her breakfast of eggs and sausage. 

 

It was a beautiful night, as Damon walked through the woods on an occasional walk. He had just come from the Mystic Grille where he had drunk a shot glass of liquor before leaving. Now he was just going for a casual walk alone in the dark. Something he liked to do on occasion. It helped him think things through if he needed to do so.   
Suddenly, he was stabbed with a dagger in the gut. Someone had snuck up on him from behind. He fell to the ground with the guy standing over him with dagger in hand.  
“Clyde,” Damon said, as he looked up at him, a hand to his gut.  
“Damon. Long time no see. Don’t you think? I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” he said.  
“Not long enough,” a female voice said from the shadows.  
Then she came into view and through Clyde away by his throat, making him hit a tree. Clyde was already on his feet and the two vampires fought, as Damon Salvatore’s vision blurred. He knew that there had been poison on that knife when he started getting blurry vision.   
Clyde tried to stab Katherine Pierce with the knife, but she twisted his wrist, making him drop the dagger. Then she broke a tree branch off and staked him. As he fell to the ground, Katherine ran to and knelt beside her childe.  
She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.  
“Damon. Damon, stay with me,” she ordered gently.  
“Katherine,” he said softly.  
He was seeing double now.  
“I’m gonna get you out of here. You hear me?”  
She put an arm around him and put his arm over her shoulders. Then she stood, making him stand the best he could. Then she walked with him, half dragging him, using her body weight to hold him up. 

 

Half an hour later, he lay in his bed sweating, barely conscious. Elena was seated at his bedside, wetting his face with a wet wash cloth to try and cool him down. Katherine was downstairs consorting with Klaus’ only sister. Rebekkah. As much as she hated her, she and Rebekkah both wanted to save his life. Rebekkah was more than glad to give her the cure. Klaus’ blood. After she did that, Rebekkah left so Klaus wouldn’t wonder where she was. 

 

A few minutes later, after Katherine gave him the blood, he sat up, feeling better. So everybody lived as happily as they could. After all, they had Klaus to get rid of somehow, which they didn’t know how to do.


	146. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought Klaus and Alaric were the worst that they had ever encountered together in Mystic Falls, but Damon and Elena were wrong. A new threat from Damon’s past threatens everyone. Will they all work together to bring the threat down, or will they all perish alone? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked through the forest of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a peaceful night tonight. The only sounds were the forest animals and the crickets chirping in unison. Damon was heading home after a couple drinks from the Mystic Grille and Bar.   
Suddenly, something stabbed him in the back and he fell to the forest floor. As he did, he heard his name being called. Then everything went black for him.  
Katherine Pierce had been in the forest too, when she had seen Damon. When someone had stabbed him in the back, she ran towards them yelling, “Damon! No!”  
She through the guy who just so happened to be a vampire, against a tree, hand tightly around his throat, pinning him to the tree. She wanted answers and that’s what she would get. But more than that, she wanted Damon to be okay. To live. She would always love both of the Salvatore brothers, no matter what they ever thought of her.   
“Who the hell are you?” she questioned with venom in her voice.  
“And you must be Katherine. The name’s Azazel. Bloody Azazel,” he answered with a wicked smile before he through her to the ground. Before she could react, he plunged a bloody knife into her chest. Then everything went black for her. 

 

Damon didn’t know how long he was out, but when he came to, the first thing he realized was that he was chained to a wall in a basement. The second thing he saw was an old old enemy of his. Azazel. An Original older than even Klaus’ family. And they weren’t alone. Katherine was chained next to him. Only, she was still unconscious.   
He yanked on his chains to try and break them, but it was to no avail. He knew that he had to get free. He couldn’t let anything happen to him. Everyone was counting on him. Always. Elena needed him. His brother needed him. Elena and everybody else needed him to survive, and that’s what he intended to do. His brother needed him to help him get back on track. Elena needed him to protect her from everything he could possibly protect her from. But most of all, to him, as he looked at her, he figured Katherine needed him too. Needed him to save them both.   
Azazel set a bowl of blood down on a faraway desk. He had been draining her to get back at Damon. A Sire’s bond was the strongest of all for a vampire. He figured he would take everything he could away from Damon. He knew once he had taken everything away from Damon, he would become the Damon he had met so many centuries ago. The reckless, self-destructive Damon.   
“What do you want?” Damon questioned, looking at him.   
“Revenge. I will take everything away from you that you care and ever cared about.”  
“Why don’t you just save yourself all this trouble and leave it to just you and me?”  
“Because that wouldn’t be very fun.”  
“Of course. It’s all about making it fun and games for you. Isn’t it?”  
“You know me well, Damon. But not as well as you know your precious Katherine.”  
“Stay away from her,” he warned with a growl.  
“Or what? You’re not in any condition to come to her rescue.”  
He growled at Azazel. 

 

Rebekkah and Niklaus were walking through the woods, when they smelled blood. They looked to see a bloody knife on the ground.   
“Well, this is interesting,” Niklaus commented.  
Rebekkah didn’t think it was. She didn’t know the strange scent around there, but she did know one thing. And one thing only. She smelled Damon and Katherine. Katherine she didn’t really care about, but she was Damon’s Sire. Damon she cared about. More than cared about. She secretly loved him. Something that nobody but herself and Damon knew.   
“What is?” she questioned.  
“Azazel the Bloody,” he answered. “It’s his. He’s here.”  
She knew that name. She knew he had been Damon’s enemy a very long time ago. Now he was here in Mystic Falls. It didn’t take much. Just a couple seconds to put two and two together. He was here for Damon and had probably stabbed and then taken both Damon and Katherine. Who knew who was next. She or Elena or Stefan could be next in line for bait, or whatever he was planning on using them for.   
“Let’s go investigate,” Klaus said.  
She agreed and they took a walk around the forest to find out what the hell was going on. 

 

Original Alaric Saltzman was in the woods looking for more vampires to kill, when he smelled some strange vampire smells. It was a mix of Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Niklaus, and Rebekkah. It confused him. Why would they be together like that? So he followed the trail. He was in no hurry. Rushing made killing messy.   
Alaric, Rebekkah, and Niklaus soon came to the conclusion of what was happening and what to do about it. It was only Damon and Katherine, so Klaus and Alaric didn’t care.   
Rebekkah watched, as they left. Then, once they were out of her sight, she called someone. 

 

Elena Gilbert was at home in her room. She was doing the last of her homework when her cell phone rang. It didn’t have a name to it, but she answered anyway.   
“Hello?” she answered.  
“It’s me.”  
“Rebekkah? What do you want?”  
“Help.”  
“What happened?”  
Rebekkah explained to her the situation before saying, “Could you meet me in the forest?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

 

As she drove through the forest, she hoped this wasn’t some kind of trick on Rebekkah’s part. Yet, she also did hope it was a trick. She cared about Damon and wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.   
Once Rebekkah knew that Elena had seen her, she darted inside on a rescue mission, not caring that it was a suicide mission. 

 

Rebekkah rushed in at vamp speed, into the basement. She through him to the ground and daggered him in the back, before rushing over and breaking the chains that held him, catching him as he fell.   
She knelt down beside him.  
He was badly injured and lay unconscious.  
She gently pulled him into her arms and bit her wrist, putting it to his lips, positioning his head back, making her blood go down his throat.   
“Come on, Damon. Come on,” she begged desperately.   
She didn’t ever want to lose him. 

 

He slowly came to.   
He looked up at her.   
“Rebekkah?” he said.  
“Yeah,” she said.   
She helped him up, as he got to his feet. She then left to go home.   
He rushed over to his Sire and broke the chains that held her. He then caught her in his arms, as she fell to the floor. She was still unconscious. He gently layed her down on the cement floor. He knelt beside her and pulled her gently into his arms. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back, making his blood go down her throat. She was so pale and looked so fragile.   
He stayed like that for about thirty minutes, making sure that she got as much as she needed.  
Afterward, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the house.

 

Half an hour later, Elena was back at home and Damon was in his room at home. Katherine lay on his bed, him seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.   
Come on, Katherine. Come on. You can do this. Wake up for me. He thought to himself.   
For the third time this evening, he gently pulled her into his arms and brought a third of a full cup of blood to her lips, making it go down her throat.   
After it was finished, he set it down on the end table and gently layed her back down.

Two hours later, she finally started to come to. As she did, he trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.   
“Kat?” he called to her, knowing she was waking up.  
“Damon,” she said, and then looked up at him.   
So everybody lived happily ever after.


	147. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought Klaus and Alaric were the worst that they had ever encountered together in Mystic Falls, but Damon and Elena were wrong. A new threat from Damon’s past threatens everyone. Will they all work together to bring the threat down, or will they all perish alone? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore walked through the forest of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a peaceful night tonight. The only sounds were the forest animals and the crickets chirping in unison. Damon was heading home after a couple drinks from the Mystic Grille and Bar.   
Suddenly, something stabbed him in the back and he fell to the forest floor. As he did, he heard his name being called. Then everything went black for him.  
Katherine Pierce had been in the forest too, when she had seen Damon. When someone had stabbed him in the back, she ran towards them yelling, “Damon! No!”  
She through the guy who just so happened to be a vampire, against a tree, hand tightly around his throat, pinning him to the tree. She wanted answers and that’s what she would get. But more than that, she wanted Damon to be okay. To live. She would always love both of the Salvatore brothers, no matter what they ever thought of her.   
“Who the hell are you?” she questioned with venom in her voice.  
“And you must be Katherine. The name’s Azazel. Bloody Azazel,” he answered with a wicked smile before he through her to the ground. Before she could react, he plunged a bloody knife into her chest. Then everything went black for her. 

 

Damon didn’t know how long he was out, but when he came to, the first thing he realized was that he was chained to a wall in a basement. The second thing he saw was an old old enemy of his. Azazel. An Original older than even Klaus’ family. And they weren’t alone. Katherine was chained next to him. Only, she was still unconscious.   
He yanked on his chains to try and break them, but it was to no avail. He knew that he had to get free. He couldn’t let anything happen to him. Everyone was counting on him. Always. Elena needed him. His brother needed him. Elena and everybody else needed him to survive, and that’s what he intended to do. His brother needed him to help him get back on track. Elena needed him to protect her from everything he could possibly protect her from. But most of all, to him, as he looked at her, he figured Katherine needed him too. Needed him to save them both.   
Azazel set a bowl of blood down on a faraway desk. He had been draining her to get back at Damon. A Sire’s bond was the strongest of all for a vampire. He figured he would take everything he could away from Damon. He knew once he had taken everything away from Damon, he would become the Damon he had met so many centuries ago. The reckless, self-destructive Damon.   
“What do you want?” Damon questioned, looking at him.   
“Revenge. I will take everything away from you that you care and ever cared about.”  
“Why don’t you just save yourself all this trouble and leave it to just you and me?”  
“Because that wouldn’t be very fun.”  
“Of course. It’s all about making it fun and games for you. Isn’t it?”  
“You know me well, Damon. But not as well as you know your precious Katherine.”  
“Stay away from her,” he warned with a growl.  
“Or what? You’re not in any condition to come to her rescue.”  
He growled at Azazel. 

 

Rebekkah and Niklaus were walking through the woods, when they smelled blood. They looked to see a bloody knife on the ground.   
“Well, this is interesting,” Niklaus commented.  
Rebekkah didn’t think it was. She didn’t know the strange scent around there, but she did know one thing. And one thing only. She smelled Damon and Katherine. Katherine she didn’t really care about, but she was Damon’s Sire. Damon she cared about. More than cared about. She secretly loved him. Something that nobody but herself and Damon knew.   
“What is?” she questioned.  
“Azazel the Bloody,” he answered. “It’s his. He’s here.”  
She knew that name. She knew he had been Damon’s enemy a very long time ago. Now he was here in Mystic Falls. It didn’t take much. Just a couple seconds to put two and two together. He was here for Damon and had probably stabbed and then taken both Damon and Katherine. Who knew who was next. She or Elena or Stefan could be next in line for bait, or whatever he was planning on using them for.   
“Let’s go investigate,” Klaus said.  
She agreed and they took a walk around the forest to find out what the hell was going on. 

 

Original Alaric Saltzman was in the woods looking for more vampires to kill, when he smelled some strange vampire smells. It was a mix of Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Niklaus, and Rebekkah. It confused him. Why would they be together like that? So he followed the trail. He was in no hurry. Rushing made killing messy.   
Alaric, Rebekkah, and Niklaus soon came to the conclusion of what was happening and what to do about it. It was only Damon and Katherine, so Klaus and Alaric didn’t care.   
Rebekkah watched, as they left. Then, once they were out of her sight, she called someone. 

 

Elena Gilbert was at home in her room. She was doing the last of her homework when her cell phone rang. It didn’t have a name to it, but she answered anyway.   
“Hello?” she answered.  
“It’s me.”  
“Rebekkah? What do you want?”  
“Help.”  
“What happened?”  
Rebekkah explained to her the situation before saying, “Could you meet me in the forest?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

 

As she drove through the forest, she hoped this wasn’t some kind of trick on Rebekkah’s part. Yet, she also did hope it was a trick. She cared about Damon and wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.   
Once Rebekkah knew that Elena had seen her, she darted inside on a rescue mission, not caring that it was a suicide mission. 

 

Rebekkah rushed in at vamp speed, into the basement. She through him to the ground and daggered him in the back, before rushing over and breaking the chains that held him, catching him as he fell.   
She knelt down beside him.  
He was badly injured and lay unconscious.  
She gently pulled him into her arms and bit her wrist, putting it to his lips, positioning his head back, making her blood go down his throat.   
“Come on, Damon. Come on,” she begged desperately.   
She didn’t ever want to lose him. 

 

He slowly came to.   
He looked up at her.   
“Rebekkah?” he said.  
“Yeah,” she said.   
She helped him up, as he got to his feet. She then left to go home.   
He rushed over to his Sire and broke the chains that held her. He then caught her in his arms, as she fell to the floor. She was still unconscious. He gently layed her down on the cement floor. He knelt beside her and pulled her gently into his arms. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back, making his blood go down her throat. She was so pale and looked so fragile.   
He stayed like that for about thirty minutes, making sure that she got as much as she needed.  
Afterward, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the house.

 

Half an hour later, Elena was back at home and Damon was in his room at home. Katherine lay on his bed, him seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.   
Come on, Katherine. Come on. You can do this. Wake up for me. He thought to himself.   
For the third time this evening, he gently pulled her into his arms and brought a third of a full cup of blood to her lips, making it go down her throat.   
After it was finished, he set it down on the end table and gently layed her back down.

Two hours later, she finally started to come to. As she did, he trailed a gentle hand down the side of her face.   
“Kat?” he called to her, knowing she was waking up.  
“Damon,” she said, and then looked up at him.   
So everybody lived happily ever after.


	148. They’re Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the characters in VD existed in real life?

It was a dark night as Damon Salvatore walked. He was in deep thought as he walked. He should’ve learned not to walk alone at night in the small town of Mystic Falls, but Damon was the stubborn kind.   
Suddenly, he was attacked in a quiet neighborhood. He was thrown to the ground and then looked up to see a man with the smell of his own kind; vampire. He then got to his feet to face him.  
The vampire gave him a wicked grin.  
“Hello, Damon.”  
“Jack,” he replied.  
Jack grabbed him and pinned him against the side of a house, hand around his throat.   
“Any last words?”  
Damon glared at him and knew it was coming. He knew tonight was the night that he would die.  
Jack realized that Damon wasn’t going to say anything.   
“Very well, then,” he said, before he staked him with a stake in his chest. Then he let him go and walked away. As he did, he dropped a lit match and fire started to spread towards the Salvatore brother. 

 

Rosita Marie Dallas, a human brunette, was walking the route for home when she saw fire. She knew she should’ve called the police, but she went to investigate, instead. And that’s when she saw someone she didn’t know she would ever see in real life.   
“Damon?” she said softly. Then she ran towards and knelt at his side, only to see a stake in the middle of his chest. She pulled it out and set it on the ground. She saw that he was healing, which relieved her. He would be okay soon. Until then, she had to get him somewhere safe; anywhere but here.

 

When Damon Salvatore awoke, he was at home in his bed in his room. A girl he had never seen before was seated at his bedside.   
“Good. You’re awake. You’re probably wondering who I am. My name is Rosita Marie Dallas. It’s an old name, but you can call me Rose.”  
He sat up in bed and looked at her.   
“Thank you, Rose. I’m Damon.”  
“I know. You’re famous.”  
“And how would that be?”  
“There’s a tv show all about everyone. You, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Liz, Carole, Katherine, Elijah, Niklaus, Kohl, Rebecca, Alaric, Esther, Trevor, Jules, Hayley, Michael, Vickie, Jenna, Rose, Silas, Professor Shane, Luka and his father, Bonnie’s Grams and parents, the eleven witches, the twelve hybrids, Mason, John, Elena and Jeremy’s parents, Isobel, Lexi, your father, Emily, Anna, Pearl, the vampires from the tomb, Meredith, and the Council. It’s called The Vampire Diaries. It comes on every Thursday as seven. You should watch it. It’ll give you some insight on some things you don’t know.”  
“Show me,” he said.  
So they went to her house and sat on her black leather couch while they watched all four seasons. 

 

Several hours later, they finished it.   
He looked at her as did she.   
“So you know everything. And you know us.”  
“Yes. I promise I won’t tell, though.”  
“Good night, Rose.”  
“You too, Damon.”  
She watched him leave her place.


	149. The End of Days (Elena's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a story about the end of the world.

Introduction

My name is Elena Gilbert and in love with Damon Salvatore. I'm a banker at Wells Fargo, while Damon is a cop. We used to live in Virginia, but moved to New York after I graduated from high school with my friends Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Stefan and my younger brother Jeremy. We have kind of lost touch, some of my friends and I. Matt and Rebecca moved to Paris, Bonnie and Jeremy never left Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler went to Colorado Springs, and Stefan went to live in New York City as Damon and I did. Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, and Rebecca I haven't lost touch with. I hear about Matt and Bonnie from Rebecca and Jeremy.  
Matt and Jeremy are bar tenders, Rebecca is a secretary at a hospital, Stefan is a doctor, Bonnie works at Vertex answering phones, Caroline is a sales representative at Ross, and Tyler is a lawyer.  
We have gone through a lot of sorrow. Me and Jeremy's parents died one Summer when I was in high school. Their car went off the Whickery bridge and they drowned. Our Uncle John and Aunt Jenna were shot in our kitchen a year later. Alaric, whom had taken over being our guardian, was killed in a fight. He was also the Mystic High History teacher. Caroline's father was stabbed, Matt's sister Vicky died in a crash after drinking too much, and Damon and Stefan's parents died of old age a while back.

Ch.1: Disaster Strikes

In the last days, there will be more nashing of teeth and claws than ever before- Revelations? (double check and add actual Bible scripture(s) in story)  
It's a beautiful day, as we head home in our blue Intrepid, Damon driving, me in the passenger's seat. It's slow, because we're in the middle of late afternoon rush hour. The radio is playing while we wait.  
Suddenly, there's an announcement on the radio.  
“We disrupt this radio program to bring you urgent news. Several different tragedies including Earth quakes and explosions are happening all over the world. We encourage everyone to get somewhere safe and to try not to panic. Thank you.”  
We look at one another.  
“Let's get out of here,” Damon announces.  
I agree and we get out of the car and start walking.  
“We have to find them and we all need some place safe,” I say.  
“Let's find them,” he says, agreeing with me, knowing what I mean by 'them'.  
I want to make sure that my friends and family are safe.

 

Soon, everyone is safe and sound together and we survive the disasters that strike here in New York City. So we all live as happily ever after as we all can.


	150. The Katherine Diaries vol.1: My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember in S3 when Katherine told Elena about her child being taken from her and Klaus being after her, in the well or something? Here’s her story and thoughts. Enjoy!

As I sat there in the deep cave starved of my food source, I spoke to Elena. I told her my story. Elena Gilbert was the reason I was still alive. She had been giving me blood to sustain me. This is my story I told her, which I am now telling you. Maybe someday you’ll do well to remember it and pass my story down. I may be a vampiress, but after everything and everyone that has come after me, I may not live much longer. Right now, at this moment, I am running for my life, always being one step ahead of my enemy. His hybrids are after me. Now I must run. Keep running.   
When I was nineteen, I bore a baby girl in our cabin home in my village. We had a maid that helped me. I had a mother, father, and uncle. We all lived in the same household. I begged the maid to let me see her before she was taken away, but my father ordered her not to. Back then, everyone called me Katerina.   
“Pa’ pa, please!” I begged, as he walked away with her.   
“No! You have disgraced this family!” he replied, as he left the room with her.   
I remember the pain of losing her. I never knew where she had been taken to.  
A year later, I was running from Niklaus. One of his brothers really liked me, so he helped me; Trevor. We were in the woods when I was running for my life. He told me to go to a cottage and tell them who had sent me.   
I soon found out that Rose was going to take me to Klaus so I cut myself so I would die. Rose gave me some of her blood, though. I pulled away and gagged. When Trevor and Rose were arguing, I hung myself by a length of rope. I didn’t die for long, though. When I woke up, I was in transition to become a vampire. Trevor asked me why I did it and said that he would’ve helped me escape. I told him that he would’ve helped me run and that would never be enough. Rose then tried to stake me, but I used the old woman that owned the cabin as a shield. Rose accidentally staked her and I fed from the old woman’s neck. I apologized before I through the old woman to Rose. Then I ran off, never to be seen by them again.   
When I returned to my village on horseback, all the villagers had been slaughtered. I ran to my home and saw my uncle dead on the wall with a sword through him, my pa’ pa dead on the floor by the bed with his throat torn open, the maid on the floor with her throat torn open, and my ma ’ma on the bed with her throat torn open. I wept over my ma’ ma and then fled to America and changed my name to Katherine Pierce.   
In 1864, I turned the two Salvatore brothers; Damon and Stefan. They never knew my past. My past was kept a secret. I never told them about Klaus or that I was always hiding from him, knowing I had turned, wanting to kill me. And they knew nothing about my child. That I had had a girl and my father had taken her away the moment she had been born.   
My family is gone now. When I went back home after running from that cabin, they were all dead. That’s when I knew Klaus had killed them, looking for me.   
I run for my life now, once again; this time from his hybrids. So that’s my story. The life and existence of Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova; the one who will always love Stefan and Damon, no matter what they do, to the end of my existence; the one who lost her family and was reunited with her daughter, Isobel, and united with her Petrova bloodline descendant, Elena Gilbert, the present doppelganger; the one who will save Klaus’ hybrids if he gets close enough to grab her and use her blood to do that. Once again, that’s my story from beginning to end, from human to vampiress, and from past to my present existence and life.


	151. The Katherine Diaries vol.2: My Petrova Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's journal from when she was human the first time around to S4 of TVD.

Introduction  
My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire. I was born in Bulgaria in a village in 1475. My family and I were poor, but we got along okay.   
In 1490, my family disowned me when I gave birth to a healthy, illegitimate daughter. I wanted to look at her and begged the maid to let me see her, but as my father stood at the doorway to the room he said, “What do you think you’re doing woman? Bring her here.” Then he took her from the maid and I begged him to reconsider saying, “Pa’ pa, please!”, but as he walked away with her he said, “No! You have disgraced this family!” I felt like my life had shattered. As I called, “Pa’ pa! Pa’ pa!” with tears in my eyes and running down my face, my mother tried to comfort me saying, “Katerina, Katerina.”  
In 1492, I met Niklaus, Trevor, and Elijah. First I met Trevor, then Elijah, and last Niklaus. Trevor introduced me to Niklaus. Niklaus was a gentleman and I liked him, but then I found out his intentions and escaped him with help from Trevor.   
In 1864, when I arrived in America in Mystic Falls, I changed my name to Katherine Pierce, because I was born as Katerina Petrova. And I was staying one step ahead of the enemy. And when I arrived, I soon met the Salvatore brothers whom I fell in love with. But when the vampire raid came, I had to run again. So I faked my own death and left with the help of George Lockwood.   
In 2009, I returned to Mystic Falls to get Stefan Salvatore back but failed. He was already with my doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. I did terrible things to hurt everyone, which I now regret. I stopped doing those things when Klaus came to Mystic Falls. I had to keep a low profile so he wouldn’t find and kill me.   
In the present year in 2013, I have the cure for vampirism. I can use it for my freedom from Klaus by giving it to him. If Klaus has it nobody will use it against him by turning him human. There’s only one cure. A part of me wants to use it for my freedom from Klaus, while another part of me wants Elena to take it. Elena never should have become a vampire, which is what she is thanks to Rebecca killing her.   
This is my life that I have told you, because I may not live forever. So here, I share with and give you my journal. I hope you’ll do well to pass on my legend and memory.   
October 15, 1490  
Dear Journal,  
My life as I know it is shattered. I wanted to see my baby girl, but Pa’ pa told the maid not to let me see her, though. Then he walked away with her. He told me I had “disgraced this family”. It feels as if Pa’ pa doesn’t care, but ma’ ma does. I have to be careful to not shed my tears in front of Pa’ pa. He may do well to punish me for crying, when it’s my fault that she was illegitimate. Pa’ pa doesn’t understand. And every night, I hear ma’ ma and pa’ pa argue and fight over what is right. I know the type of child I had isn’t welcome these days, but he didn’t have to take her away.   
August 20, 1491  
Dear journal,   
I met Lord Trevor today outside my village. He’s absolutely amazing. He’s so kind to me. He’s any woman’s dream of a prince come true. He’s funny, cute, and has all this energy. Oh, how I wish to know him more. And the best part is this. Ma’am, pa’ pa, and Uncle Cornelius and the rest of my family don’t know. Maybe, if I’m lucky, he’ll marry me. A woman can dream, can’t she? Even if it is a fairy tale dream that may or may not come true.   
September 12, 1492  
Dear journal,   
I went to a ball tonight and met Lord Trevor’s brothers, Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. They’re all so sweet. Lord Niklaus even kissed my hand and called me “beautiful beyond the most beautiful woman” he had “ever seen.” He’s so charming, but at the same time, has this essence about him of authority. Like a king has on his throne. He’s such a gentleman. He even invited me to stay at his place. I obliged. I’ll be packing tomorrow evening when it is nigh’. 

 

September 15, 1492  
Dear journal,  
Lord Trevor and his family are so much fun, even though they’re rich. Lord Trevor even plays with me. We play things like chase, tag, and Hide and Go Seek. His brother, Lord Elijah, even tells me stories about their family history. It’s quite interesting, really. Even as a child, I have always adored history and reading. 

October 27, 1492  
Dear journal,   
I found out the truth. The Mikaelsons are real life vampires. They’re Original vampires. Niklaus is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. How they can walk around in the daylight, I do not know. And their mother, Esther, is a vampire and witch in one. She turned their family into vampires with a spell and the blood of a doppelganger. They were in love with her, Klaus and Elijah. Klaus loved her the most. Her name was Tatia. Another thing I found out is that there’s something called the Moon Curse. Klaus wants to break it tomorrow night when the moon is full and high in the sky. I am his doppelganger apparently, so I must run. When I’m away, I will return to my village. 

October 28, 1492  
Dear journal,   
I am a vampire now. I was running in the woods with Klaus and his brothers after me. Trevor found me and helped me escape to a cabin where an old woman and Rose live. Rose is a vampire. Rose wanted to take me to Klaus, so I cut my wrists so I would die. She gave me her blood to heal me. While she and Trevor were arguing, I saw a length of rope hanging from the ceiling. Desperate, I hung myself. When I woke up, I was in transition to become a vampire. Trevor asked me why I did it and said that he would’ve helped me escape. I told him that he would’ve helped me run and that would have never been enough. Rose tried to stake me, so I put the old woman between she and I. Rose staked the old woman, which killed her. Because the blood was too much, I fed from the woman’s neck and apologized. Then I tossed the dead woman to Rose and fled.   
I’m heading back to my village, in hopes that Klaus will give up and Trevor will forgive me. 

November 3, 1492  
Dear journal,  
I arrived last night to horror. Klaus must’ve decided to get back at me. He slaughtered my entire village, including my family. He hasn’t given up looking for me. I know it was Klaus, because he’s the only one I know that would do such a thing. My father and maid were on the floor with their throats torn open, my uncle was on the wall with a sword through his chest, and my mother was on the bed with her throat torn open. I cried for what felt like hours, until I couldn’t cry any longer. The despair and grief still lingers inside, though. I’m filled with anger and hatred too. How could such a monster exist? I vow that during my time of being ahead of Klaus by running, I will find out how to kill him and I will kill him when I get the chance.   
August 30, 1864  
Dear journal,   
I dearly apologize for not writing for over a few centuries, but there were things that had to be done. I had to get into control. It took me a few centuries to be able to control the human blood, and to control my emotions and actions. Because I couldn’t control that, I made messes and was banished from England. After I got in control, I saved Emily Bennett’s life. She’s a respectable witch whom thought she was in my debt. So I told her that I wanted to walk in the daylight. She did what she could and forged a Lapis Lazuli ring. It’s a type of jewelry that allows me to walk in the daylight. I call it a Daylight ring. After Emily did that for me, I made friends along the way; Pearl and her daughter Annabelle. We call her Anna for short.   
Pearl, Anna, and Emily are coming to Mystic Falls, Virginia with me. They are all I have. When I arrive by coach, my story will be that I’m an orphan after my parents died in a fire, and my relatives are unreachable. My name will be Katherine Pierce, in hopes that it will take Klaus a very long time to find me. I hope that I will be able to stay in Mystic Falls for a while, before I have to run again.   
September 1, 1864  
Dear journal,   
I arrived here in Mystic Falls this afternoon with my friends. I’m staying at the Salvatore boarding house on the Salvatore estate. I met Stefan Salvatore, Giuseppe’s son. I have heard that he has two sons, so I’m not sure where the other one is. Stefan seems to be the younger one. And he’s very kind, devoted, and generous. He’s a lot like his father. 

September 7, 1864  
Dear journal,   
I know I am a vampire and Stefan’s a human, but I’m in love with him. I don’t know how this came to be. Maybe it’s my girl hormones, or maybe it’s the humanity part of vampirism. I don’t know what it is. All I know is humanity is a vampire’s strongest weakness. I, Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, am in love with Stefan Salvatore. 

September 10, 1864  
Dear journal,   
I met Stefan’s brother, Damon Salvatore, this afternoon. I can tell that he’s charmed by me and I know that I am falling for Damon. Damon just came home on leave from fighting in the war on the south side. He wanted to see his brother and Stefan introduced us. Maybe I like men in uniform these days. I don’t know. I hope that I don’t have to choose between them, because I love them both. I don’t want to lose either of them.   
Pearl, Anna, and Emily think I’m getting too close and I need to stop. Maybe I do, but I don’t want to. In this century, I don’t care what’s right when it comes to love. Love is thicker than anything. It overcomes all things.

 

October 11, 1864  
Dear journal,   
I told them both what I am and I’ve been taking a little of blood from them, though I also give them a little of my blood in exchange. Damon is always willing and isn’t afraid of me. He’s very bold for an eighteen year old. I had to compel Stefan not to be afraid of me, though. Now he isn’t afraid of me. And they love me as I love them. 

October 16, 1864  
Dear journal,  
The Founding Families of Mystic Falls are getting closer to us each day. They even stocked up on vervain and made a compass that’ll locate vampires for them. We’re going to be in grave danger. I can feel it from my senses I have as a vampire. Before long, I’ll have to flee with my friends. If they don’t catch up, that is.   
October 19, 1864  
Dear journal,  
I am fleeing from help of George Lockwood. I gave him the moonstone in exchange for him helping me flee and fake my own death. The Salvatore brothers are dead, due to trying to rescue me. Their father shot them dead for trying to save me, and for dishonoring the family by doing so. In the end, love is something we will always die for.   
I am alone in this carriage, because Pearl was taken away and I don’t know where Anna has gone to. But sadly, Emily was a lose end, so I had to let them know that Emily is a witch. They will be burning her at the stake after the vampires are dealt with. So once again, I’m on my own. 

August 10, 2009  
Dear journal,   
I have arrived back in Mystic Falls after doing some travelling around the world. There’s this girl that must be my family; my descendant. She and Stefan are together. I came back for Stefan, but now I have a new agenda. I’m going to get everyone’s attention by centering everyone on Elena Gilbert. I’ve taken time to learn about her. She has a brother name Jeremy, an aunt name Jenna Sommers, two dead parents, and a few friends. Caroline and Bonnie are her best friends, Matt is her ex and friend, and Tyler is her friend and Vicki’s boyfriend. Vicki is Matt’s sister, but Jeremy has a crush on her. 

September 13, 2009

Dear journal,  
I have learned that Stefan hates me and thinks that I compelled him to love me, but I never did. He has it all wrong, but I will never be able to let him see my side of it.   
So far, I’ve seen Vicki transition into a vampire and attack Jeremy and bite Elena on the shoulder. And I saw Stefan kill her for being out of control. I’ve seen Damon be as Elena puts it, a monster. But she needs to get over it. Damon is just being himself and having fun. It’s not like he’s not covering it up. I’ve seen Anna arrive and she and Jeremy become friends. Not to mention, John Gilbert arrived wearing a Daylight ring. I even saw Alaric Saltzman arrive.   
Since I got bored just watching things, I decided to show my face and let myself be knows to Elena and her circle of friends and family.   
I came to Stefan first and he called me a “manipulative, selfish bitch,” which hurt my feelings. So I stabbed him in the side with a golf club. If someone pisses me off, that someone gets what he or she deserves. And I’m big on punishment and revenge.   
When I decided to let myself be known to Elena, I pretended to be Elena until John and I were talking in the kitchen. Then I took a knife and cut his fingers off, before I stabbed him. Elena must not know about doppelgangers yet, because when I showed myself to her, she had to ask how we look exactly alike.  
September 24, 2010

Dear journal,  
John set a plan in motion to kill all vampires, but didn’t succeed. Elena, Alaric, Stefan, and Bonnie stopped him. John just can’t see Elena’s view point. All he sees is what he was taught from an early age; to destroy all vampires.

October 8, 2010  
Dear journal,  
Mason, Tyler’s uncle, is in town. I’m using him for my own convenience. Damon knows I’m in town and is searching for reasons as to why I’m here. I put Caroline in transition after I killed her in her hospital bed in her hospital room. She and Tyler were in a car accident. Tyler is a Lockwood, so he’ll turn someday. The Lockwoods have a family curse; the werewolf curse. If they kill anyone, they soon become werewolves on the next full moon. So, when John set his plan in motion and was using the compass he had made, it set off an alarm system. Something only supernatural beings can hear. And it’s so intense, it gives us all migraines. Imagine being a Lockwood and driving when that alarm went off. It made Tyler crash his car. So that’s what put Caroline in the hospital.   
Sherriff Liz Forbes, Caroline’s mother, tried to capture the Salvatores after Mason told her what they are. It didn’t work. It ended in her shooting Jeremy on accident and Bonnie doing a spell to being him back to life. And it worked.   
Mason got me the moonstone, but Damon found out that he was a spy for me. So Damon killed my werewolf ally. That kind of upsets me, but I would’ve killed him after a while, anyway.  
November 9, 2010  
Dear journal,   
Elijah, Trevor, and Rose are in Mystic Falls. Elijah came on behalf of Klaus to collect his doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Trevor and Rose took her hostage to take her to Elijah when he came. It was to get out of debt with Klaus for Trevor helping me when I was human. Elijah let Rose go, but killed Trevor. The Salvatore brothers came to Elena’s rescue and took her home after staking Elijah. Obviously, that only killed him temporarily.   
May 12, 2011  
Dear journal,  
There are a lot of things that have happened since I last wrote here. Klaus came to town, John sacrificed himself so that Elena won’t turn into a vampire since Damon fed her his blood before Klaus took her from under their noses, Elena’s Aunt Jenna and a werewolf named Jules were sacrificed in the ritual, Elijah was daggered by Alaric, Elena undaggered Elijah, Damon killed Luka whom was a male witch but we like to call them warlocks, Klaus completed the ritual and phased, I was locked in the tomb but brought out, Tyler completed his first transformation into a werewolf, and Caroline became a vampire.   
November 12, 2011  
Dear journal,   
I have just left town to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus, after we unsuccessfully tried to kill Klaus. Michael is dead now, Rebecca is daggered, Stefan is released from Klaus’ compulsion, Damon is in love with Elena, Tyler is no longer Sired to Klaus, and Tyler and Caroline are a couple. In the meantime, I have hybrids after me that Klaus sent his hybrids to do; a few of them. Thirteen stayed behind.

 

April 2, 2012  
Dear journal,  
I killed the hybrids Klaus sent after me. Now I’m going to do some travelling before I head back to Mystic Falls.   
February 28, 2013  
Dear journal,   
I have the cure for vampirism. I’m heading back to Mystic Falls in search of Klaus. I’m going to use it to win my freedom back. Get Klaus off my ass after five hundred years of running from hm. I killed Jeremy to get it. Silas had to have human blood and be awakened to get it. I apologize for doing that to him, but I needed it. Oh, and Elena is a vampire in love with Damon. Damon and Elena are a couple and Elena is Sired to Damon. That’s all I’ve learned so far, excluding Rebecca being alive. I’m not sure who undaggered her, but I also heard that Kohl was causing trouble and is dead now. Elena and Jeremy killed him.


	152. The Katherine Diaries: My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat on the run from Klaus once again.

Introduction

My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire. I was born in the year 1475 in a village in Bulgaria. My human name was Katerina Petrova. I was born into a poor family who disowned me in 1490 when I had an illegitimate daughter. I carried my child to term and gave birth to a healthy girl before I was ever turned. At that point of time, I knew nothing about vampires or other things existing. My father took her away just seconds after she was born saying, “You have disgraced this family!”  
On The Run

It's a dark night as I drive the SUV out of Mystic Falls, Virginia to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus.  
As I drive, I call up Damon Salvatore to let him know, just in case he decides to start worrying about me. If there’s anything that hasn’t changed about Damon, it’s that he worries about others when they’re in the midst of danger. I have grown to learn everything about him over the centuries. Even before I turned him. Just like I did with his brother. I do know that something that will probably never change is that he still loves me. In truth, I have grown to love him, too. But I will always love Stefan. Stefan and I will love each other forever. Just as he told me a few nights ago. That he will love me forever. But something that Damon sometimes lets get in the way that I don’t, is love. I put aside love so I can always win. Always be one step ahead of the enemy. That’s what I have learned. And if you don’t do that, and if you screw up, you’re dead. Especially if it’s Klaus that you’re fleeing from.  
“Hello,” he answers his cell.  
“It’s me,” I reply.  
“Katherine.”  
“I’m leaving. Klaus sent his hybrids after me.”  
“Take care of yourself, Katherine.”  
“I always do. Stay one step ahead of the enemy.”  
“Good-bye, Katherine.”  
We hang up.  
I’m on my own now. I’m alone. Sometimes it helps to be alone. It helps that I’m the only one I have to worry about protecting if anything goes down. That way I don’t have to worry about anyone but moi. That’s French for me.  
Travel  
It’s a dark night, as I cross into Alabama, heading towards the beautiful state of Arizona as speedily as I can, but not over the speed limit, not wanting to get pulled over by some officer of the law. I wouldn’t want to leave a trail behind for Klaus or Klaus’ hybrids to follow in pursuit of me.  
I’m going to keep running until I lose them all and Klaus is either gone or dead. Once that happens, I’ll be double backing and turning around to go back to Mystic Falls. I think I’ll earn my keep there once and for all. Whether I have to show them or not to prove it. After all, I am Katherine Pierce. What I want is what I get.


	153. The Damon Diaries vol.1: Journaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Damon had kept a diary?

April 5, 1864  
It's so strange being a new vampire. All the things I can hear, see, sense, and smell that I couldn't as a human. Katherine, the woman that I so dearly love, was the one that sired my brother and I last night. Apparently, she loves both of us very much. So much that she sired the both of us. It's bad enough that I had to watch him when I was a mortal. Now I'll have to keep him out of trouble in the afterlife, too. As I was saying, it's strange being a vampire. The plus though, is nobody messes around with you. Anyone that you want, you can kill. I already killed three maidens last night. Oh the blood! When you drink human blood, it's like sweet candy. It tastes so good. And it heightens it when they're afraid. Such fear. I love it. I get to live forever because of their blood. I'm free. Katherine Pierce freed me when she sired me. No longer will I have to listen to father. No longer will there be rules to abide by. I'll never see my family ever again. My human family, I mean. After all, Katherine, Stefan, and I are a family. That's what she says. And that we have to stick together.  
December 22, 1864  
There was a raid in the village last night. Father found out what Katherine is. Stefan told me that he tried his best, but he wasn't able to win. They took Katherine. I could only watch from the shadows of an ally with my brother, as they took Katherine and others away in a carriage designed for prisoners, pulled by horses. I've lost her. The only love in my life. I want revenge. I want to rip those humans apart and drink them dry. I want to torture them one by one. Stefan though, always the sensible one, says I shouldn't. I know he's right like always. But he also says that Katherine won't be coming back. I won't give up. I'll search for her for the rest of my existence until we’re together again. I'll find her. This I vow.  
March 25, 2009

Stefan and I have been watching her. This girl. She has every trait of Katherine. Her face, her beauty, her looks, and her voice. But her smell. She's human. She smells nothing like Katherine. Yet, we both can't help but to love her in more ways than one. Her name, as we have heard been uttered, is Elena Gilbert. I would like to take a closer look, but I won't. It's too dangerous. I don't want her to find out what both of us are. Vampires.


	154. The Damon Diaries vol.2: In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon runs into Klaus in 1868. What will happen? Read to find out.

It’s a dark night as I walk down the streets of Albany, New York alone. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. Not like my younger brother Stefan Salvatore. He prefers to prey on forest animals, while I would rather be like other vampires who drink human blood. To be honest, I haven’t seen or heard of my brother since 1868. He’s weak compared to me. Any vampire that drinks animal blood instead of human blood is weaker than vampires like me. But I don’t always kill. I only take enough to satisfy me if I feel like it. And then I compel them to forget me and what I did before leaving them. And I do love drinking and a good party. It’s a good combination. Don’t you think? It’s my idea of a good time. I’m used to it.  
You’re probably wondering how we so happened to both become vampires. Well, there was this girl we both were very fond of. We loved her so much. But in my mind, she was mine. No one else’s. I loved her. Katherine Pierce. I’ll never forget her. We never knew she was a vampiress until she gave us each a reasonable amount of her blood and told us. Stefan was the first one to turn. When I found out that he was going to tell our father that Katherine was a vampire, I tried to persuade him not to. It was useless.  
My brother and I tried to help her but were stopped by our father. I blamed him, but I knew if we had the chance to save her, we had to work together. So I put aside my self pity and we tried to find her, but couldn’t. So we figured she was dead. Especially, one sunny day, when we found her dress lying near a tree. Even her necklace was there.   
I only turned because I was forced to. It was in the middle of a war and I was in my blue soldier uniform. I was fighting alongside my fellow soldier men. The next thing I knew, I was shot and fell on my back, dropping my rifle.  
As I lay there, knowing I was dying, there was my brother. He knew I was dying, too. Instead of letting me die, he did the one thing he wanted to do. Give me his blood so that I would become a vampire. I didn’t want to, but he insisted on it. So I became a vampire to satisfy him. And now look at me. I’m a vampire having a time of my life. Even though I am though, I still keep my promise whenever we meet up. Because he made me a vampire and Katherine died, I vowed to make his life miserable for eternity.  
After we both were vampires, Katherine’s maid Emily, gave us each a lapis lazuli ring in favor of Kat. Kat had told her to give us each a lapis lazuli ring, apparently. Kat is what I loved calling her. But only in private. Stefan never knew. 

 

I’m walking down the desolate streets in a place where alleys are everywhere, when someone comes up behind me and stabs a stake in my gut from behind, catching me off guard. Then he throws me across the pavement and I land on my back in pain.  
I look up at him in agony, as he casually starts walking towards me. I want nothing more than to pull it out, but it’s been a couple days since I’ve fed. My healing will be too slow for me to not bleed out. I know my attacker well. I was once close to death because of him. Stefan and I barely escaped. I know I’m in danger as he saunters over to me.  
Through the pain in my gut, I’m able to say his name.  
“Klaus.”  
“Hello, Damon.”  
He gives me a wicked smile and then everything goes black.

 

I’m not sure how long I was unconscious, but I’m weak from blood loss and hunger. I feel like I’m going to pass out again. I’m barely coherent. I can barely comprehend where I am and what’s happening. I’m chained to a wall by my wrists in a basement. Klaus is watching me as I suffer in pain.  
As flashes of Katherine come, I close my eyes. Then it’s like a vision or dream. I see Kat standing in front of me. She’s just as beautiful as I remember. Like an angel. We’re in a pasture of green grass with hardly any trees.   
She smiles and I do likewise.  
We look at each other with so much love.  
“My sweet Damon,” she says, standing before me so close we can kiss.  
“Katherine.”  
And then we do kiss.  
I know it’s not real, but I can’t help it. I’ll always love her. I have no strength left to fight, anyway. So why try? I just want to give in and let her take me away to where she now dwells.  
“I should go.”  
As she walks away, I try to call her back to me.  
“No! Kat! Don’t leave me!”  
She stops to look over her shoulder at me.  
“I’ll never truly leave you, my Damon. I never did. I’ll always live in your memories. I’ll never be forgotten.”  
Then everything disappears to be replaced by darkness.  
“Katherine,” I murmur.  
“Drink,” I hear Stefan say.  
I feel the familiar liquid as I drink. It’s nourishment unto me. Even if it does taste differently from what I’m used to. It’s my brother’s blood.  
I open my eyes to look up at him.  
He takes his wrist away and helps me to my feet and out.  
I’m thankful for him saving my life.


	155. The Damon Diaries vol.3: Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S3.

Beginning  
My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire. My younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, and I were Sired by Katherine Pierce in 1864. We're different now. My brother and me. My brother drinks the blood of forest creatures. I like to mock and make fun of him about that and it's fun, but I very seldom do. We only became vampires because Katherine, our Sire and lover, loved us both.  
I'm much different and stronger than my brother. I drink human blood, but I don't always kill. I simply compel them to forget they ever saw me. My gift is compulsion. My brother's is too, but he doesn't like to use it. My brother has always been the sensible one, while I'm mostly the opposite. But no matter how much we fight, hate, and despise each other, it all comes down to one thing. We're family. Brothers. The same blood. We would do anything to save one another.  
In the beginning of our unlives, we were the same. We both fed off of humans. Mostly women. Pretty, young maidens tasted the best. We were reckless when we were young. Stefan even slaughtered an entire village. Then we got ourselves back into control. That's when things changed completely for us. We went our separate ways and he began feeding on forest animals. I kept on with my diet of human blood. Our brotherhood is complicated. It always has been. You couldn't possibly understand. Not unless you have the same relationship with your sibling. It'll never change.  
We're different from other vampires. Katherine gave us each a lapis lazuli ring. As long as we wear it, we can walk in the sun. But without it, we'll burn and die in the sunlight. Katherine had a ring just like ours. She lost it when she was captured during the vampire raid.  
Katherine wasn't the only one that loved both of us. We both loved her too. But she chose my brother over me, even though I'll always love Kat. I've moved on, though. I love Elena Gilbert now.  
Love Circle  
It's a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm in the Salvatore boarding house having my daily shot glass of blood. My brother hasn't come home yet. He gave himself up to Klaus a year ago. An Original Vampire. You're probably wondering what the difference between an Original Vampire and everyday vampire is. An Original Vampire is a descendant from the very first turned vampires. A regular vampire is like what you see in movies. Like Katherine. Dracula would be considered a mix between an Original and regular vampire, going by how he acted and how he became a vampire.  
Elena Gilbert and I are upset by the fact that we lost him. I spent centuries doing my best to protect him. Now he's gone. Even freed from Klaus' compulsion he's gone. He's never coming back. I lost my only brother, while Elena lost her love life. But now i'm her love life too. We both know it. I spent centuries hiding my feelings so I wouldn't get hurt again. Katherine hurt me by not choosing me. Now I can open up. Show and tell my feelings to Elena, not afraid to get hurt. She would never hurt me like Kat had. We love each other too much. But I can see through her that there's a part of her, a small part, that will always love Stefan.  
The Warning  
I set my glass down, now finished with my daily blood for the morning. Then a scent comes to me when she walks in and closes it behind herself. Elena. I smile inwardly and then turn around to face her, as she walks up to me.  
I stop.  
No. Wait. It's Katherine Pierce.  
"Katherine," I say.  
"Damon. Listen, I have news. I figured I should warn you."  
"I'm listening. Warn me about what?"  
"Stefan's being reckless. He's killing Klaus' hybrids. He's making him angry. Klaus just gave the word. He's sending hybrids after you. I'll try to knock some sense into Stefan. If he won't listen to Klaus, maybe he'll listen to me. I don't want either of you dead."  
"Thanks for the warning."  
She rests a hand gently on my cheek.  
She looks into my eyes and I do likewise.  
"Is it so wrong for me to love you both?" she asks me.  
"No, Kat. It's not."  
I slowly reach up and take her hand off my face, holding it.  
We stare into each other's eyes.  
I didn't realize she still loved me until now. After so long, I still love her, while she loves both of us. But unlike before, I can see in her heart deep down, that if I didn't love Elena, she would choose me.  
"You should go. I'll pass the warning onto Elena," I say and then kiss her forehead.  
"See you later, my Damon," she says, as she leaves.  
I smile, as she closes the door behind herself. She never changes. She never did change. She used to call me 'My Damon' and 'My sweet Damon', back when the three of us were together as family.  
The News  
It's a dark night, as I drink a shot glass of liquor. Alcohol. Wine. Then Elena walks in, closing the door behind herself.  
She walks up to me.  
"Damon, hi."  
"Hey."  
I wish I didn't have to tell her what Kat told me, but we made a promise to never keep secrets from each other. Elena and me. And I keep my promises. Always. I don't like lying. I hate lying. I would rather say what I have to.  
I look at her.  
"Elena."  
"Yeah?"  
"Katherine came by this morning."  
"What is it?"  
"She has news. Stefan angered Klaus. Klaus wants Stefan to stop killing his hybrids, but he won't listen. Klaus is having hybrids come after me. Katherine is going to try and knock some sense into my brother."  
"I hope it works. I can't bear to lose you. Never. I don't know what I'd do without you here."  
She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I know what she means. She probably would've been dead by now, if I didn't exist. A very long time ago.  
"I won't let anything happen to me. I promise you that, Elena. I love you too much to let myself go," I reply, arms around her, breathing in her exquisite, familiar scent. Her human scent of innocents. I love her too much. I could never be selfish with her.  
Happy Ending  
It's a beautiful night, as I sit on my couch, beer bottle in hand.  
Kat walks in and I look up.  
She walks up to me.  
"Any good news?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Stefan's done being reckless. You're safe."  
"Thanks, Kat."  
"Any time, Damon."  
She walks out.  
I go to stare at the fireplace, into the flames, standing. I let the beer bottle drop to the floor and smash into pieces.  
I smile.  
"He's slowly coming back. We never actually lost him."


	156. The Kat and Damon Diaries: Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Damon run into an old enemy. Will they be okay? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Damon walked the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was on his way to the bar. His favorite place to go. The famous bar and grille. He could get as wasted as he wanted and nobody would care. Unless a certain dark hair blue eyed girl was there. Or his younger brother Stefan. Klaus had freed him and now he hadn’t eaten. Damon could sense it when he was around him. It worried him.

Damon sat at the bar drinking some liquor. It was something he enjoyed doing. Something that he could do when Elena wasn’t around. The girl he loved who just so happened to be human and his brother’s girl. But he didn’t really care now that his brother was pretty much gone. But yet, Elena had said that if anyone could get him back on track it would be him. Not her. Stefan wouldn’t even listen to Elena anymore, but he would always listen to his brother. They were blood. Family. They had a connection. They always would. No matter how they felt at the time or what condition or state they were in.

On his fourth shot glass refill, she came to sit beside him to his right. The vampiress. The one he would always love, but in his eyes, never really loved him back.   
“Care to join me?” he asked a little on the drunk side.  
“Actually, I came to keep you company. I know how you can get when you’re like this,” Katherine Pierce replied.  
“Like what?”  
“Drunk.”  
“Forget it. I don’t need your company or your opinions.”  
He got up, abandoning his empty glass and walked out of the bar. He was trying to get away from her. Trying to get her out of his hair. Of course, that never worked.  
She followed him out.  
“Don’t walk away from me, Damon.”  
“Why not? I can do whatever I want. Besides, you always do.”  
“Damon, I’m not going to do that again.”  
“Really? Because I find that hard to believe.”  
“I’m sorry. Okay? Please forgive me. Now can we move past that? I don’t want to be out here like this.”  
“Then go.”  
“I’m not leaving without you. Let’s just go back to the mansion.”  
“No.”  
“You’re stubborn. You know that?”  
“So are you.”  
“Not always. I swear you were born stubborn. You top me off with your stubbornness,” she commented.  
He smiled the best he could through his state he was in.  
“I know. That’s what made us a team. We were good together.”  
Suddenly, through the cold, snowy night he heard a wishing in the air. Then there was pain and he fell on his back with a stake in the middle of his chest.   
He saw Katherine start to run over to him, but was grabbed and thrown behind by someone. Jack. Jack Neal. A vampire. One of Damon’s few enemies he had made over the centuries who was still alive to this day.  
Kat fell to the ground against a building wall, when she was thrown by Jack Neal. But she was going to be okay, she knew. After all, it would’ve probably killed a human, but she was a vampiress. Things like being thrown like that would only hurt a little.   
As Jack starting walking over to him with a wicked smile, Katherine got to her feet a little painfully, not wanting harm to come to him. She cared about him and loved him way too much to let him die. In fact, she would die for him. Whether it be a painful death for her or not because of it. She didn’t care. As long as Damon was alive and okay.   
He watched from where he lay on the cold ground, as Jack Neal and Katherine Pierce fought. That’s when he realized that she had told him the complete and utter truth. She loved him and didn’t want him dead or hurt. As they continued, he pulled the stake out of his chest and sat up long enough to throw it towards him, as Jack pinned her to the ground.  
A moment later, Jack was dead and Damon layed back down.   
She ran towards him and knelt beside him.  
“Are you okay, Damon?” she asked, hands gently resting on his shoulders. She looked at him with concern and worry for him.  
“Don’t worry about me, Kat. I’m a survivor. I always am. You know that better than anyone.”  
He smiled up at her.  
She smiled back.  
He got to his feet, sobering up.  
“Let’s go home, Kat.”  
And with that, they walked away together.


	157. The Kat and Damon Diaries vol. 1: Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat comes to Mystic Falls in 1864 and then Kat comes to town in the present day and warns Damon that Elena's in danger because of her being a doppelganger.

Dear Diary,   
I'm going to America now. I'll be going to a little town in Virginia; Mystic Falls. I'm going to change my name to Katherine Pierce. It'll be easier for me to start a new life and hard for Klaus to track me down so he can kill me. I recently saved Emily Bennett and since she thought she was in my debt, I had her forge a special kind of jewelry called Lapis Lazuli, which allows vampires to walk in the daylight. My two friends traveling with me by coach are Pearl and Anna. They are vampires like me. We each are wearing a Lapis Lazuli ring. When I get to the Salvatore estate, I'll tell them a partly truthful story. That my family was killed in a fire and I have no place to go. After all, Niklaus slaughtered my family and then I kept running for my life after I wept over my mama's body. I tried to go to England, but I was banished. So I'm heading to Mystic Falls. I'm hoping to stay for a while before I have to leave.   
-Katerina Petrova, 1864

It's a beautiful day, as I step out of the coach in a beautiful dress. As I do, I'm greeted by Giuseppe Salvatore. He bows to me and then I do a courtesy.   
"Giuseppe Salvatore," he introduces himself.   
"Katherine Pierce," I introduce myself.   
He kisses my hand and then lets go and says, "Come. Let me show you to your chamber."   
He takes my bag and then starts leading me towards the guest house where I'll be staying. I follow him when he starts to lead me there, me walking at his side, careful to be as human looking and acting as I can. I know he believes in demons that walk the earth. It's a belief that translates to vampires. He's the one I have to be careful about or he'll turn the existence of vampires into a vampire raid with the Founding Families. The ones that founded Mystic Falls.   
"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Pierce. I can't possibly imagine how hard it is for you. It must be such a terrible time for you. I hope you can get back on your feet soon. If you need anything, I'm here to help you any way I can," Giuseppe says, as we walk across the yard.   
"Thank you. That means a lot to me," I reply.   
We stop outside the guest house.   
"Here you are," he says.   
He kisses my cheek before walking away to attend to whatever he has planned for this afternoon.

It's a beautiful, sunny day as I walk through the Salvatore Estate. I stop when I see Mr. Salvatore's younger son Stefan with another guy around Stefan's age. I stand in front of them. They're kicking a ball around.  
"Can I play?" I ask.  
"Katherine, this is my brother Damon. Damon this is Katherine," Stefan says.  
"Nice to meet you," I tell Damon.  
"Likewise. This really isn't a game for a girl like you," Damon says.  
"Decides, you don't know the rules," Stefan says.  
"Who needs rules?" I ask, taking the ball from Damon and running with it under one arm towards the stream.  
"That's a girl who clearly wants to be chased," Damon says. "What do you say brother?"  
A few minutes later, I hear them run towards me and we run, me with the ball, them chasing me. I smile happily as I run. This is he only fun I have had since I was a human child.

 

A few nights later, my existence as a vampire is known. I along with the other vampires get captured and the we get trapped in the tomb to die with metal over our mouths and around our heads, our feet and hands tied by rope.   
Before they slaughter us, I Damon and Stefan get me out. They lay me down on solids ground and get the rope and metal off me. Whatever they have done to all the vampires they captured, I don't know. They did the Same to me. I'm weak. I know it's Damon and Stefan because of their familiar scent.   
"Katherine," I hear Damon call.   
I slowly open my eyes.   
"Damon," I breathe.   
"Katherine, are you okay?" Stefan asks.   
Stefan is knelt on the ground beside me, while his brother is knelt down in front of me.   
I turn my head to look at him, but before I can answer him, Damon intercedes saying, "Does she look okay? She's not okay."   
I turn my head to look up at Damon.   
"What do you need?" he asks.   
"Blood," I answer.   
"Then take it. Take what you need," Damon invites me.   
So I do. I take a little from both brothers.   
When I feel better, all three of us get to our feet.  
A moment later, a gunshot rings out and Stefan falls to the ground shot. Then I turn to see their father with a shot gun. He aims to shoot Damon, as Damon turns to his only brother. As he aims to shoot, I run towards him at vamp speed and twist his wrist. The gun falls to the ground. Then I kill Mr. Salvatore by snapping his neck.  
A moment later, I kneel down beside Damon. He's in emotional pain. I put a gentle hand on the side of his face.   
"You didn't lose your brother. He's coming back."   
"What do you mean?"   
"You both have my blood in your veins. If you die or feed, you become a vampire."   
"When will he come back?"   
"Soon. I promise."   
"Alright."   
He soon comes back and becomes a vampire.  
"I have to go," I tell them.   
"What do you mean?" Damon asks me.   
I look at Damon and answer him saying, "If I don't go now, I'll surely be killed. If you love me enough, come with me."   
He looks at Stefan.   
"Go. Well catch up soon," Stefan encourages him.   
So Damon and I walk off together to leave home to survive. I just hope his brother has enough sense to leave as well.

 

Dear diary,   
It's been two decades that Katherine and I as vampires have been apart. We lost touch. At first I kept searching for her, but then I just gave up. A part of me will always care about Katherine since she's me and my brother's sire, but there's a girl. Elena. Elena Gilbert. Stefan and I both love her, but he hurt her with words that would hurt anyone, be them human or vampire. Any species. He's in a dark place. This vampire hybrid came here. Niklaus. He compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity, but that can't stop him from loving Elena. Elena and I are in love, too. She just doesn't know it yet. And no matter how dark of a place either of us are in, the bottom line is we're brothers and we'll do anything to save one another. But unlike Katherine, Elena hasn't come between us. Yet. I should tell you that Elena is Kat's descendant. She looks and sounds just like Kat. That's what attracted us to her until I found out she's nothing like Kat.   
-Damon Salvatore, 2004

 

It's a beautiful night in mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm at home at the Salvatore house that used to be a boarding house. Katherine had stayed here once. It's a fond memory, but I don't wish to share it. I'm standing by my drinking table in the living room. I set my now empty shot glass of Bourbon down on the table. I may be a vampire, but I love to drink and party. It makes things better if the day has sucked or I'm feeling down.   
I turn around, sensing her. It's not Elena. The door opens and she walks in, closing it behind herself. She strides up to me, stopping just inches in front of me, looking into her eyes. She smiles as she does.   
"Kat," I greet.   
She places her hands on my chest. She shows me her love for me in her eyes. She still loves me, but I have a different kind of love for her. She should go see Stefan. He still loves Kat. The thing is though, she chose me even though she loved us both. But does she love Stefan the way she loves me?   
"You shouldn't be here, Kat."   
"Why?"   
“For one, Klaus is back and Stefan is his slave. Klaus compelled him to turn his humanity off. You're not gonna be safe here for long if he finds out you're here. Two, your descendant could walk through that door any minute now and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. I love her, but I'll always love you because of the Sire bond."   
"You worry too much. I wouldn't hurt Elena. She's family. Family means everything to me. "   
She kisses my cheek, but I can tell when she pull away and looks at me, she wishes she had the right to kiss me on the lips, instead.   
"Tell me. Why did you come back, Kat? And don't play any games with me."   
"I missed you so much, I had to come back home. Decides, I heard there was a Doppelgänger in town. That means Elena's in danger."   
"You're going to help?"   
"Yes."   
"I'm liking the new Kat. We should celebrate."   
"Agreed."   
We smile at each other.

It's a dark night, as we take a walk through Mystic Falls.  
"So, what are you going to do first?" he asks me.  
"I'm going to help Elena any way I can. What do you want me to do, Damon?"  
"We better go to Elena's and see to it that she's safe."  
"Then be the leader."  
"Have I told you lately how much I like the new you? I really do."  
"Plenty, oh sweet Damon."  
"Sweet, huh? You really think so?"  
"Damon, I know so."  
We chuckle and smile at each other the rest of the way.


	158. The Kat and Damon Diaries vol.2: Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2. Katherine gets bitten saving Elena. Will they find out what the cure for a werewolf bite is in time to save Kat's life? Read to find out.

Dear Diary,  
Tonight will be the night of the ritual. The ritual Klaus will perform so he can phase. But in order for it to go through, he'll need to drink from and kill Elena Gilbert. He'll also need blood, a witch, and a sacrifice.  
What are my thoughts on this? I say he won't do it if I can help it. Elena is the last of my human Petrova family. I'll stop at nothing to save her life; keep her alive. I must protect her. I must be there for her. I can't lose my family again. It would shatter me to bits more than last time, if he kills her.  
Damon and I are working together to find out how to stop it. But what if we can't? What if we're too late to save her? What then?  
-Katherine Pierce, 2005

 

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's a full moon night. The night of the ritual. We thought we had everything planned out, but we didn't. Klaus kidnapped Elena. I'm running through the woods at vamp speed, heading for the heart of the woods. Damon said he would be on his way. He just has something he has to take care of first.

 

Twenty minutes later, I stop in the shadows of the trees. I see the horrific scene. Niklaus is just seconds away from finishing drinking from Elena. Elena is just about going limp. I can hear her heart slowing and her breathing turning shallow, her eyes just barely open. Stefan is trapped in a circle, surrounded by fire and in pain. The witch and Elena's Aunt Jenna are dead.  
"No!" I yell.  
At vamp speed, I run towards and slam into Klaus. We land on the ground, me on top, until he rolls on top of me and pins me there. Elena is on her back on the ground still. And that's when it happens. He starts to phase into a werewolf. I push him off me and get to my feet.  
Just when I start to run towards Elena to help her, Klaus in werewolf form, lunges at and pins me down to the ground. Now I look up at a missive, brown werewolf. Then I’m attacked.   
As he attacks me, I try to get free from him, but I can’t. As he scratches and bites me, pain surges through me. I know I’m in danger. Klaus has bitten me, and is still biting me and he’s half werewolf. A werewolf bite is poisonous and deadly to a vampire.   
As I weaken, I hear Damon yell out my name. 

 

“Katherine!” I yell, as I run towards her.   
A moment later, I slam into Klaus, throwing him off her, protecting my Sire. He lands against some trees, as I race over to Katherine.   
I kneel down beside her.   
“Damon,” she breathes.   
“I’m here, Kat.”  
As I pull her gently into my arms, she falls unconscious and goes limp in my arms. I want to get to Elena first, but Stefan’s trapped. I’m on my own. I have to get them to the Salvatore boarding house one at a time.   
I race towards the boarding house, Kat in my arms, knowing Kat is dying. 

 

Once in my room, I gently lay her down on my bed. I then kiss her forehead lightly before speedily leaving to go get Elena.

 

Ten minutes later, I’m back in the woods knelt beside Elena. Stefan and Klaus are gone. I pick her up and speedily run towards my place. 

 

Once in Stefan’s room, I gently lay her down on his bed. I then hold her up and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, positioning her head back, as to make my blood go down her throat.   
Ten minutes later, I lay her down and leave the room. 

 

I don't know how long I was out, but when I come to, I’m in Damon's bed in his room at the Salvatore boarding house. Damon is standing at my bedside, looking down at me.  
"Damon," I breathe, weakly looking at him.  
I'm so weak and hungry. I know I’m dying. And I’m so torrid. I know I won't be in existence much longer. I can feel myself slowly dying.  
"I'm sorry. For everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I have always loved you both. I never chose either of you," I whisper in truth.  
He sits on my bedside.  
We look at each other.  
"I forgave you a long time ago, Kat. There's no need for apologies," he informs me.  
A sharp pain shoots through me and I gasp in pain.  
"Kat, it's okay. You'll be okay."  
"I'm dying. How will I be okay?" I whisper.  
"Because we'll find the cure. I have Bonnie asking the witches. You'll live."  
"You don't know that. I can feel it. It's close. Death is close," I susurrate. "I love you," I then add.  
A moment later, everything goes black for me.

 

I look down at Kat, standing at her bedside, and trail the back of my hand gently down the side of her face. I hope that she won't die on me. She's my Sire and I have and will always care deeply about her. She can't die on me. Not now. Not ever. I won't let it happen. I'll die before I'll let anything happen to her. I stifle a growl as I think about it. She wouldn't be in this position if it hadn't been for Klaus. If only Klaus hadn't killed Elena. But I gave Elena my blood. She'll come back. But if she comes back as a vampire or in transition to become a vampire, I will stake her myself. That I vow. And I never ever take back my promises and vows. I never have and I won't start now. If Katherine dies by the clutches or hands of Klaus, I will personally kill him myself, or die trying to kill him, no matter what the consequences are. That's how much I care about her.  
Just then, my cell phone vibrates and I take it out. It's Bonnie.  
I answer it.  
"Tell me you have something for me."  
"They were really mad, but I heard a name. Klaus."  
"Thanks, Bonnie."  
I hang up.  
I bend down and kiss her forehead before leaving the room.  
Elena is just coming over to my room.  
"Elena, stay with Katherine. Klaus bit her. She's dying. Bonnie just told me that she heard Klaus' name amongst the witches. I have to go do something."  
"Be careful, Damon."  
"I'll try."  
"And Damon, don't do anything stupid."  
I give her a smile before vanishing down the stairs and out of the house.

 

An hour later, I stand with Rebekkah, Klaus' sister, in a dark alley.  
"Your brother seems to have bitten Katherine. I know you hate her, but she's my Sire. My family. You have to help me."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Get me Klaus' blood. Just one or two vials of it."  
"Very well then. You do know I’m only doing this because it's for you and it's a family matter, right?"  
"I get that, Rebekkah. Now please go. And do hurry."  
I watch her leave the alley at vamp speed. I only hope we won't be too late to save her life.

 

While I'm unconscious, I dream about my past. Mostly about my family. I dream that I’m overlooking my village back in Bulgaria. I see the villagers that lived in my village, including my family, all slaughtered. I relive it all. I miss them so much, but I miss my ma’ ma even more. Then it fast forwards to me going to Mystic Falls, Virginia but skips several details. It then goes straight to when the vampire raid came in the winter of 1864.  
I stop in the middle of the street. I know I must go, but I love them both so I must go to them. I run towards Damon and Stefan who have been shot dead in the street.  
I kneel down between them.  
I touch Stefan's face gently and bend down to whisper in his ear.  
"I'll see you soon, Stefan."  
I turn to Damon and whisper in his ear, a gentle hand on the side of his face.  
"I promise we'll be together again soon. I love you both. Protect each other for me. I'll be with you again when I get the chance. I love you, Damon."  
I stand up and rush towards my coach where my vampire friends, Anna and Pearl, are waiting for me.

 

As my coach starts moving, I look out the window silently and look at the Salvatore brothers still lying there. I wish I could stay with them, but if I don't leave town, I'll surely be killed. And my first rule for myself is to always survive. My second rule is to always be one step ahead of the enemy. Decides, I don't know how far away from Mystic Falls Klaus is. And if he finds me here, he'll kill me. I can't let that happen. I have to survive. I have the Salvatore brothers to live for. And I’m still in search of my long lost daughter that my father took from me. I want to someday be reunited with my family. My only human family that I have left. I know I’ll never be reunited with my human family that Niklaus slaughtered, for they are dead. And they didn’t have vampire blood in their system like Damon and Stefan did before they died. So I am in search of her.   
I wake up from my dream to see Damon standing at my bedside, Elena standing by the door to the bedroom, both looking at me.   
"We got you the cure and I gave it to you. How are you feeling?" he says.   
"Better. Thanks."  
"You are very welcome," he replies to me.   
Elena gives a small smile, I’m guessing to show that she's glad I’m okay, before leaving the room.  
I look up at him and he looks down at me.  
We smile.


	159. The Kat and Damon Diaries vol.3: Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2. They make a plan to kill Klaus. Will it work? Read to find out.

1\. Staked

Dear journal,  
Klaus killed Elena, but Elena came back alive feeling fine. Damon gave her some of his blood so he would know that she would survive. I survived too, thanks to Damon getting the cure to me in time, after Klaus, in werewolf form, attacked and bit me. I was trying to save Elena.   
We’re back to square one, but we have the Gilbert journals to help us. We’re starting with Jonathan’s journal. Oh, and I haven’t told you the best part. We have a daggered Original locked in a cell in the basement; Elijah Mikaelson; one of Klaus’ brothers; Alaric daggered him in the woods a few nights ago for us, so we can keep him for safe keeping. Elijah is the only Mikaelson Original we can trust. Elijah doesn’t live by Klaus’ rules; only his own. He lives by justice, honor, loyalty, and respect. And I can relate. As you know, I also live by my own rules. Another plus of having Elijah is he has a feud with Klaus. Don’t we all? So we’re all doing our best to work together. It’ll be easier once a non-vampire undaggers him and we get Elijah on our side.   
-Katherine Pierce, 2005

 

It’s a dark night, as I head downstairs into the basement to get a blood bag for food. I’m a little hungry. I’m alone in the house, since Damon went out with Elena to the Mystic Bar and Grille. He wanted to get out for a while and I let him. After all, we all know that a cooped up, bored, impatient Damon is a cranky, self-destructive, miserable Damon. And I, with all the rest whom know him, would rather have a well-behaved Damon.  
I open the cooler and grab a blood bag. I’m about to turn to the stairs, when I sense something. So I open the cell door and there I see an invisible force pulling it slowly out.   
Must be a witch, I think, but know it’s not Bonnie Bennett. She wouldn’t do something like this.   
I don’t know what to do, so I stand inside the entryway and yell out, “Hey!”  
The dagger stops moving, but I sense that the invisible force is still here. And then I’m thrown against the rock wall and land on my side. I’m in pain. I think my shoulder and leg are wretched somewhere. I try to get up and painfully do, leaning against the wall. Then the searing pain comes, as the invisible force plunges a stake through the middle of my chest. I don’t have any time to react, as I collapse, back against the wall. Then everything goes black for me.   
2\. The Dark Knight

Dear journal,  
Katherine and I are working together and, for once in a long time, getting along. I guess a crisis makes things like that happen; more specifically Klaus, Elena’s death and resurrection, and Katherine’s experience of near death. I hope things will stay peaceful between us if and when Klaus is gone.  
-Damon Salvatore, 2005

 

When I walk inside, I hear a noise from the basement. I rush down there to check, since Kat’s not upstairs.   
When I see the dagger coming out, I use a fire machine of Ric’s, which makes it stop. When it does, I race to Kat’s side, where she lays on her side, and kneel down. She’s pale with cracked skin, and her eyes are closed. There’s a stake in the middle of her chest, so I pull it out and gently roll her onto her back.   
As I look down at her, I try to sense something through the Sire bond; anything.  
“No,” I say, half growling. I won’t lose her. Not tonight. If anyone deserves to die, it’s me. I’m the one that has always killed people. Kat tries to do the right thing. She’s trying to do better.   
I gently pull her into my arms and pick her up, closing the door to the cell. Then I race up the stairs and lay her down on the couch. She’s very limp. This both worries and frightens me.   
I sit by her and position her head gently back, before biting my wrist and putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.  
“Come on, Kat. Don’t die. Please don’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kat. I left when I shouldn’t have. Please stay with me,” I say, pleading with her.   
When I think I’ve given her enough, I take my wrist away. It instantly heals and I look down at her still form. I then take her cold, fragile hand in mine. I use my free hand to rest on her forehead. 

 

3\. Survivor

I don’t know how long I was out, or in better terms, lying there nearly dead, but when I wake up, I’m on the couch with Damon by me. Alaric and Elena aren’t that far away, trying to think of a plan or something. Maybe take down Klaus. It probably got a little boring waiting to see if I would live.   
“Damon,” I breathe.   
“Finally; you nearly died. You scared me. I almost lost you.”  
I rest a gentle hand on the side of his face and look up at his face.   
“My sweet Damon; my knight in dark armor; thank you; you saved my life. I thought I was going to die when I was staked. But I guess I’m a survivor. Somehow, I always am.”  
He smiles down at me and I smile back up at him.  
Alaric and Elena go to stand by the couch.   
“Welcome back,” Alaric greets.  
“I guess we’re both survivors then,” Elena comments to me.  
“I guess we are,” I say to her.   
I take my hand away from Damon’s face and slowly sit up.  
“So what did I miss while I was almost dying? Anything new and interesting?” I question them.

 

4\. The Plan

As Kat gets to her feet, I help her with a gentle hand on her arm. Once she’s on her feet, I let her go.   
“We need a plan to take down Klaus,” I announce.  
“We need white Ashwood. It’s the only thing that will kill Originals,” Ric informs us.   
The Whickery bridge sign is made out of white Ashwood,” Kat announces.   
“Then let’s take them all down.”  
“We need a concrete plan, Damon,” Elena reminds me.  
“What’s the plan?” Ric questions.  
“We make stakes out of the sign, call Klaus up and tell him we are handing Elena over to him, tell him to meet up in the heart of the forest, and you and I go for him with stakes,” I answer him.   
I look between the two Petrova bloodlines.   
“Stay out of it, Elena; and Katherine; when the fight starts, no matter what happens, back off. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Because I’ll get myself hurt or killed,” Elena says with a hurt expression.  
“Damon’s right,” Ric says.  
“I’m sorry, Elena. I wish you could help,” Kat sympathizes.   
“Then it’s settled. Let’s get that sign and make some stakes,” I say.

5\. Taking Action

It’s a dark night as Damon, Alaric, Klaus, and I stand in the middle of the forest. Alaric and Damon stand at either side of me, as Niklaus walks towards me. I hope this will work.   
“You did well on your promise,” Klaus comments.  
“Yes. We did,” Damon says.   
As Klaus gets closer, Damon slams into him, pinning him to the ground. Alaric joins in and helps, both with stakes. I want to help, but I can’t. I have to trust Damon first. So all I can do now is just watch the fight.   
A few minutes later, it’s over. Klaus is dead, his body is in the river, and we head home.


	160. The Katherine and Alaric Chronicles vol.1: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat gets attacked by Klaus. Will she be okay? Read to find out.

1\. Emancipator

It’s a dark night, as I walk pass allies on my way home. My name is Alaric Saltzman and I am a Vampire Hunter. I hunt down and kill vampires. But I wasn’t always like this. I was once just an everyday normal human. I was married and had dreams about having children. She was an extraordinary, beautiful, caring woman by the name of Isobel Flemming. I thought nothing of it, when she started obsessing over vampires. I thought it was a joke, when she told me that she wanted to find a vampire. Back then, I didn’t believe in vampires. But almost every night, she would stay up late researching. She even gave me a ring; a special one. She called it special, and it would protect me. I didn’t believe in magic or protection against things, so I just laughed it off.  
All of her research paid off in the end, because she found a vampire. One that, when she begged him to, was willing to turn her. I know that now, but I thought he had killed her back then. After all, I had witnessed him feeding from her one night, when I had come home. But when he saw me, he vanished from my home and sight. So in the end, she was turned. It twisted her in a way that I didn’t know her anymore.   
You’re probably wondering who turned her and what the ring is. You’re also probably wondering how I found her. Let me shorten it, since it’s a long story.   
When I came to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia for the first time, I applied for a job as a History teacher at Mystic High. And I got the job.   
Shortly after I started my new life with a new job, I found out that Mystic Falls has a lot of history to it. It starts with vampires in the winter of 1864. But I won’t go into it. I also found out that the vampire I had seen was Damon Salvatore.   
Later, Damon Salvatore became my best friend and I met Elena Gilbert and Damon’s brother, Stefan Salvatore.  
Not long afterward, several things happened. Katherine Pierce, Elena’s descendant and Damon and Stefan’s Sire, came to town first. She started playing games with everyone, centering it all in on Elena, trying to get Stefan back. She killed Elena’s best friend Caroline whom became a vampire afterward, cut John Gilbert’s fingers off which put him in the hospital for a little bit, and we think she’s the one whom put Vicki in transition. Just so you know, Vicki was Elena’s friend and Elena’s ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan’s sister, as well as Tyler’s girlfriend and Jeremy’s crush. But Damon and Stefan had to kill her when she almost bit Jeremy, Elena’s brother, and bit Elena on the shoulder. To top it off, Katherine pretended to be Elena at times. But after a while, Katherine stopped all together. That was when Klaus, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, came to town to find his doppelganger. Elena.   
After Klaus came to town, we all did our best to keep him from Elena. We protected her. But when Damon was bitten by a werewolf, one of Elena’s friends and Caroline’s boyfriend, Tyler, now a hybrid that broke the Sire bond between him and Klaus, Stefan gave himself up to Klaus in exchange for the cure for his elder brother; Klaus’ blood. So Damon survived, Klaus turned Stefan back into the Ripper, and Stefan was under Klaus’ compulsion. He even compelled him to feed from and kill Elena. But his love for Elena was so strong that he told her to run and fought it. And then Klaus compelled him to turn his humanity off.   
I should probably tell you that Klaus did kill Elena once, and killed her Aunt Jenna. Luckily, Damon’s blood was in her system and she woke up, feeling fine. So after Jenna, whom I had been dating for a little while, was killed, I took over Elena and Jeremy Duty.   
Sometime after we tried to kill Klaus and failed, and after Stefan was freed and slowly went back to his habit of hunting animals, Isobel came to Mystic Falls. A few nights later, I ran into her but she was later killed. After she was killed, we found out that Isobel had been part of Katherine’s family, but Katherine didn’t tell us how they were related.   
Just last month, I found out that my ring is indeed special. If I die from a supernatural force or being, it will bring me back to life. And that all leads up to the present.

 

I stop by an alley, hearing something. I follow the sounds to a desolate street to see the scene. Klaus is walking away from Katherine. She lies on her side, dagger in her stomach, stake in her chest writhing in pain. Only one thing can make a vampire act like that; vervain.  
I know what she has done in the past, but I have to help her. She’s Damon and Stefan’s Sire and Elena’s descendant. Damon and Stefan may not care if she dies, but Elena does. So I’m doing this for Elena.  
2\. Damsel in Need

As I lay on the hard ground, I hear Klaus’ footsteps as he walks away. Then he’s gone. But the next thing I know, I hear someone racing towards me and I smell Alaric’s scent.  
A few minutes later, as my vision blurs, I vaguely hear Alaric after I feel the dagger come out.  
“Katherine, hang in there. You’re going to be okay.”  
I feel the stake come out, as I weaken.   
“You’ll live,” he assures me.  
He gently sits me up.  
“Alaric,” I greet.  
I feel my wounds close up, but I’m still weak.   
He helps me to my feet and I put a hand on his shoulder to keep from falling. I feel weak and light headed.   
“Katherine, look at me,” he says gently.  
I do.  
He gently puts hands on either side of my head. He then looks back at me.   
“Focus, Katherine. Focus. Stay with me.”  
I can barely stand, as he tries to keep me awake. It’s hard on my part. I’m starting to lose my senses. Usually, vervain doesn’t make me feel this way. But I haven’t had any for a month. My body isn’t used to it anymore. I feel dizzy, unsteady, drained, and unfocused. All I want to do is close my eyes. I’ve been fighting one thing or another for 500 years. I’m tired of fighting.   
“Alaric, I-“ I start.   
“Whatever you want to tell me, can probably wait until you’re feeling better,” he interrupts.   
“No. Alaric, I can’t. I feel…” I try.  
I feel like I should tell him how I’m feeling.   
“I don’t feel well,” I finally get out.   
He lets go of me.   
“I know. And I’m going to help you.”  
A moment later, I collapse to the ground, but he catches me with a hand between my shoulder blades, another hand behind my head, holding me up, as I start to lose it. And then he gently picks me up in his arms. I wrap my arms gently around his neck, as he starts walking, resting my head on his shoulder.   
“Try to stay awake,” he encourages me, as I try to fight, but know I’m losing the fight.

3\. Revelations

I walk towards the Salvatore boarding house, which is lit up but silent. It looks silent, anyway. And I don’t hear anything.   
As I approach the door, I feel her losing consciousness.   
“Damon, I need help,” I say at a normal tone, knowing he’ll hear me. “Katherine got vervained and staked by Klaus.”  
A moment later, he opens the door and I walk in. I then feel her grow limp in my arms.   
“I’ll get her upstairs, Ric,” Damon says.   
I let him take her from me and vanish up the stairs.   
I close the door and walk over to his drinking table, pouring myself a glass of liquor. I guess I was wrong about Damon. He cares about her. It’s just an act he puts on.   
I take a sip from the shot glass.   
A few minutes later, Damon comes down the stairs and heads over to me.   
“Is she going to be okay?” I ask, remembering how she had looked.   
“She’ll live, as far as I know. But since when did you start caring?” he replies.   
“Since she has been helping; and she’s you and Elena’s family, as much as you would love to block her from your family tree. And you weren’t there. You didn’t see what I saw,” I answer him.   
He raises an eyebrow.  
“And what did I not see, Ric?”  
“She was in pain. And she nearly died; again. I saved her life for the sake of her being Elena’s and your family.”  
“What do you mean again? What do you know that you haven’t told me?”  
“I’m sorry that I kept it from you, but it’s her past. I thought she should tell you, instead. I should probably start at the beginning.”  
I finish the glass and sit down on the couch. I then look at him where he is standing by his drinking table.   
He looks at me, as I continue.  
“She was born in Bulgaria in 1492, under the name of Katerina Petrova. She lived in a village and lived like any human. But then when she met Elijah at seventeen years old, he introduced her to Niklaus and Trevor. She was fond of Klaus, until she found out who she was to him and what he and his family are. She was his doppelganger. The day before he had to do the ritual, she ran for her life. Because Trevor loved her, he helped her run. He gave her a compass necklace and told her to show it to Rose. When Rose found out that Trevor wanted to save her, she argued with him over it. After Katerina failed to kill herself by cutting her wrists with a knife, she took the advantage of their distraction to hang herself. She had Rose’s blood in her system when she died, and when she woke up, Trevor asked her why she did it and that he would’ve helped her escape. She told him he would’ve helped her run and that would never be enough. When Rose tried to kill her, she pushed the old woman whom owned the cabin, in front of her, and Rose staked her, instead. Katerina fed from her and then fled back to her Bulgaria village. But when she arrived, the villagers were dead; slaughtered. She ran to where she lived and found her uncle dead with a sword through him and her parents killed with their throats torn open. She wept over her mother before she fled to America. She hadn’t escaped Klaus yet. And from there, she went to England before she came here. And that’s when she met you two.”  
Damon turns to walk over to the fireplace.   
He looks into the fire.   
“Is it true, Ric? All of it?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“Because if it is, then that explains it; no wonder she knows so much about Klaus and doppelgangers. What have I done?”  
“What do you mean? You haven’t done anything,” I say, not sure what he’s talking about.   
“Stefan and I always gave her a hard time. We thought she was playing games with us for fun. But maybe she wasn’t. Maybe she was trying to keep us together and safe. I was the worst, because I loved her the most. And I still care. I understand now why she’s so intent on keeping family safe and together, and why she’s so terrified of Klaus.”  
“I think you’re right. When she comes out of it, you two need to talk. So I need to go. It’s getting late and I’m Elena’s care taker. I need to make sure they’re home and safe.”  
“Night, Ric,” he says, as I close the front door behind me and walk the route to the Gilbert house.   
4\. Thank You

When I head downstairs that morning, Katherine’s at the bar in the kitchen. She’s sipping a wine glass of red wine.   
I enter the kitchen and sit at her left on a bar stool.   
“I’m glad you’re feeling better, but what are you doing here?” I ask her.   
“I came to see you. I heard that you told Damon.”  
“Yes. I hope that wasn’t a mistake.”  
“It wasn’t. I just came by to thank you for that, and for what you did for me last night. I think I owe you one after that.”  
“You don’t owe me anything, Katherine. I did it for Elena. Don’t make me regret it.”  
“Keep telling yourself that, Alaric. But I think you’re starting to care. And it scares you that you’re starting to care for a vampire like me. Because you know what others think of me.”  
As she speaks, I know she’s right.


	161. The Katherine and Alaric Chronicles vol.2: Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ric and Kat pretty much save each other's lives. Read to find out what happens.

1\. Past to Present 

It’s a dark night, as I walk through Mystic Falls, Virginia alone. My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly known in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova. I should probably tell you my long story.  
I was born in Bulgaria under the name of Katerina Petrova in 1492. I lived in a village like any human. But when I met Lord Elijah, Lord Niklaus, and Lord Trevor my life changed completely. I know I should’ve stayed in my village, but I didn’t. I had to get away for a little while. I was upset after my father had taken my baby girl from me, saying I have disgraced my family. You see, illegitimate children weren’t welcome in those days. So after I met them, I thought they were gentlemen. Niklaus even kissed my hand. Trevor was the most polite, because he developed a crush on me.  
Later, I found out what his family is and that I was Klaus’ doppelganger. I ran from him, but Trevor found me in the woods. He told me to run to a cabin and tell her who had sent me. Rose let me in and compelled the old woman that owned the cabin, to bring me food and water. And after I had been fed and had had water, Rose locked me in one of the bedrooms. I took my dagger and cut my wrists so I would die, instead of being brought to Klaus by Rose. But she smelled my blood and forced her blood down me. I gagged and she went over to speak to Trevor. Trevor wanted me to live, but Rose was looking out for her and Trevor’s well-being. She told him that whoever double crosses Klaus always ends up in his debt. Trevor argued that he loved me. Then I saw a length of rope and hung myself.   
When I awoke, I was on the bed with an overwhelming hunger. I was in transition to become a vampire. I was so thirsty and my feelings were heightened. Trevor asked me why I did it and told me he would’ve helped me escape. I told him that he would’ve helped me run.  
When Rose came at me with a stake to try and kill me, I pushed the old woman in front of me. Rose staked her, instead. The blood was so much that I couldn’t resist. So I fed on the woman’s neck and tossed her to Rose. I apologized before fleeing.  
When I arrived back at my village, I found all the villagers and my family dead; slaughtered. When I saw my ma’ ma’s body, I wept over her for what seemed like an hour. Then I ran from Bulgaria and came to America, where I changed my name to Katherine Pierce. I stayed in England until I was banished after they found out what I am. And that’s when I came to Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864.  
When I arrived in Mystic Falls, I told them that my parents were killed in a fire and I was an orphan. Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan and Damon’s father, took me in. So I lived in the Salvatore boarding house and met Stefan. I fell in love with him, as he did with me. Then I met Damon after he came home from war to see his little brother. Damon fell in love with me, as did I with him.   
Not long afterward I told Damon and Stefan what I am, Stefan made a big mistake by telling his father what I am. That led to the vampire raid. I was captured, but Damon and Stefan got me out. And then their father killed them, resulting in them waking up in transition. When they did awake, they saw the church fire and thought I was dead. But little did they know, I had a Lockwood on my side. He helped me escape Mystic Falls. I faked my own death.  
Throughout the centuries, I watched Damon and Stefan from a distance. I made sure they were safe.   
When I came back in 2009, I watched them from a distance. I wanted Stefan back. And then I saw the doppelganger. Elena Gilbert. She and Stefan were together for a couple years before Klaus came. He started trouble for us. But now he has been on low profile. It makes us all wonder what he’s planning; thinking. So that’s what brings us to the present.   
I’m about ready to pass Elena Gilbert’s place where she lives with her brother Jeremy and care taker Alaric. But when I smell blood, I stop in my tracks. I walk up to the door, open it, and walk in, closing the door behind myself.   
I stop in the hallway and listen. I hear breathing and one heartbeat. I can also hear a gentle breeze, which means that the kitchen door in the back is open. So I head straight for the kitchen.   
I stop in the entryway to the kitchen. It’s chaos. The kitchen table is over turned, things are scattered on the floor, and the door is wide open. In the midst of it lays Alaric Saltzman. 

2\. Dying

My vision is blurry and I’m sitting against a wall, when I sense a vampire. But at this point, I don’t rightfully care. I’m dying anyway. I was attacked by a vampire. I don’t feel pain at the moment, so I’m probably in shock from all the blood loss. My wounds are terrible. I have a gash on my stomach and some bites to my left shoulder, both arms, and right hand. I have some scratches on other parts of me and feel blood on the right side of my head.   
“Alaric?” I hear a familiar voice question.   
I blurrily see her kneel down in front of me and look at me. She has a worried face.  
“Katherine,” I whisper, as I start to feel cold.   
“Alaric, you need to live,” she says.   
“I will. When I come back,” I reply.   
“Where’s your ring? It’s missing,” she says, scared.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean it’s not on your finger.”  
I know she’s right, even though I can hardly feel anything. She wouldn’t lie to me.   
“It’ll be fine,” I say, trying to calm her.   
“No. You need my blood, Alaric. It’ll heal you.”  
I don’t answer her, because now I can’t. I can’t focus and it’s all I can do to breathe. I’ve died before, but I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never felt so cold before. But all the other times, I had had my ring on. 

3\. Savior

He doesn’t answer me, when I tell him what he needs. And I can hear his ragged breathing and slowing heart. He can barely breathe and I know this.  
I roll up my right sleeve and bite my wrist, as he starts to lose consciousness. I then put it to his lips.   
“Drink, Alaric,” I instruct.   
I’m very relieved when he does.

 

Ten minutes later, I pull my wrist away and it heals, as does his wounds.   
He looks at me.   
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
I help him to his feet.   
“Let’s find your ring, Alaric.”  
“Well said. And clean this mess up before Elena and Jeremy get home,” he adds.   
It isn’t long before I find his ring, it’s on his finger, and the kitchen is cleaned up.  
I look at him.   
“So what happened?”  
“A vampire attack.”  
“Who was it?”  
“I don’t know. It depends if you know anyone by the name of Logan.”  
I tense.   
“Katherine?”  
“Alaric, where’s Elena? She could be in danger.”  
“What do you mean? Slow down and explain, Katherine.”  
“Logan was Elena’s Aunt Jenna’s old boyfriend. Someone, I don’t know who, must’ve turned him. He might be looking for Jenna. He might not know that she’s dead.”  
“So you think he would go after Elena?”  
“Yeah; she was Elena’s aunt, after all.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
We head out the back, closing the door behind us, walking side by side. And as we walk, I use my senses to guide me, searching for his scent and Elena’s. 

4\. Mission

I walk at Katherine’s side, glad for her saving my life. Now we’re in search of Logan before he can get to Elena. 

 

In the neighborhood of the Forbes’ residence, we spot him heading down the road. I race to catch up to Katherine, as she runs towards him at vamp speed and they fight.   
She pins him against a tree, hand around his throat.   
I stand by her.   
“What are you doing here?” I ask.   
“None of your business,” he says.   
“Is this about locating Jenna?” Katherine asks.   
“Yes. Do you know where she is?”  
“I’m sorry, Logan. She’s dead. Niklaus killed her,” I answer him.   
“Are you going to go and never come back, or are you going to have me kill you?” she asks.   
“If she’s dead, kill me.”  
I watch her kill him with a stake through the heart, before she and I dump his body in the river.   
Afterward, Katherine and I go to the Mystic Grille.


	162. The Katherine and Alaric Chronicles vol.3: The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat gets attacked and bitten by a wolf. Ric finds her. Will he be able to get the cure to her in time? Read to find out.

1\. Race Against Time

It’s a dark night, as I walk the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It’s something I do as a Vampire Hunter, every night here in this small town. Yet, I do as I shouldn’t. I’m friends with vampires. It’s not right I know, but Damon and the others have helped me time and time again. And I’ve done the same for them in the past.  
I stop where I’m on the Whickery Bridge, when I hear the howl of a werewolf from the forest. It’s a full moon tonight. And then I hear the sound of Katherine screaming in excruciating pain. It’s coming from the forest.   
I run towards the forest, hearing the sounds of the attack, as I run closer as fast as I can. She’s in trouble. If she gets bitten by a werewolf, she’ll need that cure. And fast. The only cure if a vampire gets bitten is Klaus’ blood. Without the cure, she’ll slowly die.   
I’m coming, Katherine. Hang in there, I think to myself.

2\. Werewolf

I scream in excruciating pain, as the massive, brown werewolf attacks me. It hurts so badly. It’s biting and clawing me, growling at the same time. All I can do is scream and try not to writhe in pain. I just want it to end.   
What feels like half an hour later, I weaken so badly that I can’t scream anymore. But I’m still in pain, as my vision goes blurry and I’m unfocused.   
As I close my eyes, I hear Alaric’s familiar yell, “Get away from her!” and then it yelps. I hear its retreating paws and his footsteps, before everything goes black.

3\. Succumbing (dying)

“No!” I yell, fearing the worst, as I run towards her, seeing her head roll to the left.   
Once I reach her, I kneel down beside her. I can tell she’s in terrible shape, as I look down at her. She’s very pale, unconscious, and has several claw marks and some bites. There’s a bite on her right arm, left shoulder, and left side.   
“Let’s get you out of here,” I say, before gently picking her up in my arms and walking away. 

 

Half an hour later, as she lays unconscious, sweating, and wounded in my bed at Elena’s, I brush her hair gently out of her face.   
“Oh, Katerina,” I sigh. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you die. I’ll get you Klaus’ blood if I have to die for it,” I add.   
I leave my room and head down the stairs to leave. I have to hurry.

4\. Awakened

I don’t know how long I'm out for, but when I come to I’m in Alaric’s bed at Elena’s. And that’s when a sharp pain shoots through me. And as the pain comes, I scream. But as suddenly as the pain comes, it stops. When it stops, I stop screaming and feel myself sweating.   
A moment later, I start hallucinating. I know I’m hallucinating when I see my mother standing in the middle of the room.  
“Ma ’ma,” I say, as tears stream down my face upon seeing her.  
“Katerina,” she greets. “It’s okay. Everything will be over soon,” she adds with a motherly smile.  
“It hurts, ma’ ma,” I confess.   
“I know. It’s okay, Katerina.”  
She sits on my bedside and lightly touches my cheek.  
More tears stream down my face. 

 

My mother disappears from sight, as Alaric walks in with the cure.   
“You’re awake. Wonderful.”  
He sits on my bedside and helps me sit up. Then he gives the vial to me and I take it. I drink a little before giving it back.   
“Thank you,” I say, and wipe my silent tears away.   
“You’re welcome. What did you see? You were crying.”  
“Just my mother,” I confess.   
“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll be in the kitchen,” he replies, before leaving the room with vial in hand.   
I watch him go.


	163. The Chronicles of Katerina and Elijah: Hard Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat helps Elijah pretty much when he needs it.

1\. Run

My name is Katerina Petrova and I was born in Bulgaria. The year is 1490 and I am ready to leave Bulgaria. I need the break, because I am unhappy at pa’ pa. I was pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but she was illegitimate. I never got to see or hold her, because pa’ pa took her from the maid. I’ll never forget his unforgiving words, as he left without sympathy. He left with her as he said, “You have disgraced this family!” I was born here in Bulgaria, but I feel unwelcome these days. Pa’ pa doesn’t look at me and ma’ ma is silent. They have disowned me, but ma’ ma still cares enough to comfort me when pa’ pa isn’t around.  
I hope that when I leave tomorrow, that I’ll find a safe haven and be successful. These times are hard, because my family and I have always been poor. We have always just barely skimmed by. Hopefully, my life as I know it will change for the better.

 

It’s a beautiful day, as I walk through a foreign place. I have left now I am somewhere far away from my village. I am quiet as I walk, because no matter what I have been through, I am a lady. I must act like one, because I will never meet new people if I don’t act like I should. Ladies are quiet unless spoken to. Back talk and negligence gets a lady punished. I must obey the law of the sixteenth century, because it is the right thing to do.   
Soon, I meet a man that is clearly rich; very wealthy. He says his name is Lord Elijah. It surprises me when he invites me to a ball. There’s a fancy ball tonight and he would like to have me meet his brothers. I oblige, because he is such a gentleman and I am alone.   
“Where shall I meet you, Katerina?” he asks me.   
“Outside this village, Lord Elijah.”  
“When?”  
“I shall be there one hour before,” I reply. I then do a curtsy and say, “Thank you kind sir. You have been so graciously kind to me.”  
“As have you, Miss Katerina.”  
He gives me a smile and I smile back, before I watch him walk away.

 

An hour before the ball, I wait for him outside the village. He arrives and escorts me to a house not far from where the ball will soon be held at. He shows me to the bathroom and tells me that there’s a surprise for me there.  
When I go inside, I see a dress. It’s hanging over the door. I take it and close the door. It’s so beautiful with such fine trims and laces. I almost don’t deserve it, because I have never had such a beautiful dress before. I put the dress on and look in the mirror. It fits and I’m so beautiful in it. Tears fill my eyes, but I bleak them away. I haven’t been this happy for a very long time.  
I come out in the dress and take his arm, so he can escort me to the ball and introduce me to his brothers. 

 

It isn’t long before I meet them and the ball becomes lively around us.   
I do a curtsy.   
“Lord Niklaus. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Please. That’s what my mother calls me. Call me Klaus.”  
I hold out my hand and he takes it, before he kisses it.  
“It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Katerina. You are the most beautiful out of all the woman I have met.”  
“Thank you, Lord Klaus. You are very gracious.”  
“This is Lord Trevor,” Lord Klaus introduces me.   
“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Lord Trevor.”  
I do a curtsy.   
“Likewise, Katerina.”  
“Lord Klaus, it would give me great pleasure to let Katerina stay with us. She has been cast out and has no home,” Lord Elijah tells his brother.   
“She may stay,” Lord Klaus replies.   
He gives me a smile, before he and his brother walk away. His smile says he knows something I don’t, which gives me suspicion and makes me uneasy.   
Lord Elijah stands in front of me and says, “Be calm, Katerina. If anything happens, rest assure, I will protect you,” as if he knows what I’m feeling.

 

The next day, Lord Elijah and I play chase for a while until I say, “You’re supposed to catch me.”  
“If I catch you, the game will be over,” he replies with a smile and slight laugh.   
I stop and look at him.  
We both stop and turn to see Lord Klaus coming from the village. He stops not far from us. There’s some blood on his white shirt.   
“What happened?” Lord Elijah asks.  
“We got into a fight with a villager,” he replies.   
We watch him head towards the house. 

 

Soon, I learn that I am a doppelganger and they are vampires. I’m fine with the truth of what they are, but it’s what Lord Klaus will do that scares me. He wants to break the Moon Curse tonight, but he has to kill me during the ritual. So I run for my life through foreign woods with them after me.   
When I trip over a trig and then get to my feet, I see Lord Elijah.  
“Please. I can’t run anymore,” I beg.   
“There’s a cabin that way.” He takes out a necklace and hands it to me. I take it and he continues. “Take this and show the woman there this necklace. Tell her that I sent you. Go. I can’t hold them off for much longer.”  
I run with what strength I have left, and soon reach the cabin. I bang frantically on the door, hoping that I won’t be caught.   
A few minutes later, an old woman opens the door and another woman comes to stand at her side. I show the necklace as I hastily say, “Elijah sent me. Please. You have to help me.”  
A moment later, the younger woman turns and looks at the older woman.   
“Bring her food and water.”  
The older woman nods once, and the younger woman says to me, “Quickly. Come inside.”  
I oblige and she closes the door behind me. 

 

When I have eaten and have had water, the younger woman leaves the bedroom. I’m seated on the bed.   
Soon, the younger woman comes back into the bedroom with Lord Trevor. The old woman watches them on the side lines, as they argue.   
“I’m taking her back to Klaus. Maybe he’ll show us some mercy.”  
“He’ll sacrifice her.”  
“Then so be it.”  
“I love her, Rose.”  
“Don’t you get it? Anyone that double crosses Klaus ends up in his debt.”  
While Rose and Lord Trevor argue, I slit my wrists with my dagger. Rose smells the blood and comes over to me.   
“What happened?”  
“I tripped. It happened in the woods.”  
“No. I would’ve smelled it.”  
She bites her wrist.  
“No. Please, just let me die.”  
She forces her blood down my throat and then takes her wrist away. I gag and she and Lord Trevor go back to arguing. As they do so, I see a length of rope hanging from the ceiling. I tie a noose, stand on a chair, put the rope around my throat, and knock the chair over. Then everything goes black. 

 

When I wake up, I’m on the bed and in transition to become a vampire.   
“Why did you do it? I would’ve helped you escape,” Lord Trevor says, as he stands over me.   
“No. You would’ve helped me run, and that would never have been enough.”  
I get to my feet.   
Rose comes at me with a stake, but I push the old woman between us. Rose accidentally stakes her, instead and the blood overwhelms my senses. I bite into the side of the old woman’s neck, before I look at Lord Trevor.   
“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  
I go back to her neck and drink.  
“Don’t you see? She used your love for her against you,” Rose tells Lord Trevor.   
A moment later, I throw the old woman at Rose and then flee the cabin.

 

When I arrive back at my village by horseback, everyone is dead; slaughtered; I weep over my ma’ ma who’s on her back with her throat torn open. Pa’ pa and the maid are on the floor in the same position with the same wound. Uncle Cornelius is against the wall by the door of the bedroom with a sword through his chest.  
Soon, I flee from my village on horseback. Klaus did this to get back at me for running. He’s a monster! He ruined my life!

 

Soon after, I go to England but am later banished I’m young and don’t have anyone to teach me how to act human, so I was found out. So I travel around the world and make up my mine to go to Mystic Falls, Virginia.   
When I arrive in America, I change my name to Katherine Pierce.

 

When I arrive in 1864, my story is that I’m an orphan, due to my family being killed in a fire. I stay at the Salvatore boarding house on their estate. I meet Giuseppe and then Stefan, his younger son. And then, when the oldest one, Damon, comes home from fighting in the war for the south to see his brother, I meet him too.  
After a while, I let them know that I am a vampiress. I compel Stefan not to be afraid of me, since he’s so afraid when I tell him. Damon isn’t afraid, though. Each night, I give them a little of my blood.   
When Pearl, another vampire and my friend shows me that there’s something called vervain that some of the villagers are buying, this worries me. Secretly, I make a deal with George Lockwood to help me escape if a vampire raid comes. He agrees.   
When the night of the vampire raid comes to be, George helps me escape after I give him the Moonstone. Sadly, I had to sacrifice Emily, a good witch, and all of my vampire family. I wish I didn’t have to, but this is survival. Pearl and her daughter, Annabelle, are alive though. Anna escaped, and I made sure that Pearl would end up in the tomb. As for Damon and Stefan that I fell for, they were shot dead in the street by their father for trying to save me. They will think I’m dead when they awaken in transition. 

2\. Attacked

The year is 2013 and I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid like my brothers and sister. our father and mother are dead. Our family is unlike others, because we feud for so long. I’m not like my brothers and sister, though. I’m far from it. I live by loyalty, honor, justice, love, and doing the right thing. I love them, even though I’m not like them. I don’t take things out on others and I don’t go for revenge, like Klaus and Kohl and Rebecca do. But no matter what, I still love Katerina. And though we may feud, our words of promise still mean everything. “Now and forever,” is our promise to one another. It means that no matter what, we’ll stay together until we are no more.   
It’s a dark night, as I walk casually through the woods. It’s one of the few things I enjoy the most. It’s enjoyable, and it helps me think if I need to. Tonight is beautiful with a full moon shining overhead. Everything is quiet, except for the crickets chirping.  
I stop, sensing it; a vampire. Then I’m attacked by him. He pins me down on the ground on my back, his hand around my throat.   
“Elijah,” he says.   
“Yeah; and you are?” I say through the pain of his hold, having never seen him before.   
“Judas; an old enemy of Klaus’; I’m sending a message to him,” he answers me.   
“What’s the message?” I ask.  
“You’ll know soon enough,” he replies.   
In a swift motion, he stabs me with a dagger and I smell vervain. Pain surges through me, as he stabs me. Then everything goes black. 

3\. Helper

I’m taking a walk through the woods, when I smell the scent of another vampire. So I follow it and before long, I see an unfamiliar vampire walking away from Elijah.   
At vamp speed, I throw him to the ground and stake him with a stake. Then I’m instantly kneeling down at Elijah’s side. I smell vervain, but I don’t care. It’s Elijah. I pull the dagger out of his chest and toss it to the ground. His wound quickly heals, but he’s still unconscious. I lightly pat his right cheek with my hand to wake him up.  
“Elijah,” I call. “Wake up. It’s me.”  
After a few minutes, he slowly wakes up, and I smile down at him in greeting.   
“What happened?” I question, though I’m sure I can guess.  
“He called himself Judas and said he was sending a message to my brother. I don’t know what the message was. He wouldn’t tell me.”  
“Well, then we’ll never know. I killed him,” I inform him.   
“Well done, Katerina.”  
I get to my feet, and then help Elijah to his.   
“Are you okay?” I ask him.   
“Not to worry, Katerina. I’m okay.”  
I smile and he smiles back.   
“What do you say I walk with you?” I ask.  
“That would be very kind,” he replies.   
So we walk side by side silently for a while. Sometimes, the silence between us tells everything. Elijah and I don’t need words. We only need the smallest gesture, or to look into one another’s eyes, to know what we want or need; and if either one needs help, we’ll be there for one another. That’s how our relationship works.

 

Once outside the Mikaelson place, we say our farewells and I head home to the boarding house. It’s not much of a home, but it has extra rooms for me to stay in. It’s not much of a home, because Damon and Stefan show me physically and verbally that I’m not welcome. What choice do I have, though? I can’t be homeless.

4\. Safe

I head inside and upstairs towards my room. Because Judas is dead, I won’t tell Klaus that he went after me. He doesn’t have to know, unless he asks.   
I walk into my room and close the door, before I go over to my bed and lay down. It’s time for me to go to bed. I’m okay, but I should sleep the vervain off. I close my eyes to let sleep come to me. 

 

When I awaken a few hours later, I feel refreshed. Vervain doesn’t give hybrids a strong reaction. It only happens with regular vampires. All it does to hybrids is make them black out. It’s worst for vampires, though. It makes them weak.   
I get to my feet and jump out my window. I would like to make sure Katerina made it home safely.

 

When I arrive outside the Salvatore place, I can hear that she has.   
I smile happily at that. I then head back home and await when tomorrow morning is to come.


	164. The Full Petrova Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the past and present. This is a retold story of Tatia, Katherine, and Elena. From growing up to family; love to tragedy; sacrifice to survival; human to vampiress.

They say life sucks and then you die. They even say to enjoy all that life has to offer, and to endure the obstacles that life throws at you. There were three doppelgängers born in four total different centuries. They grew up and learned a different kind of hard life. They found out that truth and their lives completely changed. It was completely turned 180 degrees around. They suffered before two of them became vampires and one was killed. Even then, one had to keep running and hiding for survival. This is their story of love, sacrifice, survival, hardship, loss, betrayal, and tragedy.  
In the first century B.C in Ancient Greece, there lived a girl named Amara. She was the very first doppelganger and the very first immortal woman in the world, but was also the true love of the very first man by the name of Silas. Back during 1st century B.C., Amara fell deeply in love with a young, gifted and powerful warlock named Silas. Although Amara and Silas loved each other, their love was forbidden as Amara was the handmaiden to a powerful witch, Qetsiyah's and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah, who was also in love with Silas. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful that it motivated him to wanting to live for eternity with her. However, in order to get help in order to create the spell of immortality, Silas told Qetsiyah that he wanted to spend forever with her but secretly, he intended to spend it with Amara. Believing that Silas wanted to be with her forever, Qetsiyah created the very first immortality spell out of love for Silas. Qetsiyah had made the immortality spell for she and Silas to consume on their wedding night. However, everything turned awry for Qetsiyah when she realized Silas had stolen the immortality elixir and had betrayed and abandoned her on their wedding night. Silas had made himself and Amara the first immortal beings. Enraged by Silas' betrayal, she tracked him down, and discovered he had given immortality to her handmaiden, Amara. Qetsiyah then created two doses of the cure for immortality as a "gift" for Silas and Amara. She cured Amara of her immortality and then killed her by slitting her throat and cutting her heart out. Silas found out what Qetsiyah had done and he was completely devastated. After Amara was killed, Qetsiyah lured Silas to an isolated island and entombed him in darkness, burying him with the second dose of the cure for immortality, hoping that Silas would take the cure, die a mortal death and cross over to The Other Side, which is a purgatory meant for supernatural beings after they die. Qetsiyah's motivation behind creating the Other Side was to prevent Silas from ever reuniting with Amara in death on the earth's metaphysical plane, which is the place where human souls go after they die. Therefore, Amara has been on the metaphysical plane alone and unable to be reunited with Silas, her true love, in death. When Amara became truly immortal, nature immediately had to restore the balance, meaning nature needed a version or mortal versions of Amara that could die. Thus, shadow selves, doppelgängers or a doppelgänger bloodline of Amara was created as a way to restore the balance. Amara is known as the progenitor of the Petrova doppelganger bloodline. She is also the earliest known ancestor of Tatia, Katherine, and Elena, all of whom are doppelgängers of her. Amara is an ancestor to all of the Petrova women.  
During the tenth century, there lived a girl by the name of Tatia Petrova whom had an unnamed child with an unnamed man. Shortly after that, she met Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. Every man wanted to be her suitor, but Elijah and Niklaus loved her the most. Little did they know, she was a doppelganger. She didn't know she was a doppelganger, either.  
One day Esther Mikaelson, Niklaus and Elijah's mother, also the wife of Mikael Mikaelson, saw their shared love for the doppelganger. Esther was a powerful witch and she sought to destroy her to keep her family together. She killed Tatia and used Tatia's blood and a dark magic spell to turn her children, husband, and herself into vampires. That was the end of Tatia.  
During the 15th century, Katerina Petrova was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th, 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus until she found out what he was, and that he was planning on using her as a sacrifice to break The Hybrid Curse placed on him. She escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with her. He led her pursuers astray and told her to go east, to a cottage in the woods where she would be safe. When she arrived at a cottage, Katerina met a vampire named Rose.  
When Rose found out that Katerina had escaped from Klaus with the Moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose. Katerina tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, saying she would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed her some of her blood to heal her. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope.  
Later, when Katerina woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would have helped her live. Katerina responded by saying that he would have been able to help her run and that running was never going to be enough. Rose then explained to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape and, knowing Klaus would find out their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake. Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing her transition into a vampire. She then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night.  
Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. She knew he had done it as revenge for her escaping and subsequently transitioning. She was last seen weeping over her mother's dead body.  
Sometime during 1498, Katherine returned to Bulgaria after escaping from Klaus. Katherine searched every village and cottage for her daughter, Nadia Petrova, who was eight at the time, but found no luck in finding her.  
In 1864, 372 years later, she arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia with the name of Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna, and she saved the life of the witch Emily Bennett, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged her a special piece of jewelry with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family. Katherine met and fell in love with his youngest son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir containing vervain, which Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the apothecary. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household.  
Noticing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and, later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed trying to save her, shot by their own father, Giuseppe, who was ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon.  
Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. She gave George the moonstone but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine as he awaited the day he would be able to rescue her. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she kept a close eye on the younger Salvatore brother, pointing out that she had seen him in the front row of a concert in the 1980s to prove that she'd always been watching over him.  
In the 1920's, Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows.  
During the 1970's, Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's, and ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected.  
When Katherine learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. Katherine needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out she was still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Jonathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires.  
In the twenty-first century there was a human that looked like Katherine, excluding the straight hair (Katherine had curly), and her clothes (Katherine's look was kind of slutty), named Elena Gilbert. She had a mom, dad, and younger brother named Jeremy. Her best friends were Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Vicki Donovan, and Bonnie Bennett.  
One summer, she and Matt Donovan broke up, but later went back to being best friends.  
Not long after, she met Damon Salvatore while she waited for her parents to pick her up. He compelled her to forget that they ever met, though. Her parents picked her up and later that night; her parent's car went off the Whickery bridge into the water.  
When Stefan Salvatore came to the rescue, her father insisted for him to save his daughter first. So he saved her, but Elena and Jeremy's parents didn't make it.  
When the next semester of high school came around, Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna Sommers moved into the house to care for them and Elena met Stefan.  
Not long afterward, she met Damon and fell in love with Stefan.  
During the school year, she found out what really existed, but she and Stefan made their relationship work.  
Afterward, Bonnie learned that she was a witch descended from Emily Bennett. Then Katherine Pierce came to town.  
In the beginning, Katherine played as Elena and turned Caroline into a vampire. She drove Damon and Stefan insane. They wanted Katherine dead. And when Elena and Jeremy's Uncle John whom was later found to be Elena's biological father came to town, she used a knife to cut some of his fingers off which landed him in the hospital. Then, after Vicki bit Elena on the shoulder and tried to bite Jeremy on Halloween night, Stefan staked Vicki which killed her.  
Soon after, Alaric Saltzman came to town and became the new History teacher. He was Isobel Flemming's husband from back in the day, but she had disappeared when a vampire, later known to be Damon, bit her and vanished with her. They never had children, but they wanted some someday. Isobel had been obsessed with vampires and wanted to find a real one. After she had disappeared, Alaric had learned everything he could about vampires and had become a Vampire Hunter. He was a Vampire Hunter that could never truly die, because Isobel had given him a ring before her disappearance, that brought him back to life if he died from anything supernatural.  
Later on, Alaric put aside wanting to kill Damon and became friends with Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy. He even dated Jenna Sommers and looked out for Elena and Jeremy when Jenna and the others couldn't. Then Tyler became a werewolf and Sheriff Liz Forbes found out that her only child, Caroline Forbes, was a vampire. Around the same time, Damon and the others found out that Isobel was Elena's biological mother. Isobel had put her up for adoption before she had become a vampire. Isobel's boyfriend that had made her pregnant had been Elena's Uncle John.  
Soon after, Pearl and Anna came to town and Anna met Jeremy. Anna and Jeremy fell in love and Pearl was killed by vampires in their home; John later killed Anna, since he found out that she was a vampire. Isobel then died willingly in the sun.  
When Klaus, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, came to town, Katherine helped the good guys find a way to try and take him down. Before they found out how to kill him though, he killed Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and Elena. Because John sacrificed himself so Elena wouldn't become a vampire, Elena woke up human. Alaric then took over as Elena and Jeremy's guardian. During that time, Alaric started to date Meredith Fell, one of the doctors that worked at the hospital.  
Not long afterward, Tyler bit Damon. Because a werewolf's bite is deadly to vampires, Damon slowly started to die, so Stefan gave himself up to Klaus to save his brother's life. Klaus had Katherine bring the cure, Klaus' blood, to Damon. She did and he was saved, but it took a very long time for them to get Stefan back. Damon wanted to give up on him, but Elena never gave up hope. During this time, Caroline and Tyler fell in love even after they knew what one another was.  
After they tried to kill Klaus and Klaus killed Mikael, Katherine left so she wouldn't be crushed by him; in other words, be killed after 500 years of running and hiding from him. They never saw her in Mystic Falls again. Not very long after that, Stefan went back to being himself after Klaus released him from Klaus' compulsion. Then Klaus' family was undaggered and they were reunited. Klaus soon became obsessed with getting Elena's blood so he could make hybrids. Tyler was the first hybrid that he made.  
Sage, a vampiress, soon came to town and Damon used Rebecca and Sage for information. Rebecca found out though and went for revenge. She tortured him and then let him go. When Esther had all Originals, excluding herself, bound together as one, Stefan killed Finn and then Sage and Troy died because they were connected to Finn. The others weren't connected because Bonnie unconnected them when Klaus threatened to kill Jeremy.  
After Klaus kept putting Caroline in danger, Tyler finally broke the sire bond by willingly phasing werewolf a thousand times up in the Appalachians. Hayley, a werewolf, helped Tyler do so.  
After Rebecca ran Elena and Matt off the road because she thought Klaus was dead, and wanted Alaric dead (Esther had bound Elena to vampire Alaric) and vampire Alaric was dead, Elena woke up in transition and later became a vampire due to Damon's blood in her system when she had died. She had never wanted to be a vampire, but she dealt with it.  
When Connor, one of The Five, a different kind of Hunter, came to town after April's father had died, he used the Mystic Bar and Grille as a haven to keep April, Matt, and Jeremy hostage. It ended when Elena killed him, but they found out that whomever killed one of The Five would have hallucinations until the next one was awakened. They soon found out that Jeremy was the next one to be awakened, so they had him kill vampires that they could care less about. But it started to get so bad that he had almost killed his own sister. It took Bonnie and Stefan together as one to stop him from thinking about killing her.  
When Kohl, one of Klaus' troublesome brothers, tried to hurt Jeremy and kill vampiresss Elena, Jeremy and Elena worked together and killed him before Klaus could get to them in time to deal with his brother on his own terms.  
When Katherine killed Jeremy to get the cure for vampirism from Silas, it crushed Elena, so Damon had to use his sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off. She did and she became a reckless vampiresss. She didn't care except to get the cure from Katherine so it couldn't be used against her. Elijah intercepted Katherine and Katherine revealed to Elijah what she had done, but he had so much Faith that the innocent girl he had fallen for all those years ago was still inside her, that he still trusted her. She even gave Elijah the cure and Elijah went to Mystic Falls with Rebecca, his only sister.  
After Elijah and Rebecca returned to Mystic Falls with the cure, Elijah tested Rebecca to see if she really deserved to be human, while he kept the cure in his own possession. Rebecca almost made it through the night at the party that was held for fun, as well as the remembrance of Jeremy Gilbert, but then Elena, without her humanity on, attacked April Young, the daughter of a dead council member. If it hadn't been for Rebecca, April would've died at the fangs of Elena. But then, when Elena attacked her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, outside the building, Bonnie used her magic on Elena and nearly killed her, which frightened Elena so badly, that she practically begged for Damon to help her when he and Stefan found them. It took Stefan to get Bonnie to stop.  
After a while, they finally found a way to get Elena's humanity turned back on. Damon turned her humanity back on when he killed Matt Donavon, Elena's ex-boyfriend and friend, whom was wearing Ric's old ring, which meant that Matt would come back to life sooner or later. But it crushed Elena so much; it brought her humanity back on. And after all of that, it took Stefan for a while, and then Damon, to help her through it all. But in the end, she got over what she had done. And then Silas came to Mystic Falls and started messing with people's minds. They didn't even know why Silas had come to town, until after Klaus and Elijah left to go to New Orleans. Rebecca didn't automatically go with her brothers, because she had something in Mystic Falls. She had found love with Matt. The reason they found out that Silas was in town, was because Katherine was his number one goal. She was his number one goal to find, because he needed her blood, considering the cure had been shoved down her throat by Elena in the school hallway on Graduation night. Because the cure had been shoved down her throat, it made her human and so, the cure was still inside her.  
A few days later, Damon promised Katherine that he would protect her from Silas, but then he ended up handing her over to him. She fought over the wheel with Jeremy though and the car crashed and Jeremy almost died and Katherine got away. Then Silas found another way to find her and Katherine went back to hanging around Damon and Elena. Because they had a lead, the three of them went on a road trip to a bar where a vampire wanted Katherine. Then, after the vampiress escaped with Katherine, she kept Katherine safe from Silas. And in the meantime, the Salvatore brothers and Elena found out by Qetsiyah that Stefan is Silas' doppelganger and she could use Stefan and a spell to make Silas vulnerable. Qetsiyah did that and and succeeded. Silas was no longer able to read minds. But then Silas learned how to use a GPS on a phone, which let him know where Katherine and the vampiress were at. Then, a little bit later, Katherine escaped after injuring the vampiress with a part of a cane, and later found her in a dark alley with the piece of cane still in her. And that's when she learned the true identity of the vampiress. The vampiress' name was “Nadia Petrova and you are my mother.” It shocked Katherine and she nursed Nadia back to herself again, before leaving her behind to go stay at the boarding house again.  
After they found a way to kill Silas with doppelganger blood and magic, Stefan finally was able to kill Silas himself. But because Qetsiyah was dying from the injuries Silas had inflicted upon her, the last spell she did was to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side. She didn't have enough strength left afterward to help Katherine so she wouldn't die of old age so quickly because of whatever the cure did to her. So she died and Bonnie became the anchor to the Other Side. And now it's very painful to Bonnie when something supernatural dies and has to pass through her to get to the Other Side.  
After Katherine came to college where Caroline and Elena were staying at, Katherine helped Caroline by making everyone think that Elena's not a vampire. And then she realized that her hair was turning gray and she lost a tooth. So, she did something she didn't want to do. She enlisted Dr. Wells, the professor at the college, to help her figure out how to cure her. She knew he knew about vampires, so she figured that he could help her out one way or another. He couldn't though, so she did something else that Katherine Pierce would never have done if she could help it. She left a note at the boarding house for Nadia and went to the clock tower in Mystic Falls where she jumped to commit suicide. But then Stefan found the note, found Katherine, and caught her before she could hit the sidewalk. And that's when she told him what was going on. He figured that writing her thoughts down in a journal would help, but she complained to him that it wasn't helping. And in the meantime, Caroline and Katherine helped Stefan overcome reliving his episode of drowning over and over again in a safe in the river that happened six months or so ago. It worked and afterward, Katherine and Stefan made love.  
Soon after, on her way to find a traveler to help her live longer, Katherine had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Stefan told Nadia that he didn't think she would make it this time around. She made it through, only to die a few weeks later alongside her daughter. She never got to the Other Side though, because she was dragged into a black hole, when she tried to get to the Other Side. So, everyone assumes that she was taken to Hell.


	165. The Sad Story of Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Post S2-5.

My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly known in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova and I am a vampire. I was born into a wealthy Bulgaria family under the name of Katerina Petrova on June 5th 1473 where I lived in a village like any human.  
In 1490, when I was seventeen years old, I became pregnant with an unknown man's baby. Because of that, my family disowned me for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. I carried the child to term, but seconds after my daughter's birth, my father took her away, claiming it would be better for both of us if we never saw each other. You see, illegitimate children weren’t welcome in those days. I was devastated by this and tried to get my father to reconsider, saying, “Pa'pa, please!”, but as he walked away with her, he said, “No! You have disgraced this family!” I felt like my life had shattered. And to top it off, I was banished to England. There, I quickly learned to be English  
In 1492, when I met Lord Elijah, Lord Niklaus, and Lord Trevor my life changed completely. After I met them, I thought they were gentlemen. Niklaus even kissed my hand. Trevor was the most polite, because he developed a crush on me.  
Later, I found out what his family is and that I was Klaus’ doppelganger. I ran from him, but Trevor found me in the woods. He told me to run to a cabin and tell her who had sent me. Rose let me in and compelled the old woman that owned the cabin, to bring me food and water. And after I had been fed and had had water, Rose locked me in one of the bedrooms. I took my dagger and cut my wrists so I would die, instead of being brought to Klaus by Rose. But she smelled my blood and forced her blood down me. I gagged and she went over to speak to Trevor. Trevor wanted me to live, but Rose was looking out for her and Trevor’s well-being. She told him that “whoever double crosses Klaus always ends up in his debt.” Trevor argued that he loved me. Then I saw a length of rope and hung myself.   
When I awoke, I was on the bed with an overwhelming hunger. I was in transition to become a vampire. I was so thirsty and my feelings were heightened. Trevor asked me why I did it and told me he would’ve helped me escape. I told him that he would’ve helped me run.  
When Rose came at me with a stake to try and kill me, I pushed the old woman in front of me. Rose staked her, instead. The blood was so much that I couldn’t resist. So I fed on the woman’s neck and tossed her to Rose. I apologized before fleeing.  
When I arrived back at my village in the latter months of 1492 , I found all the villagers and my family dead; slaughtered. When I saw my ma’ ma’s body, I wept over her for what seemed like an hour. Then I ran from Bulgaria and stayed in England until I was banished after they found out what I am.   
In 1498, after escaping from Klaus, I returned to Bulgaria for my long lost daughter whom was eight at the time. I searched every village and cottage that I could find, but had no luck in finding her.   
When I came to America, I changed my name to Katherine Pierce and went to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864, where I told them that my parents were killed in a fire and I was an orphan. Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's father, took me in. So I lived in the Salvatore boarding house and met Stefan. I fell in love with him, as he did with me.. Then I met Damon after he came home from war to see his little brother. He had been fighting on the south side. Damon fell in love with me, as did I with him.   
Not long afterward, I told Damon and Stefan what I am. Because Stefan was so afraid of me, I compelled him not to be afraid of me. I couldn't have people in Mystic Falls knowing that I'm a vampire. And then Stefan made a big mistake by telling his father what I am. That led to the vampire raid. I was captured, but Damon and Stefan got me out. And then their father killed them, resulting in them waking up in transition.   
When they did awake, they saw the church fire and thought I was dead. But little did they know, I had a Lockwood on my side. George Lockwood helped me escape Mystic Falls in exchange for the moonstone that I still had in my possession. He helped me by helping me fake my own death.  
Throughout the centuries, I watched Damon and Stefan from a distance. I made sure they were safe.   
When I came back in 2009, I watched them from a distance. I wanted Stefan back. And then I saw the doppelganger. Elena Gilbert. I pretended to be Elena, which caused Damon and Stefan to go insane trying to figure out who was Elena and who was me at times. At the time, Stefan and Elena were together, but I wanted Stefan back. I felt like, in my absence, my doppelganger had taken him away from me. In the midst of trying to get back at Elena and trying to get Stefan back, I cut off John Gilbert's hands, turned Caroline Forbes, Liz Forbes' daughter and one of Elena's best friends, into a vampire, and other things I don't care to mention.  
In 2010, after Tyler Lockwood's Uncle Mason came to town, Mason and I worked together so I could get the moonstone back. But then Damon killed Mason when he found out that Mason was a spy for me. And then Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes found out what one another are and, despite all odds, fell in love and stayed together. Then Tyler went through his very first transformation into a werewolf with the help of Caroline. And just so you know, John Gilbert was Elena's biological father, while Isobel was Elena's biological mother. Then, a little while later, John set a plan in motion to kill all vampires, but didn't succeed. Elena, Alaric, Stefan, and Bonnie stopped him. John just couldn't see Elena's view point on vampires. All he saw was what he was taught from a young age; to destroy all vampires. Also, just so you know, Bonnie is Elena's other best friend and a Bennett descended witch. About a month later Elijah, Trevor, and Rose came to town. Elijah came on behalf of Klaus to collect his doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Trevor and Rose took her hostage to take her to Elijah when he came. It was to get out of debt with Klaus for Trevor helping me when I was human. Elijah let Rose go, but killed Trevor. The Salvatore brothers then came to Elena's rescue and took her home after staking Elijah. Obviously, that only killed him temporarily.   
When Klaus came to town, I quit with my games so I could keep a low profile so that Klaus wouldn't kill me. I know I should've left town, but I didn't. I wanted to know what the hell Klaus was up to this time around. And then I found out that he was in town to find Elena Gilbert. He started trouble for us, all because he wanted to find Elena so he could use her in the ritual to break the curse his mother, Esther, put upon him. And after the ritual, John gave up his life so that when Elena awoke, she would not become a vampire once so ever, since Damon force fed her his blood before the ritual, not trusting Elijah's elixir. But before he did, he left a note for Jeremy and Elena so that they would end on good terms. And after the ritual, Jules and Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna were all dead. So, a few days later, they had a funeral for their Aunt Jenna.   
In 2011, we all attempted to kill Niklaus Mikaelson, but it didn't work, so I left town to save my own ass from being crushed by Klaus. So, I made my way to New York and stayed there for a while until Damon, vampire Elena without her humanity on, and Klaus' only sister Rebekah, came to New York in search of me since I had the cure for vampirism after awakening Silas and killing Elena's brother Jeremy Gilbert. But then I tricked them and handed the cure over to Elijah. I trust him with my life always and forever.   
When I arrived back in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 2012, Silas was messing with everyone's minds. He even go inside Klaus' head, making him think that he was dying with a piece of a White Oak stake still inside him. And then, around the time of Elena's graduation, I was mad at Bonnie for not giving me the cure back to me, so I took out on Elena and almost killed her. In order to survive, she forced the cure down my throat which made me human. And during this same time, the Originals left town, but before Elena and I had a face to face fight in the high school hallway, Elijah said his good-bye to me and kissed me on the cheek before he left to join Niklaus, his only living brother. Soon after, Rebekah followed to make sure Elijah was okay.   
At the end of 2012, I tried to commit suicide but Stefan caught me before I could finish falling from the clock tower in Mystic Falls. And that's when I finally told him what happened to me. So, despite how much Damon has tried to keep his word that he would protect me from Silas, it will never work. Especially, when he actually fed me to Silas himself to bring Bonnie back to life. Now Bonnie is alive and so is Jeremy. And no matter how much I try, I will never be able to defeat or stop time from killing me faster than normal. I am rapidly dying of old age each day. Damon and Elena don't even know it. But there is one thing that has brought me some happiness and peace deep down through recent events. My daughter that I searched for when she was eight years old, now I know as Nadia Petrova, found me. She has left town, though and when I was on my way to find a traveler to see if the traveler could help keep me alive longer, I hadn't even gotten half way down the stairs at the Salvatore boarding house when I had a heart attack.   
Currently, in the year of 2013, I am in the hospital still alive, but I am still dying.


	166. I'd Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows with all her heart that Klaus would always come for her, even if that means leaving New Orleans behind to save her life.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, the rain pouring like cats and dogs, as she layed there in the woods, vision blurry. What was this? The third time of being bitten? She had terrible luck.   
She blurrily pressed one on her phone for Klaus’ number. After the two times he had saved her life, his number had become number one on her speed dial.   
When he didn’t answer, she left a voicemail that said that she was in the woods and needed his help, before ending the call and putting the phone back in her pocket. If she could, she’d get out of there, but she couldn’t. She was too weak to go anywhere. And even though he hadn’t picked up, she knew that he would come. He would come for her, no matter what. It was weird that she had so much Faith in someone that was known as evil, but it wasn’t weird for her. Not anymore.   
A few minutes later, everything went dim and then black for her. 

 

As the rain poured angrily, he raced through Mystic Falls, knowing that the only reason she would need him was if she had been bitten. This would make it the third time. He had left for her safety, but that apparently hadn’t worked. All he hoped right now was that he’d get to her in time to save her. 

 

When he found her, she was on her back on the ground, clearly having been attacked by a werewolf, out cold and pale.   
He was instantly at her side.   
He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her. He then continued to cure her with his blood, as he raced back to New Orleans with her in his arms. He couldn’t protect her by staying away, so he figured she’d be safer with him in New Orleans. He’d have Caroline tell her friends later. When he figured that he had given her enough, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed, as did her wounds.   
He sighed in relief, knowing that she’d live.


	167. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5 sometime after Damon broke up with Elena. What if Kat got pregnant with Damon’s child? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, walked the route to the Salvatore boarding house. She was human now, which scared her, since she had more enemies than Damon Salvatore, her elder childe. She used to be a 500 year old vampire until the cure was shoved down her throat when Katherine tried to kill Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger. If she had just refrained from trying to kill Elena, then she wouldn’t be in this situation. It had been a month now since that had happened. Life wasn’t working out for her, since she didn’t have a place to go and she was keeping from being seen in case her enemies were somewhere close by. She was a weak, fragile human and she needed someone to protect her. That’s why she was going to the boarding house to ask Damon to protect her. 

 

Once there, she knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Damon.   
“Not the best time right now, Katherine. Now go away,” he said, before starting to close the door on her.   
She put her hand on the door.   
“Just let me explain. Give me that, at least.”  
He opened the door.   
“Explain what? That you tried to kill Elena? That you got the cure instead of Elena? You don’t need to explain that.”  
“Just hear me out, Damon.”  
“Fine.”  
He stepped aside to let her in and she walked in.   
He closed the door and followed her to the living room where she poured herself a shot glass of his Bourbon and sat down on his couch.   
She took a sip.  
“I left after I got the cure, but it didn’t turn out well. I’m broke. I don’t have a place to live and I can’t get a job. I came back to ask if you would protect me. I have more enemies than I can count. I’ve peeved some people off and if word gets out that I’m human, they’ll find me. I can’t protect myself. I’m weak. Hell, I can’t even take care of myself. I have blisters and heels hurt like hell,” she explained to him.   
He bit his wrist and walked towards her.   
“Here,” he said, holding it out to her.   
“No. I might not wake up. The cure could have side effects and I don’t want to die.”  
His wound healed, as he looked at her, and he knew that she was right for the first time in a very long time.   
“I get your point. So you need me to protect you. Any terms you’d like to put on the table?”  
“No. Just protect me from danger and my enemies. In return, I’ll have their backs and yours if anything happens.”  
“Then I’ll protect you. Just be civil and we won’t have any problems.”  
“I know something’s wrong. The minute you opened the door, I got the vibe that something’s wrong. What happened?”  
“We broke up. We decided that we don’t work well, so I broke up with her.”  
“I’m sorry, Damon.”  
“It’s not your fault. I made the call.”  
She finished the drink and set it on the table, before going to him and hugging him in comfort.   
“I’m still sorry,” she said.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.   
He looked back at her.   
A moment later, they were kissing. 

 

The next morning, when they woke up, they were in his bed, clearly having had made love last night, what with their clothes all over the floor.  
He sat up and looked over at his once upon a time sire and lover.   
She got out of bed first and got dressed, before looking at him.   
“I’ll be getting ready if you need me. Then I’ll be downstairs,” she said, before leaving the room.   
As she left, he watched her go, before getting himself ready for the day and then heading downstairs. He couldn’t believe what he had done last night. Sure, he had been drinking when she had opened the door last night, but he hadn’t meant for it to go from protecting her to having sex with her. He still loved Elena. How could he do that? He hadn’t even moved on from Elena and he already was making love to his previous lover. What was wrong with him? He hated himself for doing that. Just because Katherine was human now, didn’t mean he had to treat her so kindly.   
When she came downstairs, she headed for the kitchen but didn’t see any human food, so she went to the living room.  
“You need to go shopping for human food. I’m human now. Unless you want me to die of starvation, you need to stock up on human food. For now, you need to take me out for breakfast until you get some human food. I’m starving,” she said, looking at Damon who was finishing a shot glass of Bourbon.   
He set it down.   
“Fine. You stay here. I’ll come back with food.”  
She watched, as he left the house to go get her some food. She then sat down on the couch to await his return. 

 

The next morning, after having a bowl of cereal, she rushed upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door, before kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up in it. She figured it was just a onetime thing, so she didn’t say anything to Damon about it.

 

Two weeks later, she was sitting in a doctor’s office to see if it was true. She suspected that she was pregnant with Damon’s child. It was impossible though, since vampires couldn’t have kids. How Damon could get her pregnant, she had no clue. If it was true, she would be happy because this would be her second chance at being able to be a mother to her child. She wouldn’t have to be afraid of getting her child taken away from her.   
After the appointment, it was confirmed that she was pregnant and she would have to come back a week later to make sure everything was okay with the child.   
As she left the building, she called the father of her child.   
“Katherine,” he greeted. “Where are you?”  
“I’m leaving the doctor’s office. I didn’t say anything, since I didn’t think that it was possible, but it’s been confirmed that I’m pregnant. Since you’re the only person I’ve had sex with since I’ve been human, you’re the father. Somehow, you got me pregnant. Thank you for that, by the way.”  
“We’ll talk about it when you get home,” he said, before they both hung up. 

 

When she was walking down a sidewalk that night, heading back to the boarding house, she ran into someone. She figured she was a vampire, but she didn’t recognize her.   
“May help you? I’m kind of in a hurry. I’ve got things to do and people to see,” she said to the stranger who stood in front of her on the sidewalk.   
“Long time no see, Katherine. You don’t know me now, but you used to.”  
“And you are?”  
“Nadia Petrova. You’re my mother.”  
“Well, Nadia, this is bad timing but I’m glad you’ve finally found me. I was wondering what happened to you when I couldn’t find you. I’m heading home if you’d like to come with me.”  
With that, Nadia stepped out of her mother’s way and walked at her side to the boarding house. 

 

Kat walked inside and left the door open.  
“Damon, I need you to invite someone in. This is your house, after all.”  
He came into view and went to stand by his former sire.   
“And this is?” he questioned Kat.  
“Nadia Petrova. She’s my daughter. She just found me tonight and introduced herself.”  
“You have a daughter?”  
“I did in Bulgaria when I was human the first time around. Please, Damon.”  
“Fine. Come in, Nadia.”  
Nadia walked inside.   
They all went to the living room and both Petrovas sat on the couch, while he stood by it and looked at Kat.   
“How is this possible? Are you sure, because we both know that vampires can’t procreate,” he said to her.   
“I’m sure. I wouldn’t lie about this. I even got a doctor to check it out and it’s true. I’m carrying your child. I’m supposed to come back soon to make sure the child is okay. In a few months, I’ll have to set up an alter sound to see if it’s a girl or boy,” she replied to him.   
Nadia looked at her mother silently.   
Kat looked at her daughter.  
“I recently got pregnant. You’re going to have a little sibling.”  
“I guess we better start making a nursery then,” Damon said.  
“Let’s leave this as a surprise until I actually start showing. I don’t want anything to go wrong and let’s face it; most of these people here hate me for what I’ve done in the past.”  
“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied to her.   
So, that’s exactly what they did. 

 

Six months later, they finally had the nursery set up with everyone’s help, including Nadia. They had even found out that they would be having a baby girl, so they decided to name her Victoria Petrova Salvatore.

 

Soon, she had the child after the term was over with and she was a very healthy baby girl, in which everyone was glad about.


	168. Guardian Angel (Kol’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E1 “I Know What You Did Last Summer.” Kol sees a hurt Katherine go into the woods to get away from the crash before Damon gets there. Will he help her? If so, how will he help her since he’s a ghost? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first time of writing something in Kol’s POV.

It’s a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I watch the famous now human Katherine Pierce, limp away from the crash site, injured and obviously afraid. She has a right to be since Damon Salvatore was most likely going to hand her over to Silas. She doesn’t see me, as I follow her into the woods, making my way pass a dying Jeremy Gilbert. I’m a ghost. No one can see me except for that witch friend and the Gilbert boy. I try to stay away from the Gilberts that killed me a year ago and I never really liked that witch. The only reason why I’m watching over Katherine is because my elder and moral brother, Elijah Mikaelson, loves her and there’s nothing to do on the Other Side. It’s quite boring.   
When she finally stops in the middle of the woods, she sits under a tree with her back against the bark, apparently taking a break from running.  
A moment later, it starts raining.  
She puts an arm around herself, obviously getting cold from the rain, and takes her phone out with her free hand. I walk over to look over her shoulder. She has her contacts up and idling on my moral brother’s name but decides to put her phone away.   
As I watch her curl up into a ball and go to sleep, which I know she shouldn’t be doing after a car crash, I know I have to do something. I’m not a doctor, but I lived for 1,000 years. I know a few things. I’ve also picked up on stuff as a ghost. So, using my ghost energy, I take her phone out and text Elijah and Klaus I’m human and I’ve been in a car crash. I’m in the woods injured. I need help. I then put it away and stay at her side, hoping they’ll assume that she’s still in Mystic Falls. I text them both since Klaus tends to dagger Elijah more often than not. 

 

After what feels like an hour, my werewolf-vampire hybrid, Klaus, arrives and approaches her.   
“What have you gotten yourself into, Katerina?” he says, before gently picking her up in his arms and vanishing from sight. 

 

By the time he arrives at our family home in New Orleans, I’m there to watch over her. He’s being nice now, but wait until his mood changes. My brother can be a worse ass than I was when I was alive.

 

An hour later, she wakes up and sits up in bed to see where she is.  
“Sleeping beauty awakens,” I say, though I know she can’t hear me.   
She goes to the bathroom to get dressed, so I stay in the room. I may be a ghost, but that doesn’t mean that I lurk at certain private moments. I find somewhere else to be so I don’t have to see it.   
When she comes out, she’s dressed and fabulous.   
“You are marvelously gorgeous, darling,” I comment.   
Since she’s okay now, I decide to leave.   
“See you around, darling,” I say, before disappearing.


	169. You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5. What if Kat never went into Elena’s body and was never killed by Stefan with the Traveler’s knife? This is about a year to the date of Nadia’s death and Damon finds her on the Whickery bridge. What will happen? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a future fic since this is after Damon died in the S5 finale and then came back to life, but without Kat ever dying or going to hell in S5.

Introduction  
I ran for 500 years from an immortal werewolf-vampire hybrid, never to have a family or friends, since I had to always put myself first to survive. My life was ruined when I chose to run, instead of being sacrificed in a ritual. He slaughtered my entire Bulgaria village, including my family. He never knew that I had a daughter by the name of Nadia Petrova though. I, myself, never even got to name her, so I didn’t know her name. I hoped that she was alive, but I gave up looking for her in 1498 when I went back for her, because I couldn’t find her in any Bulgaria village or town. Then, one day, I stopped running. When an immortal being by the name of Silas came after me after the cure for vampirism was shoved down my throat, I stopped running. I even died momentarily when I was fed to Silas. When Nadia came to Mystic Falls and told me who she was after she protected me from Silas, I left her. After I found out that I was dying from old age and that it couldn’t be stopped according to Dr. Wes Maxfield, I jumped off the clock tower a few nights later. I was stopped by Stefan who caught me and told me to suck it up, though. Then, a few weeks later, I don’t know why, but Tyler Lockwood bit Nadia. I was so afraid of Klaus not curing her, but instead, watching her die, that I just didn’t call Klaus to cure her. Instead, I stayed by her side until she died at peace. I gave her peace, but the pain will never go away. I lost my daughter for the final time, I lost my family to Klaus, my vampire family hates me, and I have no friends and Elijah has left me for his family. I understand that family is important, so I don’t blame Elijah. In the end, I am utterly alone, just as I have always been afraid of. Who am I? My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova, and I am a 500 year old vampire.   
It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce stood on the Whickery bridge. It had been a year since Nadia Petrova, the last of her family, other than her vampire and doppelganger family of course, had died. It was hard to move on without Nadia, because she was Nadia’s mother. She should’ve called Klaus. She should’ve made a deal with him to save her life. She should’ve done something; anything to keep her alive. It couldn’t end like this. The grief was eating away at her. It was all she could do to live. Wherever Nadia was, she knew she was at peace. She just hoped that she would meet her daughter there. After all, Nadia had been a vampire and Katherine was only human. They had found a way to stop the aging, but living didn’t mean a thing without loved ones in her life. Everyone hated her in this world, apart from Elijah of course. She was alone and she hated it. All she wanted was to be with Nadia. She hadn’t been able to raise her because her dad had torn her from her arms, but she loved Nadia all the same and Nadia had begun to love her back, no matter what Katherine had done. Everything Katherine had done, she had done to survive, but survival didn’t mean a thing if everyone around you hated and despised you and died around you one by one. So, here she was, ready to end it by jumping into the dark depth of the water below. It was deep enough that if no one was looking for her, they wouldn’t find her.   
She walked to the edge, closed her eyes, and then jumped.  
A moment later, ice-cold water was around her.

 

Damon Salvatore was walking towards where the bridge was, on his way home after a late night dinner, when he heard a splash like someone had just jumped from the bridge. He knew there weren’t many people that would do that on purpose. So, once on the bridge, he looked down and scanned the water to see an all too familiar someone. Yes, he hated her, but years ago, her words that she had said were right. There was a part of him that didn’t want her to die. He figured there was only one thing that would get her to try and kill herself on this night; the anniversary of Nadia’s death. Darn it. Why couldn’t he have one night without Katherine-related problems, not matter what they were?   
A moment later, he dived in after her. She was a pain in the ass as a vampire, but as a human, she was too innocent to let her just get away with killing herself or someone else killing her.  
A few minutes later, he was back on the bridge, her on her back where he had gently layed her down. She was alive, which he was thankful for.

 

When she woke up, she realized that she was in Damon’s room in his bed with him leaning in the doorway, watching her with an unhappy face.  
“I don’t think your daughter would be happy with you killing yourself just because you’re unhappy without her, Katherine.”  
She sat up in bed and looked at him.  
“You saved me.”  
“Yes. I did. Don’t make it a habit. Just because a part of your life is gone, doesn’t mean that it’s time to give up and kill yourself. Good night and don’t try anything,” he said, before walking away to leave her in the room alone.  
She layed back down and realized something. Damon still cared about her. After all, he didn’t want her to die, considering he had saved her life tonight. He had saved her from herself. Maybe if she was lucky enough, he still loved her somewhere deep down.


	170. Come Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. My prediction for when S6 comes October 2nd. Read to find out what happens.

Damon Salvatore found himself in what looked to be woods, in the middle of the day. He was alone there, so he figured Bonnie was somewhere better; maybe with her family.   
He started to walk through the woods, investigating, and saw Katherine seated with her back against a tree, looking unhappy. She too was alone. Just when he thought he had gotten rid of her, he was always proven wrong.   
He slowly approached her.   
“Katherine?” he said.   
“Go away, Damon. I don’t want you here. Just let me grieve in peace.”  
“No can do. The Other Side is gone. What has you so down?”  
“Nadia’s not here and neither are the others I cared about. I’m alone.”  
“Don’t wallow in your sorrows. It’s not attractive. Besides, you’re not the only one here that’s left someone behind. My love of my life has shattered worse than when Jeremy was killed. You don’t see me wallowing in my sorrows. You shouldn’t either.”  
“I wish there was a way back. Maybe I could find Nadia. I lost her once. I didn’t want to lose her again. I need to find her.”  
“And I want to be with Elena, but I can’t. Think positive. We’ll get through this. They’ll find a way to help us.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“True, but I’m trying to be positive.”  
“When did you turn into Mr. Positive guy?”  
“Since I’m trying to have hope.”  
“Why don’t we work together? We both want the same thing. What do you say?” Kat suggested.   
“You have a point there. Let’s do this,” he replied.


End file.
